The Redeemer
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: Before he was the Count of Monte Cristo, he was just Edmond, and he had a young friend named Crystal. However, Crystal hasn't forgotten Edmond...on the contrary, she's hot on his tail and onto several secrets from the past...Count-Edmond/OC. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello all! For those of you who have read my "Count of Monte Cristo" fic, welcome back! To those of you that are new, welcome! This is an idea inspired by the plot in my previous Count fic as well as the anime **Gankutsuou**. **howlingwolf456** has helped out a lot and she's my co-writer and editor for this story, so give her a hand too ^_^ Before we get started, **WE DON'T OWN GANKUTSUOU - the anime belongs to Funimation, the story belongs to Dumas, and the artwork inspired for the pieces of jewelry mentioned belong to their respective owners. **We only own Crystal and any anonymous, random characters that may appear later in the story.

With that said, just a quick overview - the story has been cut down to 15-17ish years instead of 25 (sorry...o_O;). The story follows a young girl as she grows, vowing to find her friend who was taken away from her (she also has a crush on him ;)) Anywho, enjoy, and please leave a message telling us what you think! (But no flames por favor).

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – Happiness Shattered, Paradise Lost<strong>

Fireworks lit the night sky as the throng of people below danced and laughed gaily. All were dressed their best and looked on admiringly at the young couple that was to be married in the morning.

Edmond Dantes couldn't have been any happier as he danced in the inn with his beloved soon-to-be wife, Mercedes Herrera. Dressed in white, the couple appeared to be floating as they gracefully swirled about on the floor.

"Oh, how romantic," sighed a girl, twirling her hair. "I can't wait until I get married."

"Mercedes is sooo lucky!" another squealed in delight. "And she's beautiful!"

"Dantes is definitely a catch," another smirked, eyeing the sailor lustfully. "I wouldn't mind being stranded in a rowboat with hi-OW! You little brat! Come back here!"

Running past them, a girl of twelve years of age stuck her tongue out at them as she gave them a nasty look. "That's what they get for saying things about my friend," she said to herself, squeezing between several people before making her way to the center of the room, where the dancing continued.

The child was well known in the town for being a tomboy, playing with the boys and her little cousin, Maximilien Morrel. Her parents died when she was a baby, leaving her in the care of her uncle, Pierre Morrel. She was a lovely girl though, when she wasn't in pants and her earth-toned hair in pigtails. Her brown eyes sparkled tonight, though, and she didn't mind wearing her rose-pink dress on this happy occasion. In her hand, she held a little white box tied with a red ribbon, accompanied with a white rose bud.

As the song came to a close, she spied her friend and made a beeline for him. "Edmond!" she called, her face all aglow.

He turned at once at the sound of her name, his violet eyes shining in delight. "Crystal!" he smiled, his arms outstretched as he allowed her to attack him with a fierce embrace. Laughing heartily, he picked her up and spun her around, causing her to laugh as her shoulder-length locks whipped around her head. "How's my little gem?" he chuckled, placing her back onto the ground.

"Oh, Edmond, I'm so glad for you!" she smiled, looking over at Mercedes, who was also beaming with joy. "I've brought you presents!" She handed the rose to Mercedes at once, causing the lovely lady to blush and giggle.

"You're such a sweet girl, Crystal," she said, kissing the girl's forehead with a smile.

"And this is for you," she added, giving the box to Edmond.

He took it, one eyebrow raised as he pulled the ribbon off and removed the lid. His eyes grew wide at the sight – a silver Celtic charm consisting of three triangles intertwining hung on a sturdy ink black cord. "Crystal…where did you get this?"

"I have lots of charms saved in my collection at home," she shrugged, blush appearing on her little cheeks. "I thought you might like this one best…it's one of my favorites."

A smile grew on his lips as he slid the gift over his head, letting it hang on his neck. "Thank you, Crystal…I'll never take it off." Grinning mischievously, he slid his hand into his pocket and said, "Now _I_ have a surprise for _you_." From his pocket, he took out another necklace. A satin ribbon held a pendant the size of a robin's egg. It was an elegant piece of silver, crafted to act as a frame to hold a gorgeous sapphire at its center. Another sapphire, the size and shape of a teardrop, dangled below.

Crystal's brown eyes grew wide as she gazed upon the majestic piece of jewelry. "Oh…Edmond, it's beautiful! Shouldn't Mercedes…?"

"I have my very own," she smiled, touching her diamond pendant that she now wore with her wedding gown. "I thought you'd like this one."

"It suits you," he said, placing it around the girl's neck. "You'll grow into it, and when you do, you'll outshine that necklace. It belonged to my mother, so take good care of it."

"Oh, I will!" she said, her face aglow as she clutched the lovely gift. "I'll never take it off – EVER!" Wrapping her arms around him once more, she embraced him tightly. Mercedes bent down and the three of them remained there, the perfect picture of a family…

The doors to Caderousse's inn flew open, startling all. A troop of soldiers swarmed in, all menacing with their tall hats, sinister swords, and expressionless faces. "Which one among you is called Edmond Dantes?" the leader demanded.

Mercedes paled, trembling at the situation. Crystal, though frightened, frowned and stood protectively in front of her friends. Edmond stood bravely, though wary of these intruders. "I'm Edmond Dantes."

At once, they were upon him, surrounding and capturing him as the captain announced before the crowd, "Edmond Dantes, you are under arrest of charges of treason!"

"Wait – this is a mistake!" he cried as he struggled in vain to free himself.

"NO!" Crystal cried, jumping upon the men, punching, kicking, and even biting one man at one point.

"Grab her!" the captain ordered.

"No!" she screamed again. "EDMOND!" She clung to him as tightly as she could, for his arms were bound behind his back. "I won't let you take him!"

"Crystal!" Mercedes cried, striving to pull the girl away before she got into more trouble. Not too far off, Crystal's uncle and Edmond's employer, Pierre Morrel, came running to help the poor woman as she yanked the girl away.

"Don't worry, Crystal, I'll be fine!" Edmond pleaded, not wanting her to get into trouble because of him. "This is a misunderstanding – I'm sure it'll work out!"

"No! Edmond, you can't go!" she wept, her fingers becoming looser by the minute. When she felt him place a kiss on her cheek, she saw his face, filled with reassurance and pleading. "I'll be all right…stay with Mercedes for me."

Tears spilling, she finally allowed them to pull her away from her beloved friend, watching with a tumble of emotions as they pulled him out of the room.

"Crystal! What will I do with you?" her uncle sighed, hugging the poor girl as she sniffled.

"Don't worry, Mercedes," she heard a familiar voice say firmly. Turning her head, she saw Fernand Mondego placing his hands upon Mercedes' shaking shoulders. "Like Edmond said, I'm sure it'll work out…"

At that moment, several things clicked in the girl's head. Her brows furrowed as she recalled earlier that evening that he, Danglars, and Caderousse were gathered at a table, looking sinister as they shared their drinks. The owner had been in a drunken stupor, as he usually was, but Fernand and Danglars looked evil…she'd overheard Edmond's name, something about a letter, and Mercedes…Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danglars grin like he had just won a fortune. Her eyes returned to Fernand. Over the years, he had changed…he was no longer carefree and friendly as he used to be, rather cold and snappish, always gazing at Mercedes in longing. Trembling, the feeling that something was terribly wrong overtook her and she bolted from the room, off to the Prosecutor's office so that she might see if Edmond would come out all right as he had said he would…

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

She ran like she had never run before, panting for air by the time she arrived at the building. Huffing, she was proud that no one had been able to stop her from leaving the party. Sneaking past the horses and carriage men standing idly outside, she lurked in the shadows, climbing up crates and clinging to ledges to see if she could get a view of which room her friend was held captive in. After checking the third set of windows, she was rewarded – Edmond stood in a lit room with a man known to the town as Gerard Villefort.

"_Surely he'll let him go…"_ She watched, cloaked in darkness as Villefort opened a letter that Dantes had handed over.

"It was my captain's dying wish that this letter be delivered," the sailor explained earnestly.

Villefort smiled politely as he took out the letter, his back now turned slightly towards Crystal so that she could read the letter as well as he could. At once, she knew something was off when, with her hawk-like vision, she saw the words "organization", "plot", "attempt", and "overthrow". Her eyes went large when she saw Villefort's own name in there. He was a member of a group plotting to take over the government? She noticed his own eyes went large before he composed himself and burnt the letter, lying to Dantes. "This is extremely dangerous, my friend," he said, watching as the letter crackled and curled in the flames of the fireplace. "You must not tell anyone of this lest you wish to put yourself in danger…please, allow my men to take you back home. There's a carriage awaiting you at the front of the building."

Edmond beamed while Crystal turned pale as a sheet. "You're a good man, Monsieur Villefort! Thank you!"

Shaking her head slowly, mouthing 'no' in despair, she watched as two soldiers entered and escorted him away. Ducking down so that Villefort would not see her, she saw a hideous, terrifying grin cross his face. "Thank goodness no one else has seen…this letter could have ruined everything for me!" she heard him hiss. Fear swallowed her stomach once more as she leapt from her perch and ran to the front, desperate to stop this madness. Edmond had been framed…and even the man in charge of justice in her hometown was against him!

"No, Edmond! Don't get on!" she cried, seeing him enter the vehicle.

Surprised, he turned his head. His eyes widened upon seeing her, but before he could do anything, one of the guards roughly shoved him in, slamming the door and locking it before banging the wall as a signal for the driver to move.

"STOP!" she screamed, running once more after him. "EDMOND!" she shouted, reaching out, wishing she could grab the fast moving buggy.

"Crystal!" he cried, his hand waving frantically from between the bars of the window.

"EDMOND!" She ran…she ran even though the carriage was out of sight and his voice faint…she ran though she was exhausted…she ran until her body betrayed her and she collapsed onto the dirt road, tears soiling her once cheerful face.

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

_5 Years Later…_

Marseilles had taken a turn for the worst two years ago. The seaside town was suffering from storms, and ships were continuously lost or came back with little cargo. The Morrel firm managed to survive fairly well, but even they were under harsh times.

"Crystal, where's Father?" eleven-year-old Maximilien Morrel asked, poking his head into her room.

"He's in his office," the seventeen year old girl answered, completing yet another sketch to add to her collection.

"Who did you draw this time?" he asked excitedly, stepping into her space. He was fascinated with her improving artistic skills and loved her like a sister. His own sister, Juile, was older now, almost twenty, seeing young Emmanuel who worked for the firm and constantly taking care of the household since they had to let several servants go.

"I drew my dear friend again," she smiled sadly, showing the picture to the child.

He peered at it before looking up at her, inquisitive. "Did you like him?"

"Very much," she nodded, setting the paper aside. "He was my dear friend…"

"Crystal?" The girl turned, flipping her long brown braid over her shoulder as she saw her cousin, Julie Morrel step into the room. "Would you mind helping me with the laundry outside? I have to keep an eye on the stove."

"Sure, I'll get it," she smiled. Her cousin thanked her before leaving. "Max, why don't you go help Julie? I think she's making stew…"

With a lick of his lips, the boy took off, allowing Crystal to review her portfolio full of artwork. She glared down as she gazed upon the familiar faces of her past.

"_Danglars…"_

The last that anyone had heard of Danglars was that he gave up his position of captain of the _Phareon_ to go into banking, only to marry a rich baroness in Paris. She gave a disgusted look at the picture of the once slender man who had started to gain weight and become quite the weasel…

"_Villefort…"_

Villefort, the liar and traitor, had become a grand judge just last year, moving himself and his family to Paris, just like Danglars. He had a little girl now, and she pitied her for having such a terrible father, a man who condemned others when someone ought to condemn him…

"_Mercedes…"_

Poor Mercedes waited for less than a year before marrying that horrible man, Fernand. Crystal felt pity for the woman, who didn't know what to do after Edmond had been taken away. She and Crystal had cared for Edmond's father, Louis, but he died within a few months of Edmond's arrest. She couldn't help but shed a tear for the man she's loved like a grandfather…

"_Caderousse…"_

The drunken louse hadn't changed in the least. He still owned the inn, and continued to drink like the idiot he was…

"_Fernand…"_

Out of all these men, Crystal had come to loath Mondego the most. After Edmond was gone, he began wooing Mercedes. Six months after the incident, he wed Mercedes and joined the army. He came back a year later with the title "General Morcerf." When and where he conjured the name, she didn't know, but she knew he was up to something when he came back with enough riches to call himself a Count. He left the town, and with him, so did Mercedes, and they were re-wedded shortly after his triumphant return. She refused to be near him, for she had figured out and overheard him several times after Edmond's arrest about his and Danglars' dastardly plan to frame her friend. "If anyone knew about this, we'd be done-for," Danglars had warned Fernand. _"Oh, if they only knew…"_

"_Edmond…"_

The most sketches she had were of the innocent sailor, Edmond Dantes. She would never give up hope, though many said he was a traitor, a criminal, or worse…dead. No, she thought, putting away the pictures and leaving out to the porch to collect the drying laundry. _"One day, when I've completed my lessons and have my own little ship, I'm going out to find him…"_

The laundry was hung in the nearby alley, secluded from prying eyes. This was usually a place where lovers met to exchange promises of love and a better future. Grabbing the wicker basket from the kitchen table, she stepped lightly outside and began to pull the clothes from the line.

"So…Caderousse spoke the truth."

Crystal froze at the voice. She felt her blood boil at once as she slowly turned to see Fernand, dressed handsomely in a pristine uniform, badges covering his coat.

"Mondego," she said, her voice emotionless, her eyes filled with hate. "I'm surprised to see an upper-crust such as yourself back in such a dismal, disgraceful town."

"Don't be so depressing, Crystal," he smiled shrewdly.

"Oh, you remember my name…must've been difficult for you," she sniffed, returning to her work.

Fernand ignored her comment and watched her with curious eyes as she grabbed the clothing from the line and placed it into her basket. "You've grown," he noted.

She said nothing.

"Caderousse, the old drunk, told me you're a fine young lady…rebellious as ever, but still a fine young lady."

She felt her stomach churn uncomfortably at his words. Something wasn't right… "Where's Mercedes?" she asked, continuing to avoid his gaze.

"She's back home in Paris with Albert."

"Albert?" she asked, confused.

"My son," he smiled.

"Oh." _"I feel sorry already for the boy."_ She moved to another line, commencing her work as he watched on. "Did you come all this way just to watch me do chores?"

Stepping forward, he grabbed her hand, startling her. "Look at me, Crystal. I'm different…I'm important, rich…I'm practically a hero."

She scoffed. "_Hero_ indeed," she scowled, yanking her arm away, placing her hand over her only necklace. "Why have you come here to tell me all this?"

"Why do you hate me so?" he frowned, somewhat hurt at her words. "I've always tried to be kind to you…"

"What do you want?" she hissed, facing him at last.

Glancing down upon her, he cleared his throat. "In Paris, men such as myself have great wealth, families, and other trimmings…we can have practically anything we want…" He reached out at this to stroke her face only to have her nearly bite his hand off.

"A _mistress_?" she hissed once more. "Out of all the people in Paris, in the WORLD, you came to me to ask if I would be your whore?" She gave him her most poisonous look before saying, "You're a monster. Utterly despicable."

"As if any man would have the sanity to even look at you and consider marriage!" he growled, his eyes on fire. He lunged forward, grabbing her arms and pinning her to the wall. She fidgeted in his grip, her mind racing. "I could give you the world!" he whispered, leaning towards her. "You'll get nowhere here…and no one minds you. I've always thought of you, Crystal…I've felt a degree of strong affection towards you-"

"You mean _lust_," she clarified, staring him down. "I will _never_ give myself over to you…there's only one man that I would even consider giving myself to, if he were my age and if he were here! If he loved me and respected me and married me, only then would I give myself to him!"

"And who, pray tell, is he?" Fernand gnashed his teeth, his temper flaring.

Glaring him defiantly in the eye, she whispered a name: "Edmond Dantes."

Before she could blink, his hand flashed before her face, a loud smack filling the air as her cheek began to burn. He was furious at her words and was ready to make her pay when he felt a hard, sudden contact with his groin. Toppling aside, Crystal kicked him as she dropped the basket, running…

…Running straight into her uncle.

"Crystal, are you all right?" he asked, his face covered with concern.

Her jaw dropped, making her wonder how long he had been standing there. He looked over her shoulder to see Fernand, who was also in shock at the sight of Morrel.

Glaring at the man, Morrel sharply said, "You may be a Count now, Fernand, but that does not give you any reason to attack my niece. Leave now…if I see you again, or if you should go near my family…I'll hunt you down myself."

With these words and a final exchange of anger glares, Mondego left, his ego and manhood wounded. Once he was gone, Morrel helped Crystal pick up the clothes that had fallen from the laundry basket, hugging her tightly afterwards. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

"You heard us, then?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

He nodded. "This stays between us."

Grateful, she nodded and thanked him before getting up and walking back to the house with him. "Uncle Pierre?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to change my mind."

Heaving a sigh, he scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, I know…once you've completed your schooling, I'll allow you to go out as you wish." Her eyes glistened as he spoke, as if to say "You mean it?" "Well, you're already skilled with a sword, you can handle a firearm, and you've already proven that you know self-defense," he chuckled. "I've taught you how to handle a skiff, so you should be able to manage with a small ship we've got here…maybe the _Arabella_?"

Embracing her uncle, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you for still believing," he smiled sadly. "I'm sure poor Edmond would appreciate it…"

"He will, when I find him," she said firmly. Glancing up at the grey, cloudy sky of Marseilles, she whispered, "I know you're out there somewhere, Edmond…just hold on a little longer…"


	2. The Voyager and her Accomplice

**Chapter One – The Voyager and Her Accomplice**

_Fifteen Years After Dantes' Arrest…_

"_At last."_

A sigh of sad relief passed through her rosy lips as she let her brown eyes gaze upon the never-ending sea of stars and planets. The tiny ship had a soothing electronic hum that pulsed through the vessel as the machinery continued to function. She'd waited all these years and now, at last, she was able to do what she had vowed to do.

Crystal Morrel had grown since she last saw her friend, Edmond, not just physically, but mentally. Promising her uncle she would finish schooling before taking off, she remained in a classroom until she turned twenty-three. She excelled in self-defense, swordsmanship, and handling firearms, but she wasn't just a vicious fighting machine. She loved art, and her skills flourished as she continued to take lessons and practice, her portraits becoming lifelike and realistic. She also learned from some of the best sailors in Marseilles how to properly handle a small vessel, so when the time came, she would be prepared. What she enjoyed most, however, was studying criminal justice. It was unheard of for women to study such a major, let alone continue their studies in a school at such an age…however, she remained there, soaking up all the information she could get her hands onto, enhancing her thought-process and thinking, allowing her to solve mysteries like a great detective from the books she read.

At twenty-three, she began to gather what scraps of money she'd made over the years and prepared for her voyage when suddenly her beloved uncle became ill. Apparently, he's had a disease and told no one of it until he became fragile and unable to stand. The doctor came to visit often, telling them he may only live another year or two. Thus, the trip was set aside once more, reluctantly, but it was done. Crystal remained with her cousin Julie, now married to Morrel's right hand man, Emmanuel Herbault. Little Maximilien had gone to join the army earlier that year and had no clue his father was dying until he came back a year later. For the next two years, Crystal remained with Pierre Morrel, just as he had remained with her, until at last, be breathed his last.

"Crystal…" he gasped, holding her hand in his own pale one. "Promise me…you'll find out what's happened to our Edmond…!"

Kissing his forehead, she whispered, "I swear to you, Uncle Pierre, I won't rest 'til I've found him!" With those words, he fell asleep, never to open his eyes again.

With all that had happened, and with all the bills to pay from the doctor's visits, Crystal delayed her trip once more until one month ago. At last, she was able to own the small skiff of a space vessel, _The Arabella_, as her uncle had promised in his will. Packing only a suitcase full of practical clothes, the few charms from her childhood collection that she hadn't sold off, her portfolio and materials, her weapons, money, and most importantly, her only necklace that still hung from her neck, she overlooked her ship before turning to see her weeping family as they gazed at her.

Now twenty-seven, Crystal was a defiant beauty – she kept her waist-length dirt-toned hair in a ponytail, her bangs covering her chocolate eyes at an angle. Working outside as much as she worked indoors, her skin had a pleasant tanned complexion. Standing at five foot three, she was still considered tiny compared to Maximilien's broad, towering six foot stature. With all the exercise she handled from practicing self-defense, she had beautiful, natural curves that were enhanced, her body in its prime.

"Please don't go, Crysty!" Emmanuel and Julie's children pleaded, hugging her legs.

Giving them a sad smile, she embraced them, ruffling their hair as she answered them, "I'm sorry, guys, but I've put this off long enough…I have a friend out there, somewhere, and I have to go find him to bring him home."

Nodding their heads though the tears still flowed, they asked, "Will you come back and visit?"

"As soon as I can," she promised, kissing their foreheads. She then embraced their parents, promising them to be careful as she explored the vast reaches of Space.

"Do you know where you're headed for?" Emmanuel asked, his eyes filled with concern behind his glasses.

"My tracking system's been set to locate the Chateau d'If," she said firmly, noting the dread in their faces. "I've heard rumors and seen private articles posted that it was destroyed five years ago, but I have to go and see if it's true…if he's still there…"

"Just…come home to us soon," Julie wept, causing Crystal's heart to weep along.

"I will," she nodded, allowing her bangs to cover her melancholy face. Finally, she turned to Maximilien, now a well-know soldier among the Space-Cadets. "You behave yourself when you get back to the army," she chided him as though they were still six and twelve years old.

He chuckled at her, his voice deep and comforting. A handsome man of twenty-one, he was still as shy and polite as he was when he was a child; however, he was fierce when it came to protecting the ones he loved. Crystal had been like a sister to him while his true sister had become a mother in his eyes over the years. "You ought to be the one behaving," he grinned. "You get into a lot of trouble on your own." She pouted at this, lightening the mood before they embraced and she found herself wanting to stay. With a final wave and "good-bye", she strapped herself into the _Arabella_ and took off before anyone or anything could stop her.

Now, at last, in the dark, glittering ocean of Space, she waited for the moment she would set her sights upon the structure known as The Chateau d'If…

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

After a month of waiting, searching through the deep reaches of Space, an alarm went off, signaling the approach of a nearby place. Crystal had been deep in contemplation as she organized her chart of associations (where she managed to figure out in depth and detail the relations of everyone involved in Edmond's arrest), so when the alarm went off, she jumped, giving a sigh of agitation at the irking sound. Hurrying to the control panel, she tapped the glass surface, which flashed a warning that they were approaching their destination. Her stomach churned in anxiety, causing her head to jerk up and search through the large front window she had before her. Her brown eyes grew large, not in hope, but in horror and despair.

The Chateau d'If, once large and terrible, a great floating station in Space, was rundown, broken – practically nonexistent. "Oh no," she shook her head, her insides in a knot. "Oh please God, no!" Parking the ship on a clear plateau of the prison, she slipped on a suit before stepping out into the darkness, gazing up at the unfathomable structure. Mainly consisting of its skeleton, the fortress was crumbling by the minute. Taking cautious steps, she walked inside, her flashlight the only source of light for miles around. Within her chest, there was a strange feeling…as though a force was pulling her in different directions, showing her paths that she had never been in, but she could see in her mind a person being dragged forcefully towards their cell, feverish and weeping. The feeling made her eyes water when suddenly, the force became stronger inside her as she stopped before a lopsided steel door.

Taking a deep breath, she merely touched the scrap, causing it to collapse before her. There inside was a cell, covered with tally marks where there weren't any burnt spots. Stepping into the room, she shuddered. Even though the suit was set at a temperature that would protect her from the coldness of Space, there was something sad and terrible about this room that leaked through the coating of her suit and sunk into her bones.

That's when her eyes saw in the corner a list. Gasping, she rushed to it, placing her shaking fingers upon the wall. Engraved roughly onto the stone, three names were written, then crossed out. _"Danglars…Villefort…Mondego…"_

"_He was here,"_ she realized, her body shuddering, her heart pounding fiercely. "This was his cell," she whispered in a choked voice. Above the names were two others, this time circled. They read, _"Mercedes…Crystal…"_

Her heart nearly leapt from her chest as she realized that he hadn't forgotten about her, even though he had been imprisoned and it had been ages ago since they saw each other…

Above all these names was one that was written, it appeared, with a furious, trembling hand. _"EDMOND DANTES."_

All these had been etched onto a stone that equaled in size to a regular picture frame. Noting how the rock was loose, she took the liberty of digging her fingers into the edges and, with a grunt, she struggled until she pulled it out. The flat stone in her hands at last, she took once last glance around the decaying cell before tucking the stone under her arm.

"_I'm one step closer, Edmond,"_ she said to herself, proud that she hadn't given up after all these years. It was a small step, but nevertheless, it was bringer her closer to him. As she left the room, she noticed a figure in the shadows, causing her to narrow her eyes though her heart nearly stopped. Spinning about, she withdrew a hidden dagger from her boot and aimed it at the darkness.

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

The figure shivered, slowly coming forward. At last, she saw the countenance of an unusual person, most likely a stranger from a foreign planet with lavender skin and large green eyes, his fingers webbed like a frog.

"P-Please…don't harm me!" he groveled, falling to his knees. He was only about four feet tall, dressed in tattered rags, shaking as he covered his bald head before her. "I-I just w-wanted to see if I could find proper stones!"

One eyebrow raised, she lowered her weapon, but she didn't put it away. "For what?"

"I…I'm poor, you see," he whimpered. "I used to live in Janina, but I left because they took my possessions…they took everything when the Pasha was killed! I managed to survive all right until they thought I was a traitor to the new government, so they took my home and I ran away…I've been hopping from asteroid to barren planet trying to find a decent place to stay. When I saw this place, I figured I could use the left over rocks for a house…?"

Pursing her lips in contemplation, she realized the alien was a refugee from the torn planet of Janina. His story sounded similar to others that had come to Marseilles years ago, searching for a new home. Taking a chance, she returned her dagger to its sheath before offering her hand. "Get up," she said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." Timidly, he took her hand and she helped him to his feet. "I thought you might've been a Scavenger," she explained, causing him to shudder as he shook his head. Scavengers were the worst kinds of vermin in Space, picking off travelers and all sorts dying planets, known as ruthless thieves and killers.

"No…but I saw some leave earlier, a day ago when I arrived here. Thankfully they didn't see me," he sighed in relief. "I heard them say that this place would make a good hideout since no one came here. I thought there might still be people, though…"

"What're you going to do now?" she asked, looking around now that he mentioned the Scavengers.

He shrugged. "Dunno…get some stone and hurry off of here…if my little ship can make it," he wept. "All I have is my boat, and even that is falling apart…I don't have any money to buy new materials to repair it!"

Her brows furrowed, she remained silent, thinking and considering before saying, "…are you any good with ships?"

"Y-yes, Miss," he nodded violently. "I can handle them well, and I fix them pretty good too, if I may say so."

"I have a small ship not too far off," she said, looking him in the eye. "I could use some help in navigating while I handle other things. I don't have much, but I'll pay you for your trouble, and once we find a decent planet, I'll help you find work and a place to stay before taking off."

He gawked at her in awe before his jade eyes lit up and he clutched her hand. "Oh! Thank you! Yes, I-I promise I'll be the best sailor you ever had!"

Offering an uneasy smile, she nodded and said, "Well, then…come on." The two walked together, their eyes darting as they looked about cautiously through the vast halls.

"I'm I-Ignis," he said quietly.

"Crystal," she answered, glancing briefly at him. "You don't need a suit, Ignis?"

"Oh, no. I breathe just fine," he shrugged. "It's a characteristic of my race…But, tell me, Master-?"

"Crystal," she repeated, emphasizing her name with a frown. "None of this 'Master' crap."

"C-Crystal," he stammered, startled by her response. "Forgive my curiosity, but…what are you doing in a place like this?"

Shrugging, she answered lightly, "I'm looking for a friend."

"Here?" he gasped. When she didn't answer, he whispered, "…was he imprisoned?" She gave him a quick nod, silencing him for another minute. "He must be dead," he said sadly, earning him a glare from Crystal.

"I'll believe that when I see his corpse in front of me," she snapped, causing him to wince. She huffed, feeling guilty, apologizing for her attitude.

"No, it's all right," he said, his large eyes still darting about. "…perhaps he isn't dead…maybe…maybe _Gankutsuou _has him…" The name was spoken in terror, his lavender skin turning into a pale, white hue.

The name seemed to make the place go icy cold, causing her to look down at him in curiosity. "Gankutsuou?" she repeated, causing him to squeak in fear.

"SHHH!" he hushed, shivering. "We mustn't say it so loud…we mustn't say it at all! Oh, I was a fool to mention it!"

"What is that, anyway?" she asked, her interest gained.

"It's a terrible demon…it means, 'Cavern King'," he whispered, huddling close to her. "He feeds off of the anger and hate in a person…he takes their heart and soul, and the host's body will decompose as a result of his presence inside him. The only way to stop it is to kill the person he's taken over…running the blade straight through the heart…"

A shudder passed through her. She recalled a fable she'd read while studying in school about a spirit of vengeance that called itself "Cavern King." "But why would Gan-" He whimpered at the name, causing her to roll her eyes. "Why would _it_ be here in Chateau d'If?"

"Prisoners were sent here to be forgotten, right?" he asked as the _Arabella _came into view. "He must've been caught in a dead man's body…so they captured him and placed him here so that he may eventually die out with the others…I heard from someone when I left Janina that he'd seen this place burn – many, no, all the prisoners died…but there was one survivor…well, I'm not even sure if he did survive…the traveler said that he floated away in Space until he collapsed onto the forbidden asteroid of Monte Cristo…"

By now, they stood before the ship, and he smiled in delight. "Such a beauty! It's wonderful!"

"Thanks," she smiled. "Hop on."

He did so willingly, and looked around the vessel while she set the tablet aside and peeled her suit off. "Tell me, Ignis, you said this man ended up on Monte Cristo…that's the asteroid that supposedly kept all the gold and treasures of a powerful, holy family, right?"

"Oh yes," he nodded. "I-It's said to be l-loaded with lifetimes of fortunes…but it was guarded by two spirits…one was a good spirit, one of a kindly priest, the one who founded the family and their forture…"

"And the other was the last descendant of the family, a selfish man who wanted vengeance against those who did him wrong," she concluded, startling him. "That spirit is the one called _Gankutsuou_, correct?"

He shuddered once more at the name, but he nodded. "Y-Yes…how did you know-?"

"I remembered studying myths and legends in school," she said, retying her ponytail before taking her seat at the controls. "Out of all of them, The Cavern King was the most interesting…I didn't think I'd ever hear about it out here…"

Allowing the ship to warm up before taking off, she told her new partner to put on his seatbelt.

"Where are we headed first, Ma-…OH! I-I mean, Crystal?" he gulped, recalling her sternness at the term.

"Where else?" she said, making the final modifications as she searched for the new coordinates of the next destination. "Monte Cristo."

His eyes grew wide in horror as he cried, "O-OH! Please, Crystal! Don't go there!"

"If my friend was the last survivor and managed to make his way to the asteroid, then I'd better check," she said, setting the ship into motion. "If you really don't want to go there, then you can stay in here."

He shivered, but firmly shook his head. "N-No…I'll be at your side!"

Giving him a grateful smile, she thanked him before focusing once more on the endless sea of stars yet again. "According to these calculations, Monte Cristo is about a two month voyage…I don't want to have to use the fuel I have to go into hyperspeed, so keep an eye out for a portal…"

"Like that one?" he asked, pointing at a nearby glowing oval.

Grinning, she nodded, steering towards the sparkling pathway. With the ship locked onto its coordinates, she allowed the ship to be sucked in. "Hang on!" she said, bracing herself as the ship was enveloped in the light and burst forward, months flying by like seconds on a clock. _"Just a litte longer, Ed…Monte Cristo, Here I come!"_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

On another side of the galaxy, a vast, silver ship made its way through the twinkling stars. Inside, the ship was a beautiful, luxurious sight. Eastern culture was evident from the rugs, cushions, tables, and the delicate but simple tea set before the two people. A girl of almost fifteen years of age sat gracefully at the small table, sipping her tea quietly. Her skin was fair, her long hair dark, and her eyes sad and adoring.

"Where are we headed for now, Excellency?" she asked softly, her voice like a gentle breeze.

On the other side of the small table sat a man of over six feet, his very presence commanding and alluring, though veiled in mystery and seeming somewhat sinister. His dark hair, shifting from black to deep blue depending on the light, shadowed his mismatched eyes. His skin was an unnatural shade of cool blue, while his voice was deep and velvet-like.

"We will head out a little farther, Haidee, until we return to the Western reaches of Space. Then, we will settle temporarily on Luna."

"The planet Earth's moon colony?" she asked, though not surprised at his response.

"Yes…" Raising his gaze towards her, he stroked his well-kept goat-tee. "There, we'll make the final preparations before finally moving on to Earth…" His mismatched eyes, one acid green, the other ruby red, narrowed at the thought of seeing his enemies once more. "They won't see us coming…until it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** We don't own anything except the OCs, Crystal and Ignis. Please, PLEASE leave us a review so we know if you like the story or not! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Spirits and Shadows of Monte Cristo

A/N: *Sigh* We don't own Gankutsuou, Monte Cristo, or the necklaces in this story - they go to their respective owners - we only keep Crystal and Ignis as our own ^_^ Pretty please leave a comment? Thanks to **sowhatifImaninja** for being the first :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Spirits and Shadows of Monte Cristo<strong>

In the blink of an eye, the _Arabella_ was spit out into the darkness once more. As the ship came to a sluggish pace, Ignis gave a breath of relief, relaxing his webbed hands from their hold on his seat.

"Phew," he sighed, wiping his brow.

Crystal giggled at this, raising an impish brow. "Not fond of hyperspeed?"

"N-Not particularly," he blushed, shrugging his shoulders with a sheepish smile. "But at least we're here."

Turning her head, she felt herself stare in awe at the vast asteroid before them. Gleaming a dull silver hue, crosses could be seen marked all over the massive rock. "Monte Cristo," she whispered, her brown eyes glued to the structure. Determination filling her once more, she steered the ship towards the daunting rock, a strange aura flowing from it.

"W-What exactly are you looking for, C-Crystal?" the alien stammered, shuddering at the thought of actually getting on the foreboding place.

"Any sign that Edmond might've been there," she said, landing the vessel promptly.

"E-Edmond?" he asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"My friend," she sighed, getting up and headed towards the back of the ship. "The one I'm looking for."

"Ah," he nodded, understanding. He took a moment to scan the control panels before him, delighted at the technology at his fingertips. It was a welcomed change to being in an old tub, not being able to control where you ended up most of the time. Cautiously turning around, he saw that Crystal was already in her sleek space suit, slipping her helmet over her head.

She checked the air-tank, and once satisfied with the arrangement, she motioned for Ignis to join her. "You can stay here, you know…" she began, only to see him shake his head.

"I-I p-promised to go with you," he said stubbornly.

With a rueful smile, she nodded, opening the hatch and stepping outside. Glancing around, she noted the barren darkness, prompting her to turn on her flashlight once more. The light seemed insignificant, a tiny glow that allowed them to see two feet ahead before taking a step. Walking on in silence, Ignis continued to tremble, wary of the shadows while Crystal peered through the dark in vain efforts to catch sight of any clues. A calming air seemed to float around them, though the place was anything but. As Crystal took another step, the darkness vanished, and they found themselves in a vast cavern, a cross erected at the center of the room. Ignis yelped, jumping behind the young woman, shivering in fear as she gazed on in awe. The walls themselves seemed to glow a dull golden hue as the unusual torches lining the wall burned sedately.

"Whoa," she breathed, her eyes scanning the perimeter. That's when she saw it – pictures lining the walls underneath the odd torches. Her eyes widened and she felt herself catch her breath as she slowly walked towards them.

"C-Crystal…?" he whispered, stepping along with her, glancing behind.

"I don't believe it, Ignis," she said, reaching out to touch the engraving on the wall. A picture of Mercedes stared back at her, her name carved underneath her bust. Turning ninety degrees, she saw another picture a few feet off, and then another. Fernand, Villefort, and Danglars were all spread apart, their names also engraved underneath.

"C-Crystal! Your name's here, too!" Ignis declared, pointing in the opposite direction.

Following the direction his arm stretched out, she gasped when she saw a portrait of her twelve-year-old self smiling mischievously back at them, her name underneath.

Rushing to it, she traced the lines of her features. "Oh, Edmond," she whispered, a smile appearing on her face while tears began to form. "You _did_ survive!"

She was so delighted at the discovery that she barely noticed the lights flickering. Ignis, on the other hand, was conscious of everything, and so when a light breeze came from the cross, causing the lights to sway, he was apprehensive. Suddenly, his eyes grew large in horror as he saw a form emerge from the cross.

"C-CRYSTAL!" he screamed, falling to his knees.

Instantly, she spun around, frightened by his sudden scream. Her own eyes grew large as she saw a form of light materialize before them. "My God," she whispered, praying that they hadn't angered any spirits or monsters.

They had little to fear, however. The form soon became visible, and place of the glowing figure was a little old man dressed in humble priest's wear. His habit, once a red velvet, had faded to a soft red-brown, his snow-white beard falling to his chest. His eyes twinkled in delight at seeing them, a smile spreading onto his lips.

"Ah…it appears I have visitors," he grinned cheerfully, causing them to gawk, dumbstruck. "Do not fear, my children," he said, raising one hand in Ignis's direction. "I mean you no harm. I am Abbe Faria, the keeper of Monte Cristo."

Crystal blinked at him, perplexed. "…you're the one who founded the Sparta family, aren't you? And now you're the keeper of this place?"

"Indeed," he nodded, pleased to know that she understood him. "I am the sole protector of this haven…" His eyes dimmed for a moment, sadness and wistfulness crossing his face.

"With _Gankutsuou_?"

He lifted his head, startled that the name had been spoken. Ignis grimaced at the mention of the Cavern King, covering his head. Crystal held her head up in defiance at the name of Gankutsuou. "Yes…how did you know?"

"My friend's name is Edmond Dantes," she stated, looking the specter in the eye. "He was a prisoner in the Chateau d'If, but somehow, he made it here…with Gankutsuou. My friend here," she jerked her thumb at the ever-quivering mess of an alien, "said that when he was leaving Janina, someone told him of these events."

The priest's eyes grew wide at the name, startled at the name. "You know Edmond?" he asked, which in turn, startled her. That's when he saw the silver pendant hanging from her neck, his eyes drifting to the portrait of the child on the wall. "Ah," he smiled wistfully. "So _you_ are Crystal?"

Gasping, she gawked at him. "H-How do you know-?"

"It's true, Edmond landed here years ago," he nodded gravely. "He was the one who engraved these depictions. He thought of you fondly…"

"Where is he?" she pleaded, taking a step forward. "If you know where he is-!"

"I'm afraid I do not," he shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately…while he was resting here from his miraculous voyage from the Chateau d'If, _Gankutsuou_ came back with a new host. They took him away, and I have not seen them for a time now…"

Her brows furrowed at this news, and she demanded, "Do you know where _Gankutsuou_ went to?"

"The last thing I recall was that he mentioned Janina," he said, stroking his beard as though it would help him to remember.

"Hmm…" Placing her own finger upon her helmet in thought, she mulled the information over before asking, "Tell me…what does _Gankutsuou_ look like?"

"Generally, when he takes a host, the body acquires blue skin, dark blue, almost black hair…their ears take an elfin quality, and they grow vampire fangs…but his eyes are the give away," Abbe Faria informed them, pointing at his own eyes for emphasis. "His right eye is ruby red, while his left eye is acid green."

At the description, Ignis paled before fainting.

"IG!" Crystal exclaimed, running to his side. She shook him, slapping his face once, causing Faria to wince. He blinked his eyes open to see her kneeling beside him. "Ignis, what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"T-That…that d-description…" he whispered, shivering all over. "That was…t-the man that t-told me the story…the story about your f-friend and the Chateau d'If…in Janina, almost five or four years ago…!"

Her eyes narrowed at the news before she helped him to his feet. Spinning about, she face the spirit and said, "Thanks for your help, Abbe, and I'm sorry if we disturbed you. If you'll excuse us, we have a demon to catch and a friend to search out!"

"Wait, my child!" the priest called, stretching his hand towards her. "If you wish to regain your friend and stop my poor descendant, you must realize that you must melt his heart."

"Say what?" she asked, her brow raised.

"When _Gankutsuou_ takes hold of a host, he freezes everything about them, feeding on their desires and anger. The skin of the host eventually becomes transparent, and as he consumes the person, he makes it painful, so they will oftentimes weaken and remain secluded for a period of time. When he freezes everything that includes the heart; I suggest, if the heart is still beating and warm, you must use it to kill _Gankutsuou_. If it is already frozen over, then you must find a way to melt it, so that you may win back the host…possibly saving the poor soul from that demon. Then, and only then, will you find Edmond, for I fear he is in a place that no one but _Gankutsuou_ can reach."

Nodding, she bowed to the ghost. "Thank you, priest, for all your help…"

"Not at all," he smiled warmly. "But before you take off, allow me to offer you a parting gift…" Motioning for them to follow, Abbe Faria led them away from the cross and towards a symbol hidden in the shadows. It was an intricate crest, in the form of a crowned heart, within it a sword that balanced scales. Placing his hand upon the picture, it began to glow and for a moment, a blinding light filled the room. The two travelers shielded their eyes from the harsh light, only to feel intense warmth afterwards. Cautiously, Crystal opened one eye, seeing a sight that made both her eyes burst wide open. A seemingly endless cavern filled with mountains of gold lay before them, rubies, emeralds, pearls, sapphires, diamonds, and other precious gems sprinkled generously over the gold and various bits of silver.

"My God…!" she whispered.

"The treasure of Monte Cristo!" the priest declared with a wave of his transparent hand. "Since you are the girl Edmond so dearly cared for, I would like you to take some to aid you in your travels. No one will ever know…"

"I couldn't," she shook her head violently. "It's not mine to take!"

"If you will not take, then I will give you some!" he frowned.

"How? You're a ghost."

"Oh…" he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose you have a point…"

A thought crossed her mind as Faria frowned. "Ignis…you take some. You could buy a new ship, a home…you'd be well off. I don't have any need for this…"

"No," he shook his head. "I promised I'd be by your side, and there is no other place I'll be, not for a long time, Crystal."

The priest couldn't help but smile at his words, an idea coming to mind. "Perhaps, since you two are going to be traveling for a while, you might take just a sack's worth to help buy supplies and fuel?"

Pursing her lips, she glanced at the blinding treasures before heaving a sigh of defeat. "Oh…I guess one sack load wouldn't hurt…But just a small sack's worth!"

He smiled, pointing out a rich, velvet-line bag lying nearby. "Fill it with what you wish and be on your way."

Together, Crystal and Ignis rapidly filled up the bag before tying it off and leaving the cavern. The moment they stepped out, Faria touched the wall and the opening was sealed by the blinding light once more.

"It had been so good to meet you," he said, taking her hand in his own ghostly one. "I shall be thinking of you and praying for you…do not ever lose hope, Crystal. Keep believing, and you will find Edmond."

Leaning forward, she surprised the priest with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Abbe Faria…I'll never forget you or your kindness."

Smiling, he winked. "Perhaps our paths will cross again someday…"

With a final farewell, the alien and woman left the asteroid, mounting the ship and setting their new coordinates in the system. As the ghostly priest watched them take off, he vanished with a smile. "Hold tight, Edmond…she's coming…"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

_4 Months Later…_

Janina was teeming with an assortment of people. Aliens from all over the galaxy had come to try creating a haven in this broken world that was once a beautiful, powerful land. Among the travelers and strangers were an unlikely pair of partners. Crystal, thanks to the gold they had received from Faria, had been able to purchase new clothes for herself and Ignis. Ignis, who missed his homeland, was happy to be in typical Janinan garbs, including a vest, pants, slippers, and even a little fez. Crystal had only bought herself peasants' blouses, a vest or two, a few sets of practical pants, and a few sets of boots along with a comfortable brown coat with a hood attached. Food, weapons, and fuel were plentiful thanks to Faria's gift, as well as more paper and ink for her musings.

As the two moved along, Crystal tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, heaving a sigh. Apparently, _Gankutsuou's_ host had only passed through shortly before their arrival, purchasing a slave before boarding a luxurious ship before vanishing into Space. It was rumored that this man, fancying himself as a Count, wanted to visit Western Space, most likely stopping at Luna, Earth's lunar colony.

"_No one said this was going to be easy,"_ the young woman chastised herself at thinking how irking it was to go running after this demon-possessed man.

"Ignis, you realize we'll have to leave soon," she said as she purchased two ripe alien fruits from a friendly vendor. It pained her to see him so happy when she knew they would have to go shortly.

"O-Oh, I know," he nodded, graciously accepting the scarlet orb Crystal offered him. "It's all right. I-It was g-good to visit, but w-we really should be going."

A smile crossed her face as she silently thanked him. He truly was as skilled with ships as he said he was, and he never faltered in his loyalty to her. If anything, in the time since they had met, he wasn't as frightened as he used to be.

Dusk was setting over the planet as they munched on their snacks, strolling back through the emptying streets of Janina's markets. Juice dribbled down her chin, causing Crystal to wipe it off, amused, with her thumb. She couldn't help reminiscing a similar scene many years ago, after she'd first met Edmond and Fernand, they two of them on either side of her, all of them eating ripe plums with juice staining their faces as they laughed and joked.

Her stomach churned in anger at the mere thought of Fernand Mondego. Once arriving in Janina two weeks ago, Crystal found out from Ignis that Fernand served under the Pasha for a time, until the Pasha was murdered and the city fell to chaos. No one knew of what happened to the princess, only that she had been sold into slavery.

"My c-cousin worked for the Pasha," Ignis recalled when he told her of their history. "He t-told me of this M-Mondego man…and he died because he knew a terrible secret." When Crystal prompted him on, he whispered his confession: "Mondego was the one who killed the Pasha…my cousin t-tried to escape from the palace…he hid at h-home for a day b-before the soldiers killed him f-for knowing the s-secret…I managed to escape them and hid in another home we had owned…but then they took my possessions…thank g-goodness they didn't realize we were related…"

Fury bubbled within her at the thought of Mondego killing a man the country loved and trusted, and practically being the cause of Ignis's losses and the death of his cousin, the only relative he ever knew. _"Mark my words, Mondego, you'll pay for what you've done…someday…"_

Heading towards the harbor where the _Arabella_ was docked, the duo quietly made their way when an explosion. They jumped at the sound, Ignis falling to his knees and covering his head. Crystal looked about, wary of everything, when she noticed two ships not too far off, the roguish vessels going at one another. Squinting, she could see with her sharp vision on the hull of the larger ship the crest she had seen on Monte Cristo. Her eyes widening, her mind began to race.

"Ignis, into the _Arabella_!" she ordered, rushing to the ship.

He needed no further encouragement. Following in close suit, he hopped in after her, surprised when he saw her at the panels. "W-What are you doing?" he gasped, strapping on his seatbelt.

"We're going in to help that ship," she said, starting the engine.

"Which one?" he asked, puzzled.

"The one with Monte Cristo's crest!" she answered, determination written all over her face.

He gawked at her as the ship took off. "W-Why? You realize that the other ship belongs to Scavengers? They'll eat us alive!"

"No they won't," she said firmly, aiming her sights on the nearing battle. "We help this ship and we get into _Gankutsuou's _good graces…we'll be closer to finding Edmond!"

Still uncertain about the idea, Ignis remained quiet, bracing himself for the arrival. Undoing the strap of her seatbelt, she snatched her blade and pistols, saying, "You're in charge of the ship. Be careful!"

"Y-You too," he trembled, fearing that this may the last time he would see her. Watching her slip on her suit and leap out into Space. "Please be safe…"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

He was furious. The damned Scavengers didn't know when to quit!

"Captain!" called the first mate. "There's something strange going on!" Frantically, he pointed at the enemy ship, and that's when Captain Jacapo saw it.

A sleek figure in a silver space suit jetted across the vastness of Space, armed and loaded, fighting off the Scavengers as a small, nearby ship blasted tiny explosives. Whoever was at their aid wasn't a powerful or rich person.

"Quickly, while they're distracted!" Jacapo demanded. "FIRE!"

The cannons blasted, striking the ship broadside. The enemy ship shuddered, and several members flung themselves out into Space to avoid the furious figure armed with a shining sword and wild pistol.

"Haha!" Jacapo laughed as his men cheered. "That'll teach 'em!"

"Sir, that ship is going down!" the first mate called once more, pointing at the tiny vessel that had aided them in their victory. Jacapo could see that one of the wings was damaged from the blasts exchanged during the battle. The silver figure flew across, slamming his fist against the door. Another figure immerged at once, a simple alien with large, frightened eyes. Grabbing him, the figure began to take off, looking back reluctantly at the ship.

Jacapo felt empathy at the sight, and without delay, ordered his men to grapple the ship and tie it to their side. The men obeyed, getting to work at once. When he saw how their helpers remained floating, gawking at them in surprise, he motioned for them to come.

"Don't just stand there!" he snapped at them. "Help us save your ship!"

The two scurried over and snatched up the ropes, joining the others as they drew the ship nearer, at last managing to tie it off. Once the valiant effort was completed, the figure took off his helmet (since the ship was protected by a special aura) to reveal…

"A…A woman?" gasped the captain.

All eyes were locked on Crystal's face as her hair flowed down, freed from its hold in her helmet.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she said comfortably, ignoring their rude attention. "Thank you for helping us save the ship. I really don't know what I'd do without her."

Jacapo was the first to snap out of his stupid trance, clearing his throat and stepping forward. "Erm…we should be the ones thanking you and your friend here. Allow me to introduce myself." Taking a bow, he tipped his hat and said, "I'm Jacapo, captain of the _Monte Cristo_."

"I'm Crystal," she replied, bowing in return. "And this is Ignis, my companion and partner." The nervous alien bowed, his eyes darting about from member to member. "Pardon me for saying this, but you all look more like pirates than sailors," she commented.

He laughed at her words, nodding. "Indeed, my dear, it's because we _are_ pirates!"

Ignis paled at their words, but Crystal's brown eyes sparkled. "_Real_ pirates?" she grinned. "What a treat!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and bravery, glancing at her once more. "So, what made you come to our aid?"

"When we saw the Scavengers attacking, we came as quickly as possible," she shrugged. "We've had some nasty encounters ourselves, so I figured we might lend you a hand."

"Well, missy, I'm grateful to you," he smiled boldly. "Is there anything we can do to return the favor?"

"Actually, there is one thing you may be able to help us with," she said, stroking her chin in thought. "Since our ship is damaged, I don't suppose you'd let us stay on for a time until we fix her? We were hoping to travel to Luna, Earth's lunar colony, but now that the wing's destroyed, the trip will be delayed."

"What're you looking for in Luna?" the man raised his brow.

"A long lost friend," she answered honestly. "I was told I might find him there."

"Hmph." Scratching his head, Jacapo suggested, "Tell you what…I'll let you stay and you can work on your ship. We were headed for Luna anyhow, so we'll just give you a ride. Once there, we'll go our separate ways."

"Sounds fair to me," she smiled, offering her hand. He took it without a second thought and shook it heartily.

"Good," he grinned. "All right you sea dogs!" he barked at his men. "Back to work!" As the men dispersed, he ushered her and Ignis to his cabin, offering a moment's rest and a bite to eat before retiring. "We know a portal not too far from here that will let us travel close to Luna without having to sail the four months we need to."

"Y-You mean a L-Lithium Pass?" blinked the lavender alien. "T-Those are extremely rare!"

"Yes, and we're lucky to know where it's hidden," he smiling smugly. "However, you must be sworn to secrecy about it. We can't have other people knowing about our secret."

"Agreed," Crystal nodded, taking a seat in the spacious room. Her mind racing with thoughts, she slowly started, "Hmm…for a pirate, you're pretty well off…that's an unusual crest at the bow of your ship…and on your hat. What's it stand for?"

"Ever heard of the treasure of Monte Cristo?" asked Jacapo warily.

Crystal shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just a legend…isn't it?"

"That's what many think…but my employer is the owner of such riches!"

"And that man is?" she prodded on, raising her eyebrow at him now.

"Why, the Count of Monte Cristo, of course," he said with reverence in his voice. "He's an unusual one…but he pays us well and we do as we please so long as we do as he wishes when he asks it of us. As a matter of fact, I believe he's taken up residence on Luna for the moment…perhaps you'll meet him there."

"Perhaps…" _"I certainly hope so, my friend…I certainly hope so."_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"Excellency?"

Glancing up from his desk, the unusual man raised his mismatched eyes to see one of his loyal servants entering the study. "What is it, Bertuccio?" he asked, his deep voice smooth and alluring.

"We've received a confirmation that Baron d'Epinay and the Viscount Morcerf will be attending Carnival here on Luna," the tall, muscular servant replied, bowing before his master. "They've just boarded the Midnight Shuttle and will be arriving in a few hours."

A malicious half smile crossed the man's blue lips as he nodded at the news. "Thank you, good Bertuccio…" His fingers, having rested on his collarbone, were distracted by the feel of a hidden necklace underneath the clothing. His features softening, he let himself bury out the secret treasure and pull it out. He stared wistfully at the Celtic charm, glinting silver in the candlelight.

"Count?" Bertuccio asked, sensing that he may wish to be left alone.

"Tell me, Bertuccio…what do you think she'd say if she saw me now?" the Count of Monte Cristo mused aloud, his eyes still glued to the gift he's received so many years before.

"I…cannot say, Excellency. I never had the pleasure of knowing her," he stammered, bowing in apology.

Heaving a sigh of melancholy, he squeezed the charm in his gloved palm before slipping it back into his pristine white shirt. "That will be all, Bertuccio. Get your rest…" His eyes darkened once more as he said, "Tomorrow, we shall start watching over the Viscount and his friend…"


	4. Past Collides With Future

**A/N:** Thank you to **SimonCatGirl **and **sowhatifImaninja**. Thanks for showing your support and caring enough to leave a message! We really appreciate it! **Howlingwolf456** and I don't own anything, just Crystal, Ignis, and any miscellaneous characters that may pop up. This chapter's dedicated to our two reviewers ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Past Collides With Future<strong>

"Oh…!"

Ignis gaped in awe at the mind-bending colors that swirled around them as they went through the Lithium Pass. Crystal looked comfortably out the porthole as she fiddled with her pendant, her mind elsewhere…

* * *

><p><em>She ran…she ran away from the house…she didn't want to see anybody…not even her beloved uncle…after receiving the news of her parents' death, she didn't want to see anyone…just her Mommy and Daddy…<em>

"_Hey there, little girl."_

_A large hand roughly caught her, yanking her from her frantic thoughts and stopping her in her tracks. A scream pierced the night as she realized she had reached the docks and a burly sailor, drunk off of too much booze, thought she would make a nice distraction._

"_What's a cutie like you doing alone at this hour?" he grinned evilly, his breath foul._

"_Let me go!" she wept, smacking his arm futilely. Another scream escaped her throat as he dragged her into a nearby alley corner, pinning her to the wall._

"_Shuddup before I-!" he snapped, only to be pulled off of her._

_Crumbling in the corner, she shivered as she saw a smaller, lithe figure pummeling the man into unconsciousness. She flinched, seeing the newcomer walk towards her._

"_Are you Crystal?" he asked, his voice kind and soothing. Her watery brown eyes squinted in the dark at the young man. He couldn't have been any older than eighteen, his tanned face clean shaven, his brown hair falling into his violet eyes. "It's all right…I work for your uncle…he sent me to find you…"_

_With a loud sob, she threw herself at him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and carry her away._

"_Edmond, you found her?" asked another young man, with shoulder-length chestnut hair and inquisitive grey eyes._

"_Yes, Fernand…I think she'll be all right," her hero, Edmond, nodded, cradling her in his embrace. Stroking her hair, she heard him say, "It's all right, Crystal…Crystal…"_

* * *

><p>"Crystal?"<p>

"Hmm?" she turned her head to see Ignis looking at her, worried.

"Y-You're…crying," he stated, pointing at her face. "Are you ok?"

"Oh…" she said, blush rising to her cheeks as she touched her face. Cleaning herself, she shook her head. "Sorry…just remembering…"

Inside the _Arabella_, they remained silent until a sudden jolt made them jump.

"This is Jacapo," they heard the captain's voice over the comlink. "Are you all right in there?"

Grasping the speaking, Crystal replied, "Aye aye, Captain. Looks like we made it out of the Pass."

"Indeed," he heard him chuckle. "Come morning, we'll be docked at Luna. In the meantime, you rest."

"You're sure you don't need us out there?" she persisted.

He laughed and said, "No, my tough friend. You rest. You still have a ship to fix. We'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Captain," she smiled, hanging up the speaker. Stretching, she yawned and glanced at her friend. "Well, you heard him. Better get some shut eye."

"C-Crystal?"

"Hmm?"

"…we'll find him," he said firmly.

With a sad smile, she got up, kissed his cheek, and went to her cot. "Yes, we'll find him."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

True to his word, Jacapo had the ships at Luna's port that morning. The moment they stepped out, Crystal and Ignis were engulfed in color, music, and confetti.

"T-This is m-madness!" he shouted over the sound, covering his tiny ears.

Crystal laughed, patting his back. "Yeah, it's pretty crazy from the stories I've heard."

They immediately got to work, bargaining for parts with merchants and other sailors, even managing to find a fellow willing to piece the wing back together for a few pieces of gold.

"If I throw in a diamond, will you get it done by tomorrow?" she asked in a whisper.

The man's eyes lit up at the sight of the glittering rock. "I'll have it done by _tonight_!"

She smirked at this, handing over the stone and letting him hustle away.

It was nearly midday, and she decided to go out into the insanity to find something to eat. Squeezing through the crowds and avoiding the exotic dancers, she found a little café and bought her fill, starting out the door when she bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry!" she said, turning her head to see who she's hit.

Two young men of about fifteen and sixteen gawked at her, startled at her peculiar clothes and surprised that she had bothered to apologize.

"O-Oh! No, that was my fault," the younger of the two smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Her eyes squinted at them, observing the young man. He had chocolate hued hair, the style reminding her of a man she loathed. His blue eyes reminded her of Mercedes, Edmond's former fiancée…

"Mademoiselle?" interrupted the other young man, his brow raised at her rudeness. He had blonde hair that framed his face, his brown eyes wary of her.

"Oh…sorry. You reminded me of someone," she shook her head. "Please excuse me…" Clutching the bag full of goods to her chest, she brushed past them, melting into the crowd once more when she heard the young men cry, "THEIF!"

Spinning around, she saw the two young men pointing at a darting figure, headed in her direction. Frowning at the capped man, she waited until he came closer before tripping him. He fell to the cobblestone floor, growling at her. "Why you-!" Rising to attack, she kicked him in the stomach before flipping him onto his stomach, clouting his ear. Falling from his coat pocket were two fine wallets, loaded with French currency.

As she knelt down to pick them up, the duo made their way to her.

"That was pretty impressive," the blonde commented.

"Meh," she shrugged. "If you want impressive, lock me in a room with a gang of thieves."

They blinked at her words, startled, before laughed, and she with them. Handing their possessions back, they walked off, leaving the criminal twitching in pain on the ground.

"Thank you for retrieving our belongings," the brunette boy smiled.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. _"Rich boys…can't do a thing for themselves."_ "No problem," she waved it off.

"Please, allow us to introduce ourselves!" he said eagerly, offering his hand to her. She noted that the blonde boy hissed "What are you doing?" but he paid him no mind. "My name is Albert de Morcerf, and this is my friend Franz d'Epinay!"

The name struck her dumb, realizing that she was looking upon Fernand's and Mercedes' son. "O-Oh…a pleasure," she stammered, shaking his hand.

"If I may, what's _your_ name, Mademoiselle?" he questioned politely.

"Crystal…Crystal Morrel," she answered, still taken aback.

"Please, Mademoiselle Morrel, you must come and have lunch with us!" he pleaded, causing her heart to melt. She pitied the boy for having Fernand as his father. He seemed naïve and innocent, a boy with a pure heart and good intentions.

"Thanks, but I really have to get back to my ship," she said with an apologetic smile. "My friend's waiting for me."

"You're a sailor?" Franz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of," she shrugged once more. "Thanks for the invite anyways."

"You won't be leaving soon, will you?" Albert asked.

"Oh, I don't think so. I'll be staying until my ship's repaired, and even then, I'm thinking about resting here a while."

"Then you must join us for dinner!" he insisted.

Smiling wryly, she said, "Fine…but I can't just leave my friend."

"Bring him along!" Albert said, causing Franz to smack his face.

She giggled at his actions. "I wouldn't want to impose upon you both…"

"Not at all!" the viscount continued. "Please! Meet us at the _Ricard_ – we'll let them know you're with us!"

"I must warn you, I don't have any decent clothing for a fancy hotel's restaurant, much less a dress to wear," she informed them.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "Just be yourself!"

The words warmed her, and she offered her hand. "Very well. What time?"

They settled for seven o'clock and she bid them farewell until the evening. Hurrying past the people on her way back to the docks, she caught sight of a brown-haired girl in a black dress with skull prints gazing at the young viscount. Fixing her hat, the girl reached for Crystal and tapped her arm.

"Excuse me, Miss, who was that you were just talking to?" she asked innocently.

Raising a brow, she glanced over her shoulder at Albert, vanishing into the masses. "That's the Viscount Morcerf. Why?"

"Oh…no reason," she blushed, thanking her before taking off.

"Huh…weird," she shrugged. Moving on, she returned to her ship, finding Ignis and Jacapo talking to the mechanic fixing the wing.

"O-Oh! C-Crystal!" Ignis smiled.

"Hey," she grinned, setting the bag down. Sticking her hand inside, she pulled out three fruits, one for each man before her. They thanked her, and the mechanic continued to work as he munched. "How's it coming?" she asked, gently touching the _Arabella_.

"Should be done by sundown," he said, never taking his eyes off his work.

"Speaking of which, Ignis, we're invited to dinner," she said with a grin.

"B-Both of us?" he blinked, startled.

Jacapo chuckled. "Well, I'll be enjoying myself tonight. But should you need me, look in _The Shooting Star_, the old tavern on Milky Way Avenue."

"Don't drink too much," she warned him with a smirk.

The hours wore on, and as they sunlight began to fade, the mechanic, as promised, finished his work and left. As Crystal brushed her hair in preparation for dinner, Ignis stepped into the ship.

"Hey Ig, something wrong?" she asked.

"N-No," he shook his head. "J-Jacapo wanted to give you this but he was in a rush to go somewhere…" In his hands were a pirate's hat with the crest of Monte Cristo at it's peak, just like what the old pirate wore; in his other hand was a scarlet scarf, and a black mask. "He said go out a have f-fun before you l-leave," he smiled. "I'm s-sorry I couldn't find a better m-mask…"

Touched, she took the items and gazed at them. "I couldn't…"

"You've got an h-hour before it's time for d-dinner," he prodded.

Shaking her head, she gave him a defeated smile. "I'll meet you at the front of the _Ricard_."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

The people were in a happy frenzy, like chickens when they were given excess feed. That's what it felt like to him as he gazed at the masses through his veiled window. The Count of Monte Cristo was not one for parties of this atmosphere, and this was no exception. Though he allowed himself to wear the scarlet suit that Haidee said made him look dashing, he was in no mood to jump out of his carriage and dance in the dusky light.

"You ok, Boss?" one of his loyal servants, Baptistin, asked, taking a moment from leering at a revealing dancer to focus on his master.

Heaving a tired sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking out the window once more. "Haidee wishes for me to try and 'enjoy myself'…but I see no one that I could possibly wish to be with."

"No one?" Baptistin asked, though he wasn't surprised.

Frowning, the Count replied, "Absolutely no o-…" His eyes stopped upon a figure, pausing his words. The girl was dressed as though she were a pirate, wearing a heavy brown coat over her blouse and trousers, a bright red scarf tied around her neck. A black mask revealed only two brown eyes. Her waist-length hair was held captive in a ponytail and atop her head was a tricorn hat…with his crest.

"How on Earth did she get that?" he murmured, one brow raised in curiosity.

"Excellency?" Baptistin asked, raising one brow as well. When the Count waved for him to peek through the window with him, he saw the girl, dancing gracefully, though allowing no one to touch her, giving herself as a partner to no one. Her boots tapped and stomped upon the stone floor as though she were floating, her ponytail and scarf whipping seductively around her frame.

Letting loose a low whistle, Baptistin smirked. "Maybe that cute little figure got her a free hat?" he chuckled.

"Baptistin." He froze at the tone of his master's voice, thinking her had angered him. "Fetch me the cloak and mask," Monte Cristo ordered him. "I'm going out."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

The pounding music and people's laughter made her body sway as she danced. Several times men had tried to snatch her hand or wrap their arm around her, but every time she managed to twirl away from them.

"_No one can have me,"_ Crystal thought with determination. _"No one…"_

A sleek gloved hand said otherwise as she felt her own gloved hand embraced by another. Gasping, she spun around, her eyes widening at the sight of a towering, hooded masked man, draped in crimson and scarlet. She froze, and with her, everything seemed to slow down and stop. The man's face was entirely covered with the full mask, and even the eyes were concealed by the thin film of white material.

"Dance."

One word. Just one word and she felt that he had hypnotized her. She moved, and with her, he did, too. They were one, swaying in time with the thumping beat and mournful backdrop of a distant violin. It seemed as though there was an aura about them that allowed no one to enter so that the spell wouldn't break.

"Where did you get that hat?" he said in his alluring, deep voice, sending shivers down her spine.

"A pirate gave it to me," she answered, allowing him to spin her out before violently tugging her so that she twirled and slammed into his broad chest.

"Is that so?" he asked, tilting her head up towards his own masked face.

She took in a deep breath, smelling mint and Janina spices, causing her to blink in surprise. Peering at his face, she narrowed her eyes. "Why does it matter? Who are you?"

"As you said, 'does it matter'?" he quipped, placing his hands upon her hips as the music slowed as did the people around them. She could see couples grinding out of the corner of her eye, making her grimace in distaste.

"Not liking the view?" she heard him chuckle into the mask.

"What's happened to actual dancing? They're practically having sex and it's disgraceful," she frowned. "Not that my opinion matters…"

Lacing his fingers with hers, he startled her by making them take a waltz's stance. "Then let's lead them by example," she could hear him grin.

Blush covered her cheeks as she stammered, "I-I…I'm not very good…"

"I'll help you."

The three words silenced her, and they moved slowly, gracefully, causing all eyes to stray over at them. They were a strange couple indeed, and total strangers…

"_There's something familiar about him,"_ she thought, her eyes glued to the film of the mask which concealed his own. _"The way he's holding me…"_

The dance seemed to go on forever, as if reluctant to stop for the two of them…whens he heard the clock chime the hour.

Her body came to a sudden halt, freezing in the dance. Reality struck her hard as she realized that this was just a dream…a fleeting dream…

"I have to go!" she said, spinning away from him.

He felt his heart sink for some reason…why did he care? Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist, causing her to face him once more. "Stay." It wasn't a command this time – it was a plea.

Her gaze softened at him. Pulling her scarf from her neck, she took him off guard as she lassoed him with the fabric and pulled him close. Unknown to her, his eyes enlarged at the sight of her silver and sapphire pendant.

"Since you have that stupid mask, this will have to do," she murmured, standing upon the tips of her toes as she placed her lips on the cool material of the scarlet face.

"_Adieu,"_ she whispered.

Then, she was gone.

He stood there, his eyes wide in disbelief under his mask. He felt his heart, which had been racing, slow down to a disappointed beat. He was startled that his frozen heart could even warm up like this, but he didn't regret it. A woman from behind tried to snatch his mask, but he quickly turned on his heel and stomped towards the carriage.

Baptistin could tell from the way he stalked back to the carriage that he was in a foul mood. He had watched the scene from the darkness inside as he spoke to Ali, the mute Nubian who sat at the driver's post outside. Preparing himself, he opened the door, allowing the Count to enter, sitting down as he slammed his fist three times against the coach wall, signaling Ali to get moving.

Baptistin said nothing but winced as the Count angrily threw his mask on the floor. He stared at it for some time, his eyes softening after a moment's contemplation. Gently, he grasped the mask and brought it up, touching the lips where the girl had kissed him. "Baptistin."

"Yes, Excellency?" he asked, wary of his master.

Giving the servant a wry smile as he touched the scarf left upon his neck, he said, "Remind me never to wear masks that cover my mouth."

The man blinked, then laughed, clutching his sides at his master's sense of humor. Shaking his head, the Count fondled the scarf, remembering the necklace around the woman's neck. "It couldn't be…" he whispered, reaching for his own secret treasure. Clenching his fists, he shook his head. _"It's been so long…she'd never remember me after all these years…"_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Heart pounding like a drum, Crystal hurried to make it to dinner on time with the Viscount and young Baron. Her mind was wild with the images she'd just had engraved into her mind. She never let herself become entranced by anyone like that…

"I never even saw his face," she realized with a sad smile. "Maybe it's better that way." It was Carnival, after all; people let excitement and temporary passion seize them for the week before acting like it never happened. Besides, she had a mission to complete. Upon arriving at the _Ricard_, she noticed that Ignis was not outside. Her brows furrowed, she glanced about, her eyes catching sight of a rowdy looking fellow. He smirked at her, causing her to glare daggers at him before stepping up to the hotel's restaurant doors.

"Crystal!" she heard someone shout. Turning her head, she noticed Albert and Franz waving as they made their way towards her.

"Hey," she smiled politely. "Sorry I'm late…"

"Not all!" Albert smiled back. "We just got here ourselves. We were riding in the parade."

"I thought you said you were bringing a friend?" Franz said, looking over her shoulder to see if he had missed the guest.

"I was…he said he would meet me out here," she said, her anxiousness showing through. As she turned her body around to survey the area once more, her eyes fell upon the taunting face of the suspicious man. He raised one finger and curled it towards himself, as if to say, "Come and get what you're looking for."

Fury bubbled in her veins as she glared at him. "Excuse me, gentlemen…I think I may have figured out where my friend is." She took off, unbeknownst to her, the two followed in close suit. Following the ruffian, she turned in towards a spacious alley that separated one building from the next. Deep in the darkness, she could see several figures, one of them a trembling captive.

"IG!" she exclaimed, relief washing over until she saw his bloodied lip and shaking frame in the dim light.

"I-I'm sorry…I tried t-to run…" he whimpered, silenced by a clout to the ear by the woman holding him captive.

Her face twisted into a horrible look which made even the men take a step back. "Who are you and what do you want?" she said in an even, cool voice, making her appear all the more terrifying.

Stepping up from the shadows was a large man, a scar running down the left side of his face. "I am Luigi Vampa, and these are my followers," he said, spreading his arms out to the small group surrounding him. "I've heard you have some treasures…we should very much like to see them…"

Her brows creasing, she kept her arms at her side, feeling for her sword. "All right…come and get it."

Suspicious, the leader sent two men forward. Once they were close enough, she struck. Her blade withdrawn, she struck them down, not killing them, but leaving some damage that they might stay down. She moved at what seemed like the speed of lightning, striking each member down with her blade or limbs. At last, she reached the woman holding her friend. Pointing the blade directly in between her eyes so that the lady was gawking crossed at the point, she ordered, "Release him…unless you want to lose an eye…or your brains."

On the far side of the alley, Albert and Franz watched in disbelief and amazement at the young woman. She had yet to take off her mask, which made her seem even more mysterious and dangerous. She was a true pirate…

Albert noticed Luigi headed for her, his fist ready to make contact with her back. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted, causing Franz to panic and cover his mouth.

Catching the message, she darted away, allowing him to nearly knock his lady friend off her feet. The surprise made her release her hold on Ignis to raise her arms in defense, allowing him to escape.

"Run to those two back there!" she ordered in a hiss, and he eagerly complied. Taking this opportunity of confusion, she latched her arm around Luigi's throat before pointing the sword at the attractive accomplice.

"Wha-What are you?" he gasped as the woman gawked in shock and horror.

"I'm doing to you what you just did to me," she sneered. "Now then, I suggest you leave me and my friend alone, or I'll have to dispatch you all myself tonight…and I'm really not an advocate of blood-spilling."

Glancing at her boss, she noted how he motioned for her to surrender, which she did so reluctantly.

"You're…an interesting woman, Miss…?" Vampa started.

"My name's unimportant," Crystal hissed in his ear. "But if I catch you or you little friends pulling another stunt like that while I'm here, I can promise you that this will be nothing compared to what you'll get then."

He was silent, his eyes suddenly glistening in delight. "You'd make a great addition to the gang…" She raised her brow at his comment, unsure of whether or not he meant it. "Why don't you join us? We could use a skilled fighter like yourself…you're relentless, quick, and…" She could sense his hand nearing her waist, causing her to bring her blade closer to his throat. His hand instantly dropped at this.

"Pass," she snarled, throwing him aside. Pointing her blade at him once more, she hissed, "Remember my warning." With a mocking tip of her hat, she took off into the night, hurrying to meet Albert and the others. The four of them ran back to the safety of the lights on the streets before the _Ricard_.

"That was…_incredible_!" Albert gasped, his eyes aglow. "I've never seen anyone like you, mademoiselle!"

"Th-Thank you…Crystal," Ignis whispered, tears staining his face. He felt his arms embrace him as he shook, a grateful smile upon his lips.

"I'm just glad you're ok," she smiled.

"I'll admit, that was impressive," Franz interrupted. "However…I'm afraid I've lost my appetite."

"Same here," she grinned, her eyes tired. "How about a rain check on dinner?"

"Oh, I guess so…but then you must promise to meet us in Paris!" Albert pleaded. "Mademoiselle Morrel, won't you visit sometime?"

Biting her lip, she realized she would have to face Fernand, but what was she afraid of? He was nothing to her, and vice versa. Going to Paris might prove to be helpful… "Soon, in the future, I think I'll be dropping by. Perhaps in May…"

"Then we'll see you then?" he asked, smiling happily.

She returned the smile, nodding. "It's a deal." Offering her hand, they shook on it before bidding them goodbye. Heading back to the docks, Ignis tugged her arm. "B-Before I was captured, I a-asked around about your friend, D-Dantes…no luck here."

She patted his shoulder, giving him a thankful smile. "Thanks anyhow…"

"I d-did find out that M-Monte Cristo is here…" He lowered his voice to a whisper, his eyes darting around once more. "He's a C-Count, and he's supposed to be a strange sight…blue skin, mismatched eyes, and f-fangs."

Her eyes narrowed in interest, her hand patting his back. "Good job, Ig. We've at least found _Gankutsuou_…"

"A-Another thing," he spoke as they neared the docks. "He's d-decided to head for P-Paris in springtime…about the s-same time you'd said we'd -bbe there."

She couldn't help grinning at the news. Things just got better… "Great! Ignis, I think we've earned ourselves a vacation."

"V-Vacation?" he repeated as the _Arabella_ came into view. He blinked his eyes at her, unbelieving. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean I think it's time I go home to Marseilles and visit my family," she smiled. "We can rest there for the next month until it's time to go to Paris. I can't wait to introduce you to them back home!"

His eyes shining in excitement, Ignis peppered her with questions all throughout the night, giddy as a child. Heaving a sigh as she prepared for bed, she looked out the porthole and whispered, "Just keep holding on, Ed…I'm getting closer."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Unlike Crystal and Ignis, Franz and Albert decided to cut dinner but head to an opera instead, visiting with an acquaintance of the young Baron's. Marquise G kept them busy, giggling all throughout the performance until they were distracted with a late arrival. The man upon entering his booth threw a bouquet of blue roses to the performing diva, who caught them and motioned for the crowd to applaud his kindness and generosity. As the man and his lady friend took a seat, he glanced at Albert. Giving a courteous but mysterious smile, he bowed his head to him, to which Albert froze in amazement.

"There are all kinds of rumors about that man," the Marquise said as they shared tea after the opera. "Some say he's a traveler who made his fortune on the frontier, others say he's an alien from deep space. Some even say he's a monster in human form, or even a vampire!"

"That's taking it a bit far, isn't it?" Franz laughed dismissively.

Setting his teacup down, Albert looked at the woman, fascinated by the information he'd heard. "Tell me…what's his name?"

Giving him a sly smile, she curled a strand of loose hair before stating the impressive title: "The Count of Monte Cristo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's right, I'm going to pester you - please leave a little review, por favor. ^_^


	5. Meetings and Impressions

**Chapter Four – Meetings and Impressions**

Crystal could feel her heart pound in excitement as she watched the waters of Marseilles come closer and closer. After bidding Jacapo goodbye and leaving him a present (two large rubies), she and Ignis took off, heading back to France. Merely a week later, they were landing in the small, quiet town of Marseilles.

"I-It's nice," Ignis commented, smiling at the view.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she sighed. She didn't realize how much she missed the place after being gone for almost a year. As she ship was set in place, she gathered her belongings and got off the _Arabella_. With her backpack slung over her back and her suitcase in her free hand, she stepped into the cool, breezy air of the seaside town, leading Ignis home.

When her eyes fell upon the humble home, she felt her stomach twist in a knot. Longing set into her as she felt a tug bring her closer to the door. Raising her fist, she knocked twice, hearing the voices of Julie's two children as they rushed to answer the door.

As they joked, the brother and sister pulled the door open, only to gawk at a pirate lady.

"PIRATE!" they cried, their eyes huge.

She laughed, taking her hat off of her head. "Nope. Just me."

They blinked at her before realization struck them. "CRYSSY!" they screamed, attacking her legs. Her smile grew as she dropped her bags and embraced the two children. "Hey, you two! Long time, no see!"

"What is going on…?" Julie came to the door, her brown eyes widening at the sight of her little cousin, her jaw dropping. "OH! Crystal!" she exclaimed, embracing the young woman. "How we've missed you!"

"Where's Emmanuel?" she asked, looking past her shoulder.

"He went to buy some groceries," Julie sniffled, wiping her eyes dry of their happy tears. "Oh, Crystal! It's so good to see you!"

"Allow me to introduce my friend, Ignis," Crystal smiled, waving at her shy companion. "I found him during my travels and we've become partners and friends."

He bowed, stammering, "H-How d-do you do, m-ma'am?"

"ALIEN!" the children screeched in delight, tackling their visitor.

"GAH!" he cried, falling to the floor, only to end up laughing at they rolled on the dirt path.

"Hey! Easy guys!" she scolded them, Julie joining her in chastising the children.

"N-No, it's ok," he chuckled, smiling. "I've never received a welcome like that before."

Grinning, Crystal helped him up before entering the house. Walking towards the kitchen, her eyes fell upon a large figure that she knew all too well. "Max?" she gasped, her face lighting up.

Looking over his shoulder, his own face lit up when he saw her. "Crystal!" he smiled, getting up from his dinner to go and embrace her. "I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"I thought you were away with the Cadets," she laughed, feeling almost completely whole.

"They gave me a few months off. I just got home myself," he grinned.

"Wait until Emmanuel gets back," Julie smiled. "Today has been the perfect day!"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

_About a Month Later…_

Three figures rode through the countryside of Paris, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight as they rode on their own motorcycles. True to her word, Crystal sent Albert a message alerting him of her arrival, which caused him to send her directions to a beautiful meadow where he and several friends would meet to have a picnic. Maximilien himself had been invited to Paris by an acquaintance he'd made while he had gone into Space, so he made reservations at a humble inn in Paris for himself, Crystal, and Ignis to stay at.

Before leaving Marseilles, Crystal visited the grave of poor Louis Dantes, placing white roses at the foot of the tombstone. _"Don't worry, Monsieur Dantes…I'll find Edmond."_ Once in Paris, Maximilien rented two motorcycles; he rode one while Crystal and Ignis shared the second. Making their way along the open path, they stopped at a large oak tree, its branches creating an umbrella of shade. Parking the vehicles, the trio set themselves down in the soft grass as they waited for their friends to arrive.

"I-It's beautiful," Ignis sighed, smiling up at the sunlight that squeezed through the leaves.

"It is," she agreed, closing her eyes as she let the breeze ruffle her hair. She had brought her pack with her since she didn't own a purse, using it as a pillow for the time being.

"Do you hear that?" Maximilien asked, raising an eyebrow as the sound of a car screeching to a halt came to their ears. Synchronized, the three lifted their heads to see a flashy rose pink convertible come to a halt on the nearby dirt road. Inside were the Viscount Albert de Morcerf and a blonde girl.

"You've got to grow up and start taking things seriously, Albert!" the girl snapped at him.

"You know what, I don't have to take this from you!" he shouted, slamming the car door as he left the vehicle.

"Fine! See if I-!" A thud and rumble caused them to stop their bickering as everyone looked to see another nearby car stuck, the front left wheel caught in a rut on the road. Inside were four figures, three males and one a female.

"Geez, Lucien, are you good for anything aside from looking good?" frowned a brown-haired male holding a camera.

"Shut up," the red-haired driver sniffed. "Like you could've done any better…"

The four were silenced, however, when they felt themselves being lifted off the ground. Maximilien had gotten to work lifting the car and then shoving forward before setting the vehicle back on the ground. He smiled politely at the group, his eyes stopping on the silent red-headed beauty in the car.

"Nice, Max," Crystal grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh! Mademoiselle Morrel!" Albert called, running to the group with the blonde girl close behind. "I'm so glad you could make it," he grinned. "And you, too, Ignis." The alien bowed politely to him when they heard yet another engine sputtering.

"Hey!" a young man with glasses called out, waving as he drove closer in his ridiculous looking old-fashioned race car. "Maximilien!"

Within the next few minutes, they had settled underneath the great oak, placing a checkered cloth on the ground before setting out lunch and introducing themselves. The red-haired young man was Lucien Dupre, the Secretary of the Defense cabinet in Paris; the brown-haired photographer went by the name of Beauchamp, a reporter for a local newspaper; the red-haired, mild-mannered girl was named Valentine Villefort; the boy in glasses with the old car was Raoul de Chateau-Renaud, an ex-soldier now living comfortably as a baron; the blonde girl who owned the pink convertible was Eugenie Danglars. Of course, Crystal was already familiar with Franz and Albert, but the two young girls took her by surprise.

"_Danglars, Villefort, and Mondego's children…and I'm getting acquainted with them."_ She gave a wry smile as she noted that they acted nothing like their parents. Still, she couldn't blame them for the crimes their fathers had commited…

"…and then, from out of nowhere, Captain Maximilien Morrel saves me, and I live to see another day!" Raoul smiled, finishing his story of how he and Maximilien were first acquainted. The group clapped, causing Crystal's cousin to blush modestly.

"It was nothing," he shrugged.

"Please, Monsieur, accept this as a thank you," Valentine said with a shy smile, offering her handkerchief to the solider. Blush covered his cheeks as he accepted, stammering over his words. Crystal grinned to herself, noticing how he acted. _"So, he's fallen for her, huh?"_

"Well, it looks like heroism runs in the family," Albert chuckled. "Franz and I met Crystal on Luna during Carnival. She stopped a thief from taking our wallets _and_ she saved her friend here from a group of bandits!"

Beauchamp, intrigued, snapped a photo of her, to which she gave a disapproving frown. "I'd rather you didn't take pictures," she said sternly. "I don't consider myself photogenic and it's rather rude to do that without permission."

"Sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all. "But I find it incredible that a young woman such as yourself goes out into Space and manages to have all these adventures. Aren't you worried about settling down and such?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "I made a promise and I plan to keep it. When that promise is completed, I'll take time to think about those sorts of things."

"Must be a pretty important promise," Beauchamp prodded.

"Yes," she was all she answered.

"I have to agree," Lucien smiled charmingly at her. "A woman of your years has such beauty…and I hear you're quite the artist from your cousin."

"Sketching is just a hobby," she waved it off. "I wouldn't call myself an artist…"

"You must show us some pictures you've made, Crystal!" Albert insisted. "I'm sure they're amazing."

Giving him a smile, she shrugged once more. "If you insist, Viscount…"

"Please, call me Albert," he replied. "There's really no need to be so formal."

As they continued to chat and joke, Crystal noticed Valentine handing a plate of quiche to her cousin. She couldn't help smiling as she noticed how well they got along. Villefort's descendant or not, Valentine was a proper young lady, and he cousin had fallen for her.

Crystal found herself more comfortable with Eugenie, Valentine, Raoul, and Albert, consistently talking with them all afternoon. Franz was polite and courteous to her, but she could sense he was uneasy towards her, most likely from all he's seen about her back on Luna. She didn't hate Beauchamp and Lucien, but she didn't care for them either. Lucien kept trying to flirt with her while Beauchamp continued to be the nosy reporter that he was. As the sky turned grey, Franz took out his watch and checked the time.

"Hey, Albert, didn't you say that you were having the Count come over at seven?" he asked, looking up at his best friend. "It's already six o'clock."

"OH!" Albert gasped, leaping to his feet. "How could I forget? You're all coming, right?"

"Of course we are," Beauchamp grinned, answering for himself and Lucien.

"You know I am," nodded Franz, looking like a worried father.

"I can't," Raoul shook his head. "It looks like rain, and I've got to get my baby home before she gets wet." He nodded at the car, causing them to laugh.

"I promised I'd bring Valentine back afterwards," Eugenie shook her head. "Besides, I'm feeling a little tired."

"I'll join you if you'll have me," Maximilien said, causing Albert to nod.

"Of course! And I hope you'll come too, Crystal and Ignis! I'm having a special guest come over today."

"_Sounds promising…it could be _Gankutsuou_…"_ "Sure. Thanks, Albert," she smiled. "But I'll have to meet you there. I wanted to grab something from our room before meeting up with you all. Ignis, go with Maximilien and I'll see you soon."

After agreeing and saying their goodbyes, they split their own ways, hurrying to beat the ominous rain clouds rolling in overhead. Driving on through town, Crystal took a moment to fix herself up before snatching her portfolio and slipping it into her pack before placing her hat on her head. "If I meet Fernand today, I won't be a simpering little girl…I'm that tough pirate that the boys saw on Luna," she told herself firmly, anger twisting in her stomach at the thought of seeing that murdering, scheming liar once more.

A light drizzle had began to fall as she exited the inn, making her scurry to the nearby bike parked at the curb. As she started to place herself over the vehicle, a ruckus caught her attention. Raising her head, she noted a carriage on the other side of the road, a tall man gazing down at another figure who pointed a pistol at him.

"You aristocrats! You take everything and spend without a second thought!" he shouted wildly, looking crazed and insane as he waved the weapon in the air. The cloaked man said nothing and his posture revealed no concern at his insanity, though his two bodyguards placed themselves nearby, prepared to defend their master.

"But I've had enough," the madman trembled. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

No sooner had he raised his gun, it was kicked out of his hands. Shocked, he looked to see Crystal frowning at him. His eyes glazed, saliva flying from his mouth, he pulled a knife from his belt and aimed it at her.

The skies rained harder as Crystal pulled out her sword and fought, twisting and flipping to avoid the knife, wincing the one time he managed to cut her arm. With an unexpected blow to the groin, she smacked the weapon from his fingers and pinned him to the wet ground. Glaring at the lunatic, she raised her fist and knocked him unconscious.

Dripping wet, she hissed as she felt the sting of water mingling with her wound. Sheathing her sword, she looked up and caught the wide-eyed gazed of the cloaked aristocrat. Shaded underneath his top hat was a set of mismatched eyes…one green, the other red. She felt her body freeze as she recalled the words of the ghost of Abbe Faria.

"…_his right eye is ruby red, while his left eye is acid green…" _

Her mind raced, telling her to confront him, but her body did just the opposite. With his eyes glued on her form in complete disbelief, she ran to the bike, revved the engine, and took off into the rainy dusk.

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"What on earth happened to you?"

Crystal felt her cheeks turn crimson as Maximilien freaked over her injury and appearance. "Just had a little scrape," she brushed it off. "Sorry I took a while."

"You should see a doctor," Franz suggested, concern tinting his voice.

She shook her head violently. "I'm fine. Where's the bathroom?"

Albert took her gently by her unharmed arm and led her away down a hall, opening the first door they came to for her. "We'll be here in the drawing room, waiting," he told her, ushering her inside. "Use the towels to dry off, and there are some bandages in the cupboard. There's also some lotion…"

Giving him a thankful smile, she embraced him, taking him by surprise. "Oops! Sorry, didn't mean to get you wet," she apologized, pulling away.

He just laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're ok." With a final smile, he shut the door, allowing her some privacy.

"I still can't believe they're related," she sighed, peeling her coat off of her frame, setting it in the tub for the moment. Wringing her hair out over the sink, she undid her ponytail before painstakingly taking off her blouse. The cut left a large hole in her shirt, making her frown at the thought of having to sew it again. It was also stained with her blood, but that was the least of her worries. The cut wasn't deep, but it wasn't pleasant either. Cleaning it out, she found the bandages in the cupboard, as well as the lotion Albert had mentioned. A bold knock on the door made her jump.

"Mademoiselle?" a young girl's voice called through. "I was sent to check on you."

Cautiously, she hid behind the door and opened it just a notch. A familiar face appeared at the doorway, and suddenly, it struck her.

"Hey! You're that girl I saw on Luna during Carnival!" she exclaimed.

The servant girl blinked, then smiled in recognition. "Oh! I remember you, too!" She giggled. "I'm surprised you remembered me. I'm Peppo. You must be Crystal."

Dumbstruck, she just nodded.

"Well, I was told to give you this," she said, offering her a simple cream hued dress. "The master said he wasn't sure if you'd fit into his mother's gowns, so he apologizes for having to give you this extra dress from our quarters."

Heaving a breath of relief, Crystal gave her a small smile. She wouldn't be caught dead in Mercedes' dresses, so this would be just fine. "Thanks – it's perfect."

"Do you need help binding up your arm?" Peppo asked, noticing the exposed gash.

"Nah, I'm fine, but thank you for asking," she said. "I'll be out soon."

"If you say so," the girl shrugged. "Oh, leave your wet clothes here – we'll take care of them and give them to you when you're ready to leave."

With a little curtsy, Peppo excused herself, letting Crystal shut the door behind her. After dressing her wound, she slipped the servant's dress over her head, careful of her arm. Leaving her clothes to dry in the bathroom as Peppo had told her, she quickly dried her hair with a clean towel, taking one last glance in the mirror. "So much for preening myself earlier," she sighed, deciding to leave her hair hanging down, free from its hold. Picking up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder once more and left the room, walking back down the hall towards the drawing room. She could hear the voices of her companions when a new but familiar voice reached her ears. Her brows furrowed, she stepped into the room, her eyes falling upon a form she'd seen not twenty minutes ago.

"Oh, there you are, Crystal!" Albert grinned animatedly. "Allow me to introduce to you the Count of Monte Cristo! Count, this is Crystal Morrel, cousin to Maximilien."

His eyes widened when he saw her, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. The eyes…the skin…everything as the priest had said…it was him: she's found _Gankutsuou_.

After a moment of awkward silence, the Count took off his hat, bowing to her.

"Mademoiselle," he spoke, his voice startling her. "I've heard many wonderful things about you…it's an honor."

"N-No…the honor's all mine," she stammered, feeling like Ignis, who currently stood pale faced in a corner, trembling at the sight of the Count. Summoning her strength, she took several steps forward until she stood before him, offering her hand.

He smiled at the gesture, taking it in his own gloved hand, saying, "I never got to thank you properly for saving me."

She paled at this, feeling all eyes upon her.

"Crystal, what's he talking about?" Maximilien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So that's where you got your 'scrape', huh?" Beauchamp said, pursing his lips in thought. "No wonder you were late and soaking wet…what'd you do? Dodge a bullet in order to save the man?"

"It was just a little cut, and I'm fine," she snapped at the reporter.

"Your arm…" Looking up at him she noticed he was staring at her left arm, covered with the dress's long sleeve. "Are you all right?" he asked, genuine concern shining through his strange eyes.

"Like I've been saying, I'm ok," she insisted, unused to all the attention. She went to pull her hand from his but he gripped it gently, startling her once more as he placed his cold, blue lips to it for what felt like ages. A shiver ran down her spine as she realized who was treating her this way.

When at last he pulled away, he gave her a polite smile and motioned for her to have a seat beside him. She did so, half of her wary, the other half somewhat eagerly.

Lucien and Beauchamp began to pester the man with all sorts of questions, to which he answered sometimes coldly, though he was frank and cordial with them throughout the whole interview. Albert and Franz continued to jump in every so often, Albert usually trying to be the gentleman and stand up for the Count when Beauchamp made any rude comments. Maximilien remained silent for the most part, as did Crystal and Ignis. After a time she grew bored with their banter, pulling out her pendant and fiddling with it.

"My…where did you find such a beautiful necklace?"

A gasp of surprise escaped her, her head turning to see the Count gazing intently at it. "Oh, this? It's…it's a present from a dear friend of mine," she answered, her heart racing. "I've had it for years…"

"He must've been very special," he said softly, his eyes having a soft melancholy look.

"He is," she corrected him firmly. "I haven't seen him in a while, but when I find him, I'm bringing him back home."

A small smile slipped onto his lips as he commented, "This is certainly a lucky man if he has a friend like you searching for him."

"Oh, I'm not anything special," she shrugged, looking away. "But I miss him very much…he was taken away so suddenly." She heard a quiet gasp caught in his throat, and from the corner of her eye, she could see him suddenly look away. _"That's right, Gankutsuou…I'm looking for Edmond."_

At last, the time came for the group to disperse, wishing everyone a good night. As Crystal was about to leave with Maximilien and Ignis, she was stopped by Albert.

"Please, Crystal, you _must _meet my parents," he insisted. "I've already told them of your feats on Luna, and they said they would very much like to meet you."

"I couldn't," she shook her head, not in any rush to meet with Fernand once more.

"It's all right Crystal," Maximilien smiled. "I'll take Ignis back to the inn. I'm pretty tired so don't feel like you should come back just to be with us. Accept the invitation."

Ignis gave her a little nod, glancing at the Count standing nearby as well as the crest of the Morcerf family. She understood his message and reluctantly said, "Oh…I guess just a minute or two more won't hurt."

"Excellent." The Count's voice made her jump once again as he came up behind her, a delighted smile on his face. "I should feel very awkward here by myself. Besides, I would like to get to know you better."

"Me, Excellency?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

With a nod, he gazed into her eyes, freezing her in place. "You."

Taking their cue with suspicious eyes, Ignis and Maximilien wished them goodnight and left on one of the motorcycles, leaving the other there for her when she was ready to go.

The trio turned back and reentered the mansion, Albert taking the opportunity to give them a little tour. They stopped when they arrived at his room, a servant asking Albert for a moment of him time. Excusing himself, he left the two alone, standing in heavy silence.

Grasping her necklace, Crystal opened her mouth, then closed it, uncertain of how to bring up the topic. Trying once more, she found herself stupidly stating, "Luna."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, turning around to face her from his place at the window.

Swallowing, she explained, "I was on Luna about a month ago…I was in a square one night, dancing, when a tall figure in red wearing a mask that covered his whole face came up to me and joined me. I thought that…" She shook her head. "Never mind. Your voices seemed to similar…"

"Then this is yours?" He smiled when he saw her eyes widen as he pulled out a red scarf from his inner jacket pocket. "I had hoped I would see you again," he chuckled. "But I never saw you after that night…I was extremely surprised today when you came to my rescue…" He bowed in gratitude, taking her hand once more and kissing it for the second time that night. "I suppose you want it back…?"

"No," she shook her head, dumbstruck. Blush rose to color her face as she said, "I'm…so sorry I acted that way on Luna…I can't believe I did that…"

"Do not be sorry, Mademoiselle," he laughed. "For I am most certainly not." He couldn't understand why his heart began to fight to thump when he saw her shyly look away, her face a pleasant shade of rose red.

"I'm sorry I kept you two waiting!" Albert called, entering the room. The moment shattered, and they found themselves looking away once more, the Count's eyes falling upon a large portrait of a familiar woman.

"What an exquisite painting," he commented, his breath taken away. "She's a beautiful woman."

"Thanks, that's my mother," Albert smiled. "Father hates this picture, though, so I keep it in here."

Crystal gazed upon the painting with them, her heart twisting as she saw how beautiful Mercedes was. _"I could never compete with that…not in a million years…"_

"Perhaps it is best if I take my leave," the Count started, only to have Albert protest.

"Please, Excellency! Won't you and Crystal stay for dinner? My parents are looking forward to meeting you both," the viscount pleaded, looking from one adult to the next.

With a chuckle, the blue-skinned man glanced over at Crystal, stating, "Only if Mademoiselle agrees to stay as well."

Taken aback, she nodded, feeling like an idiot. "Of…course."

Grinning, Albert led them out into the foyer, showing them several other paintings his parents had collected. They were so distracted that they didn't notice two new figures enter the room.

"Oh, these must be your special visitors," a woman's soft voice destroyed the serenity.

The Count slowly raised his head, his eyes locking on the couple coming down the stairway towards them. Crystal's head whipped around, however, as she glared in hate at the man holding the beautiful lady's arm.

"Count, Crystal, allow me to introduce my parents to you," Albert said, completely oblivious to the emotions churning within the four members in the room. "The Count and Countess de Morcerf. Father, Mother, allow me to introduce my friends, Crystal Morrel and the Count of Monte Cristo."

Everything felt as though it depended upon their acceptance of one another. Stepping off the stairs, Mercedes smiled, her eyes glistening upon seeing Crystal. "We welcome you to our humble home. We're so pleased to have you here."

"Yes indeed," Fernand added, taking a quick glance at Crystal. Returning his gaze to the Count, he smiled and offered his hand to the silent, seemingly emotionless character. "Any friends of our son is welcomed in our home."

After a moment of stillness, the Count shook hands with Morcerf, almost reluctantly. This didn't escape Crystal's notice. _"Could it be that the Cavern King cares about Edmond and his past so much that he's reluctant to even shake hands with the man who betrayed his friend?"_

Mercedes distracted her by embracing her, whispering in her ear, "We've missed you so, Crystal!"

Giving a small, forced smile, she whispered back, "Yes…I've missed you as well, Mercedes. It's been a while…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Howlingwolf456 and I don't own anything, just Crystal and Ignis. Please leave a review and let us know what you think! :)


	6. Part of Me

**Chapter Five – Part of Me**

Dinner was stiff, to say the least. Everyone was silent for the first part of the meal until Fernand proposed a toast to the Count in honor of saving his son's life. They did so, all the while the Count kept a small smirk on his lips, sipping his wine.

"What brings you to Paris, Excellency?" Mercedes asked as the servants brought forth another dish.

"Just some business that is long overdue," he replied politely, once more setting his fork and knife onto the plate, signaling that he was finished with the dish though he didn't even glance at it. "I'm very fortunate to have met your son, Countess. He's been very kind to introduce me to his acquaintances and highly esteemed people such as yourselves. I see that you've worked very hard to bring your family up to such heights, Count Morcerf."

"I have indeed," Fernand nodded, noticing how Monte Cristo glanced at his medals and pictures displayed on the walls. "I find it necessary to continue on the honor and dignity of the Morcerf family name."

Crystal almost spat her drink across the table, wanting to soak Fernand's lying face, but refrained. She wished that her outfit had not been soaked – it's hard to look independent when you're wearing a servant's dress.

"Tell me, Crystal," Fernand said, lacing his fingers together as he looked her up and down. "What exactly are you in Paris for?"

"Looking for an old friend," she said coolly, striving not to glare for Albert's sake. "Nothing that would interest you, Morcerf."

His eyes narrowed at her response, but he was unable to say anything when Mercedes spoke once more. "Count, you haven't eaten all evening. Is the food not to your liking?"

"Not at all, madam," the blue-skinned man smiled fondly at her. "Over the years and throughout my travels in Deep Space, I've found myself in the habit of eating less and sleeping rarely."

"I understand exactly what you mean, Monsieur," Fernand interjected, taking a sip of his wine. "I've been eating much less now that I've become older."

Ignoring his comparison, Crystal gave the Count an inquisitive look and questioned, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you manage?"

Giving her a genuine smile that made her heart skip a beat, he withdrew a large emerald from his coat and opened it. "With these." Inside were several pills, each one made of blue and red.

"Some sort of space rations?" Albert inquired, gawking at them with interest.

"Indeed," the Count nodded. "They've become rather useful and they're all I ever really need."

"Still, the idea of you not being able to enjoy food makes me feel sad," Mercedes said, her countenance worrisome.

Gazing at the beautiful woman, he gave in. "Very well, Madame. I will sample this next dish for you."

She beamed at his words, and all eyes remained on him as a bowl of soup was placed before him. He blinked at the food, almost as if it was the first time seeing what a meal was, before taking the spoon and filling it with the steaming broth. Crystal recognized the soup as a familiar dish from Marseilles. It surprised her that Fernand even allowed that to be served at their table, seeing that he was "important" now. A blissful sigh from the Count caught her attention and took her out of her thoughts.

"This has an exquisite and delightful taste that has unlocked special memories," he said, his eyes on the Countess. "Madame, are you any chance from Marseilles?"

Her eyes widened at the name of the town when her husband interrupted. "Of course not. My wife has never been to that terrible town in her life," he said firmly, allowing Crystal to see through the lie.

"My apologies," Monte Cristo bowed his head. "I only asked because I happened to pass through one time and managed to try this dish there. Rest assured, General, I have no doubt that you are a respectable and honorable man, and your wife a highly esteemed woman."

This cooled Fernand down, but got Crystal fired up. _"He's got to be playing dumb…this man isn't stupid – Fernand's a terrible liar and actor. And I'm sure that _Gankutsuou _knows Edmond's story…"_

"My wife's always been able to make this dish ever since she was a child," Fernand continued.

"Then I take it you and the Countess are childhood friends?" the Count asked, cocking his head in interest.

"Yes," the General nodded, glancing over at Mercedes with a smile.

"Then you are truly a fortunate man, General," Monte Cristo commented, taking another sip of his red wine.

Flattered, Fernand laughed. "Bring the Count more wine! His glass is quite empty!" he called his servants, to which they promptly complied.

Albert smiled at the Count, delighted that everyone seemed to be getting along. "I'm so glad you could stay for dinner, Count! Having you here, it almost feels as if you're part of the family."

Only Crystal caught the sinister looking half smile that the Count gave before offering the Viscount a friendly grin. She couldn't help shivering at the sight, looking away.

Once dinner was over, they got up and separated. Crystal began walking around the vast home. Peppo had found her after dinner and given her clothes back, so she hurried to the bathroom to change her outfit.

"_I have no idea how I'm going to keep up with _Gankutsuou_, but I will,"_ she reassured herself, fixing her hair into a ponytail once more. Placing her hat upon her head once more, she opened the door, planning to find Albert and wish him goodnight when a figure blocked her path.

"There you are," Fernand said, leaning against the doorway. "Still the tomboy, I see."

Her eyes narrowing, she growled. "Move it," she snapped, managing to squeeze out of the bathroom and trotting down the hall.

"Honestly, Crystal, after all these years, and you still act cruel towards me?" he said, keeping up with her.

"Can you blame me? Especially after all the things you did to me?" she snarled, her hand upon her sword which hung from her belt.

"Things have changed…I've changed," he insisted.

"Yes, and I'm the queen of Janina," she remarked.

Stepping in front, he grabbed her arms, causing her to wince in pain. "Why are you still intent of finding Edmond?" he growled, getting in her face. "He's dead – long gone!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," she grunted, stomping on his foot.

He bit his lip in pain but didn't let go. "Stop fighting what you know is inevitable…the offer's still open you know…no one would know-"

Her knee made swift contact with his groin, finally causing him to let go as he doubled over in pain. "You _monster_!" she spat. "What kind of a person are you? I thought you were a role model for your son! Don't you care about Mercedes? Stay away from me!" Her arm still throbbing, she began to run blindly only to collide with someone else. Lifting her head, she saw the Count of Monte Cristo, making her blood freeze.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his eyes gazing down at her, as though they were on fire. She couldn't find the words to speak a reply, prompting him to check her arm. "It started bleeding again," he informed her. "Let me look-"

"NO!" she cried, pulling away rapidly, shaking like a leaf.

He stood there, gawking at her, and she instantly felt regret when she saw how his face was covered with hurt. "I-I mean…I'm fine, really."

The Count looked past her shoulder to see Fernand getting up, his own face red with embarrassment. "Is something the matter, General?" he asked innocently.

"N-No…not at all," he stammered. "Please excuse me…" He turned on his heel and left without a word.

Placing an arm around her, the Count cautiously touched her injured arm once more. "Please, Mademoiselle…you got that injury because you defended me earlier today…at least let me check it."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, she offered her arm to him, letting him loosen the bandage. His gloves were stained with her blood, but he didn't let that stop him. "Just as you said, it's nothing serious," he admitted, re-bandaging her wound. "Still…I couldn't help but worry. You'll have that fixed when you return home?"

"Of course," she said, watching his long fingers gently tie the ends of the cloth together. "…Thanks…for saving me just now."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…nevermind," she shook her head, throwing her coat over her shoulders. "I should be going…"

"Oh, there you are!" Albert's voice drifted to them, causing them to stand awkwardly as he came running down the hall to them. "I thought that you had already left. I just wanted to wish you goodnight and thank you for staying."

"It is we who should be thanking you for inviting us," the Count smiled happily, as though nothing had just happened.

The trio walked to the doors, noticing that the rain had finally stopped.

"Albert…Crystal, I should like to invite you both to my home on the Champs-Elysees sometime in the near future. Would you do me the honor of a visit when I call for you?"

"Defintely! Thank you, Count!" Albert grinned, elated.

Turning his glance to Crystal, he gently asked, "And you, Mademoiselle?"

"Oh…I…yes, of course," she stammered. "Thank you."

Grinning, her tipped his hat to them just as a car pulled up to the gates. "Then I bid you goodnight," he said, walking off and entering the car through the driver's side before taking off.

"Well, until next time, Albert," Crystal smiled, to which he returned the gesture. Getting on the bike, she revved the engine and took off into the darkness, her mind spinning from all the events that had happened in one day.

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

It was late in the night when the car finally pulled up to the cemetery in Marseilles. Haidee remained inside, watching with sympathetic eyes as her master slowly trudged up the path to a particular headstone.

The Count shivered, not from the night air, rather the fact that he was back in his old home town. His body seemed to be directed, almost magnetically, towards his destination. With a bouquet of blood red roses in his gloved hand, he stopped before a headstone with the name "Louis Dantes" engraved on it. His eyes widened upon seeing day old white roses at the foot of the stone.

"Crystal?" he asked in a whisper, his eyes enlarging at the sight. A small smile appeared on his lips only to vanish as he placed the new flowers with the old ones. "I've come home, Father…at last after all these years…I will have my revenge."

The wind rustled his dark locks, his cloak flapping in the breeze. Kneeling down, he patted the old rock, closing his eyes as he allowed the painful memories to engulf him once more.

"_Soon, my friend…soon, we will reek havoc upon those who betrayed and accused you."_

The voice had been in his head for years now, a companion to him when there was no other. Nodding to the invisible force within himself, he got up and strode back to the car. Taking off his hat, he started the ignition before driving away, taking a fleeting glance back in the rearview mirror.

"Tell me, Haidee…do you think I'm a terrible man?"

"No," the girl shook her head. "You were the only one there for me when I was in dire need…you saved me from a fate almost as cruel as death itself…you are the kindest man I've ever known…" She let her eyes linger upon his face, stern and pensive. "Did you see her today?"

Staring straight ahead, he replied, "Yes…she's grown…oh, Haidee…she's a woman now, but she's still the same fiery spirit I knew so many years ago…and the necklace…!"

The princess's eyes softened when she heard how his voice strained at the mention of this girl from his past. "She still wears it, then? So…after all this time, she remembers?"

"No, she doesn't just remember…she's searching for me." He almost choked on his words, something that made the pale girl blink in surprise. She's never seen such emotion in him…this girl…no, this woman, wasn't just any ordinary person…she had to be special.

"When will you see her again?" she asked, returning her gaze to the road before them.

"I shall invite the Viscount and his friends to our home tomorrow," he responded. His gaze softened once more as he said, "I can only hope she'll accept the invitation as well…"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"Focus."

She had to keep repeating it to herself in order to concentrate. Thoughts of the intriguing Count of Monte Cristo kept popping into her head when she should be learning more on _Gankutsuou_ and thinking about her childhood friend, Edmond. Heaving a silent sigh, she glanced over at Ignis, diligently scanning every bit of information before his eyes.

She smiled at her friend, proud of him and glad to have him with her. Last night, Ignis confessed that the Count was indeed the man who had told him about Edmond's survival; however, whether the Count recognized Ignis or not, he couldn't say.

The two were currently in the Paris library, combing through the archives about any information available about the demon known as "The Cavern King."

"N-No luck h-here," he whispered, looking over at her.

Groaning, she stretched and yawned, feeling exhausted. "Yeah, same here," she admitted, setting the Pixel Books aside. They had been there since eleven o'clock that morning, and it was now three in the afternoon. Putting away her portfolio, which she had gotten distracted with, she slipped it into her pack and pinched the bridge of her nose. "How about lunch?" she suggested.

They left the library and headed for a nearby café, snacking on sandwiches. They lounged in their chairs outside, letting the sun kiss their faces.

"W-Where's Max?" he asked, swallowing his fill.

"He told me he was going to be with Franz and the others," she shrugged, sipping her lemonade. She couldn't help but remember the way he had spoken about Valentine Villefort, making her smile as she shook her head. _"He seemed like a love-sick puppy…"_

"Mademoiselle…are you Crystal Morrel?"

"Huh?" Raising her head, she saw a waiter standing by their table, a black envelope in his hand. "Yes. Is something wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all," he said, bowing formally. "I was told to give you this."

She accepted the envelope with a "thank you" and watched him go. Her eyes fell upon a golden "M" elegantly written on the front. "Hmph…must be from the Count," she noted, opening it.

"W-What does it s-say?" he asked, his eyes squinting to try and read the message.

"…he wants me to visit him at his home," she said, her eyes wide with disbelief. "I didn't think he was serious when he invited me!"

"W-Will you go?" he asked, blinking his own large eyes at her.

"Well…I promised him I would," she admitted reluctantly. "I guess we'll just go now…"

"I'd r-rather not," he shook his head. "S-Sorry but…he scares m-me." He shivered, almost as if he was proving himself. "Y-You go on. I-I'm going to r-research some more. J-Just…be careful, o-ok?"

"You're sure?" she asked, feeling guilty.

He nodded, giving her a small smile. "Y-You're better with p-people anyways…y-you might find o-out from him the i-information you need."

With a grateful smile, she patted his hand, leaving money on the table for the meal. "Ok, Ig. I'll see you later." Adjusting her hat, she took off, following the directions on the invitation until she came upon a rather ordinary looking structure. "Huh," she pouted, pursing her lips as she double checked the address. "Champs-Elysees, number 30…somehow, I pictured it to be a little more flamboyant…"

"You and me both."

Gasping, she spun around to see Franz, Albert, Maximilien, and Beauchamp. "Hey!" she grinned. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We were invited," Maximilien smiled. "Go figure."

She giggled and felt herself wanting to laugh hard when she saw the Viscount Morcerf. "Wow Albert. I like it."

"Really?" he asked, looking hopeful. "The others have been poking fun at me ever since I met up with them."

"Well, I think it suits you," she laughed.

As they spoke, the doors opened. Inside was Baptistin, one of the Count's loyal servants. He grinned impishly at the group. "Ah, thank you for coming. The Count's been expecting you." He ushered them inside, leading them to a room. As they all looked around, the room began to shift, darkening.

"Hey!" Beauchamp declared. "What is this? Some sort of elevator?"

Baptistin just smirked, watching the grandfather clock's face as the arms sped around and changed colors. When the floor came to a sudden jolting stop, the same door opened and there stood Bertuccio, waiting for them.

"Good afternoon, Monsieurs and Mademoiselle. Please step this way." He motioned for them to enter the next room, and when they did, their breath was taken away.

"I don't believe this!" Beauchamp exclaimed, instantly snapping photos of everything.

"Is it…?" Albert breathed, his eyes scanning everything in awe.

"It's…gold," Crystal gasped. "This whole room is made of gold!"

"Humph! At this point, I'll bet his bed and pillows are made of gold, too," the reporter commented, never stopping for a moment to snap a photo.

Moving along, Crystal noted that the room came to an open area. Her jaw dropped as she saw a parallel world underneath the Champs-Elysees, complete with sky, sea, islands, and even a giant model of the sun and planets, the sun itself a giant eye staring down at them.

"The look suits you well, Sir Pirate."

Crystal froze at the Count's voice. She wished it wouldn't send shivers down her spine, whether from fear or excitement, she wasn't sure.

"Cou-!" Albert's exclamation was cur short when the Count drew a sword and pointed it at his throat. Crystal spun around, shocked at his actions, when she saw him chuckle and sheath the sword.

"I would like you to have this special blade," he said, handing the weapon over to the young man. "It was given to me by a certain ship's captain."

With her hawk-like vision, Crystal could see a symbol on the hilt of the blade. She suppressed a gasp when she saw it was a golden eagle on a blue background. _"That crest…it belongs to the Dantes family!"_

It was at this moment that she saw staring at the sword that the Count's eyes fell upon her form. "Ah, Mademoiselle Morrel," he smiled warmly. "I'm so glad you could attend and at such short notice!"

"I did promise," she said, shrugging it off. "Thank you for thinking of me."

With a chuckle, he invited his guests to join him on a large gondola, letting them observe his unique domain and relax with some champagne while Baptistin steered the boat. The four men sat at the table in the center of the ship while the Count stood at the bow. Crystal remained sitting on the step which led to the bow, abstaining from the alcohol but enjoying the view.

"…here's a question for you. How much did you sink into this little dream of yours?" she heard Beauchamp snidely remark.

Baptistin laughed in response at him. "We stopped worrying about money halfway through construction."

The reporter blinked at him, taken off guard. Crystal couldn't help but smirk at how the servant has silenced him, striving not to giggle at the man's face.

The sound of a musical harp softly rang in the misty air, gaining everyone's attention. "Where's that coming from?" Maximilien asked, looking from side to side.

Crystal began searching for the source herself when she noticed a change in Franz's features. "Over there!" he pointed, his brown eyes large in amazement. Turning to follow his gaze, she saw a beautiful young girl playing on a harp under a pagoda on a nearby island.

"She's beautiful," she commented.

"Don't tell me she's artificial, too?" the reporter asked, uncertain of the answer.

"Don't be rude!" Albert snapped. "She's obviously-!"

"She's nothing more than a doll."

All stopped at his words as they watched him motion towards her with his arm. "Haidee is a living doll who would take her own life if I should command it."

Crystal stared at him in shock, then looked at Haidee. Squinting, she could've sworn that she looked like an older version of the princess of Janina from the pictures Ignis had shown her. _"But that's not possible…or is it?"_

They disembarked shortly and were introduced to Haidee and another servant, Ali, a mute Nubian. Everyone immediately began to ask questions, and all the while Crystal couldn't help but notice how Franz and Haidee kept stealing glances at each other. _"Hmm…" _She felt her eyes widen as she saw Franz bend on one knee before her and kiss the girl's pale hand. "Mademoiselle...it's an honor to make your acquaintance," he murmured, slowly raising his gaze to meet hers. Blush flooded to her cheeks as she heard his words, and she shyly turned her head away, stammering her thanks. Crystal could see out of the corner of her eye how the Count's face darkened, looking almost like an overly protective father. _"Huh...interesting..."_

"Are you happy here, Mademoiselle Haidee?" Albert asked.

"This is the only place that I've known to give me such happiness," she said, casting her eyes upon a nearby garden where flowers flourished. "I bloom here, just as the flowers I tend to grow and bloom."

"Just what are you to His Excellency?" the Viscount persisted, also noticing how Franz made doe eyes at her, and she in return.

"I am but a small twig that allows the Count to flourish."

Beauchamp laughed at her comment. "Now _that_ is rich. The beautiful girl is the twig and the big, bad Count is the flower?"

Crystal rolled her eyes at his arrogant ignorance and scoffed. "They obviously have a special bond that they both benefit from, idiot." This earned her a dirty look from the reporter, but a grateful glance from Haidee and a secret smile from the Count.

"I had assumed that you and the Count were very much in love," Albert stammered.

Beauchamp laughed at the boy, flipping through his camera to check the pictures he'd taken. "Yeah right. Listen Albert, people in the aristocracy don't marry for love. Powerful families make an alliance and their children marry to secure the family bloodline."

Maximilien gasped at this and she could sense that the conversation had taken a turn for the worst. "Then…Mademoiselle Valentine is…"

"Engaged to marry Baron d'Epinay," Beauchamp finished. "The same way Eugenie and our dear Viscount are engaged."

"But how…can that be?" he whispered, gripping the handkerchief Valentine had given him yesterday.

Her heart ached as she sympathized with her little cousin, making her heave a sigh.

"And you, Mademoiselle?" the Count spoke up, startling her. "What do you believe?" he asked, cocking his head at her.

Looking away, she shrugged. "I think that so long as two people care deeply for one another, that it ought to be enough. I knew a man who was willing to die for his loved ones." Her eyes pricked with tears as she thought of Edmond, the horrible memory of him being taken away in the carriage repeating in her mind.

"…you care this way about someone yourself?" he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I guess I do…but that doesn't mean he'd feel the same," she coughed, recomposing herself. "We're just friends, you see…"

He gave her a sorrowful look, making her want to cry. "If he's intelligent, I think he'll notice what's in front of him before it's too late."

Giving him a wry smile in thanks, she tucked her hair behind her ear before joining the others in the boat. Taking her seat, she noticed how everyone sat in silence. She coughed, trying to make the mood less awkward.

"C'mon, Max, you're not upset by what I said, are you?" Beauchamp asked, patting the man's back. "It's just how things are."

"_Damn that stupid reporter,"_ she thought, glaring daggers. _"He's the one who started this whole mess!"_

Before she knew what was happening, Albert and Maximilien were insulting one another, and had the Count step in, suggesting they settle their differences like "pirates" with a duel. Panic bubbled within her as she realized that the two boys she cared about were going to fight each other and possibly harm themselves.

"Stop it! Be reasonable you two!" she pleaded, but her cries fell on deaf ears. Agreements were made and they docked at the castle in the center of the "universe."

"All right gentlemen! Let's battle!" Baptistin happily declared, grinning all the while.

"Let's do this," Albert frowned, withdrawing his sword.

"En guarde," Maximilien said with menace in his tone.

Crystal shut her eyes, unable to watch as they lunged towards one another.

"You idiot!" she heard Franz shout. "How can you take pictures at a time like this? Those swords are real!"

Crystal glared at Beauchamp once more, furious at his indifference of the whole matter. "Hey, it's my job," he shrugged.

"How about I show you _my_ job?" she snarled, reaching for his throat.

He stepped back, startled at her anger. Luckily for him, Franz managed to hold her back and they were soon distracted once more with the battle, which ended faster than they had expected.

"You've lost, Monsieur," Maximilien stated, watching Albert's sword splash into the shark-infested waters below. No sooner had he turned his back on the young noble man, Albert went to jump him. Morrel, however, was a quick solider, and swiftly dispatched the young man by throwing him aside. However, that move caused Albert to slide off the edge of the narrow plateau on which they stood, and they watched in horror as he fell into the water.

"No!" Crystal cried, now holding Franz back from jumping into the ocean. "There're sharks down there!"

Franz shook with fear, choking out the words, "This…is…a nightmare!"

"Indeed it is."

The group looked up in disbelief and awe as the Count smirked and leapt up in the air. "This is a strange dream world in which we're in…and this is nothing more than a dream…a waking dream." Throwing his hat and cloak aside, he leapt into the water and plunged into the watery depths to save Albert.

Crystal watched with unbelieving eyes as she saw his form slowly disappear beneath the surface. Her stomach twisted, her body tense as she squinted to try and peer into the dark depths to find him.

"_Why do I care? Why does it feel like he has a part of me with him…?"_

"Oh, no!" Maximilien gasped, pointing not too far off. "The sharks!"

Jerking her head, she saw the menacing fish come full speed ahead as the Count's head popped up from the water, an unconscious Albert slung across his chest. Her heart was clenched with fear as she saw Monte Cristo reach for a piece of floating driftwood to place Albert. He didn't look the least bit worried about the vicious monster.

"NO!" she screamed, throwing her hat to the ground as she jumped off the ledge, drawing her sword.

"CRYSTAL!" she heard her cousin scream in terror, but there was nothing anyone could do now. Twisting her body just so, she aimed the blade right for the beast's head…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** We own nothing, just the OCs. Reviews please?


	7. Falling

**Chapter Six – Falling**

The Count swallowed sweet gulps of air as he swam for the nearby driftwood, carefully placing the Viscount Morcerf there. The sudden sensation that they were being followed pressed against his mind, causing him to look over his shoulder to see a ferocious shark headed his way. He stared at its fin dully, waiting until it would get closer…

"NO!"

The voice made his blood freeze. _"Is it…?"_

"CRYSTAL!" Maxamilien's panicked voice echoed after the shout. Hearing her name, his head jerked up to see the brash young woman free-falling through the air, aiming her blade at the monstrous fish.

"My God," he whispered, fear suddenly taking a hold of him as he watched in unbelieving horror. The blade struck, burying itself within the rabid creature, blood spilling at once. It spazzed, diving beneath the surface to rid itself of its attacker. Crystal, unable to let go so quickly, was dragged down below with it.

"NO!" he shouted, sucking in a deep breath before ducking down once more, leaving Albert alone on the plank. He could feel the anger and protectiveness within him churning, causing his ice cold body to burn.

"_So, you fancy her?"_ the voice in his head chuckled. _"Very well, I'll help…it'll amuse me."_

The markings of _Gankutsuou_ appeared at once on his forehead, the unbridled power surging through his veins as he shot through the water, reaching out for Crystal. The shark made a sudden turn, its tail striking the woman's head, knocking her unconscious and leaving her to sink. She would've been at the mercy of the furious but bleeding fish had the Count not arrived in time. He watched with fury-filled eyes as the beast, not able to sense his poisonous aura, continued to flap about, its anger directed now at Monte Cristo. Opening its jaws, it headed for the couple, only to have the Count nimbly leap up and land on its back, driving the sword home.

The shark shuddered as the blade finally ran it through, jerking once more as the Count roughly pulled it out. Dead, it floated up to the surface, now a meal for his other friends. Satisfied, the Count swam back to the surface with both weapon and girl, his body cooling off after all the excitement, though his heart began to thump.

"_How is it possible?"_ he thought, clutching the unconscious female to his chest. _"My memories long for Mercedes, but my heart struggles to pound as it once did years ago for the girl I thought of as a friend and sister…? It can't be possible that I…?"_ Breaking the surface, he gasped for air, throwing the blade by Albert's side before pulling himself and Crystal onto the wood as it drifted over to a nearby cave. Laying her by the boy's side, he gazed at her with tender eyes. His fingers trembling, he reached for her face and hesitantly started to stroke her soft, warm cheek.

"_Then again,"_ he thought wryly to himself as he felt his cold blood race within him suddenly. _"I used to think that many things were impossible and unlikely…"_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

There was a throbbing pain in her head, pounding horribly and it lessened little by little, making it that much more annoying.

"_Where…am I?...What happened?"_ The last thing she remembered was her face smacking into the shark's furiously flapping tail as she twisted and fought underwater before conking out. _"Stupid shark!...ow, stupid me, too. That could've turned out better…am I dead?"_

"…just as that sun must set on the horizon, fate also has compelled us to come together and meet."

"_The Count?"_ Her brows furrowed upon hearing his voice, but she remained silent.

"Count…what do you think destiny has in store for someone like me?"

"_Albert,"_ she noted, her body now sensing nearby warmth. It felt like a campfire…the carpet beneath her was cool sand, while a soft, salty breeze blew around her, bouncing and whistling off what seemed like cavern walls.

"I cannot say…only that your life is just beginning, and that many things are in store for you. Whether good or bad, I do not know…I can offer you this bit of advice, however, Albert. If you face the future with the same resolve you used to face those bandits on Luna, then you will brave all obstacles and make a path for yourself."

A smile played on her lips as she listened to his velvety baritone voice. _"He really cares for Albert…"_

"Count?...do you think Crystal's all right? I feel awful for being the cause of all this madness."

Monte Cristo chuckled, causing her to unconsciously shiver. "She's a fighter, that much is obvious…I'm sure she'll be all right. I do share your concern, though…"

She heard feet shuffling in the sand, sensing a shadow cast over her. A cold hand touched her cheek, then forehead, causing her to stir and lean into his touch. Though the dark, cozy drowsiness was tempting, she knew she had to wake up. Forcefully, her eyelids fluttered open as a moan was caught in her throat. The first thing she saw a set of mismatched eyes.

"C-Count…?" she croaked, reaching for her head.

He gave a sudden sigh of relief, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. This surprised her, causing her to blink as her vision cleared. "Mademoiselle…I hope you'll take this to heart…the next time a shark decides to attack, please let me handle it. You had me worried sick."

She stared at him, unable to believe what she had heard.

"Crystal!" Albert cried, running over to her other side. "Oh, Crystal! I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to fight with Maximilien…I really don't know why I was making such a fuss over that…" Blush spread over his face as he shamefully looked away.

Giving him a small smile, she bumped his arm with her fist. "Forget it," she shrugged, causing her to wince. "Ow…damn shark." The curse slipped her mouth before she could think, making her gasp and cover her lips, her own cheeks now bright red.

The Count laughed, throwing his head back at her actions. "There's no need to be so afraid of your words, Crystal. I don't blame you for saying so. I'm afraid I have to agree with you."

The trio laughed, the fire and their cheer warming the atmosphere instantly. Together, they helped each other up and made their way out of the cave, the Count leading the way. After a few minutes walk along the shore, they came to the group, frantically searching for them with Baptistin's help.

"Crystal!" Maximilien exclaimed, hugging her at once. "I was so worried! Don't do that to me again!"

"Sure, Mom," she smirked, causing Beauchamp to snicker. "But you didn't listen to me when I asked you not to fight."

At her words, he bowed his head, defeated. Turning to Albert, he extended his hand in apology. "Please accept my sincerest apologies, Monsieur…I didn't mean to have you fall. I'm sorry I let my brashness get the better of me."

"Oh, that's all right," Albert grinned. "I guess it runs in the family." Maximilien blinked at his comment before laughing, making Crystal smile. "I'm sorry, too. I'm just as guilty as you are." The two shook hands, friends once more.

"We really should be going, Albert," Franz spoke up. "It's getting late."

"Baptistin, bring the Viscount a clean shirt and towel," the Count ordered, his servant complying. "Please, follow me this way."

The entourage exited the "universe" room, reentering the golden room once more before being taken up through the elevator which they had come through earlier. Once they reached the main floor, Baptistin magically appeared with the requested items.

"Take a moment to clean up before leaving," the Count suggested, pointing out the way to a restroom. Thanking him, Albert left with the blue-skinned man, leaving the others to take a seat and wait.

"I'll bet Ignis is worried," Maximilien commented, glancing at the time.

"Probably," she smiled. "He must be at the room by now…"

"Mademoiselle?"

Glancing aside, she saw the Count come up to her, now dry and dressed in a clean shirt. Behind him was Albert, taking care of the last few buttons on his own shirt.

"Yes, Count?" she asked, giving him her full attention.

"I was hoping I might convince you to stay a few moments more," he said, bowing his head. "I should like to show you around a little longer…"

Her brown eyes blinked in surprise. "Oh…" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her cousin give her a wink before getting up and excusing himself, thanking the Count for inviting him. Franz and Albert also took their cues from this and thanked him before dragging Beauchamp out the door with the soldier's help. So she left standing in the parlor, her cloths stiff from the salty water, her hair a tangled mess. "Well…ok, I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

He chuckled at her uncertainty, shaking his head. "You misunderstand me, Mademoiselle…I should like to have you stay for dinner."

"D-Dinner?" she gasped, the heat rising to her cheeks.

"If you're uncomfortable with the idea, or of me…" he started, almost looking disappointed.

"N-No! That's not it at all!" she exclaimed, shaking her hands in protest. "It's just…I…well…I'm just…me."

His eyes sparkled at this, his smile surprising her. "That is precisely why I'd like to have you stay. I should like to take this moment to get to know you better…and vice versa."

Holding her arms, she suddenly felt insecure, unable to look him in the eye. "But I'm…my clothes and hair…" she argued weakly.

"Haidee will take you to get prepared," he said. As if he had cued her, the pale girl walked in, curtsying before them. "Take her to the Duchess's Suite," he ordered her, giving Crystal another bow before grinning. "I'll be awaiting your arrival."

Dumbfounded, Crystal let Haidee lead her away, taking several turns in the vast manor before arriving at a door. Turning the handle, Haidee ushered her in.

Crystal took one step inside and froze. The bed was humongous, with a large, flowing canopy, and wide bay windows. The room was stark contrast to the house, the light sky blue color on the walls reminding her of a clear day in Marseilles. A furnished desk, fireplace, bureau, and vanity occupied different corners of the suite, and a crystal chandelier hung from above. Candelabras kept the room aglow, and roses of all sizes and colors filled the vases set all over the place.

"This…this is a mistake," she said, turning around, ready to run out, but Haidee shut the door and giggled.

"Don't be silly. Come, the bathroom's this way," she said, ushering her once more.

Reluctantly, she did as she was told, entering the pristine bath and gawking at the bubble-loaded porcelain tub.

"Go ahead and relax, I'll get everything else ready," she smiled pleasantly, stepping out and leaving the door opened by just a sliver.

Crystal clutched her necklace, uncomfortable with such luxuries. Why was he treating her like this? Cautiously, she undressed and slipped into the tub, giving in to the delightful warmth and lavish, scented soaps.

"What kind of dress would you like to wear?" she heard Haidee call from the bedroom.

"None. I'm not made for dresses," she remarked, soaking her hair.

"Nonsense," she heard the girl scoff. "Hmm, let's see…aha! Perfect!"

"Oh dear," she muttered, rubbing on a body wash labeled "Cherry Blossom." "Haidee…could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why is the Count doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Crystal sighed, sinking into the bubbles so that only her head was above the surface. "This. Why is he inviting me for dinner? Letting me use this suite? Why's he paying any attention to me at all?"

"Well, I suppose it's because he likes you, or at least intrigued by you." She could hear shuffling and clinking from outside, making her wonder what the girl was up to. "Not many people interest the Count, so you're very special…"

"Ha, sure," she rolled her eyes. "And looking at dirt is a fun pastime."

"Why do you say such things about yourself?" Haidee's voice drifted through, concern tinting her tone.

Heaving a sigh, the brown-haired girl shrugged, rinsing herself clean. "I've always gotten the wrong kind of attention from the opposite sex, or I've been completely ignored. Either way, it doesn't matter. There was only one man I ever really cared about aside from my family members."

"And does he care for you as well?"

Grabbing a towel, she clenched her pendant, her eyes stinging. "Not that way, he doesn't…" Stepping carefully out of the tub, she dried herself off and found a silken robe to throw over her naked frame. Sticking her head out of the bathroom, she asked, "What're you up to?"

Haidee smiled, offering her a Greecian gown, with translucent sleeves that hung off the shoulders and a skirt that bellowed out from the waist. It was the same shade as the room's walls, a slight shimmer setting off the gold trimmings and buttons. Crystal's jaw dropped on seeing it. "Oh, there is no way-!" She shut up when Haidee gave her a glare, grumbling as she reluctantly took the gown from her. "Fine, fine. I'll wear it. Happy?"

"Very," she smirked, handing over a set of gladiator slippers with sapphires shining for decoration. "Let me dry your hair first."

For the next half hour, Crystal was trapped in the Salon de Haidee, getting fussed over and preened while she fidgeted uncomfortably. "Are you done yet?"

"Hush, just a minute more…" Haidee bit her bottom lip as she finished the last curl in Crystal's hair before smiling in satisfaction. "There! You're ready."

Crystal turned towards the mirror, and her eyes nearly fell from their sockets. Silver leaves held her curls in place as the rest of her hair cascaded down her back and spilled over her shoulders. The dress flattered her, and at her insistence, the pendant around her neck was the only jewelry she would wear. The makeup was light and natural, highlighting her features and allowing her to appear gorgeous. "Haidee…thank you."

Haidee smile vanished when she saw her eyes water. "Crystal? What's wrong?"

"I've never felt like this…you made me so…beautiful," she choked, struggling not to cry so the makeup wouldn't smudge.

"You're already beautiful," Haidee laughed softly, hugging her from behind. "But I'm glad you like it." Offering her hand, she grinned. "Come. We've kept the Count waiting long enough."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Monte Cristo tapped his foot against the pale sand. The breeze disturbed his hair as he gazed over the dim horizon in his "universe". It had been more than a half hour since he's seen the two women and he could only shrug it off, thinking that they were having too much fun chatting or playing dress up.

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting."

So enthralled in his thoughts, he didn't realize that they had appeared behind him. Turning, he was unprepared for Crystal, so he couldn't help his eyes widening and a soft gasp escape his mouth. Could it really be that same woman before him? The impulsive tomboy turned Greek goddess? He didn't even notice Haidee bowing and excusing herself, leaving the two of them standing there awkwardly on the beach.

"Please stop staring," she said, looking away, fiddling with her necklace as she felt blush rise to her cheeks once more.

He felt his own cheeks burn as he bowed his head and stammered, "Please…I crave your indulgence…I couldn't help myself…"

Keeping her face down, Crystal continued to play with the necklace until she heard the Count's footsteps on the soft sand. Slowly, she raised her gaze, her eyes noticing his open shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Uncomfortably, she looked into his eyes, noticing how they remained locked onto her face. "You're still staring," she said lamely, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

His hand reached out and gently grasped hers, startling her. She watched as he brought it to his lips, holding it carefully, possessively, as he kissed it with a quiet passion. Though his lips were cold as ice, she felt her body burning as though he's set her on fire. Opening his eyes, he smiled at her pleasantly surprised face.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm to her.

Insecure and uncertain, she took his arm, her mind battling itself. _"Remember who you're with…this is _Gankutsuou_ offering his arm to you…he's got Edmond…but could he really be so terrible…?"_

"I thought you might like a picnic as opposed to the dining room," the Count said, his voice snatching her attention. He waved his hand and it was then that she saw a large silken blanket spread out over the sand close to the shore, candlelight glowing softly, illuminating the area. Steaming dishes she'd never seen before or heard of sat on the finest plates of china she'd ever seen, and she instantly noticed the clawing hunger in her stomach after all the manic events. "Hungry?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow at her amazed expression.

"Starving," she said, giving him a sheepish grin.

He laughed, tossing his head back. Crystal watched in interest as she observed his face and heard his laughter. It wasn't constrained, polite, or forced…he was free…just being himself. In the back of her mind, a moment where Edmond had tossed his head back in laughter in the same manner came to mind but she dismissed it for the time.

Ushering her over, the Count took the opposite side of her, the food acting as a barrier between them as they faced the dim ocean. "Please, have as much as you like of whatever pleases you," he encouraged her.

She started selecting a little bit of everything, saying, "You shouldn't have made so much…you're not going to eat, are you?"

"Alas, I cannot," he shook his head. "Or, should I say, I'd rather not. You know I've become accustomed to a different diet, which means that this is not as appealing to me as it is to you…"

She ate in silence, watching the waves as he watched her chew her food. "How do you like Paris so far?" she asked, struggling with small talk.

"I must confess…I was thinking it rather dull…but now, I'm finding that I enjoy my stay," he said with a chuckle that made goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Oh…is that so?" she said, glancing over to see him smiling at her, causing her to return the gesture.

"Mademoiselle…you said you were…looking for a friend…would I know him?" he said suddenly, his being suddenly stiff in anticipation of her answer.

Blinking in shock, she knew that now was the time to ask, to make him fess up about Edmond... "…I doubt it. We both were from Marseilles…I think he would've told me about someone like you, Count," she shrugged, half of her brain screaming at her idiocy. "But just so you know…his name was Edmond."

She saw him freeze but continued to eat, acting like she knew nothing. "Oh, strawberries!" she declared unexpectedly, her face lighting up at once.

He noticed this and the smile returned to his face. "You like them?"

"I love them…especially when they're dipped in chocolate," she grinned, noticing the delectable berries on the plate before her. "These were a rare treat for us back home…" Taking one of the fruit, she bit into it, savoring the sweet, tart taste that danced on her tongue. "Mmm…! You should try one!" She gasped, covering her mouth at her bold suggestion. "Sorry! I didn't mean to…I mean, I know that…" She wanted to smack her forehead when she heard him say, "Perhaps I will."

Relief flooded her when she saw him smile. Reaching for another chocolate covered strawberry, their fingers collided, startling the both of them. "Oh! Sorry," she repeated, blush spreading onto her cheeks. "Um…here, I'll give it to you."

The Count's eyes grew wide as she selected a ripe picking and brought it to his lips. His heart, for some reason, fought against the cold within him to beat wildly once more. Opening his mouth, he bit into the fruit, juice dripping down his chin, chocolate staining his lips. He chewed thoughtfully, swallowed, and licked his lips, a grin appearing. "Divine," he said, his judgment announced. "Perhaps I'll have another…"

Time passed slowly, yet too quickly at the same time as they took turns feeding each other the strawberries, laughing and telling stories about their travels through Space. As the hours worn on, footsteps on the sand announced the arrival of Bertuccio.

"Forgive me for intruding," he bowed. "Monsieur Maximilien Morrel called to see if Mademoiselle was still here."

"Oh!" Crystal gasped. "I didn't realize how late it is! I should be going…!"

"I apologize," the Count said at once, helping her up. His eyes were tinted with disappointment and he couldn't help but notice that she, too, looked reluctant to go. "Allow me to bring you home in the carriage."

"I couldn't-!" she started.

"I insist," he said firmly, ordering his servant to prepare the horses. "I would be worried if I didn't make sure you got back safely…"

Blush flooded her face as she thanked him once more. Before she left, she gave Haidee a hug goodbye, promising to see her again soon. Together, Crystal and the Count got onto the carriage and rode back to the inn where Max and Ignis awaited her.

"Before you go, I would like you to have these," he said, handing her three tickets.

"What are they for?" she asked, taking them in her hand. The elegant print and numbers caught her eyes, making them widen in shock.

"There will be an opera tomorrow night. I managed to get a few extra tickets…I thought that perhaps you, Maximilien, and your friend would enjoy it," he said causally.

"These must've cost a fortune!" she whispered.

He laughed, causing the blush to return to her cheeks. "Nothing I couldn't take care of. Please, Mademoiselle, I do hope you'll accept."

"Well…you already went through all the trouble," she caved in sheepishly. _"What is the matter with me?"_ "I can't thank you enough."

"Not at all," he smiled, his face showing all the gentleness and affection the world could offer, making her body burn. "I'll be counting the hours until we meet again."

Helping her down from the carriage, he pulled a bag from under the seat and handed it over. "It has your clothes, cleaned and good as new," he explained.

"Thanks," she said for the millionth time that night. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow night then." Once more, he took her hand and kissed it, making her heart speed up.

"Good night, Crystal," he smiled.

"Good night…Count," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Stepping inside, she heard the carriage take off. Her blood seemed to be speeding through her veins – she didn't know or understand why she felt like this, and as much as she hated to admit it, she'd become fond of the Count.

"That doesn't mean _anything_," she whispered, clutching the bag as she neared her room. "He's the ene-" She stopped, groping the bag as horror washed over her. "Oh no…I left my portfolio and research back at the Count's!"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

The Count realized that something was peeking out from under the seat once he disembarked upon his arrival to his home. "It must have slipped out when I gave the bag to her," he frowned, realizing it was much too late to go back and return it. He would have to bring it to the opera…

A paper slipped out, startling him. Picking it up, he was amazed to see a picture of himself in a different time…a time when Edmond Dantes ran happily along the beach with a little girl that looked very much like Crystal.

A sad happiness gripped him as he went to place the picture back into the folder when several other pictures stared back at him from the inside. Everything within said it was wrong to look through her belongings, but another part of him was desperate to see what she had done over the years and what she thought of people… Locking himself in his private quarters, he spread out the papers and looked through each one of them, emotions filling him all throughout the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We own NOTHING! (just Crystal, Ignis, misc, etc...) Please be kind and leave a review! :D**


	8. If the Price is Right

**A/N: Long time, no see! I want to make an apology to those of you that enjoy this story and especially to howlingwolf. I slacked off and kind of lost interest and motivation so I'm really sorry. Getting the story back together and piecing it little by little. Hopefully by November you'll see more chapters popping up more recently. Depending on other aspects of life currently, IDK, you might see more of this in the weeks to come. Please remember, we really appreciate reviews and we own nothing except the OCs. Thanks again, and enjoy! -Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – If the Price is Right…<strong>

Crystal couldn't believe how stupid and careless she'd been in leaving her portfolio with the Count. She had wanted to kick herself for being so irresponsible. As she stepped out from the inn, she braced herself for a humiliating encounter. Max had taken Ignis sightseeing, so she wouldn't be seeing them until later that evening, just in time for the opera. Walking along the pavement, the rumble of a motorcycle caught her attention. Turning, she saw the vehicle come to a stop as it reached her.

"Crystal!" Albert grinned, raising his visor from his helmet.

"Oh, hey Albert," she smiled back. "What brings you this way?"

"I'm headed for the Danglars estate," he explained. "I've got tickets to the opera, courtesy of the Count, and I wanted to give one to Eugenie."

"Oh." The mention of Danglars set her blood boiling, but she couldn't gear any of this hate to poor Eugenie, who seemed to hate her father as much as she did.

"What about you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm headed for the Champs-Elysees. I'm afraid I left something important with the Count," she admitted.

"Speaking of which, how'd it go last night?" he asked, impish.

"What?! Albert, nothing…I mean, we just had dinner was all! It's no big deal," she scoffed, flustered.

Chuckling, the boy shrugged. "Well, how about a ride? It's the least I can do for you jumping in after me and the Count yesterday."

She nodded, grateful for a bit of company, no matter how embarrassing the task at hand was. "Please…I'd be grateful to you."

"Don't mention it," he laughed. "I've got a spare helmet. Hop on!"

Slipping the helmet over her head, she straddled the bike and clung to him as he drove off, Paris rushing by them in the blink of an eye.

"_I wonder if he looked inside my portfolio…would he care? Would he feel anything at all?...I did sketch ONE picture of him, but it's incomplete!...why do I care anyway? I'm making a big deal out of nothing…"_

"Hey, look!" Albert's excited voice broke through her thoughts. Raising her eyes, she saw a familiar black carriage a few feet ahead. "It's the Count! Hang on!" he said.

"Albert, wa-!" She gasped, clinging tightly as he sped up to reach the carriage. _"Dear God, why?"_

Reaching the coach window, she lifted her head and squinted, trying to see through the blinds when they suddenly pulled away, startling her. One green and one red eye stared back at her, just as surprised, but the look quickly became one of delight. The carriage pulled to a stop, prompting Albert to slow down himself.

"Monsieur Viscount, Mademoiselle Morrel! What a pleasant surprise," the Count of Monte Cristo smiled, stepping out of the coach. "Where are you headed?"

"The Danglars estate, Excellency," Albert said at once. "And Crystal was hoping to find you as well."

"Ah, yes. I believe you left something important with me last night," he winked, causing her to blush. "I'm actually going to visit Monsieur Danglars today myself. Perhaps you would like to join me…?"

"That'd be great, Excellency!" Albert declared, jumping at the opportunity to spend time with the intriguing man.

"Mademoiselle?" he asked quietly, his eyes locked onto her form.

"It's Crystal, Count," she said politely with a small smile. "I'd be honored to join you."

A genuine smile spread across his lips as he ushered them inside, ordering Ali to strap Albert's bike to the back of the carriage. They were off in moments, reaching the estate in record time.

"It's great that we found you," Albert said, pulling the tickets from his coat. "It just so happens that I was on my way to give Eugenie the ticket you'd sent."

"My, that certainly is fortunate for us," the blue-skinned man noted, a strange glint in his eye. Crystal noticed and bit back a frown. It was lucky she did for he quickly turned his attention to her, and with a smile, he offered her the portfolio. "I believe this is yours, Crystal."

"Oh!" she gasped, taking it at once. "Thanks. You don't know how much I panicked last night…"

"Of course. Forgive me for not returning it sooner," he apologized. "I must admit…there were a few of your sketches that slipped out. I couldn't help looking at them."

"Oh, that's all right," she breathed, relieved that he hadn't seen some of the charts she'd created to help her figure out what each perpetrator had done to Edmond. "These pictures aren't anything marvelous, but they're my own…"

"On the contrary, they're beautiful," he said boldly, startling himself and Crystal.

She couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. She was tempted to ask which ones he'd seen but saw that they had just pulled up to the front doors of the Danglars residence. "Thank you," she said simply, stuffing the folder into her bag before leaving the coach with the others.

Upon entering the building, Albert instantly recognized one of his friends. "Oh, Lucien! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Oh, you know me, Albert. I've got my hands full of this and that," the foppish redhead shrugged with a smirk. "Good morning to you, Count," he nodded, and then his eyes caught sight of Crystal. "Well, well, well, mademoiselle! What a pleasant surprise," he grinned, coming down the steps. "What are _you_ doing here so early? What a wonderful coincidence…!"

"Just keeping Albert and His Excellency company, Monsieur," she answered curtly. She could feel a poisonous glare from behind and instantly knew it was the Count of Monte Cristo. Why would he care…?

"I don't suppose Eugenie and the Baron are home, are they?" asked Albert.

"Of course they are. Allow me to escort you to the Baron's office," Lucien offered politely. As they made their way past the many bay windows that looked out over the estate, Crystal couldn't help noticing a rather well-dressed woman cooing over a magnificent stallion. "Oh, he's beautiful!" she whispered.

"Indeed," the Count nodded, startling her. "He's a stunning horse…"

"Oh, are you interested in horses, Count?" Albert asked with a smile.

"You could say that," he chuckled.

"That's Madame Danglars' prized horse, Eclipse."

"Is that so…?"

Something in the way he finished his sentence made Crystal shiver, stealing a glance at the man beside her. _"Don't be stupid, Crystal…this is _Gankutsuou_ we're talking about, remember?...The Count is just his cover…isn't he?"_

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me," Lucien said suddenly as they arrived at a set of massive doors. "I've got some business to attend to. A pleasure seeing you again Count, Crystal. Later, Albert."

Waving, he made a smooth exit, causing Crystal to roll her eyes at him. "Oh brother," she muttered. She could've sworn she heard another chuckle from the Count, causing goosebumps to rise.

The doors opened at last, and there before them was Baron Danglars. Crystal glared at him – hideous, overweight, and a calculating, manipulative, greedy monster. The only thing that had changed about him was his weight.

"Ah, Albert! What a pleasant surprise!" Danglars said at once, clasping his hands, a greasy smile on his lips.

"Baron, I'd like to introduce to you the Count of Monte Cristo. Count, this is Baron Danglars, owner of the most prestigious bank in Paris!" the young man said.

"Baron, I've been so looking forward to this meeting," the Count smiled at once, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

The two shook hands, and as they did, Danglars saw her. He froze, fear filling him, before clearing his throat and stammering, "And, uh…who is this?"

"Oh, I apologize!" Albert laughed lightly. "Baron, this is my friend, Crystal Morrel."

"Baron," she said coolly, looking him straight in the eye. He stood there a moment, sweating, and she enjoyed it. "Please excuse me, gentlemen. I think I'll go find Eugenie. I wanted to talk to her…Albert, would you mind showing me around?"

"Of course!" he nodded. "Please excuse us."

Saying their goodbyes to the Count, they left the two men in search of the young woman. It wasn't difficult – all they had to do was follow the angry flow of music in the air. Eugenie was in her room, pounding on the grand piano furiously. When she came to a halt, Albert and Crystal clapped, startling her.

"That was amazing," Crystal smiled.

"It really was," Albert nodded. "Say, Eugenie, I've got two tickets to the opera tonight. I wanted to give you one."

"Oh," she blinked, still surprised. "Thank you…"

Walking over, Albert handed her the ticket. "Crystal and Maximilian got theirs last night, so we'll be seeing them, too."

At this Eugenie's face lit up. "Oh, I'm glad to hear that! How'd you manage to get these? They've been sold out for months…"

Crystal felt her face heat up as she looked towards the window. "Actually…the Count of Monte Cristo gave them to me. Said he had some spares and hoped I would be able to come…"

"Hmm," the blonde girl murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucien sure is a go-getter, being here at this hour," Albert commented. Crystal noted how Eugenie's mood seemed to sour at once. "He must be working really hard with your father to be here so early-"

"You really are naïve, aren't you?" she snapped, getting up from the piano and stalking over to the window.

Albert blinked, startled. "What do you mean?"

"How can you admire him?"

"What are you talking about? We've all been friends since we were little kids."

"Honestly," she said darkly. "I've never thought of him as a 'friend,' Albert."

Crystal reached for her hair, twisting a strand of the chocolate locks as she remained silent. Clearly, Eugenie was battling her own demons and problems. _"Poor Eugenie…and Albert. The kid's got no idea what's going on. Lucien's got some kind of nerve to bother this girl…but how?"_

"Why?" Albert asked, utterly lost.

Her eyes watering, she spun around and growled, "Because he's sleeping with my mother, Albert, that's why!"

Both Albert and Crystal's jaws hit the floor at this.

"Eugenie…!" Albert opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Crystal gritted her teeth. "That son of a-!"

"This is _terrible_!"

The trio turned in unison to see one of the many servants enter the room, her face covered with an expression of shock and fear. "What's wrong?" Eugenie asked.

"I heard that your father just sold Madame's horse!"

"He _sold_ Eclipse?!" Eugenie gasped.

"Yes!" the woman answered, her own voice filled with disbelief.

"What?!" Albert gaped. Then it hit him. "It…it couldn't haven been the Count…could it?" he whispered to Crystal.

Crystal shook her head, irked. "I'm almost certain…"

"Ugh, I can hear my parents arguing now," the young Danglars girl moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Mother's going to be furious!"

The dark-haired woman sighed sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Eugenie." Turning on her heel, she began to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Albert asked, following her.

"I think it's best if I take my leave," she replied.

"This isn't your fault," Eugenie said, following her out as well to the hall.

Crystal shook her head. "I know…I just can't stay. I'd better find the Count and thank him again, too, before going home."

"Why the rush?" Albert asked.

Biting her lip, she thought of the evil man Eugenie had for a father. She wanted to get away from this house at once. This and the fact that the Count, who was so considerate towards her, had just taken away something precious from Madame Danglars was what bothered her. But she answered, "…I'm not feeling all that well. And I don't belong here." Lifting her head, she looked to see out the windows of the hall, showing the courtyard below and the next hall of the mansion, also lined with humongous windows. Her eyes, with their hawk-like vision, focused in on two figures stepping out of a room and arguing. "Aren't those your parents?" she asked.

Both the young people squinted, blinking as they saw the two parents snarling and whining to one another.

"That's them," Eugenie winced. Looking away, she turned to Albert. "Let's get out of here, too."

"Huh?" he asked. "Why?"

"I need to get away from here," she insisted.

Once more, Albert looked to Crystal. "You're sure you won't come with us?"

Offering him a grateful smile, she shook her head. "No, but thanks. You go ahead and take Eugenie…I want to see if I can't talk to His Excellency before leaving."

"Don't bother with trying to convince him to give back Eclipse," Eugenie sighed. "It's useless."

"We'll see," smirked Crystal. "I can be stubborn, too. And I don't want to find you at the opera tonight in a sour mood."

The blonde girl looked at her with thankful, touched eyes before hugging her. "Thank you, Crystal."

Giving Albert a hug as well, she watched them leave before tracing her steps back to the hall where the Danglars' fought out the issue of the prized stallion.

"But he was _mine_!" she heard a woman wail. "I don't want you selling him off for some 20 million francs!"

"_That must be Madame…"_ Peeking from around the corner, she saw Danglars and his wife, Victoria, going back and forth on the subject.

"It appears that I've cause you quite a bit of trouble, good Baron." Monte Cristo's voice seemed to snake its way into their ears, causing Crystal to freeze in her hiding place. Materializing before them, he spoke to the flattered woman. "Madame, I truly had no idea how precious this horse is to you. I had hoped to purchase him for the satisfactory price of 60 million francs…However, you've just proven to me that there are some things no matter what the cost that we cannot simply give away. It's disgraceful that a man such as myself should cause a beautiful woman like you to suffer in this manner." Bowing, he said with great emotion and dignity, "Madame, I most humbly apologize."

Madame Danglars cheeks were flushed a rosy hue as she gazed at the unusual guest. "Oh…" she breathed.

Crystal herself felt her own eyes glued to the Count. _"He's a good speaker, that's for sure,"_ she noted. She couldn't help wondering if he truly meant all that he said…Glancing at Madame Danglars, she frowned. _"I wonder…she made a huge fuss over that horse, but what if it was Eugenie on the line…?"_

"Wait…I'm sorry, did you just say 60 million francs for my horse?" the woman asked, clearly sending a venomous look at her husband.

"Indeed," the Count nodded. "For the finest horse in all of France."

"I see…please forgive for asking such a silly question," she said through clenched teeth, nearly breaking her fan in half before them. The Baron grimaced as he watched her. This wasn't going to be pretty…

"I shall have my leave now and strive to work this situation out for the better at once, Madame, Baron," he said with another bow. Biding them adieu, Bertuccio emerged from the room they'd been in before stepping in time with the Count as they strolled down the hall.

"Pretty smooth, Count."

Crystal's voice stopped him at once, his head turning to see her leaned comfortably against the corner of the hall, arms crossed over her chest, her lips pursed in contemplation. His eyes widened for a moment before he chuckled nervously. "You heard that?"

"Most of what you said," she answered, starting to walk alone. Both men caught up to her as they escorted themselves out. "Eugenie was pretty upset when she heard about this…"

"I shall give her my sincerest apologies the next time I see her," the Count said.

"With all due respect, sir, why would you do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bertuccio remained silent, but he listened to every word. Glancing at the girl, he held back a grin. She was outspoken, this one…and loyal to her friends. She was also rather beautiful… _"No wonder the Master cares for her so and speaks so highly of her."_

"I had no idea the Baroness would be so upset," the Count responded, though in the back of his mind he'd had an inkling. "In this world, Crystal, anything can be bought for the right price…"

"Even people?" she asked, frowning up at him. "Pure emotions and feeling? Thoughts and dreams? Hopes and desires? Talent? Love?"

He stopped at her words, stunned that she was so angry. "Perhaps some aristocrats see it this way, Monsieur, but there is much more to life than putting a price on something and taking it away from another." No sooner had the words spilled out of her mouth, she clamped them shut, covering her lips with her hand. Her eyes were huge as she realized how brash she'd been. Her uncle would've scolded her if he were here. "Count…I apologize…this isn't any business of mine and I shouldn't have said-!"

His laugh startled both Crystal and Bertuccio. With a smile, Monte Cristo chuckled, "My dear Crystal, I agree with you. I didn't know you were so passionate about the well-being of others."

"Uh…" She blushed, embarrassed. Her face began to redden even more so when he took her hand and pressed his cold lips to it. "I'm very sorry," she stammered, keeping her eyes down. "It won't happen again…"

"Crystal." She looked up at him, gasping when she saw his eyes gazing into hers intently, almost sad. "I wish for us to be friends, remember? That means that we may speak freely to one another."

Her cheeks could not stop flushing with embarrassment, so she nodded stupidly. He smiled once more at her and offered his arm to her, which she took silently. "By chance, is the Viscount Morcerf still here?"

"I doubt it," she replied as they made their way to the front doors of the estate. "Eugenie asked him if he would take her for a ride."

"Ah," he answered with a small smile. "I see…and you are here still?"

"She wanted to be alone," she answered, shrugging. "And I wanted to tell you that I was leaving, too, except the Danglars' were both in the hall when I came to it…"

"Then I shall bring you home at once," he stated as the sun shone down on them.

"That's not necessary," she protested.

"It would be improper for me to leave you here to walk or even call a cab," he said, steadfast in his resolution. As Bertuccio went off to prepare the carriage, the Count stroked his chin. "Pardon me for asking, but do you have a gown for tonight?"

"Huh?" she asked. Then the question took full effect. She held back a gasp before looking up sheepishly at the Count. "Um, no…I don't. Guess I have some shopping to do…"

"Indeed," he said, an impish grin tugging on his lips. "I'll have Bertuccio take us to the finest shop in Paris."

"W-Wait a second!" she said, holding her hands up in defense. "I never said I wanted you to take me shopping or even worry about that!"

His eyes seemed to dim at her words as she had a terrible feeling churn within her gut. "I see…I was hoping I could redeem myself after the scene you just saw, but if you truly don't wish for me to be with you-"

"That's not it!" she shook her head. Heaving a sigh, she looked up at him and said, "How do I put it…? You shouldn't be constantly spoiling me with such lavish gifts, and that includes taking me to a fine dress shop where I can't afford anything."

"But _I_ can," he stated. "To be perfectly honest, I crave to spend some time with you, Crystal…and I can think of no better way than to help you select a gown for tonight's event." Gazing into her eyes, he asked quietly, "Will you allow me that honor?"

Her heart was pounding madly within her chest. _"This is _Gankutsuou_, remember? I'm doing this to find out where Edmond is!"_ This was what the back of her head nagged, but she didn't feel so as she answered shyly, "…the honor would be mine, Count."


	9. Unknown, Hidden Desires

**A/N: We own nothing but the OCs and ideas. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight – Unknown, Hidden Desires <strong>

"You l-look nice, Crystal."

"…I feel like a cupcake."

Maximilien laughed at his cousin, fixing his tie as the cab came to a halt before the opera house. "Don't be ridiculous. Besides, didn't the Count help you pick this out?"

Crystal grumbled, glaring at him. "It felt safer when I wasn't actually in the gown and just looking at it in the shoppe. The damned man sweet-talked me into letting him buy it for Pete's sake!"

Ignis and Max couldn't understand why she was so snippy. She looked lovely in the gown the Count of Monte Cristo had purchased for her. It was a deep cerulean hue that matched her necklace, the sleeves off the shoulder and flowing down her arms to her wrists, exposing her neck and collarbone with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was coated in silver, emphasizing her waist before exploding out into a watery skirt that seemed to sway like the ocean itself. Her hair held up in a half-ponytail, the locks that weren't held captive cascaded down her shoulders to her waist.

"Then again, you were never one for parties or dresses," Maximilien chuckled. Stepping out of the cab, he offered his hand to his cousin before Ignis helped himself out. "Come on, we don't want to miss this out."

The trio stepped inside, immediately stunned by all the different kinds of people and their extravagant outfits. Ignis beamed when he saw other figures dressed in Eastern Space dress, not feeling so left out now in his clothes from Janina (the nicest items he ever owned). Heading for the stairs, Crystal caught sight of a silent, solitary figure.

"Valentine?" she called, earning the girl's attention.

She smiled at once when she saw them, looking radiant in her sunlight gown.

"M-Mademoiselle!" Maximilien stammered, his cheeks turning red. "How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you," she nodded politely. "That's a very nice suit."

"What? Oh, this?" he laughed nervously, tugging at his collar. "I-I, uh, had to borrow it. But…you're looking…beautiful…"

She blushed, her eyes locked onto him. "Thank you."

Crystal felt her heart pound happily for her little cousin. She'd never seen him like this before. The impending fact that Valentine would be with Franz, however, overshadowed her happiness. Feeling useless, she excused herself and told them she'd be waiting for them in her seat. Ignis followed close behind, not wanting to be left out.

"O-Oh, my g-goodness!" he exclaimed upon entering the vast hall. "I-It's _huge_!"

Taking out her ticket, Crystal pressed her lips together as she struggled to figure out where the seats were. "Let's see…"

"Crystal!"

Lifting her head, the young woman saw Albert waving as he stood from his seat, grinning from ear to ear. Smiling back and returning the wave, she squeezed into the row and went to the young viscount and his friend.

"Albert! Franz! I'm glad I found you," she said. "It's overwhelming here."

"You get used to it," Franz shrugged with a polite smile.

"That's a beautiful dress!" Albert complemented her, causing her cheeks to flare.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Interesting clothes, Ignis," Franz noted with a smile. "Oh, that's right! You're from Eastern Space, right?"

"Janina," the alien nodded with his own grin. "Thank you, B-Baron. You both l-look well."

"You wouldn't happen to know where these seats are?" Crystal asked, handing Albert her ticket.

He glanced at it before grinning again. "You're right here," he said, patting the empty seat beside him.

Giving a breath of relief, she beamed. "Well, that's a relief. And convenient." Both she and Ignis took their places, making themselves comfortable before the show started. Peeking behind, she saw Maximilien escorting Valentine to her seat behind them. Shaking her head with a roll of her eyes, she couldn't fight back the smile on her face. Looking towards the stage, she blinked in surprise when she saw Eugenie several rows ahead. "Albert, why's Eugenie up there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Averting his eyes from her as his face became scarlet, he stammered, "Um…well…she wasn't exactly friendly with me when we got here…"

Crystal giggled, patting his shoulder. "Well, at least Franz is dateless with you."

"Hmph," the blonde boy sniffed, glaring at Crystal. "So? I don't exactly see _you_ with a date either, Crystal."

She grinned impishly at him, noting that he was comfortable enough with her to call her by her first name. "I'm not exactly what men look for, though…"

"Oh!" Ignis gasped, his eyes glued to one of the several opera boxes above their heads. "L-Look!" he whispered.

The two young men and woman looked up, following his gaze. They gasped with everyone in the audience, their eyes widening.

"That's the late Prince's box!" Franz exclaimed. His eyes seemed to be trapped on one of the two figures that stood there, looking like an ethereal creature from another world.

Haidee was dressed in an exquisite, unbelievable dress that glittered with jewels, the unique fabric floating and flowing around her to look like butterflies' wings. Beside her, of course, was the Count of Monte Cristo. Glancing down at the crowd, his eyes locked onto Albert. He offered a smile and waved, causing the people to stare at the young Viscount in amazement.

"Hey, Albert," one woman from behind whispered, looking up lustfully at the Count. "Who's your friend?"

Upon hearing her words, Crystal felt her eyes narrow only to widen once more. _"What's wrong with me? Why do I care what she says about him?"_ Keeping her head down, ashamed at her thoughts, she raised her eyes to see the strange man once more. This time, however, his eyes were on someone else. Following his line of sight, she felt her stomach tie in a knot as she found Fernand and Mercedes in a box one the opposite side of them, a level below. Both the Count and Mercedes had their eyes locked on one another, a wistful, longing look in the Count's eyes. Crystal's head dropped, her chin hitting her collarbone, her face red with shame. _"I'll never be like Mercedes…everyone loves her…they love her as a proper woman…she's beautiful and graceful and…she's everything I'm not."_

"Hey!" Albert gasped, his voice capturing her attention. "What's wrong with Haidee?!"

Crystal's head shot up to see Haidee standing rigidly, her face contorted in fear, her arm extended as she pointed a finger out. Looking to the girl back at Fernand, Crystal frowned. Why was she so upset…?

"C-Crystal!" Ignis hissed, his eyes still glued to the shuddering girl. "Th-that's the pr-princess!"

Facing him, her brows furrowed. "Haidee's the princess of Janina? You're sure, Ig?"

"Her n-name is 'Haidee'?!" he whispered. When she nodded the affirmative, he nodded violently in reply. "Oh, y-yes! I know it's her! I saw her many times in Janina, from afar, of course, but I know that face anywhere!"

Gasps and cries arose from the people who were still fixated on the gorgeous, frightened girl. The duo looked up and watched in horror as Haidee fainted, falling over the ledge of the opera box. Swiftly, the Count caught her by her waist, gently bringing the unconscious girl back up before taking her in his arms and exiting.

"My God, is she all right?!" Franz asked the others, his eyes filled with fear and concern.

"Only one way to find out," Crystal said, getting up as the curtain of the stage lifted. She and Ignis left with the two young aristocrats, cautiously picking their way through the row to hurry out and find Monte Cristo.

Crystal cursed under her breath as she constantly tripped over the dress. "You go ahead, boys," she encouraged them.

"We can't just leave you!" Albert protested, ever the gentleman.

"I'll catch up," she winked. "I promise. I just need to gather up these stupid skirts. Go ahead."

Reluctantly, the boys went ahead, taking a flight of stairs up to the third floor. No sooner had they entered, Albert turned his head just slightly so and caught sight of the Count and his servants heading for the elevator. "Count!" he cried, leading the others.

The Count turned upon hearing his voice, giving him a smile when he saw the trio rush forward. "Albert. I didn't expect you to come up here to find me."

"We saw what happened and-" the young viscount started.

"Is she all right?!" Franz cut him off, his eyes fixed on the pale girl.

Chuckling, Monte Cristo replied, "She's fine. Haidee is…unaccustomed to crowds."

Boldly, the young Baron placed his hand on the girl's cheek, causing the others to blink in bewilderment. "I…I hope she…rests well."

Another chuckle escaped the Count. "I shall send you word at once, Monsieur d'Epinay, if that is what you wish."

"I'd be most grateful," he nodded.

Albert raised an eyebrow at his friend, smirking as he nudged Ignis playfully. Ignis pressed his lips tightly, striving not to laugh as he stood behind Albert. His princess was certainly catching the young Baron's eye…

"Albert? Franz? Ig?"

Crystal's voice echoed in the hall as she stepped out from the stairs, her face flushed, heaving as she was out of breath. Clutching her skirts, she hurried down towards them, not stopping until she was beside the boys. "Oh, God. Is she ok?" she gasped.

Another gasp was heard, but only by Bertuccio and Baptisin, as they watched their master's eyes widen when Crystal appeared. The two man servants shared a glance before resuming their indifferent masks.

"The Count says she'll be ok," Albert smiled.

"Oh, poor Haidee," she cooed, brushing the girl's hair away from her face. Lifting her head, she was going to say something about hoping she would feel better when her eyes locked with the Count's. The man's mismatched eyes bore into her soul, and she remained frozen, unable to believe all the emotion she saw in his eyes. _"But…why? Why is he looking at me like that…?"_

"…forgive me for staring," he said softly, causing her cheeks to burn. "I…couldn't help myself."

"Oh." That was all she could utter. Everyone around them watched intently, waiting for something else to be said or done. The "ding" of the elevator made them all jump, shattering the moment. "Well…you'd better get her home," she said at last, looking away at last.

He nodded. "I shall notify you all on Haidee's recovery as soon as possible. Perhaps we can enjoy ourselves another time…" Bowing his head, he bid them adieu before heading back to the elevator.

The gang watched as the doors shut and they were left alone in silence and uncertainty.

"…let's head back and watch the rest of the show," Franz said, not sounding as though he wanted to do what he'd just suggested.

"I wonder…" Albert murmured. "What could've been so terrifying that it made Haidee faint?"

"_Your father,"_ Crystal thought glumly, recalling the tale of Fernand that Ignis had told her when they'd met many months ago. It made sense now – the Count purchased Haidee while visiting Janina and took her in after Fernand had murdered her father. But if that was the case, how was it that he was so cordial with Mondego? _"He's up to something…maybe he's doing this for Edmond…?"_ She just couldn't tell with the Count…rather, _Gankutsuou_.

"Monsieur Franz d'Epinay."

"Huh?" Albert said, voicing what they were all thinking. Looking over their shoulders, they saw Maximilien stalking over, his eyes cold.

"A word with you, Baron, if you please," Morrel frowned.

One eyebrow rose as she stared at her little cousin. "Max, what's the matter?"

"This is important…and private," he stated.

"Ok…" Crystal checked the nearest box, motioning for the others to join her. "It's empty," she explained. "So long as we stay by the door, we'll be fine."

"I meant for just the Baron and me, cousin," Maximilien said firmly as they entered.

"Whatever you have to say to Franz, you can say to us," she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly after shutting the door. "I don't like how you're acting, Max. What's going on?"

Franz raised an eyebrow at the soldier, waiting. Albert stood with Crystal and Ignis by the door, all three exchanging confused glances.

"Sir, why aren't you with your fiancée?" Maximilien glowered at the aristocrat.

The young man gave him an odd look. "Why is that any of your business?"

"Don't you love her?!" he demanded, raising his voice just slightly.

Franz chuckled. "I like her enough. I like her as just another girl."

Maximilien's eyes widened in shock as his jaw dropped. Albert grimaced as Crystal smacked her forehead, muttering, "Idiot." Ignis covered his own mouth in shock at Franz, blinking his huge jade eyes at him.

"How dare you?!" Maximilien shouted, earning the attention of some of the members of the audience. "You should love her!"

"Max!" Crystal hissed, grabbing one of his arms. "Pipe down! Get out and cool off!"

"You should love her with all your heart!" he insisted, ignoring his cousin.

Albert and Ignis quickly joined Crystal, shoving him out the door before one of the attendants could come and kick them out. "Easy, Maximilien!" Albert hushed him. "Let me talk to him! Just go, ok?!" Between the three of them, they managed to shove him out and lock the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Really, Franz, was that necessary?" Albert frowned at his friend.

He shrugged. "He wanted to know, and that's the truth."

"Hm, I wonder if you would have reacted the same way if it came to Haidee," Crystal said coolly, checking her nails. From her peripheral vision, she could see his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink, his eyes darting away.

Albert sighed, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "You know, I'm kind of jealous of him." When the others looked at him, puzzled, he shrugged and said, "He's very much in love with Valentine, and he's willing to go after her. I guess…I just want to know what that feels like."

Franz scoffed, his cheeks still pink. "Love is…nothing but trouble. I wonder…why are people so obsessed with it?"

"Love is vital to our lives, Franz," Crystal said quietly, earning their attention. "Love is…a mysterious and beautiful thing…everyone needs it, one way or another…at least, that's what I've seen from others."

Franz watched her for a moment, the gears in his head slowly turning. At last, he walked to Albert, and placing his hands on the viscount's shoulders he said, "I'll leave it to you to fix things." Without another word, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Albert sat there for a moment, stunned, before leaping up and exclaiming, "Hey! How come _I_ have to fix this?! What could I do?!"

"SHH!" Crystal hissed, pointing out towards the crowd. "Outside," she said softly, taking him by the arm and walking him out. Both Maximilien and Franz were nowhere to be found, allowing them to breathe in relief.

"Does he always leave you to fix his problems?" Crystal asked, heaving a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

Albert stroked his chin, deep in thought, when his eyes lit up. "That's it!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist into his palm.

"W-What is, s-s-sir?" Ignis asked, cocking his head in interest.

"Crystal, tell Maximilien to meet me tomorrow morning at ten o'clock in the _Petits Amoureux Café_."

"What for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The café is just across the street from the Villefort residence," Albert told her. "Monsieur Villefort leaves the house every day at ten to get to the court, and tomorrow Madame Villefort will be with Madame Danglars. Valentine will be alone with her grandfather, which will give us a chance to talk to her."

"Talk about what, exactly?" she prodded on.

"Well…it'll give Maximilien a chance to express his feelings for her," the blue-eyed boy continued, sure of himself and his plan. "Once she sees that, she'll understand, and maybe she'll feel the same way!"

Skeptical as she was, Crystal sighed and agreed. "Ok, I'll tell him…but I'm going with you, just to make sure you don't end up in trouble."

Albert laughed, grinning at her. "You know, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

The gates of the Villefort manor slowly opened, Albert's eyes watching with utmost interest. "Ok, it's almost time. Ready?"

Maximilien drank his coffee down to the dregs, gasping for air after swallowing so quickly. "I don't know about this," he said, looking sick.

"Don't be such a baby," Crystal teased, punching his shoulder. She was glad Ignis had decided not to come. He woke up with a headache and she insisted he stay in bed resting. This gave her more time and ease of mind to focus on the mischief Franz had made Albert chief of, her little cousin in tow.

"Crystal's right," Albert agreed, standing up and leaning against the table. "Just go in there and talk to her, tell her how you feel, but start with giving her a compliment."

"A compliment?" the soldier blinked stupidly.

"Yeah!" the viscount said, exasperated with his dimwittedness. "Y'know, like how nice she looks in her dress or her make-up or something!"

"It'd be better if he actually meant it, too," she smirked. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed movement from the house. "Albert," she said quietly. "Someone's leaving."

Immediately, the young viscount hopped back into his seat, using his menu to cover up his face. Crystal covered her mouth, struggling not to laugh at his antics. He made this seem like some spy mission, especially when he handed Maximilien his digital binoculars. "Have a look," he said, nodding at the limousine pulling out. Maximilien did so, watching the person inside. "That's Valentine's father, Crown Prosecutor Gerard de Villefort." Glancing over at Max, he made a sick face and whispered, "It's said that even petty criminals suffer penalty of death with him presiding over their trials." Maximilien immediately made the same sick face, both of them fearful of this overly controlling man. Crystal, however, only felt hate and anger as she watched the car pull away. _"Villefort…you haven't changed,"_ she glared, the night of Edmond's betrayal replaying in her mind.

"That's Valentine's stepmother and little stepbrother, Heloise and Edouard," Albert continued, squinting at the two figures in the distance. Madame Danglars' carriage awaited them there, the mistress of the vehicle standing beside her famous horse that had promptly been returned to her.

"All we have to do is wait," Albert said, his eyes never leaving the gates or the front doors of the house.

Painstakingly, they waited as Madame Villefort managed to drag Edouard into the carriage and at last took off into the streets of Paris.

"Now," young Morcerf said, getting up and leading the cousins to the gates. "It's about time."

Ringing the bell, the household servant, Valquois, answered and let them in, excusing himself as he went to fetch his mistress. Crystal patted Maximilien's arm comfortingly. "Hey, don't be nervous," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I can't help it," he swallowed. "My heart's pounding so fast, I think I might die."

"Don't die just yet," Albert jested. "She hasn't come down yet…"

"Mademoiselle Valentine," Valquois announced, leaving them once more as Valentine entered the room.

Upon seeing the three of them, Valentine gasped. "Oh!" she said, looking at each of them. "I had no idea you brought them along, Albert…"

"Please excuse us," Crystal apologized.

"It's just…well, Maximilien has something to say," Albert said, motioning to the giant beside him.

He stood there, staring at her so fiercely that she was actually frightened. "…I…I…"

Crystal held back a grimace. This wasn't exactly what they'd had in mind.

"I LOVE YOU!" Maximilian shouted at last, Valentine's eyes wide as saucers.

Albert slapped his face. "Aw, geez. Way to throw our plans out the door. That's enough out of you." Together, the young man and woman began pushing him out of the room.

"I love you!" he repeated.

"Yeah, I think she knows that," Albert grunted.

"Wait here, Maxie," Crystal said, straining to shove him out, quickly shutting the doors. Giving a breath of relief, she motioned for Albert to speak with her eyes.

"Please, Valentine, excuse him. He means well, he's just…clumsy with words."

"This must be some terrible joke," she whispered, her back turned to them.

"No, Valentine, not at all," Crystal shook her head. "My cousin's very much enamored with you…"

"I've spoken with Franz," Albert said, biting his lip as he struggled to get the message across. "…he said he doesn't think of you anymore than his fiancée."

The redheaded girl gasped, her frame shuddering. As Albert launched into a speech about what a great guy Maximilien was and he'd be a perfect match for her, Crystal watched the girl, realization churning in her brain. "…Albert, what about what she wants?"

"Huh?" he asked, halting in his speech.

"Yes."

Sobs caught their attention as Valentine continued to weep. "No one…no one ever asks me what _I_ want for a change! I want to be able to have a say in my life, too!"

"Valentine…" Albert looked at her back, his eyes dimming, his heart sinking, realizing how he'd botched the job.

"Just leave me alone!" she cried. "Please…go away."

Placing a hand on his back, Crystal shook her head and wrapped her arm around Albert, leading him out without another word. Out in the hall, Maximilien sniffed a flower he'd taken from a vase, lifting his head when they exited. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw their faces, his own falling.

"Let's go," Crystal nudged them, both of them on either side of her. "She needs some time to herself…"

Devastated, the trio slowly left the house, heading out past the vast gardens of the Villefort residence and taking a seat on a lonely bench.

"So much for my great plan," Albert sighed, burying his face in his hands. "I'm a fool."

"Don't beat yourself up, Albert," Crystal said, offering a weak smile as she patted his shoulder. "None of this was anyone's fault."

"I could've done better, too," Maximilien gravely stated. "I was too forward…I just…couldn't think…I didn't know what else to do or say."

Albert lifted his head, facing the brown-eyed woman. "Franz put me in charge of this and I screwed up…do you think I could fix this?"

Crystal gave a laugh, embracing the boy. "You're doing what Franz couldn't do for himself. I'd say that's a great deal better than nothing at all."

Albert smiled, glomping her. Maximilien shook his head, grinning at the scene before he joined them in a group hug.

The sound of horses clopping along the road made them freeze, looking up to see a carriage pull into the estate.

"Hide!" Crystal hissed, the trio hopping over the bench to scurry back against the manor wall. Peeking from the corner, they saw Madame Villefort and her child standing by the front doors…with a unique visitor.

Crystal gasped. "Him?!"

The Count of Monte Cristo smiled warmly at Heloise de Villefort, graciously accepting the invitation for tea as she ushered him inside.

"I wonder what the Count's doing here?" Albert whispered, voicing her thoughts.

She frowned, noting how the woman had blushed and batted her eyelashes at him. "C'mon," she said, leading them to a window so they might keep an eye on the two.

"Valentine!" they could hear Heloise shout. "Come down! We have a guest!"

"Mademoiselle says she regrets she cannot come but is feeling unwell," they heard the servant reply.

"Honestly. That girl is terrible!" The frown on her face was audible through her voice.

"See? Valentine's a tormented soul, with no one to care for her," Maximilien snarled, already hating the woman.

Albert closed his eyes, nodding. "You're right…no one to care for her or _about_ her. You don't care what she thinks or wants, Madame doesn't…and neither do I."

The words hit home for the young man, sinking in as he gawked at Albert.

"He's right," Crystal nodded. "She said that no one bothers to ask her what she wants. And from what I see…it's true."

A cry from within the house caught their attention, causing them to peek in and see little Edouard scampering away from the Count. "He's a big, blue-faced vampire!" the boy declared, hiding behind the door. The trio couldn't help giggling at the child and his words, covering their mouths to stifle the laughter.

"_I don't blame the kid, but this is too funny!"_ Crystal snickered silently until she heard Heloise say, "…my secret place." She stopped at once while the boys recovered from laughing.

"Secret place?" she heard the Count ask.

"It's…a modest little refuge I keep," she replied.

Pursing her lips, Crystal waited, still crouched under the sill as the boys finally stopped their case of the giggles.

"What's wrong?" Maximilien asked, raising an eyebrow.

Crystal signaled for him to remain silent, pressing her index finger to her lips, her eyes catching sight of Heloise and the Count making their way to the greenhouse. "Hmm…" Her eyes narrowed, she snuck behind the bushes and shrubs, the perplexed males following her closely.

"What is it?" Maximilien asked again.

"She's taking him to the greenhouse," she stated.

"I thought we were just here for Valentine," her cousin said, giving her a smirk. "Are you planning on joining them, Crys?"

She shushed him, slinking towards the windows. Albert came beside her, squinting at the Count and Madame as they came to a table filled with bottles and equipment. "What are they talking about?" he whispered, curious.

"A gentleman shouldn't be poking around in another's business," Maximilien scolded them.

"I'm not a gentleman," Crystal smirked.

Albert ignored him completely and took the liberty of taking back his binoculars, watching them from his post. With her incredible vision, Crystal could make out the shapes of the couple, the Count handing her a ring of some sort which she held to her heart. Her eyes widened in horror as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and lowered his lips to her neck.

"No," she heard herself whisper.

"What-?!" Albert murmured.

Suddenly, like a cobra striking, the Count of Monte Cristo turned his head just slightly, one eye glaring out while his lips were stretched into a wicked grin. Albert gasped, jumping away in fear, sure that the Count had seen them. "Crystal, let's go!" he said, grabbing her arm.

She stood there, dumbstruck. No sooner had the Count frightened Albert, he saw that there was another set of eyes on him: chocolate brown, stinging with unexplainable tears, piercing his cold heart. The wicked grin vanished, his face turned completely now to see Crystal, hidden in the brush outside, a heart-wrenching look in her eyes. His eyes upon her now, his face was covered with a look of apology and pleading.

Spinning as rapidly as she could, she bolted, Albert and Maximilien hot on her heels as they raced out of the estate, never looking back. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt the wind slap her face, feeling very much like the slap to her heart.

"_What's wrong with me?! Why do I care? Oh, Edmond, forgive me!"_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Driving down the streets of Paris, Baptistin sat back and enjoyed the ride as Bertuccio did the driving. Gazing out the window, an impish grin broke out on his face. Pulling out a comlink, he spoke into it.

"Hey, Benedetto, take a look out the window."

In the back, sounded by curtains in the dark, comfortable carriage, a young man with golden hair and blank grey eyes looked out the window of the vehicle, wondering what could be out there.

"That's Maximilien Morrel, Viscount Albert de Morcerf, and Crystal Morrel," Baptistin said, naming the trudging characters on the empty Parisian sidewalk.

Making sure that no one could see him, he peeked, seeing the trio in the dying light of day. The big fellow, Maximilien, didn't gain his interest. He wasn't a part of the plan from what these servants had told him. The young boy, the Viscount, made a spark appear in his eyes, a slow, malicious smile breaking out onto his lips. The third, however, set his eyes on fire. The woman, Crystal, kept her head down, her eyes filled with an assortment of emotions, though she stood straight and carried on, dressed like a pirate or peasant with those common, sea-town clothes. A full-blown grin was born, his tongue sliding over his chapped lips they disappeared from his sight.

"_This is going to be fun."_


	10. Discovered and Revealed

**A/N: Here's the next one! Hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to leave a review please! :) PS - we only own the OCs and the idea for the twist in this awesome anime!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – Discovered and Revealed<strong>

Crystal buried herself in frustrated research for the next day, barely speaking at all, fighting with herself each passing moment.

"_Dear God…Mother…Father…Uncle Pierre…Abbe Faria…Edmond…help me. I didn't want to feel this way about him…the person…the creature that has now taken my friend away and hidden him where no one can find him. Why does my heart hurt when I see him? This 'Count'? Please…give me a sign…!"_

After a tiring day of traveling from libraries to bookstores to offices that held personal and old records, she sluggishly made her way back to the inn.

"Mademoiselle Morrel?"

The deep voice startled her, having been so deep in her own thoughts and prayers. Turning around, she saw Bertuccio standing behind her. His dark glasses concealed what would be considered worry, for he'd seen her leave the library in a miserable state, and he knew what could possibly be bothering her. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you…"

"It's ok," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut. "What is it, Bertuccio?"

From his pocket he took out a sleek black envelope, a golden 'M' emblazoned on it. "The Count would like to invite you, your cousin, and friend to his villa in Auteuil tomorrow evening."

Crystal gave him an odd look, one eyebrow raised. "Wait, did you just say 'Auteuil'?"

"Yes, mademoiselle," he responded.

She looked down at the invitation, the name echoing in her head. If she remembered correctly, Auteuil was a gloomly forest on the outskirts of Paris, constantly encased in darkness and fog. "Hm…I supposed I shouldn't be surprised," she muttered to herself, staring at the golden letter against its dark background. Seeing how he remained standing, she realized that he was waiting for her to open the letter. Gently tugging at the flap, she pulled the slip of crisp parchment out and read it quietly. The Count's impeccable cursive spread over the paper, she had to re-read the message, staring in disbelief.

"_Mademoiselle Crystal Morrel,_

_I sincerely hope you will accept this invitation to my villa in Auteuil tomorrow evening, and by all means, bring your friend and cousin along. There are many details I wish to discuss with you, and I hope you can find it in your heart to give me another chance so that I may redeem myself, in your eyes at the very least._

_Your servant always,_

_The Count of Monte Cristo."_

"…did you read this?" she asked at last, raising her eyes to the servant.

"No, mademoiselle," he shook his head. "My instructions were to find you and give you this letter, and receive an answer at your latest convenience."

"You know you can just call me Crystal," she said with an impish grin, startling the man at first.

He returned the grin, however, and bowed politely. "As you wish…Crystal."

"Bertuccio, before I give you an answer, tell me something."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

Biting her lip, she debated with herself on how to word her question properly. "…why…I mean…why does the Count keep inviting me to these events? Not to mention Ig and Max. We're not aristocrats, and I have nothing of value that could interest him. I'm just a girl from Marseilles."

The tall man grinned once more. "That is precisely why the Count wishes to constantly see you. He values your opinions and company, and it is because you are not a noblewoman that he is fascinated by you…I shouldn't say anymore than that, but…he worries and thinks of you constantly, Crystal."

She gawked at him, unable to believe her ears. "…does he tell you all this?"

"More or less," he shrugged.

With a small smile, she placed the letter back into its envelope and nodded. "Please let him know we'll be there…what time is appropriate for this visit?"

"Eight o'clock," he informed her.

She nodded once more. "Ok. See you then."

With another bow and smile, Bertuccio turned and left, heading back for the Champs-Elysees without delay. As he vanished into the distance, Crystal looked at the envelope once more, the 'M' glittering in the dying daylight. _"So…he spotted me and the boys after all…this is going to be awkward…"_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Twenty-four hours later, Crystal and Ignis were traveling through the darkness on their bikes, their eyes constantly scanning their surroundings.

"I-It's terrible h-here!" Ignis stammered as they saw the building come into view. "W-Why would he want to st-stay in a p-place like this?!"

Crystal came to a slow halt, sighing in relief that the trip was over. The only decent dresses she owned were the soft, translucent Grecian gown and the stunning, new blue dress, both courtesy of the Count of Monte Cristo. Knowing that there would most likely be other guests (some not so pleasant), she stuck with the newest gown. The beautiful skirt was inconvenient, however, having to ride the motorcycle on her way their.

"Time to be creative," she said to Ignis as they had departed, tucking in her skirt as tightly as possible around her legs and praying it wouldn't fly free as she drove along slowly. Maximilien was preoccupied with contacting their family at the moment so he promised he would join them as soon as possible.

Getting off her vehicle, she released her long brown waves from her ponytail, brushing stray tendrils away from her eyes. Now standing before the dark, murky mansion, both Crystal and Ignis parked their bikes and cautiously entered the building, linking arms as so to boost their confidence. Walking down as silently as they could, Crystal could feel Ignis shudder nonstop. There was a cold, sinister feel to the air, causing her to immediately think of _Gankutsuou_. _"You can try to freeze the Count's heart and you can try to hide Edmond far away from me all you like, Cavern King, but I won't let you…"_

As they came to the end of the hall, the doors creaked open, making them stand still in their places. Light flooded the area, causing them to shut their eyes, wincing. Cautiously peeping out of one eye, Crystal blinked, regaining her vision. Lifting her head, she saw a great, spacious room, a table with different flowers designated for each family or guest, several seats and lounges scattered about. It was a brightly colored room, starkly contrasting with the exterior of the manor.

"Crystal!"

A smile swept over her lips as she saw Albert, Franz, and Eugenie, waving from one of the lounges. "C'mon, Ig, looks like we're in the right place after all."

The alien gave a breath of relief before nodding and heading off to get a drink to sooth his nerves. Crystal giggled, shaking her head at him. "Poor guy," she whispered.

"Mademoiselle."

A gasp slipped from her lips when she heard his voice. Her heart pounding furiously, she slowly turned, looking over her shoulder first.

The Count's eyes widened when he saw her, peeking over her shoulder to see him, a gasp caught in his throat. He'd seen her before in this dress, true, but now he was in no hurry to go anywhere and she was to spend some time here without any pressing matters hanging over her head.

"Good evening," she said quietly, facing him at last, offering a curtsy.

His gaze softened as he bowed back. "Good evening," he said just as quietly, offering his hand to her. No sooner had she slipped her hand into his, he let his gloved fingers curl around it before bringing his lips to them.

Shocks seemed to shoot through her frame as she felt his cold lips press against her hand. Still holding onto her, he stood, his eyes locking with hers. "You look…ravishing. Blue is certainly your color."

Her cheeks began to burn, making her want to squirm. She wasn't comfortable with the fact that he continuously managed to make her blush, make her heart race like this… "Thank you…" Suddenly self-conscious, she bowed her head, allowing her hair to fall into her face.

"No, don't do that," he said, a chuckle escaping his mouth. Reaching out, he gently brushed away her long hair, her bangs still falling over her forehead and into her eyes. Cautiously, he moved those aside, staring into her large brown eyes. "You shouldn't hide…not from me. Please…You're trembling!" he said, surprised at how she shook. "Are you all right?!"

She didn't understand why she was reacting like this. The way his eyes bore into hers, now looking over her with deep concern, she felt pathetic and wonderful all at once. _"Why…? Why do I feel like this?"_

"Crystal! Is that you?"

Both of them stiffened, Crystal's mouth twisting into a scowl as the Count's eyes became dark. Masking his emotions with a look of indifference, Monte Cristo watched as General Fernand de Morcerf came strolling towards them, a curious look in his eyes. When he saw Crystal, his own eyes became rather large.

"My God, is that really you?!" he laughed, smiling. "You look lovely!"

"Thanks," she said, glaring off in another direction.

"Isn't she a vision, Count?" Mondego grinned stupidly.

With an unseen glare of hatred that was swiftly hidden, the Count answered, "She's _always_ a vision, General…she's a precious gem."

The words struck her with a sudden force, her face jerking to stare at him in disbelief…in hope. _"A…a gem? Edmond called me his little gem when I was a child…could it be…?"_

"Well, of course," Fernand laughed nervously, tugging at his collar.

The sound of more footsteps caught their attention, making them turn their heads to see the Villefort family enter.

"Please excuse me while I welcome my guests," the Count said, bowing to Fernand and Crystal, sending her a small smile before taking off to greet the Crown Prosecutor and his wife and daughter. Crystal watched him leave, her blood racing as she clutched her necklace. It couldn't be Edmond…how could the Count of Monte Cristo be Edmond…?

"I meant what I said, you know."

Her blood went from racing to boiling in a matter of milliseconds. "What?"

"I meant what I said just now," he repeated, taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "You look lovely…"

"Oh?" she asked, snatching her hand away before he could kiss it. "I thought you were talking about all the other times we've chatted and you've said that I will never find a husband, or that I'm worthless."

Stunned, he frowned. "That's because you get my temper started and bring out the worst in me when I get angry…"

"See? There you go," she said enthusiastically. "If I'm so terrible, then why do you continue to harass me?" Grabbing her skirts, she began to step away when he grabbed her arm, causing her to spin and face him. "Let me go," she snarled.

"Don't make a scene, Crystal," he growled. "It'll only make things worse."

"You have Mercedes. Why do you want me, too?" she hissed.

He didn't answer her at once, but his eyes trailed down to the necklace she wore. "Bah," he spat, his eyes burning in fury. "You can daydream all you want about him, but he's dead. And as for the Count-!"

"Did I hear my name?" Fernand leapt back, startled. The Count seemed to have materialized out of nowhere, smiling amiably at him.

"Ah, Count, I must say this is all very exquisite!" Danglars said, running up to meet them. His eyes fell upon Crystal, and his jaw hit the floor. "Cr-Crystal?! Crystal Morrel?!"

"That's my name," she sighed. "Can I help you?"

The fat banker looked her up and down, a feverish gleam in his eye. "Oh, yes, actually…-OOH!" He bit his tongue, striving not to curse as Crystal stomped on his foot, glaring daggers at him.

"How very immature." Crystal spun to see Villefort coming behind them, ready to scold her when he saw her face. He paled a little, recalling the information Danglars and Morcerf had recently shared with him in private conversations. "Ah…you must be Mademoiselle Morrel."

"Please excuse me," she said gruffly, waltzing away from them to a staircase where Ignis stood, watching with huge jade eyes.

"Are you all right?" he whispered as she fumed.

"I'm gonna kill myself if they keep it up," she gritted her teeth.

"What h-happened?" Ignis whispered.

"They're being their old, greedy, gluttonous, lustful selves, that's all," she sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you feeling better?"

He nodded, still sipping his drink. "Y-Yes. Thanks."

Crystal glanced up to see Franz and Albert up on a balcony overhead, overlooking everyone below them. They seemed to be emerged in a private conversation, causing her to purse her lips, deciding against visiting them for now.

The flash and snap of a camera blinded her, Ignis jumping up in surprise.

"Ugh, Beauchamp, is that really necessary?" she sighed, frowning at the photographer.

He smiled carelessly, tipping his hat to her. "Hey, I haven't seen too much that's photogenic tonight."

"I'm one of those things," she insisted calmly, turning away.

"Aw, c'mon. For someone who's so sure of herself, you've got pretty low self-esteem."

She shrugged, ignoring the fact he'd just stated.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Albert for a second," the reporter said, tipping his hat once more when another figure entered the room. "Hmm?...hey, isn't that Max?" he asked.

Crystal smiled, seeing that he'd finally made it. However, he immediately began talking to Valentine, who got up and left. Before he could stop her, Villefort started snapping at him to stay away from her.

Beauchamp grinned impishly, seeing an opportunity to humiliate the high and mighty prosecutor. "Excuse me." Hurrying off, he got there in time to snap a photo of the fuming judge, making Crystal stifle a laugh.

"Oh, d-d-dear," Ignis shook his head. "M-Max is getting into m-more trouble."

"Yeah," she agreed, watching him leave to find Valentine. "But I'm sure he'll work this out…he always does."

"Mademoiselle Eugenie," she heard the Count say. "I certainly hoping I'm not forcing this upon you."

"No, it's all right," she smiled politely.

Baron Danglars laughed. "It'll be good of her to use her skills. I've spent a small fortune on these piano lessons all these years, you know." Eugenie scowled at him before taking a seat and beginning to play.

"Oh…" Ignis sighed, closing his eyes. "T-That's…beautiful…"

She nodded in agreement, walking over to the piano and taking a seat on a settee, winking at Eugenie for encouragement. A light tap on the shoulder made her brows furrow. "Listen, Fernand, you can get lo-!" Her eyes became huge and covered her mouth in shock when she saw who she was speaking to. "Count! Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought that-!"

"No apology is necessary," he smiled lightly. Offering his hand, he asked, "May I have this dance?"

Her face and neck instantly heated up once more as she shyly accepted his invitation, allowing him to lift her onto her feet and spin her out. "I should warn you, I'm not very good," she said.

He chuckled. "As I recall, you said the same thing on Luna…and you did just fine." Blush spread over her cheeks as she remembered how they'd first met, ducking her head down in embarrassment. "That…that's only because you were guiding me."

"Then let me guide you again."

His voice was soft, his eyes filled with pleading. She surrendered, letting him hold her as they swayed and twirled to the music. All eyes were upon them, and in the background, Beauchamp's camera went off nonstop, but they ignored it all, only seeing each other.

"…can you forgive me?" he whispered, his head lowering just a smidge.

She blinked, confused. "Forgive you for what?"

"The other day, you saw something that was…wrong."

The image of him and Madame Villefort flashed through her head, her eyes stinging once more. "…oh…we shouldn't have been there, anyways…Albert and I were trying to help Max talk to Valentine, but it didn't quite work…and then I saw you and Madame…I shouldn't have followed you." Bowing her head, she murmured her apologies.

Taking his forefinger, he lifted her face and sadly shook his head. "I am the one who should be apologizing…I shouldn't have let myself go so far…to be honest, I don't understand why I let myself do that."

"She's a beautiful woman," she said quietly.

He stared into her eyes, shivers traveling down her spine. "You are the most beautiful, though." She gasped and he smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently.

Albert watched from the balcony, a smile creeping onto his face. "Hey Franz?"

"Hmm?" the other asked, looking over at him.

"Do you think…maybe the Count has deep feelings for Crystal?"

Franz looked down at the two, now standing still as they gazed at one another. A crooked smile came onto his own face as he shrugged. "It wouldn't be shocking if he did." His eyes trailed over to the wives of the important guests the Count had invited, and his brows knitted together in concern. "Albert…Madame Villefort…"

"What about her?" Albert asked, tearing away his eyes from the couple.

"Look at her face," Franz whispered.

Albert did so, and was stunned to see her glaring from her seat at Crystal.

"Look at your mother…your father, the Baron and Prosecutor…they're all looking at the Count and Crystal…what do you suppose it up?"

As the young Viscount looked from each person to the next, he saw faces mixed with emotions of sadness, disappointment, fear, jealousy, and anger. "I…I don't know. I don't understand any of this…"

Eugenie's piece came to an end, and everyone clapped as she left the grand piano.

"That was beautiful, Eugenie," Crystal smiled, hugging the girl.

"Indeed. It was magnificent," the Count of Monte Cristo agreed.

"I do believe she deserves a gift of congratulations."

Albert's eyes became large as a handsome young stranger brazenly came up to his fiancée and offered her a huge bouquet of red roses. She took them, uncertain of what to make of this character. "Who's that?" the viscount whispered.

"Allow me to introduce the Marquis, Andrea Cavalcanti," the Count announced, waving his hand to the extravagant gentleman. "He's the son of an old friend of mine."

The women immediately began to whisper, gossiping about the dashing newcomer as Danglars gawked at him. "I…I didn't think that family had an heir."

"I've been away for such a long time that no one really knew about me," the Marquis said smoothly. "The Count's been very kind to invite me to join him and introduce me to all of you." His eyes skimmed over to Crystal, an odd smile stretching over his thin lips. "Ah, I've heard about you, Mademoiselle Morrel, is it?" Taking her hand, he kissed it.

She froze, looking down at him with perplexed, untrusting eyes. _"Something's up with this man…I don't like him…"_ "Nice to meet you," she lied, tugging her hand away from him.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Albert frowned.

"Probably the Count's new favorite," Franz smirked. "I'll bet he's got all sorts of 'talents.'" He snickered, laughing as Albert furiously placed him in a headlock.

"Now that we are all gathered here, why don't we eat?" the Count asked, motioning for his servants to come forward. "Afterwards, I have a little activity for us." Offering his arm to Crystal, he took her to his table and helped her into a chair. When the meal was set before them, Crystal gawked at it. "Is it not to your liking?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in worry.

"What? Oh, no! It's just…" Glancing over at him, she cocked her head and said, "It seems you're very taken with Marseilles, Count…have you been there before?"

"Once, and only briefly," he answered coolly. "I tried this dish and I can't seem to shake it from my mind."

"I see." She sipped her soup, refraining from anymore questions about the topic. "Have you known the Marquis long, sir?"

"You could say that," he laughed, drinking his wine. "He's charming, isn't he?"

"Mm."

He watched from the corner of his eye how she refused to answer, her eyes narrowing at the young man from across the way who chatted with Lucien Debray and Beauchamp. Taking her hand and surprising her once more, he leaned close to her and whispered, "I see you distrust him…and rightly so. He's my guest, but I don't care for the Marquis. Please, Crystal, avoid him at all costs. Should he bother you, let me know at once."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "If he's so dangerous, why keep company with him, Excellency?"

The Count gave her a wry smile. "It's out of necessity that I keep him close…enough of that. I do hope you'll play the game I have planned out for tonight. It's bound to be exciting."

"If you wish it, I shall," she answered coyly, focusing on her soup once more.

"Excuse me, Excellency?"

The two of them blinked in surprise as they saw Franz appear at the Count's side, his face so solemn it made Crystal want to laugh. "Baron d'Epinay?" the Count raised an eyebrow.

Franz bowed. "Please, sir, if it's not too inconvenient, I'd like to speak with you some time tonight."

"Business?" the blue-skinned man asked, amused.

"Um, so, sir…" Blush spread over his face as he admitted, "…it…concerns Haidee…"

His eyebrow still raised in interest, he excused himself, taking Franz aside so that they might speak in private. "You're still worried about her? I've already send Baptistin to your home with the news that she is well…"

"Yes, Excellency, I know," he stated. "I just…I wanted to ask something personal…" When the Count said nothing in response, he bowed, his face and neck burning, his stomach in a knot. "Excellency, I care very much for your ward! I'd…I'd like permission to see her!"

The Count's eyes widened for a moment before he began laughing, startling the young man. "Goodness. It's a pity Haidee decided to stay home. It would have been good if she'd heard this herself." Placing a gloved hand on the young man's shoulder, he leaned forward, his tone serious, his eyes dark. "I have no doubt that you care for her, Franz. I think as highly of you as I do Monsieur Albert…however, if you should do _anything_ to harm her in the least-"

"I swear on my father's grave, I'd _never_ even dream of that!" snarled Franz. "I'm more than what I seem, Count, and I can honestly tell you I've never felt this way for any woman before Haidee!"

A mischievous grin spread over his lips. The Count of Monte Cristo leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "In that case, Baron…welcome to the family." Pulling back, he saw the mixture of relief, fear, and unease in Franz's face, causing him to laugh heartily. Clapping him on the shoulder, he waved back at the tables. "Come. Shall we sit down and enjoy ourselves?"

Once dinner was over, those who remained in the room gathered around as the Count began to explain his game to them.

"When I bought this villa, I added my own personal touches to this incredible place…except for one room, which I left perfectly in its original state. You see, some time ago, I believe something terrible and tragic happened here…this room, at the heart of the manor, is the source of the evil aura emancipating from this place."

Madame Danglars gasped, her eyes large as saucers. Villefort paled, but glared at the Count. "What are you suggesting?"

His Excellency chuckled ominously. "I suggest we have ourselves a little scavenger hunt. Whoever finds this room first will win a small prize, and it will give you a chance to tour the manor."

"Sounds like fun!" Danglars smiled, rubbing his hands together at the prospect of winning the prize. "Shall we get started?"

Raising his eyes, the Count called out, "Monsieur Albert."

"Huh?" the viscount blinked, surprised.

Franz smirked. "Monsieur Franz." He paled, looking down at the Count. "Who, me?"

"And Mademoiselle Eugenie." The young woman gasped, startled. "Yes?"

"I will need three groups to form, and each of these young guests will be the leaders," Monte Cristo informed them. "Can you do that for me, gentlemen? Mademoiselle?"

"Yes, of course," Albert answered, leading Franz towards Eugenie.

Grinning, the Count separated them into groups, some of the others refraining from the game. Eugenie left with Fernand and Cavalcanti in tow, while Franz led Marquise G and Baron Danglars.

"I guess I'll be with you, Albert," Crystal smiled.

"Great," Albert said enthusiastically. His crew was composed of Madame Danglars and Monsieur Villefort, who were none too happy about this game. Walking through the dark corridors and hallways, the two young people stuck close, the elders sticking to the rear.

"What do you suppose is so evil about this room?" Albert nearly whispered, feeling as though if he spoke too loudly he would disturb something or someone.

She shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe the previous owners had some dark secret…"

"Crystal," Albert lowered his voice so much that she could barely hear him. "Careful. Monsieur Villefort used to own this place."

"Hmm…" She glanced back, seeing him glaring coldly at their backs. "Well, that would explain why he's acting like he's being forced to attend his own execution."

Their path was winding, seeming to never end. Albert felt dizzy by the time they entered yet another hall.

"This is ridiculous," the Crown Prosecutor snapped harshly. "Albert, Crystal, we must turn back at once. Madame is not feeling well."

"Wait!" Crystal cried, pointing at a glow coming from the end of the passage. "What's that?"

"OH!" Madame gasped, shaking fiercely. "No! It can't be!"

Villefort had large drops of sweat racing down his face, his pupils fixated on the light.

"C'mon!" Albert exclaimed, suddenly excited, taking off towards the doors.

The group huddled along, Albert tugging at the doors before they could enter. Madame Danglars seemed to turn green at the sight of this room. Crystal didn't see how any of this could be terrifying, but she had a feeling that there was more than what there seemed to be. As she and Albert looked around, a secret door slid up and there stood the Count of Monte Cristo.

"Congratulations," he said, his hands clasped behind his back. "You are the first group to make it here."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Villefort demanded. "Is this some sort of joke?!"

The Count's frown turned into a cool smirk. "I had thought this would prove to be an interesting activity, however, I see that you disagree. I apologize, sir. Albert. Crystal. If you would come with me for a moment, I'll give you the prize to bring out."

"Yes, Excellency," Albert said, following the Count into the hidden room, Crystal right behind him.

The moment she stepped in, the door slid shut behind her, making her jump. "Whoa," she breathed, looking about the room. It was lit only by two torches which flickered fiercely, casting a mysterious glow around the barren apartment. The only piece of furniture there was a set of shelves through which the Count rummaged, looking for something in particular.

"I want to thank you both for playing along with my game," he said, pulling out a box and setting it aside.

Albert bowed his head, his eyes downcast. "Count…I…I'm sorry."

Monte Cristo turned to face him, one eyebrow raised, his expression playful curiosity. "Sorry? Whatever for, Albert?"

Glancing at Crystal, who was also perplexed, he bit his lip and stammered, "Well…the other day, Maximilien, Crystal and I were at the Villefort residence to see Valentine…but we saw you there and followed you…and we saw you in the greenhouse with Madame Villefort…"

The Count laughed, shaking his head. Startled, Albert lifted his head and gawked at him. "My, this is awkward. I've wanted to explain to you and Crystal that what happened was both our faults. You see, Madame would not take 'no' for an answer, and I, unfortunately was caught up in the moment. It was when I saw you there that I managed to regain my senses, so I am indebted to you for that."

Albert blinked, Crystal blushed. A smile grew onto Albert's lips as he laughed sheepishly. "That's a relief…for a moment, I thought you were mad with me." The Count continued to laugh, and the young viscount joined him. Crystal's uncomfortable smile soon became laughter as well. They were making it extremely difficult to be serious about the matter, and there was something about their laughter that she couldn't help surrendering to. Once they were out of breath, the Count of Monte Cristo became solemn, stepping forward and kneeling before them.

"Crystal…Albert…I want to show you something." Tugging his glove off his hand, he explained, "Over the years I've traveled in Deep Space, I've contracted an illness." Lifting his hand up, Crystal gasped when she saw that a patch of his skin was transparent, the bones and even some veins visible in the torchlight.

"Oh, Count!" Albert whispered. "Is it…serious?"

"No, not all," he said, averting his eyes from them for an instant. She could sense he was lying – _Gankutsuou's_ side effects were not without some elements of horror. "There is an occasional numbness, but it passes. It's not contagious, so you have nothing to worry about." Slipping his glove back on, he took each of their hands into his own and gazed up with doleful eyes. "There are times when my illness overtakes me, and I must spend periods of time alone. That is why I hadn't called on you or asked for your presence these past few hours." Squeezing their hands, he said in a strained voice, "You two are the only ones outside of my home and aside from my servants that know of this…I trust that you two will keep this secret…just between the three of us?"

Albert's blue orbs and Crystal's brown spheres locked with his mismatched eyes, both firm in their resolve.

"Of course, Count," Crystal nodded.

"You can depend on us…you have my word," Albert vowed.

Squeezing them one more time, he smiled. "Good. Thank you." He placed his lips on Crystal's hand as if for emphasis, causing her to squeak in shock. Albert swallowed back a laugh, placing his fist to his lips.

Releasing the young woman, the Count got up and grabbed the box. "Now then, let's get out there and give them their prize, shall we?" Handing the box to the young man, he offered his arm to Crystal, a gentle smile spreading over his lips as she cautiously accepted. The door opened without delay. Albert stepped back into the room, grinning as he held out the small chest.

"Congratulations!" he declared. "Here's our prize!"

The moment Madame saw the box, her eyes locked on the accursed object, she shrieked like a banshee and collapsed onto the floor. Both Crystal and Albert's jaws dropped in disbelief. Villefort, trembling, peered at Monte Cristo. "Who the devil are you?!"

Seeing how the Count strived to hold back a smirk, Crystal felt her blood run cold. _"He knows that something's up with these two…but what?!"_


	11. Faint of Heart

**A/N: Hey all! Here's the next chapter - I hope to have the next one up sometime next week.**

**This message goes out to the most recent reviewer as of 10/7/12, a guest on Fanfiction: Thank you so much for the lengthy and wonderful review! I'm so glad you enjoyed "The Rose of Remembrance" and now "The Redeemer"! Yes, the anime is just awesome! I love it! Of course, the whole purpose of this fanfic is so that howlingwolf and I can tweek the story and create a happier ending for the beloved characters of this amazing show, especially Edmond, erm, I mean the Count of Monte Cristo! ~_^ **

**To Cereza101 and MoonDancer89, thank you for always keeping up with the reviews, as well as tmdrago for PMing and your support and interest.**

**Enough chatter - enjoy! PS - *sigh* it's just the OCs we own, people, we all know that right? 'Kay. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – Faint of Heart<strong>

Albert took off running, hurrying back for help as Crystal and the Count placed Madame Danglars on a nearby couch.

"There's some water, a bowl, and towels back in that secret room we were just in," the Count told her. "If you would be so kind as to fetch those…"

"How do I open the door?" she asked, casting a dubious glance at the wall.

Chuckling, he pointed in the direction of the bed's headboard. "There's a little button there, it looks like a stain. Simply touch it and the door will open."

"Right," she said, lifting her skirts as so not to trip in front of the fuming Prosecutor and her host. Following his instructions, she watched the door slide open and stepped inside, hurrying to grab the necessary items. As she gathered them in her arms, she could hear Villefort growling at the Count.

"It's nothing serious," she heard Monte Cristo answer as the woman began to moan and mutter words. "Poor boy," she would cry out. "My poor boy…!"

"_What the hell? She has Eugenie…unless…she had an affair with Villefort and they buried their baby in that box!"_ Crazy as it sounded, she felt that some part of what she'd thought was true. _Gankutsuou_ was truly ruthless, finding out everyone's darkest secrets… _"If he knows their secrets and uses them to his advantage…what will he do with me? Or Albert for that matter? Oh, Edmond, I hope he hasn't hurt you…!"_

"Just who the hell are you?!" Villefort demanded.

As she made her way back, she heard the distinct click of a pistol, making her heart freeze. _"That monster!...he wouldn't…?! Who am I fooling? If he could send Edmond away without a bit of remorse, then of course he'd kill the Count…er, _Gankutsuou_…"_

She stepped out immediately and cut across the room, the door closing behind her. Placing herself by the Count's side, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the glint of metal slightly concealed by the man's coat, his eyes wide with mad rage. A small gasp was caught in her throat when the Count answered at last.

"I am but a poor soul from the far reaches of Eastern Space…anything else about me is not worth telling."

Striving to be brave, she faced the Prosecutor and frowned. "Really, Monsieur, instead of shouting and standing around like that, you should be helping us."

He snarled at her, gritting his teeth, when Danglars' voice reached their ears. Quickly, he hid his weapon and stepped away from them.

A short, soft laugh made Crystal turn and see the Count winking at her as he dabbed Madame's forehead with the damp cloth. "Well played," he whispered, making her lips curl involuntarily into a smile.

"Victoria!" Danglars cried, rushing over to them. "Victoria, speak to me!"

Scooting aside, Crystal struggled to get away from the man, only to bump into the Count's side. "Oops!" she winced.

He merely chuckled, helping her to her feet. "Let's give them some room, shall we?" he asked, leading her away.

Eugenie soon rushed in, falling beside her father and fussing over her mother. Watching from afar, Crystal stole occasional glances at Villefort, who watched the Danglars' with skittish eyes. "Count," she whispered. "…you don't have to answer, I don't expect you to…but I'm curious as to what really happened. It's as though Madame and Monsieur Prosecutor share a dark secret…"

"You're quite the detective," he noted, a hint of admiration in his voice. "Indeed, they used to be lovers."

"That box…" she started, stunned to silence when he placed his gloved fingers upon her lips.

"Now, now," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "Let's take this conversation elsewhere." She allowed him to escort her out, the two walking through the dismal place once more. "Many years ago, they used to come here, and in that very room, their child was born. However, the Crown Prosecutor couldn't be caught in this scandal, not when he was reaching the peak in his career…so he destroyed the evidence."

"He buried the baby," she concluded, a shudder passing through her.

"Yes." Tightening his hold on her, he stopped walking, holding her close to his chest. He could sense his pulse quickening, this strange but welcomed sensation that she managed to muster from him every time. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," she shook her head. "I'm more angry than afraid."

"You needn't be," he reassured her. "I found that box when I purchased the villa…and it was empty."

"Empty?" she asked, confused. "But…what happened to the baby?"

"Someone must have saved it…" he suggested.

"That baby's alive then?" she asked, her mind mulling over the information. "But they don't know that…?"

"I doubt it," he shook his head. "Either way, they wouldn't know where to find that child."

"But _you_ do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed. "What makes you think that, my dear?"

"You're a mysterious and powerful man, Count, with lots of connections," she shrugged. "If you could find out about the affair, surely, if you wanted to, you could find out about-"

"COUNT!"

Franz's frantic voice echoed off the walls of the hallway, startling the couple. Facing the sound, they saw Franz running up to them, Maximilien close behind with Albert in his arms.

"What-?!" Crystal started, gasping when she saw Albert's face contorted in pain, his eyes shut tight.

"Excellency, please, something's wrong with Albert!" Franz gasped, coming to a halt.

"I don't know what happened," Maximilien huffed, his eyes fixed on them in panic. "He came out and talked to me and Mademoiselle Valentine. He looked a little dizzy and the next thing we knew, he fell to the ground unconscious!"

"Albert!" Crystal cried, feeling the boy's forehead. She could scarcely believe it. "He's burning up!"

The Count gawked for just an instant before quickly taking charge. "Hurry, bring him this way!"

They all took off, heading deeper into the manor than ever before. Making a sudden turn, the Count slammed his fist on a door, causing it to swing open at once. Inside was a room with beautiful, dusty stained-glass windows, a small table with chairs set at the center. An opening showed another connected room, one with a lonely window, moonlight streaming in. It contained only a bed, a chair, and a nightstand.

"Maximilien, set Albert in the bed. Franz, I'll need you to tug that rope. Once will suffice." He pointed to a corner, where a velvet red rope hung. Franz jumped to action, tugging at the thick string. "Crystal, help me here." Once Maximilien had set Albert down, Crystal removed the boy's shoes and jacket, tucking him into the bed as the Count set the items aside. As she rechecked his temperature, the Count felt his pulse. "Is he still burning with a fever?"

"Yes, but it's worse," she told him, her heart sinking.

"Excellency, I'm here!" Bertuccio rushed in, stopping when he saw the unconscious Viscount de Morcerf. "My God-!"

"Bertuccio, get hot water, basil, and that new elixir in the study immediately," the Count ordered, his eyes blazing. The servant left without another word and returned just as swiftly. No sooner had he set the items down on the table, the Count got to work creating an antidote. Pouring a full glass, he went back to the bed. "I need you to hold his head up," he explained to her. She complied, enabling him to pour the drink down Albert's throat.

Franz and Maximilien sat down at the table, their hearts still pounding furiously from the events.

"Can I get you anything?" Bertuccio asked softly.

"No…no, thanks," Franz answered.

Maximilien shook his head. Excusing himself, Bertuccio left them, alone to their worries. "Do…do you think he's…?" Franz stopped, choking on his words.

Maximilien looked over to the next room, thinking that at any moment, he'd hear them say…

"Albert? Oh, Albert, thank God!"

Crystal's voice, soft and sweet, made him squint. The young viscount stirred, blinking his eyes open. A smile passed over the soldier's face as he said, "Franz, I think he's ok."

Lifting his head, his eyes locked on his friend. "What a miracle," he gasped, closing his eyes in relief.

"How are you feeling, Albert?" the Count asked gently.

"Better…thank you," he murmured, his vision clearing, his mind slowly getting back on track.

Heaving a breath of relief, Crystal sighed. "I'll give you some room…thank God…and thank you, Count." Wrapping her arms around him, she embraced the man tightly. He sat stiffly, shock plastered onto his face as he registered what she was doing. Just as suddenly as she had hugged him, she released him, blushing as she excused herself to sit with Maximilien and Franz.

Maximilien chuckled as she took a seat beside him, avoiding the burning gaze of Monte Cristo. "You relieved?"

"Of course, you idiot," she frowned, punching his shoulder. "I thought Albert was going to die!"

"Yeah, you and me both," Franz smiled weakly.

"Say, does anyone know where Ignis is?" Crystal asked, the thought hitting her like a bolt of lightning.

"Last I saw, when Bertuccio left, he was standing outside the door," Maximilien answered.

Crystal sighed, placing her head on her arms, resting upon the table. "…what do you suppose made him ill?" she asked, her eyes moving from one young man to the next.

"Don't know," Franz shook his head. "Ever since we were kids, he's never had so much as a cold."

Maximilien smiled at the young Baron. "You and Monsieur Albert are very close friends, huh?"

He nodded, his hair falling into his eyes. "Yeah…"

"Mademoiselle Valentine told me about your friendship and how she envied you both," the giant explained.

"So you and Valentine worked this…situation out?" Crystal asked, recalling how he'd gone after her earlier and hadn't returned to the dinner party.

His smile grew as he nodded. "Yes…we're on good terms now."

"I…I want to apologize," Franz spoke up. "I guess I made you do my dirty work for me…Maximilien? Do you truly love Valentine?"

"Well, that's an odd and awkward question coming from you, Monsieur, her fiancé," he chuckled.

"You're right, sorry," he said.

"No, it's all right…yes, I'm very much in love with her. And I will do all I can to be there for her and make her happy," he answered truthfully.

"It must be wonderful," Franz smiled. "To be in love…"

Crystal blinked, her eyes stinging. "…you don't have to marry someone to be in love, you know." They looked down at her and she laughed as so not to cry. "There are so many kinds of love…you could be happy with that person you care about without having to marry them…don't you think?" Her mind flashed with haunted memories of a certain young sailor, changing inexplicably now and again to a peculiar Count. Both of these relationships, she figured, were doomed one way or another, but she would not give up…not even in the end. "I'm sorry," she said, smiling to mask her inner turmoil. "That was random…"

"No, not at all," Franz shook his head, smiling back. "I agree with you." Looking over at her cousin, he said, "Valentine's found herself a great guy."

"Yeah, and so has Haidee," Crystal smirked, watching his cheeks go red. "Speaking of which, have you heard from her at all?"

"Um, the Count sent Baptistin to my home yesterday morning to tell me that she was fine and was grateful for our concern," he coughed uncomfortably, the Morrels laughing at his expression. "Aw, shut up," he frowned, only to join in with their merriment.

"Franz, where's Valentine?!"

The laughter came to a halt at once, all of them looking up to see Albert out of bed, fixing his shirt as he came over to them.

"Albert?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow. "Take it easy, you need rest…"

"I'm fine," he reassured them. "But Valentine's in danger! I'll explain on the way back, but we have to hurry."

The group got up and gave the Count their thanks before following Albert. Crystal looked about, frowning that Ignis had vanished, Bertuccio with him. "You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"But-!" Albert started.

"I just want to find Ig and at least tell him where I'm headed," she explained. "I promise, I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Splitting up, Crystal traveled back the way she came, calling out her friend's name all the while. _"Where could he be?!"_

"Missing someone?" purred a velvety voice that she didn't care to hear.

Frowning, Crystal looked over her shoulder to see the Marquis Cavalcanti leaning against a pillar, eyeing her in a manner she considered inappropriate. "My friend, Ignis, I can't find him. He's about this tall, lavender skin, big jade eyes…"

"Yes, him. He's out towards the front with the Count's servants," he sniffed, tossing his hair aside only to have it fall back into his face. With a smirk and a wink, he said coyly, "Y'know…you're not like other girls I've seen or met…you're not even a girl, are you? You're a _woman_."

"Very good," she rolled her eyes, hating how he'd said the last comment. "I seem to get that a lot, and I don't see why. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"You're not excused," he said, grasping her wrist roughly.

Startled but offended, she twisted his arm around, taking him off guard. "Don't you dare touch me!"

He laughed, a wicked grin on his lips. "My, my, my…feisty, aren't we? I like it…nice change of pace…"

"_Cavalcanti_."

The deep voice made them freeze, the Count appearing from the darkness, his eyes narrowed at the Marquis. "Leave her be." It wasn't a request. There was no room for questioning or rebuttal. The Marquis did as he was told and Crystal stepped away.

"Mademoiselle, Baptistin will guide you out," the Count bowed, kissing her hand, his eyes filled with apology. She curtsied, her own eyes showing gratitude as she allowed Baptistin to lead her away. Once she was gone, the Count of Monte Cristo glared at the Marquis, who fixed his cufflinks, acting nonchalant. "If I catch you doing that to her again, I'll send you straight back to the gallows where we found you. Am I clear?"

"_As crystal,"_ thought Andrea Cavalcanti, but thought the better of it and held his tongue. This was one man he had reason to fear. If he made a promise, he kept it: that was what made him threatening. "Yes, Excellency," he bowed, dropping the matter then and there.

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"_What miserable luck!"_

Her heart was in her mouth as Crystal gripped her necklace, her eyes stinging once more with unshed tears. They had left the Count's villa and hurried to arrive at the Villefort residence only to find it in an uproar. Valquios, the servant to Villefort's father, Monsieur Noirtier, had died moments ago, and Valentine collapsed soon after. According to the doctor, the lemonade they had drunk once arriving home had been poisoned.

"Just like the Count said!" Albert had gasped. On the way back, he'd explained to them that he'd drunk water from the table reserved for the Villefort family, which was why he fell prey to the illness. The Count's antidote had saved him, however, but now they were struggling to help Valentine save her own life. She did not drink more than a few sips, unlike Valquios who drank a whole glass, but she was still in pain, fighting to stay alive. Albert had dashed off, stating the he would return to the Count's villa to get help, but returned later, absolutely soaked, distressed.

"He's left for a trip," he explained as Crystal wrapped a towel around his shoulders.

"Already?! He was here not an hour ago!" Franz exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know…but he's gone, and Bertuccio doesn't know where to or when he'll return," Viscount de Morcerf frowned. "…how is she?"

"She's unconscious," she shook her head. "The doctor says she's very weak…"

"Mademoiselle Valentine," they could hear Maximilien weep as he clutched the girl's hand, kneeling beside the bed. "Valentine!"

Monsieur Noirtier's eyes glistened with tears as he watched, fear filling him as he knew who the culprit was. Seeing all these young people, Valentine's friends, surrounding her, concerned for her well being, he knew that he would have to tell them the truth behind the poisoning…very soon…


	12. Daring Heroics and Epic Fails

**A/N: Thanks to Amanda, our Fanfic guest! We're glad you enjoy our fic! And thanks to all our loyal readers and reviewers! Here's a nice, long one for you to enjoy! Please don't forget to comment! Oh, and we own nothing except the OCs, yata-yata.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – Daring Heroics and Epic Fails<strong>

"You're going to what?!"

"Rescue Valentine!" Chateau-Renaud grinned at Crystal, hands on hips as he stood before her, Franz and Maximilien on either side of him.

Crystal raised an eyebrow at them, her nose wrinkling in uncertainty. "Isn't that a bit…I don't know, _rash_?"

"Listen, Crys," Maximilien frowned. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, but don't try stopping us either. She's in constant danger there."

"And just what are you planning on doing if you manage to get her out?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm taking her to Marseilles," he answered firmly, gripping the handkerchief he'd received days ago from the sleeping beauty. "She can recuperate there. Julie and Emmanuel won't mind…"

Seeing the determination and devotion in her little cousin's eyes, she was reminded of her own resolve to find Edmond. Heaving a sigh, she was grateful that Ignis had left earlier to get groceries. "If we're caught, we could end up in serious trouble," she said.

"Then you're coming?" Franz asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Of course," she smirked. "Someone has to make sure you make it out alive. Let me grab my coat and keys and I'll be down in a jiffy."

Racing up to her room, she collected the items before rushing back down to her waiting entourage and hopping onto her bike.

"Won't you come with us?" Chateau-Renaud asked as the others got into his flashy car.

"If someone chases us, it'll be easier to lose them if I trail behind for cover," she explained with an impish grin. The young man smiled back, nodding his agreement before sliding into the driver's seat and gunning the engine.

"We're going to stop at Albert's place to see if he wants to come, too," Franz shouted over the noise.

She nodded, following them through the streets of Paris. Her mind was churning with unanswered questions, mostly concerning Valentine and who was the criminal in the Villefort family household? _"Villefort is despicable, but I don't know for sure if he'd try to kill his own daughter…Monsieur Noirtier is out of the question…but what about Madame Villefort?"_ She shook it off, thinking that it was impossible when she recalled words spoken by Madame the other day when she, Max, and Albert had eavesdropped on her conversation with the Count of Monte Cristo.

"_Valentine will receive everything, but my son will inherit practically nothing…because of her grandparents…"_

"_Is it possible that Madame Villefort poisoned Valentine in order to remove her from the picture? So that she and Edouard would get everything in the end?"_ The more she mulled it over, the more it seemed to make sense. Her greenhouse, as the Count had noted, was filled with plants that created toxins…she had the motives and the materials to do away with Valentine. Villefort would be blinded by self-righteousness and perhaps wouldn't notice until it was too late…

Pulling up to the Morcerf residence, she got beside Renaud's car as they parked before the large doors. The servant girl from Luna – _"Peppo,"_ Crystal recalled – looked up from sweeping to see them. Setting aside her broom, she skipped down the steps and curtsied.

"What can I do for you?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"Please, mademoiselle," Franz spoke. "We're looking for Albert."

"I'm afraid he's not home," Peppo shook her head. "Madame de Morcerf was just asking for him, and we can't find him anywhere."

"Ugh, of _course_ he's missing," Franz grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Would you tell him we're looking for him?" Crystal asked.

"We're going to help Mademoiselle Valentine," Maximilien stated, causing his cousin to wince. _"You idiot!"_ she thought. _"Why would you tell her that?! She might tell someone we don't want hearing that…!"_

"Good luck, then," she nodded. "I'll tell him once he gets back."

"Thanks," Franz said, motioning for Renaud to drive once more.

With a wave, Peppo watched them leave, giggling. "Hm, too bad Albert's away. He would've liked helping them kidnap Valentine."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"This place is a disaster," Crystal whispered as she led the group through the house with Franz at her side.

"They released all their servants last night," Franz whispered, glancing back to check on Renaud and Maximilien who now carried Valentine. "Only the family members are here now."

Turning down a hall, Crystal took a step forward only to freeze. Everyone behind her soon followed when they saw who sat in their way in the next room.

"Monsieur Noirtier," Franz gasped.

The old man blinked at them, his eyes moving to Valentine, who slept quietly, fighting off the remaining poison in her body. Looking over this motley crew of daring heroes, he rolled away in his chair to a portrait of Madame Heloise de Villefort and her son, Edouard. As everyone gawked at it, Crystal's brows furrowed together, her eyes widening at the meaning.

"Madame…Madame is the one who poisoned Valentine?!" she asked, hushed, afraid that someone may hear them. Her suspicions were answered when the elder shut his eyes for a time, opening them once more to gaze at them. "I knew it," she muttered, anger boiling in her veins.

"I swear on my father's grave, Monsieur," Maximilien vowed gravely. "I will protect your granddaughter at all costs."

The man blinked his approval once more before rolling away and showing them a secret path through the walls that would lead them to the exterior gardens of the estate. One by one, they filed out, Crystal staying behind. Before she left, she squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she whispered, earning a kind, soft look from Noirtier before slipping out and shutting the door behind her. Squeezing out through the passage, she constantly looked over her shoulder, gently shoving the shrubs aside as she hurried to keep up with the others. At last, their backs came in to view.

"There you are!" she grinned, stepping out into the sun. "What're doing standing here…?"

Their faces were pale, their eyes locked on someone ahead of them. Frowning, she turned her head and felt the blood drain from her own face. Standing in front of their vehicles was Madame de Villefort and her son.

"Commander! This is Edouard!" the little boy spoke into his toy transmitter, saluting to no one in particular. "We have the criminals and are waiting for back up! Good work!"

With cold eyes, the woman had a terrible smug look on her face. "And just where do you kidnappers think you're going with my daughter?"

Maximilien's grip on Valentine tightened, his jaw firm as he stood steadfast. Renaud was as white as a sheet but bit back his fear. Franz stood forward, his hands signaling his peace. "Please, Madame, let us pass."

"I think not," she smirked, toying with the ring on her finger. Just before she turned it to face her, Crystal noticed how she pressed the gem. A quick shine, a glint in the sun…

"_A needle!"_ Her eyes were locked on the woman's hand now, knowing that the jewelry she wore was also a harmful weapon.

"My papa's here," Edouard sneered at them. "Now you're gonna get it!" Just a block away from them, the Crown Prosecutor stepped out of his vehicle and began walking towards them.

"_Thank God Ig isn't with us,"_ she prayed yet again.

"Please, Madame, you can't let her die!" Franz pleaded, taking another step forward.

"Can't I?" she hissed, a malevolent gleam in her eyes.

"Franz, get away from her!" Crystal cried, leaping forward and yanking him back.

The woman glared at her, recognition setting in on her features. "You…you're that little wench that stole the Count's attention!" Her hand now a fist, she punched Crystal in the shoulder as the young woman shoved her friend out of the way. A sharp prick penetrated her clothes and buried itself in her skin, her eyes widening as a sudden burning sensation rippled through her.

At this point, several things happened very quickly.

Crystal stumbled back, clutching her wounded shoulder as Madame Villefort suddenly became gaunt, shaking and falling to the floor. As the child ran to his mother's side, Villefort came running forward. Crystal screamed at the boys to move, which they did rapidly. Once in the car and Crystal on her bike, they took off, gunshots blasting from behind.

"I can't believe he's shooting at us!" Renaud yelped, the car jerking from side to side as they avoided traffic.

Everything was pounding – her head, her blood, her heart, her breathing, her vision…

"_Poison."_ Heloise de Villefort had poisoned her, of that Crystal was certain. Her head swimming, striving to fight off the toxin, she shouted to the boys. "Keep going! Don't look back! Don't stop or it's over!"

Sirens rang behind them, and just when it couldn't get any worse…

"Albert!" Franz cried, seeing his friend driving towards them, clueless as to what was going on. "Albert! Move aside!"

The young viscount jerked aside, watching them fly by him, before jumping off his motorcycle and tumbling onto the sidewalk, his bike crashing into the police cars and causing them to collide into one another.

"Is he all right?!" Maximilien asked, still holding his beloved.

"I think so!" Franz nodded. "He's getting up…he's ok!"

But Crystal wasn't. Everything was the wrong color…nothing sounded right…what were they saying…what was she thinking…? Why did everything hurt…?

"Crystal?!" Max called, seeing her sway.

"Go!" she screamed. "Go and don't stop! GO!"

"Hit it, Renaud!" Franz demanded and the driver slammed his foot on the gas and they rocketed off into the distance.

She was convulsing now, the bike veering off the road and crashing past the railings of the bridge the boys had just crossed. She felt herself flying…free falling…The hard barrier of water smacked her frame, sucking her in as she lazily drifted downward, her body on fire from the inside.

"_Edmond…Edmond…help me…"_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"Cavalcanti's fitting in nicely," Baptistin smirked as he checked over the reports just received. "Danglars' accepted him with open arms…"

Monte Cristo chuckled, his eyes aglow with thoughts of vengeance. Everything was going according to plan…

"Excellency!" Bertuccio burst in, his face covered with worry.

The Count raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't like his guard to be anxious over anything. "Bertuccio…?"

"Forgive me, Excellency," he bowed quickly. "But Ali has returned…with guests."

Cocking his head, his questions were soon answered when Ignis, Crystal's alien companion burst into the room, his jade eyes filled with tear. Falling to the Count's feet, he groped at his shoes. "Oh, p-pl-please, Exc-cellency!" he wept. "It's Cr-Crystal!"

At the mention of her name, he froze. Lifting his face, his eyes grew large at the sight of Ali bearing the girl in his arms, her body shuddering, her face contorted with pain.

"Bertuccio!" he bellowed. "Bring that elixir!"

"How much?" he asked.

"ALL of it!" the Count demanded. The moment Baptistin managed to yank Ignis off of the Count, he bolted to Ali and took the girl in his arms. "Prepare the Duchess's Suite at once!"

The servants scattered, off to complete their duties in record time. The Count took off, with Ignis at his side as he carried her. She was soaking wet, her skin burning. "What happened?!" he demanded of the crying alien.

"I w-was at the m-market and f-f-found Ali there. We w-went walking together th-through town w-when we saw Cr-Crystal w-with the others…she v-veered off the road and…and…fell into the r-r-river." He was still wailing as they rushed into the room, Haidee helping Ali and Baptistin prepare the bed. "W-We dragged h-her out and-and…she was like t-th-his!"

Once he set her down, the Count of Monte Cristo ripped his gloves and jacket off, letting them fall to the floor. "The elixir!" he commanded and it was in his fingers within milliseconds. Yanking the lid off, he held the girl's head up and placed it to her trembling lips. "Drink," he quietly ordered her, watching the clear liquid trickle down out of the tiny bottle and into her mouth. "Drink, Crystal…drink!"

Once the bottle was emptied, he tossed it aside, and held her up in his embrace, holding her to his chest. She shook fiercely, tears sliding down her cheeks. "It's all right…I'm here…" he whispered, striving to still her battered body.

"E…Ed…Edmond…" she gasped, just barely audible.

His body stiffened, his cold heart jolting at the mention of his true, forgotten name. Even now…she called out for the childhood friend she'd once always depended on…

"_Such a sad little girl," _a cruel voice snickered in his head, though he could sense that his partner did not entirely hate her. _"She could cause you problems later, my friend…get in the way of our revenge…"_

"No," he whispered, gripping the young woman even tighter. "She…she is all I have left…the only one who still cares…leave her be! Dammit, do you hear me?! _Leave her be_!" He was shouting now, his eyes clenched tight as the sign of _Gankutsuou_ glimmered on his forehead. Haidee bit her lip, worried her would let the Cavern King overtake him, and gave a breath of relief when the mark faded and the Count loosened his hold on the girl, only slightly so.

"…C-…Count…?"

Her voice was a croak, her eyes so filled with tears that she could scarcely open them.

"Shh…" he hushed her, cradling her in his arms like a baby. Stroking her cheek and ever so gently wiping her face clean, he felt his lips stretch wearily into a smile. "It's all right…you're safe…"

"We…we went to save Valentine…Madame Villefort…she tried to stop us…" She was still under the poison's influence, a side effect of the aftermath and the antidote working its way through her veins. "She…had a ring…it had poison…she was going to hurt Franz…but she hit me…and then…I felt so awful…"

"Damn her," he hissed under his breath. "Damn that woman!" If he had known that Crystal would've been a casualty of this scheme, he would've found another way… "Forgive me," he whispered, holding her to his breast, his own eyes stinging. "Please…forgive me, Crystal…"

"Count…" Her fingers feebly gripped at his shirt, trying to grab a hold of something. His own fingers intertwined with hers, setting her at ease. "Thank you," she breathed, her breathing slowing down, her body no longer shuddering. She was asleep now, the elixir working its power over her. With his free hand twisting itself into her wet, tangled hair, he gazed down at her now gentle face, stained with tears. The necklace hung limply around her neck, glistening in the dim candlelight of the room. Bending his head down, he felt himself quiver as he let his cold lips brush against her forehead, still unusually warm from the ordeal. "My little gem…"

Baptistin tore his eyes from the scene to Ignis, near fainting from the ordeal. Leaning in closely, he hissed into the alien's ear, "If you wanna live, I suggest you forget this ever happened. You weren't in the same room as us when he helped, got it?" He pointed at his forehead, causing Ignis to understand what he was talking about. _Gankutsuou_…he'd gladly forget about that. But the words he's spoken…about Madame Villefort…about Crystal being the only one left who cared…the "little gem" comment…

He nodded at the servant, casting his eyes to the floor. No. He wouldn't say anything about this…not yet, anyways.

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

When her eyelids fluttered open, the first thing she thought was that Maximilien and the others had better have gotten away or she would have their hides. Everything felt so sore…she had a terrible panging in her head…and her stomach…

Turning to her side, she commended to vomit, coughing violently as she felt her throat and nose burn. A hand was upon her back, rubbing it soothingly as the other held her in place just above her bosom.

"That's it…let it out," the alluring voice murmured, his hold firm but gentle on her.

Tears spilled once more as she released the last bits of the poison from her system, leaving her gasping for air. The two cool hands pulled her up and placed her against the plump, lavish pillows of the bed, tucking her in as she struggled to breathe as deeply as possible.

"Slow breaths," the voice instructed her, a glass at her lips out of nowhere. She sipped the liquid tentatively at first, then gulped it down greedily. Breathing heavily, she sighed when at last the glass was emptied, leaning back against the pillows. Her fingers caressed the smooth, soft fabric of the bed, the soft linen and lace of her nightdress soothing…

"_Wait a second…where the hell am I?!"_

Her eyes opening at last, blinking away sleep and tears, she raised her hand to rub her eyes when a face appeared beside her. She gasped, pushing herself deeper against the pillows. "C-Count!" she stammered, pulling the blankets up to her chest as her face went tomato red.

His mismatched eyes watched her with intense concern but his lips pressed into a thin smile. "How are feeling, Crystal?"

"Um…" The events of the past twenty-four hours rushed through her brain, and she immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Um…I'm sorry…I think…I think I just puked all over your floor."

Laughter filled the room as the Count of Monte Cristo clutched his sides at her words. Frowning, she looked away, crossing her arms over her chest when she noticed that her "present" was contained in a tub set beside the bed.

"Not to worry, Mademoiselle, I've got that under control," he chuckled, covering his mouth as he strived to contain the last few laughs escaping him. "I was expecting you to do so. The elixir cleanses your body of the poison and in doing so, being that it's so strong, your body must release the poisonous contents somehow."

Glaring daggers at him, she huffed. "You could've at least said something sooner," she pouted, her lips puckered out like a child's.

He gazed at her quietly, the image of an eight year old girl pouting at him many years ago when he was another man appearing before him. "…please forgive me."

Her brows raised, startled by his voice. "Forgive you?...I was only joking…"

"I mean about what happened yesterday," he shook his head. "I…I gave that ring to Madame Villefort…I didn't think she would use it on you."

Her brows furrowed as she heard this. "…why would you give her such a horrible thing?"

His cold, bare fingers gripped hers, making her gasp in surprise. "Crystal…you must understand that I'm here on personal business…Villefort is one of the few people I must confront. I had thought that in helping Madame show her true colors that he would be shaken to realizing who she truly is…who _he_ truly is…I did not count on her poisoning Valentine…and especially not you." Bowing his head, his voice strained, he repeated, "Please…I don't expect you to understand…and I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon, however…"

As he spoke, she lifted his hand, placing her lips to his freezing fingertips. His eyes flew open, a gasp rushing out through his mouth as he felt her warm lips pressed softly against him. His blood seemed to stop then suddenly rush through once more in his veins, humming pleasantly inside of him, his heart throbbing unnaturally. Lifting his face, he saw her sweet, chocolate eyes upon him, her pink lips stretched into a small smile.

"…you saved me, after all. Do you know if Valentine made it out of Paris with my lovesick cousin?" He nodded once. "And the boys are ok?" He nodded again. "Is Ignis here? Safe?" He nodded a third time. She squeezed his hands, her face glowing. "Then, there's nothing to forgive. Somehow…I understand you." Grinning, she poked him in the chest, causing him to grunt in discomfort. "So you can quit the melancholies and try smiling again, ok?" She knew, looking into his eyes, that a part of him was still human, that _Gankutsuou_ and the Count were working together to bring vengeance for Edmond Dantes…unless if the Count _was_ Edmond Dantes…But she brushed the notion aside for now, her head still swimming from the ordeal.

As if answering her request, a wicked smile grew upon his lips as he rubbed his sore spot. "'Melancholies,' hmm? Very well…let's abolish the notion of such things." With a feral growl, he advanced, his fingers moving rapidly as he tickled her sides.

"NO!" she screeched, laughing as he continued to torture her. "Stop it!" she cried, returning the attack on his own stomach. Laughter filled the room once more as they attacked each other, finally collapsing in defeat by each other's sides. Gasping for air with smiles etched onto their lips, their eyes met and they became still.

Slowly, cautiously, he reached for her cheek, a breath of relief escaping him as she pressed her face against his hand. His fingers sliding into her hair, he held her carefully, his head nearing hers.

"_Could it be…that I love her?...truly love her? The way I once loved Mercedes?...could she love me? This monster I've become?"_

"_Could it be…that I love him?...like my father loved my mother?...like Max loves Valentine?...I'm just a girl from Marseilles searching for her lost friend…"_

Her eyelids fluttered as she felt his breath, cool and tinted with spices from Janina and mint, just like that time on Luna…

He felt his eyes shut, smelling the chamomile and honey from the drink he'd given her earlier…

A high-pitched screech filled the air, causing them to wince. The moment destroyed, they sat up and exchanged perplexed looks.

"GAH! W-WHAT _IS_ TH-THAT?!"

"Aw, don't be such a crybaby!"

"It's all right, Ignis, it's already dead."

"B-but what IS it?!"

"It's roast caltigaro, a delicacy where Baptistin and I come from. We thought Crystal might like to try it…Ignis?"

Chuckling ensued. "Poor fool. He doesn't appreciate good food when he sees it…Damn! Oops, sorry Princess. Bertuccio, we forgot the parsley and rosemary…and sauce."

Crystal giggled. "Poor Ig. What _is_ caltigaro anyway, Count?"

"A hideous cross-species of pig, trout, and squid," he chuckled, helping her off the bed. "It comes from Northern Space…it's actually very tasty, however, when combined with the right ingredients."

Tapping her cheek in thought, an impish idea came to mind. "Count, what ever happened to my bike?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as he placed a robe around her shoulders. "I had Ali and Baptistin take it out of the river and fix it. It's with my other vehicles and carriages."

Grinning, she asked, "Baptistin said they still needed stuff to cook…how about we go and get them…on my motorcycle?"

A smile crept onto his lips as he stroked his beard. "Hmm…would you believe me if I told you in all my years of travel…I've never been on one?"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

It was exhilarating.

He spoke the truth when he'd said he'd never been on a motorcycle before, and he began to wonder why he hadn't done so sooner. The speed…the wind slapping his face…everything seemed to fly by as Crystal drove to a market she was familiar with for her own food. His arms gripped her waist gently as he placed his chin over her shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked through the comlink set in their helmets.

"Perfect," he answered with a grin, his lips right by her ear. He felt a shiver pass through her, his eyes trailing to see her profile. Was she afraid of him…or was that shiver from delight?

Pulling up to the market, she parked by the sidewalk, the two of them getting off and removing their helmets.

"So this is where Ali goes to," the Count noted, the assault of aromas and clash of sounds surrounding him. He smiled, a vision of Marseilles' marketplace flashing before his eyes.

"It's not anything spectacular and it's quite a drive from the flashy side of Paris, but it's worth it," Crystal shrugged, leading him through the booths in search of the herbs and sauce needed for their meal.

"It's enchanting," he chuckled, staying beside her.

They received plenty of stares but paid no attention. Once Crystal found the place she was looking for, a plump woman popped her head out from behind her booth.

"AH! Cherie! It's good to see you," she gushed, hurrying out to embrace the girl. "Your little friend, Iggy, no? He came just yesterday, with another fellow I know, silent and sweet, Ali, I think…Oh, my," she gasped, noticing the Count at last.

"Madame Roux, this is the Count of Monte Cristo," Crystal introduced him. "Count, this is Madame Roux. She used to live in Marseilles for a time as a cook to my family. We still miss her very much."

"Ah, cherie, you flatter me," she laughed, shaking her head. Offering her hand to shake with the Count, she said, "It's a pleasure, Monsieur Count, it's not often we get important visitors."

"I hardly think myself important, Madame," he laughed heartily, surprising her by bowing deeply before taking her hand to kiss it.

Blush spread onto the woman's cheeks as she giggled, winking at Crystal. "Hmm…cherie, you never mentioned you had such a charming beau."

"W-What?!" she squeaked. "Beau?! Hardly! I mean…it's just…"

"What? You no like him?" she frowned.

"No, I mean yes, I do, but…" Groaning, she smacked her forehead, covering her face in a vain attempt to hide herself from the Count, who covered his mouth delicately as he struggled not to laugh.

"I'm afraid I'm not her beau, Madame Roux," he smirked, leaning in and adding in a whisper, "At least…not yet."

The chubby woman released a squeal of a laugh, playfully slapping his shoulder. "You'd best hop to it, mon chere, or somebody may steal her away." Turning away, she didn't catch how his eyes darkened, the thought of someone like Fernand taking Crystal from him unacceptable. The feeling festered, bubbling within him. Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped, his eyes wide at the sudden realization that he was jealous. A slight smile slithered onto his lips as he finally came to terms.

"_So…I really do love her that way…"_

"What can I get for you?" Roux asked, drawing him out of his epiphany.

Crystal gave her the slip of paper with their needs and the elder woman darted around, rummaging through her items before placing it all in a bag for them. As Crystal went to get the money for the purchase from her pocket, the Count placed a handful of gold coins on the desk.

"What-?!" Crystal started.

He held up his hand, his eyes twinkling. "I'll take care it, Crystal. Save your own. Tonight's meal will be a treat for you."

As she looked away, her face red once more, Madame Roux became flustered, stunned at the pay.

"You deserve it, Madame," the Count bowed. "Please accept it. Spend a little on yourself."

Her eyes glistening, the woman whispered, "You're too kind…wait!" She snatched something out from under the table and slipped it into the bag. "My treat for the both of you," she winked. "Come visit again!"

As the couple made their way back to the motorcycle, Crystal looked into the bag, her jaw dropping.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She added pure Swiss chocolate! A whole box of them!" she gasped.

He chuckled, offering his arm to her. "She's sweeter than all the chocolate in the world." Crystal smiled at this and nodded. "You said she came from your hometown?"

"Yes. Her husband died and my uncle took her in about the same time he lost his wife. Of course, after a while, times got hard on us. She told us she had family on the outskirts of Paris that she would stay with to make it easier on us to let her go…I remember I was so upset when she left. She's like an aunt to me…I nearly tripped when I saw her the first time I came here."

Arriving at the bike, Monte Cristo's eyes glistened with longing. "If it's not too personal…I hope that someday… you'll tell me about your childhood and home. I wish to get to know you better, Crystal…much better…"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Albert stood there at the doors of the Champs-Elysees, his fists clenched tightly.

"They're all wrong. Only _I_ know the real Count…me and Cryst-…!"

As he spoke, shadows joined his side, and when he turned his face, he felt his face burn. Staring ahead at the doors in embarrassment, he stammered, "C-Count! Mademoiselle Crystal!"

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Albert," the Count smiled. "I trust you are well?"

"Fine, Excellency," he responded, smiling sheepishly in return. "I'm glad to see you're well and back from your trip."

"Yes, it was a hasty one and I ended up returning quicker than I expected," the Count of Monte Cristo admitted.

"Crystal, are you all right?" Albert added, his eyes filling with concern. "I saw Ignis and Ali take you out of the river yesterday and they vanished. Are you…?"

"Right as rain as you can see," she answered in a chirp, smiling brightly as she carried her bag. "His Excellency and I were just at the market as you can see. We were getting stuff for dinner."

"Please, Albert, come in and join us for a moment," the Count suggested, ushering him inside.

The trio entered, the Count leading the way through his spectacular home. As they traveled the halls and got onto the elevator, they chatted comfortably amongst one another about trivial things. When at last they reached their destination, the Count called for Baptistin.

"Some tea for our guests," he ordered. "Oh, and Baptistin, I believe you'll need these for tonight's dinner."

The servant grinned as Crystal handed over their spoils. "Thanks, Excellency. The tea will be out in a moment." He exited, leaving them to get comfortable in the strange underground universe under the Champs-Elysees. Ali came out seconds later, leaving them a tray of the steaming, fragrant liquid and the oriental themed set to drink from.

Pouring them each a cup, the Count listened to Albert's news.

"Maximilien got away with Valentine, they should be in Marseilles by now. He's asked for you," he added, looking over at Crystal. "He was worried when you slowed down and fell behind."

"Always a worry-wart, but loveable," she laughed. "I'll message him right away. Are your friends ok?"

"Just fine," Albert nodded. "We're all a little nervous that Villefort will come after us soon, though. He saw who was involved."

"Then we'll face him head-on," she responded firmly, accepting the tea. The Count grinned at her words and chuckled as Albert agreed.

"Yeah! You're right," he smiled. "You did the right thing, getting her out…" He became sober, holding his cup in his hands as he thought a moment. "Madame Villefort's had a mental breakdown and has been admitted to an institution…why do you suppose all these bad things are happening to them?"

Crystal kept silent, sipping her tea, showing the Count that she would leave the explanation up to him.

He thanked her from his mind before casting his eyes to the young viscount. "It was inevitable. Albert, I once mentioned to you that there are no coincidences in life. And I find this to be true. Fate has made it so."

"You mean, you don't believe in coincidences at all?" Albert gawked at him in awe.

"No. I'm the master of my own life, and what happens happens for a reason. It is my own indomitable will that has made me who I am today."

"_That and your friend, _Ganky_,"_ she smirked as she sipped her tea, liking the new nickname she'd come up for the Cavern King.

"Excellency, I want to change my life," Albert confessed. "I want to be just like you!"

A smile grew on Monte Cristo's lips, a genuine one, one that made Crystal's heart melt. _"He looks…so much like Edmond…"_

"In that case, allow me to offer some words of advice…" Staring out over the sea and past the artificial planets, the Count said, "…you must bide your time, and hold out hope."

"Bide your time…and hold out hope," Albert repeated to himself, admiring the small phrase.

Crystal turned pale, choking on her tea.

"Crystal!" Albert cried, both he and the Count jumping up and running to her side. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," she coughed, a sheepish smile on her face. "Just drank too fast. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!"

In reality, she felt as though she'd been hit by a herd of wild horses. _"Bide your time and hold out hope."_ Those words…Dantes himself had written them in a letter to Mercedes…a long time ago…

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"Mother, Father! I'm home," Albert declared as he entered the living room. He was in high spirits – his doubts about his friend, the Count of Monte Cristo, had been laid to rest, and Crystal and all his friends were fine from their daring adventure (one he admittedly missed out from spying on his father…which only made him even more confused. Whoever this Edmond Dantes was that had made his father, Villefort, Danglars, and some weird old guy called Caderousse nervous, he had a sort of vendetta to settle with them…he'd have to look into this). The thing that made him smile most, though, was that Eugenie had seen him just before he returned home and given him a ticket to see her perform the following evening!

He could scarcely believe that she finally got her big break – she deserved it, that was for sure. And was incredible, too! He was ready to tell his parents when he saw the two of them sitting solemnly, looking at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the mood dampening his cheerfulness.

Getting up, Fernand handed him a letter he'd recently received. "This just arrived…it's from Baron Danglars." As Albert scanned through it, his eyes grew large in disbelief. As if to reconfirm what he'd just read, his father quietly said, "…he's…broken off your engagement with Eugenie."

"Wh-What? But-!" the viscount stammered, the news hitting him like a punch to the gut. "Eugenie…"


	13. Dangerous Games

**A/N: Thanks to our reviewers once more! Here's a long one to enjoy until next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – Dangerous Games<strong>

"A concert, huh?" Crystal asked, grinning as she looked over Eugenie's invitation and ticket. "I'm so glad for her! I have no idea what to wear, though," she sighed.

"M-Me either," Ignis smiled, delicately holding his own invitation. "I-I…I can't b-believe I'm in-invited…"

"Of course you are, you're their friend, too," smiled the dark-haired woman. "C'mon, let's do some shopping."

The two set out together, wandering the streets of Paris as they gazed through the windows of reasonably priced boutiques in comparison to the high class stores countesses and duchesses were visiting.

"I think we're going to have to dig deeper, Ig," she said quietly.

"Huh?" the alien asked.

"I mean about Edmond," she whispered. "I need official records and stuff like that…and I'm not getting anywhere at the library. I'm going to have to visit a place like the Interior Ministry Cabinet."

"B-but, how?!" he whispered. "You need s-s-special access to g-get in there."

"Maybe I can bribe Lucien Debray somehow…" Passing through a café, Crystal raised an eyebrow as she noted the back of a familiar head. "Franz? Is that you?"

The blonde gentleman turned, his own face covered in bewilderment when he saw them. A smile immediately grew on his face as he strode over to them. "Hey! How are you? We were worried when you fell back. Max almost made us go back for you."

"I'm glad he didn't," she laughed. "I'm fine. Ig and Ali helped me."

"What happened, anyway? Haidee wouldn't tell me…"

"Hold up, you saw Haidee recently?" she asked, smirking impishly. It was only yesterday that she'd seen the princess and she already missed her. She thought of sweet Haidee as a sister, and she thought it was adorable how Franz doted on her.

"Oh…yeah," he chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I just got back from the Champs-Elysees. She told me you were ok, but that you were very sick when you got there. She wouldn't tell me anything else." He frowned. "What happened to you and Madame Villefort?"

Biting her lip, she admitted, "…there was a ring she wore…it contained poison…it hit me and I think the poison overtook her, too."

"A poisonous ring?...did the Count give it to her?" he asked, his brows furrowing in suspicion.

"I don't know," she lied.

Glaring at the ground, Franz lowered his voice. "Damn you, _Gankutsuou_!"

Ignis yelped at the mention of the name, flinching. Crystal gawked at him. "What…what did you say?!"

"Huh?" He paled, realizing he'd been heard. "Oh, it's…it's nothing. Just…"

"You said _Gankutsuou_, right?" she asked, he voice a demanding whisper. "How do you know about him?!"

He blinked, stunned. "I…that night at Autueil…Albert and I split up to find Eugenie…there was a secret door that opened and I hid. The Count of Monte Cristo came out. He looked like he was in pain…and there was this strange symbol on his head. Bertuccio came out and they had this conversation…he said to the Count 'I'll follow you anywhere, _Gankutsuou_,' and they left." He stared at her, his own eyes becoming accusing. "How do _you_ know about _Gankutsuou_, anyway?"

Chewing the inside of her cheek, she came to a decision. "The whole story – the _real _story – of who I am and why I'm on this quest is too much to tell you right now. You know that I'm searching for someone, right?" He nodded. "He's somehow gotten himself involved with the Count…and _Gankutsuou_. I can't explain it. Now's not the time for it, anyway. But I've been searching for information for a long time now and I haven't had any luck…I'm hoping to go to the-"

"Interior Cabinet?" Franz grinned when she gawked at him. "I'm headed there tomorrow. I've made an appointment to see Lucien. Come with me?"

Smiling, she embraced him, throwing the young man off-guard. "You don't know how much I appreciate this! I promise I'll explain everything little by little…it might be easier just to go to Marseilles and explain there. There's pictures and places and people that are connected…and it's so…I don't know…dangerous here in France."

"I kind of understand what you're saying," he nodded. "I guess a trip to Marseilles is in our near future."

"Yeah," she nodded. "That sounds good."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Having selected a gown, Crystal was helping Ignis into a suit when she heard it: weeping. Her brows furrowed, she peeked over a rack of clothes, her eyes widening. "Eugenie?!"

The blonde girl lifted his head, her tear-stained face covered with hurt and confusion. "Oh, Crystal!" she bawled.

Motherly instinct took over and Crystal ran to her side. "Hey, what's up? Are you ok?" she asked, wrapping an arm around her. Ignis nodded to the attendant helping him, signaling that he would purchase the suit before joining them, patting the girl on the shoulder.

"My father…he's broken off my engagement to Albert!" she hiccupped. "I'm supposed to marry Cavalcanti."

"W-What?!" Ignis gasped.

"Ugh!" Crystal grimaced. "No offense, Eugenie, but your father's an idiot."

"None taken," sniffled the girl. Cleaning her face off best she could, she gratefully accepted a handkerchief from Ignis, dabbing at her eyes. I don't know what to do or think…I just…I wish I knew what Albert thought."

"Did you give him an invitation?" Crystal asked. Eugenie nodded. "Then I'll find a way to get him to you," she smiled. "One way or another."

Eugenie's eyes glistened with new tears as she embraced the woman. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"But Baron, Eugenie gave me an invitation herself!" Albert protested.

Danglars was determined not to allow Albert into the concert hall. Things had changed, you see, since the Marquis Calvalcanti came to town… "All the seats are bought out by the Marquis Calvalcanti, Albert, so you can't come!" he snarled.

"What's all this fuss about?" Lucien Debray asked as he calmly made his way down the steps and into the foyer of the Grand Music Hall.

Startled, the overweight banker stammered, "Ah, Monsieur Debray! I was hoping you'd do me the honor of keeping my wife company…"

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood tonight," he answered bluntly, making the man's jaw drop. "C'mon, Albert, let's go." Grabbing the young Viscount's arm, he gently dragged him away, leading him to the doors.

Pouting with a grumble, Danglars ordered his men to keep watch as he left.

"Lucien! Let me go! I have to find Eugenie!" Albert insisted.

"SHH!" he hissed. "Listen, do you really think it'll do you any good to barge through those doors? I know another way in, so pipe down!"

Albert blinked at him in surprise. "You mean…you're helping me?"

"Geez, Albert, how are you going to get through life?" sighed the young, red-headed man.

"Wow, I never would've thought you the type to be heroic."

The two gentlemen's heads whipped around, afraid they'd been overheard by a stranger, when they saw Crystal and Ignis standing at the front doors. Ignis managed to find a suit for the occasion, though he constantly tugged at his tie. Crystal stuck with a simple white dress with a high collar and high waist, her hair atop her head in an elegant bun. Her necklace sparkled as it dangled around her concealed neck.

Giving a breath of relief, Albert smiled. "Hi, Crystal. Ignis."

"They're not letting you in?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," he shook his head. "Monsieur Danglars broke off the engagement and he won't even let me attend the concert!"

"And you're helping him?" she asked, amused. "That's very kind of you."

"He's reckless either way, I just figured he'd better follow me or he'll never see her at all," he winked. "Nice dress."

"Nice jacket," she quipped back.

"Lucien…is it true…you sleep with Eugenie's mother?" Albert asked quietly, embarrassed to have to ask such a vulgar question, but it had bothered him non-stop since Eugenie had mentioned it.

"It's kind of part of my job…you wouldn't understand," he shook his head. "Are you going to see her, or not?"

Glancing at Ignis, who shrugged in indifference, Crystal followed the two of them backstage, where they watched Eugenie step out and start the performance.

"She's…incredible!" Albert whispered, stepping closer to the curtain's edge.

Lucien, Crystal, and Ignis stayed behind, watching from a distance.

"I heard that you're joining Franz tomorrow when he comes to see me," Lucien asked, his brows raised in interest.

"We both have questions that no one here can answer, not even the libraries have what we need because they've been barred from the world," she answered truthfully, looking over at him. "We're sure that you may be able to help us, so…please, won't you?"

"I can deny an old friend and a beautiful young woman nothing if they are in need of assistance," he smiled sincerely, bowing to her. Crystal smiled back, her eyes shining. Perhaps she'd misjudged this foppish man…

"Albert?!"

Eugenie had completed the first song and was shocked to find Albert and the others waiting in the wings for her. The young man clapped, a smile on his lips. "You were fantastic, Eugenie! Really!"

Her eyes glistened, before she shook her head. "Idiot. If I'd known you were here, I would've played even better."

The grinned at each other, Crystal's heart warming. "Oh!" Albert exclaimed. "I forgot! These are for you!" Pulling a little bunch of grapes from his pocket, he handed them over to her.

She laughed at him. "Albert, you're supposed to bring me a bouquet of flowers!"

"Oh, right…sorry," he apologized, offering a sheepish shrug.

Giggling, she said softly, "This is just like…when we were kids. I'd ask you to pick me flowers from the meadow, but you'd always bring me berries instead. Still…they were always delicious." Popping one into her mouth, she ate it with a beautiful smile. Albert gazed at her, stunned, his heart racing. Eugenie felt her cheeks color as she and Albert leaned forward, their faces nearing…

"You know, it's not right to keep them waiting."

Everyone jumped at the sound of the new voice. Crystal's lips curled in disgust as Marquis Cavalcanti stepped forward and strode over to Eugenie.

"Hey, you keep away-!" Albert started, snarling at him.

"Albert, wait!" Eugenie pleaded, grasping his arm. "Wait and listen to this next song. Because it's just for you."

Taking her leave, she returned to the piano and began playing once more, closing her eyes as her fingers danced over the keys. Albert focused on her once more, his eyes shining.

Crystal watched as Andrea Cavalcanti sneered. "What's the matter? Jealous?" she smirked, her arms crossed over her chest.

He turned and gave her a sly wink. "To be perfectly frank, my dear, I find myself inclined to prefer a woman of your likeliness. However, certain circumstances have led me to believe that Eugenie and I are meant to be together."

"In your dreams, maybe," she frowned, glaring at him.

"Either way, it looks like you're not needed here any longer," Lucien smirked.

Cavalcanti chuckled sinisterly, tossing his blonde hair aside. "Oh, don't be so sure, Monsieur."

Lucien gave him a dirty look from behind as he pulled out his pocket watch. "Tch," he said in disappointment. "I'd better be off…Crystal, look after Albert for me, won't you?"

"No problem," she nodded. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he smiled, taking his leave.

Crystal remained, watching Eugenine, Albert, and the Marquis when a thought struck her. "Oops!" she whispered. "Ig, we were supposed to meet Franz for this!"

His eyes grew wide at the mention of the young man and he grimaced. "O-Oh d-d-dear!"

"Could you find him and let him know I'm sorry? And to double check to see if he's showing up tomorrow?"

He nodded the affirmative before scuffling away, allowing Crystal to watched the performance once more. As Eugenie finished the song, the audience clapping wildly and cheering profusely, the Marquis stepped past Albert and onto the stage.

"Hey!" Albert yelped as he shoved past.

"What's this guy up to?" she frowned.

"Madames and Monsieurs, introducing Mademoiselle Eugenie!" he declared, a humongous bouquet of red roses in his hands.

Eugenie glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?! This is _my_ performance!"

"But my dear, I bought all the seats," he informed her, a wicked smile on his lips as he kissed her hand.

Crystal stood by Albert now, sensing his anger emancipating off of him. "What's he-?!" the young viscount started.

"You!"

Spinning around, the two saw Baron Danglars blocking their way with a group of secret service from the concert hall. His eyes narrowed behind his dark shades, he pointed at Albert. "I thought I told you you weren't allowed here! And _you_!" He moved his finger to point at Crystal, who glared back defiantly, her head held high. "You're not welcomed here, either! Get them out of my sight and away from my daughter!"

The guards placed their hands on them at once, roughly dragging them away as they fought against them.

"And stay out!" Danglars snapped, giving them a look of disgust.

Withdrawing them from the concert hall, they were tossed back into the foyer, the doors slamming behind them. Crystal cursed under her breath at Danglars, glaring daggers at the doors. With a "Hmph!" she fixed her hair, tucked any loose strands back into her bun as best she could only to have them fall back out again. "Ugh. The pig. I'll bet he broke off your engagement to try and hook Eugenie up with that snake."

Albert stood there, dazed, whispering, "Why? Why is this happening…?"

"Oh, Albert," she cooed, wrapping her arms around him. He let her, holding on to her lithe frame. "It's all right, Albert…things will work out," she said soothingly to him, brushing his hair from his eyes.

He gazed at her, his heart stinging from the ordeal. She was always there…always there for him when he was in trouble or needed support…just like his parents…just like Franz… "Crystal…thank you."

"For what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

With his sad blue eyes, he answered, "…for being here…you're like the older sister I never had…"

She smiled at his words, pecking his forehead. "Of course, Albert…always." Embracing him comfortingly once more, she couldn't help noticing a lonesome figure out of the corner of her eye. "Huh…" Turning her head, she saw a familiar silhouette, causing her to gasp. "The Count?"

At the mention of his name, Albert looked up and blinked, startled. "C-Count…?"

He'd been standing several yards off, his eyes shut, as if deep in contemplation. When he heard his name, however, he opened his eyes and looked to see who it was. His eyes widened at the sight of them, looking like siblings as they held on to each other for support. Though the dress wasn't extravagant, he was stunned by how angelic and grown up Crystal looked, especially since her hair was pulled up. "Crystal…Albert…Albert, are you all right?" He raised a brow at the boy. "You look dreadful…is something the matter?"

Crystal could feel his frame shake in her arms as his eyes watered. She gave him one last squeeze before releasing him, watching him run to the Count of Monte Cristo.

"COUNT!" Albert cried, crashing into the man's frame. The man stood still for a moment, seeming uncertain as to how he should react when at last his arms wrapped themselves around the weeping young man and allowed him to cry into his chest. "Count…I don't know what to do! Why are all these things happening to me?!...I feel so weak…I'm a failure!"

"Albert," he repeated, his voice soft, his eyes gazing gently down on the boy.

"Oh, Albert, don't say that," Crystal whispered, walking to them and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up…"

Monte Cristo took his eyes off the boy for a moment, using one hand to brush a tendril of hair away from Crystal's face, her cheeks tinting a lovely rose hue. _"She will make a fine mother one day,"_ he thought, smiling at her. "Come. Why don't we step outside for some fresh air?"

With the Count of Monte Cristo on one side and Crystal on the other, both supporting him, the trio left the building, stepping out into the cool night air.

"Monte Cristo!"

Crystal's vision immediately locked onto a man standing on the first step of the Concert Hall, glaring at them accusingly. There were police surrounding him, and a mob of perplexed citizens watched on in amazement.

"You are under arrest for conspiracy to murder!" Villefort declared, pointing a prominent finger at the Count.

Albert gasped, looking up at the blue-skinned man, who merely smiled back politely at the Crown Prosecutor. "The Count would never do such a thing-!" Viscount de Morcerf protested.

"Oh really, Albert? You've been deceived!" snarled the man. "You and that girl, Morrel. He gave my wife this ring! Does it look familiar, Count?" He plucked the jewelry from his pocket, showing it to all.

"Indeed, it is the ring I gave to Madame," he answered coolly.

"Then I'm sure you knew about it being filled with poison!" He pressed the gemstone, the needle sliding out with a "shink!" gleaming evilly in the moonlight. Albert's jaw dropped while Crystal shuddered, remembering when the crazed woman stabbed her with it.

"My, what an interesting contraption," the Count said without any emotion.

"Oh, please. You planned this all along – you planned to sabotage me and my family! Well, Monsieur, I'm here to inform you that you're to come with me at once!"

"Certainly," His Excellency nodded, looking quite sure of himself. "Just one question, Monsieur Prosecutor – being that I am a foreigner, I assume I shall be given a just and unbiased trial?"

"Of course, that is our way here in France," Villefort smirked confidently.

"Excellent. Then I already have a witness to bring to my defense," he said slyly, his eyes traveling to his carriage parked closeby.

"W-Witness?!" Villefort stammered, shocked at the idea that this man already had another trick up his sleeve.

"Oh, yes. You see, just this morning I had the chance to visit your wife, whom you placed in an institution." Waving his hand, the door of the carriage opened and there inside was Madame Heloise de Villefort and little Edouard, both glassy-eyed and silent, their clothes in tatters.

Villefort's eyes grew large in horror while everyone else gawked in shock. "H-Heloise?!" he gasped.

"It is only fair that I have them speak when you place me on trial," the Count explained, his eyes glistening with dark intentions. "And Madame and I had the most interesting conversation having to do with you beating her and her child…"

"This is madness!" Villefort cried, pointing at him in denial, striving to save face. "He's using us all!"

"Shall we commence with the trial as soon as possible, Monsieur Prosecutor? Or shall we let this one slide for the time being?" smirked the Count.

"You bastard!" he howled. "This isn't over!"

A cruel chuckle escaped the Count's lips, his sharp canines shining in the lamplight. "Indeed…this is far from over, my good Sir Prosecutor." Getting between Albert and Crystal, he led them down the steps and into the mass of people, moving slowly and calmly for his carriage.

"Hey, what's going on?!" one person shouted.

"He's not going to condemn you, is he?!" another cried.

"Not to worry, my friends," the Count of Monte Cristo raised his voice as he reassured them. "It seems that our dear Prosecutor, Villefort, has a lack of evidence that renders this case in my favor."

Cheers went up from the crowd, jeers at Villefort spat out. "Yeah, you show him who's boss, Count!" a man called out from the crowd.

"Albert, Crystal, I suggest you go home and get away from this as soon as possible," the victor suggested kindly as they arrived at the vehicle.

"But, Excellency-!" Albert began.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I'll take it from here. I shall see you again another time." Patting the boy's shoulder, he said, "I'm entrusting Mademoiselle to you, Albert. I'm afraid I must attend to other business."

"Of course," he nodded.

Taking Crystal's hand, he kissed it, causing some people to hoot in approval, causing her to go as red as a fully grown rose. "Please believe me when I say it pains me to leave you like this," he whispered, his eyes pleading forgiveness.

"It's fine…you have to do what you have to do," she smiled politely. Looking at the woman who'd once hated her enough to poison her, she felt pity now that she was reduced to this blank, child-like state with her son. "…take good care of her and Edouard," she requested, startling him.

His bewilderment quickly changed into a look of wonder and admiration. "You have my word…until next time, Crystal…" Getting into the carriage, he tipped his hat at them before the vessel took off into the night, leaving the two young people to watch it vanish.

"He's a conniving monster is what he is!" Villefort snarled, Albert and Crystal turning to face him.

"Monsieur Villefort…" Albert began, frowning.

"That so-called friend of yours is our undoing, Albert. He's up to no good! I can sense it…and _you_!" he growled at an indifferent Crystal. "Why don't you charm him away from here and away from me?!"

Glaring, she bit back her tongue, though her mind screamed the answer: _"Because you had it coming, you monstrous traitor!"_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Crystal could scarcely sleep that night. Too many thoughts and emotions swirled in her head. Of course, most of them involved three figures who dominated her every waking moment.

"_Edmond…the Count of Monte Cristo…_Gankutsuou_…why am I so confused?! They're alike and different, the same and not all at once! Faria said that Edmond was captured by _Gankutsuou_, and that _Gankutsuou_ had taken over someone's body and hidden Edmond away where no one can reach him…he wanted me to melt the Cavern King's heart…or the Count's? Both? Oh, I just don't know anymore! Dammit, Faria, why was everything made so complicated?! What if Edmond is the Count, or vice versa, and he's right under my nose?! Why couldn't you just tell me yourself, straight out?! _

"_God…I miss Edmond so badly it hurts…I had a stupid crush on him…I was twelve years old, on the brink of puberty beginning for Heaven's sake! He was young and handsome, my hero, my protector, my friend…ripped away from me, from Mercedes, from his father, his job, his life…everything…gone…And then there's the Count. He's charming, handsome, kind, generous…I think he loves me…there are signs of that…or am I over thinking and making this all up? He's so mysterious…dangerous…God help me, I _know _I'm in love with him…just as much as I still am with Edmond…_

"_Then there's the Cavern King himself…He's terrifying…he's the darkness lurking within the Count, the one that gears all this vengeance and hatred to Villefort…and maybe soon to Danglars and Mondego…I've never seen him face to face…even Franz has seen a glimpse of him before I have…the markings…the one on his forehead he'd said…I'll bet they match with the one I have saved with my papers…How am I supposed to get anything done when I'm not sure of myself anymore?! I…I sometimes wish…I wish I could wake up at home, twelve years old again, and none of this had happened…Only sometimes, though…I'm glad to have met all these new friends…"_

Morning came and she found herself awake before the sun even peeped over the horizon. She hadn't gotten much sleep, but she wasn't tired in the least. All this thinking was driving her mad. Quietly, she got up and went through her morning ritual before getting dressed. Ignis yawned, blinking his eyes open. He stared in amazement when he saw that she was ready to go, slipping her boots on. "Morning," she greeted him.

"M-Morning," he replied. "Um…did I wake up late?"

"No, I woke up early," she giggled. "I couldn't sleep, that's all. I'll see what I can cook for breakfast…"

Ignis quickly cleaned up and got dressed in time for breakfast, nibbling his toast and bacon. "Any dreams?" he asked, thinking perhaps she'd had a nightmare and that was why she couldn't sleep.

"Um…no, not really. It was just a swirl of colors," she shrugged. "I kept waking up and falling asleep, and when I didn't immediately fall asleep, I'd stay awake just…thinking."

"A-About what?" he asked innocently.

With a smile, she lied, "I can't remember."

At last, when it was time to go, they left for the café where they'd found Franz, taking a seat and each ordering a drink. Sipping their hot beverages, they waited patiently until the young Baron d'Epinay finally arrived.

"Hey!" he grinned, jogging to their table. "Sorry I'm late. I usually wake up early."

"No problem," she smiled. "We're just relaxing. Are you ready, or you want something for yourself?"

"No, I already ate," he admitted. "We'd better get moving. Our appointment's coming up soon."

Making haste, the trio hurried to the Interior Cabinet, Franz introducing himself and explaining to the secretary that they were there to see Lucien. Ushering them in, they waited together in a quaint library, tapping their feet impatiently.

"Franz! Crystal! And Ignis!"

Looking over their shoulders, they saw Lucien walk in, grinning cockily at them. "Y'know, Franz, when I first heard you'd booked an appointment with me, I was shocked. I never imagined you coming to me for help."

"Seems that you're the only one who can help us," Franz smiled.

"Well, what can I do for you?" he asked, bowing to the lot.

"We want to find out about something called '_Gankutsuou_'," Crystal explained. "There's no record of the term in any of the libraries."

"_Gankutsuou_, huh?" he asked, pulling out what looked to be headbands from a drawer after punching in a code.

"I've read up on him when I was in Marseilles – it was mostly myths and legends and it was all very vague," Crystal said, not wanting to disclose anything just yet. If the Abbe Faria was right, then the information here should match up almost, if not perfectly, identical.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Debray handed them each a headband, slipping his over his head. After the others had followed his lead, he asked, "Ready?" Calling out his name and rank number, a burst of light blasted before them, and they were standing in a digital hallway.

Franz gasped, Crystal gawked, and Ignis squeaked in shock. Together, they walked along beside Lucien, gazing at the unusual surroundings. The dark, clock-work figures that slowly slid about hovered around them, the largest coming to stand before them. "State your purpose," it said in a deep, echoing voice.

"Tell us about _Gankutsuou_," Lucien ordered.

With another flash of light, they were suddenly standing in a white room, the dark "librarians" surrounding them.

"_Gankutsuou_ is the Cavern King," stated one figure.

"He's a dangerous criminal!" another called out.

"He takes a host and feeds off their anger until he takes over!"

"_Been there, done that,"_ Crystal frowned. _"This is general info. We need more details."_

As if he'd read her mind, Lucien demanded, "Who is he and where is he?"

"We cannot answer that," the largest figure responded.

Lucien shouted out a private code number, demanding they answer him. Crystal winced as a light shone out and below them appeared the Chateau d'If. She shivered, remembering the horrible place. She felt as though she was floating as the image zoomed in for a closer look at the building.

"_Gankutsuou_ was imprisoned in the Chateau d'If nearly 500 years ago," a voice boomed overhead.

"500 years ago?!" Franz gasped. "But how is that possible?!"

"Did he escape?" Crystal cried out. "Who _is_ he?!"

"Five years ago, _Gankutsuou_ was lost when the prison was destroyed because of his sudden renewal of power," replied another voice. "He is the spirit of the last member of the Sparta family, consumed by his greed, suspicion, and anger at the world for being misunderstood in his human life."

"How did he regain his power?" Lucien asked.

"He found another host," answered an elder voice. "Someone who related to him, who cried out for help."

Crystal felt her stomach drop as something clicked in the back of her mind. Swallowing, she called out once more, "Who is he?!"

"What name was he under?" frowned the Secretary.

"We cannot answer that!" the voice insisted once more.

Once more Lucien used a special code, the colors mixing and straining around them, as if it was making the program sick to reveal this top-secret information to them.

"The…Man in…the Iron Mask," gasped the voice overhead.

"Dammit! Give me his name!"

"The name was lost…centuries ago…but his host…is-"

"WARNING! WARNING! OVERRIDE! ABORTING SEARCH – NOW!"

Everything seemed to explode as they felt themselves burst out of the secret library, their interactive headbands flying off of their heads from the impact. The group fell back, collapsing to the ground, gasping as they felt themselves back in the private, simple room they'd started in.

"That was…not good," Lucien gasped. Ignis shivered, holding his head as if to steady himself.

"I wanna know who that _Gankutsuou_ really is!" Franz growled, his fist clenched.

Her stomach twisting, her head whirling, Crystal was almost certain of what the answer was. _"If it is…if it really is who I think it is…I can't face him with this…not now. I need to be sure."_ "Franz…I think it's time we make a trip to Marseilles."

Franz looked over, startled by her tone and even more stunned when he saw her dark expression. Holding his tongue, he nodded.

"What's so special about Marseilles? No offense," Lucien added quickly.

Looking him in the eye, she answered simply, "It may have been where this all started."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

It had been agreed between Crystal and Franz that they would leave first thing the next morning, allowing them the day to pack and prepare, Franz heading off to tell his mother he was leaving on a little trip while Crystal phoned home to notify them of her arrival with company. Hearing her little cousin's voice put her slightly at ease for the moment.

"I'm glad you'll be coming," she could hear Max smile. "We all miss you. Valentine's been asking for you, as well as Monsieur Noirtier. And Michelle and Javert want to see you again…"

"I'd heard that you'd picked up Noirtier. I'm glad he's with you," she smiled. "How are they?"

"Valentine's regaining her strength, slowly, but surely," Maximilien reassured her. "Monsieur Noirtier is well, too. He's happy to be here, from what I can tell."

"Good. I'm glad. You're sure Emmanuel and Julie won't mind me, Ig, and Franz coming? It's going to be a full house…"

"They can't wait for you to get here and they don't mind the company," she heard him chuckle on the line. "Stop worrying and get packed."

She decided to let Ignis deal with packing as she went downstairs to notify the inn keeper they would be leaving the next morning after paying him and thanking him for his hospitality. Truth be told, she needed some air, some time to think things over before leaving and confessing the truth to Franz. Strolling the streets of Paris one last time, she mulled the notion of sending the Count a letter telling him that she would be gone for a short time.

"_What if he knows what I'm up to…? If it's really Edmond…God, if it's Edmond, I'm going to puke!" _Relief, elation, embarrassment, anger, and hurt mixed within her as she began to grasp the concept of the Count of Monte Cristo being her old childhood friend. Grasping her necklace, she remembered all the times he'd said something Edmond would have…reacted in a manner Edmond would have…could it truly be possible? Was he using her all this time? Did he truly mean anything that he'd said to her? She was a child compared to him after all…but that was just over fifteen years ago…

"Y-You don't scare me now!"

Crystal stopped, the shaky voice drawing her from her thoughts. Stunned, her brain began to register that nasally, coughing voice. _"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Caderousse…but he's in Marseilles!"_

"Give me more money and I'll keep my lips clamped!"

She rolled her eyes, stifling a moan of disgust. Yup, it was him. The lying louse would do anything for money and sell anyone out if he had to. Looking back over her shoulder, she tip-toed back to the alley where she'd heard his voice drift, peeking from around the corner. She had to cover her mouth when she saw Fernand standing before the midget, hidden in a dark trench coat, his eyes covered with dark shades.

"I'll give you nothing else, you rat!" he snarled, lunging forward. "You've caused me enough trouble! Say what you want – no one will believe you!" His arm lashed out, his fingers gripping the old drunk's throat. He hissed as the man kicked and gasped, his eyes popping out like a fish's. "And even if you do say something, there's no proof! Nothing you can do will harm me in the end! In fact, I won't have these problems if I just kill you now!"

"N-No! Fernand! P-Plea-ACK!"

Crystal gnashed her teeth in fury. She didn't care for the old drunken louse, but she wouldn't stand aside or walk away as the General committed murder. Running in, she yanked the man off of the victim, her arm locking itself around his neck. It was now the Count de Morcerf who gasped for air as Caderousse coughed, gawking in amazement at her.

"Cr-Cry-CRYSTAL?! Is that really you?!" he gasped.

"Get gone, you drunkard!" she snapped. "And quit getting into trouble!"

He scurried away without a second glance, like a rat released from a trap.

"Y-YOU!" Fernand gasped, his brows knitting together in anger. "I should have known-!" Twisting his arm so that he could grab her waist, he clawed her viciously, grinning when he heard her grunt in pain. Spinning suddenly, he took her off guard and flipped her off of his back, pinning her to the ground.

Crystal bit her lip as so not to admit defeat. Her skull ached and her side throbbed from where he'd clawed her. With his weight upon her, she knew she had to think of something before things got ugly.

"You…you must've been the one to send those letters!" he snarled. "That horrible joke, if that's what you call it!"

"What're you talking about?!" she snapped, her arms twisting and turning to be freed. She didn't dare wriggle her body for the moment for fear of giving him a distraction from his anger.

"Those letters…the one with Edmond's name signed on them!" he hissed. She noticed how he paled, becoming still for a moment. "Villefort, Danglars, Caderousse and I…we went to a church for 'Edmond's' funeral…turns out one of Villefort's detectives was killed."

"_Detectives, huh? More like spies."_ The news, however, made her certain of one thing however – Edmond was most definitely NOT dead, and he was closer than anyone could have imagined. Seizing the moment, she wrapped her leg around Fernand's waist and yanked him towards her, her head smashing with his. A cry of pain ripped out of his mouth as he was momentarily stunned, allowing her to shove him off of her, her own head throbbing. Scrambling to her feet, she stumbled forward only to be tackled once more.

"NO!" she screeched like a banshee. "NO! GET OFF! G-!" His hand clamped over her mouth as he flipped her onto her back once more, his eyes burning, his lips curled in obsessive anger and lust.

"You've always liked to play rough, didn't you?! You always hated me, too! _Why_?! Haven't I been kind to you?! I've offered you over and over again everything you could've wanted! But, no – you're obsessed and in love with a man who's older than you, who's a traitor, and most of all, who's _DEAD_!"

She screamed into his hand as he ripped her shirt open, her undergarments now visible. "You wanted it this way, didn't you?" he snapped, leaning in to hiss in her ear. "I was never good enough for you, for you or Mercedes…it was always Edmond! Edmond had everything! And even in death, he still holds you and Mercedes, he keeps your lusts and attentions! Well, I'm through with being second place, dammit! I'm finally taking what's mine!"

Tugging at his pants, he grinned as she thrashed underneath him, tears streaming down her face. "Where's Edmond Dantes now, hm, Crystal? No one can save you now, not your beloved dead man, nor that stupid Count that keeps trying to seduce y-!"

The snap of a jaw made her wince, but the disappearance of Fernand's weight made her gasp in relief, her eyes still stinging as her cheeks continued to be stained by her tears. Grasping at her torn shirt, she flipped over onto her stomach, weeping in shame and pain and she struggled to cover herself.

The feel of a cool cloak placed upon her shoulders made her freeze, her eyes noticing a shadow pass by.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Bertuccio?" she gasped, seeing the servant steady her as he adjusted the dark cloth around her frame. His look was one of restrained anger and sympathy.

"Are you injured?" he asked quietly.

She was about to open her mouth when she heard a gasping sound. Lifting her head, her eyes widened in horror as the Count of Monte Cristo pinned Fernand de Morcerf to a wall, his hand gripping much too tightly around the man's throat. It was the only thing holding him up in the air, the violator's legs kicking in resistance, his eyes bulging as his face turned purple.

The Count's voice was not human – it was a deep, threatening tone, one with which she was unfamiliar. "If you _ever_ touch her like that again…touch her at all…or even _look_ at her…I won't hesitate to kill you."

It wasn't a threat – it was a statement.

Fernand gasped, wheezing like a dying animal. Crystal shuddered, keeping one hand on the cloak to keep her modesty while she stretched out the other. "Count!" she called out.

"Excellency, please! Don't! Please let him go!"

Her cry seemed to startle him, his head turning to see her fear-stricken face. Confusion filled his eyes as he asked, "You…show him mercy after what he almost did…?"

"God delivers justice," she said quietly. "I don't consider him to be worth the dirt on my boots, but I can't consent to you killing him…not now…not like this, anyway," she shook her head. "…he's done lots of terrible things, I know…but it's not time yet for him to face that."

His face softened, her voice and reasoning soothing him. "…you're right." Casting him another hateful glare, he dropped the man, letting him lie on the floor as he struggled to keep breathing. Kneeling before her, he wrapped his own cloak around her shoulder before picking her up and carrying her off.

"Count," she murmured.

"Shh…don't speak," he whispered, his cold lips pressed to her forehead. "Please Crystal…let me treat you the way you should be treated."

She was too drained to resist. Still clutching the cloths to her chest, she curled up against him, letting him take her into his carriage and remaining silent all the way back. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she felt the carriage come to a halt, his arms still holding her as he lifted her up once more and took her inside. She kept she eyes closed, remaining still in his hold.

"_I may not be able to see him like this again…I don't know what to expect anymore…please, just let me enjoy this moment…just for a while…"_

"Crystal?" she heard him whisper, uncertain if she was fast asleep.

"Yes?" Her voice was barely audible, nothing more than a breath. She felt her body descend, felt him place her down on a cozy bed she was too familiar with. She shivered, the fear that he may suddenly decide to do what Fernand had planned on doing. No…she didn't want that…not that way.

"Don't fear me," he whispered, brushing her hair away from her face. "I won't harm you."

Opening her eyes, she wasn't surprised to find herself in the Duchess's Suite at the Count's estate. He sat beside her, holding her in his arms as she lay on the bed.

"Count…I-"

"Did he harm or violate you?" he asked, his voice tinted with hatred for that man who called himself "a peer of France."

She shook her head. "No…he ripped my shirt and pinned me down. Nothing more."

"He could've done more," he snarled, stopping when her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, her lips brushing against his cheek. A shudder rippled through him, the warmth of it shocking his cold body.

"_What…what is this?!"_ the Cavern King gasped within him. He sensed that his friend was also taken off guard by this unexpected act of kindness and care.

"You're always saving me," she mumbled, clinging to him. "…I'll always be grateful to you for that."

"You…you sound as if…you're saying good-bye," he said, his voice strained, a terrible feeling churning within him.

Pulling away, she looked up into his eyes, her own glistening with unshed tears. "I…I'm going home…to Marseilles for a little. I'm visiting my family. It's something I have to do."

A breath of relief escaped him, surprising her. He smiled down wistfully at her. "Oh. I see." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Forgive me…I've become selfish. I thought you had intentions of leaving Paris for good."

"Well, no…not as of yet." When he gave her a questioning look, she blushed, curling a strand of her hair. "You…remember what I told you that day you first invited me here? I have a friend…Edmond…" She noticed how he closed his eyes, a feeling of wistful bliss seeming to wash over him.

"Yes…I recall…you're still searching for him?"

"I think I need to go home and reevaluate everything I've been researching…and I'm homesick," she added, as so not to give herself away too easily. "But…you aren't planning to stay in Paris forever either, are you, Count?"

He shook his head, his eyes full of sadness. "No. I've come to settle some business, and when I'm through, I, too, must go…" Gripping her hand in his, he gazed into her eyes. "Crystal…no matter what happens…promise me that…you'll think kindly of me now and again?" Squeezing his eyes shut, he squeezed her hand harder. "I couldn't bear to lose you to anything or anyone…my precious gem."

The words stabbed her like a knife, the tears now flowing freely. _"Edmond!"_ she wanted to cry out, but she didn't dare. Not yet. Using her free hand, she covered his own and squeezed it softly. "You won't ever lose me." Locking her eyes with his, she vowed, "I'll _always_ be here for you."

With a small smile, he kissed her hands before arising. "I'll get you a new shirt." Bringing her the item, he excused himself and waited outside as she changed. When at last she came out, he offered his arm to her. Taking it, she let him lead her through the house, taking her to the elevator room.

"I'm afraid I must leave you here," he said sadly. "I have other matters to attend presently…I hope you'll forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," she smiled.

"One more thing," he added, holding up his forefinger as a sign to wait. "Young Albert is downstairs. They've told him I cannot see anyone presently…so please, when you go down and see him, if he asks-"

"I didn't see you. I just wanted to leave something for Baptistin and ask him to give you a message for me," she said, thinking that half-lying was better than hurting the young man's feelings.

He nodded, silently thanking her with his eyes. "…please notify me the moment you return. I, too, will be taking a short trip soon, and I hope to be back before you arrive so that I myself may welcome you."

She smiled. "Of course. Have a safe trip…I'll see you soon…" She hesitated, biting her lip, when her heart won out over her head. Impulsively, she went to kiss him, aiming for his cheek but somehow landing on the corner of his mouth. Gasping in embarrassment, she quickly ran for the room and shut the doors, hitting the correct button as her cheeks burned. _"God, I'm an idiot!"_ she scowled.

The Count, however, stood there, frozen in shock, his fingers lightly touching where she'd kissed him. A pinch in his heart woke him from this happy moment, causing him to double over in pain. "N-No! Not yet…_Gankutsuou_…not yet!"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"Looks like we both are out of luck," Albert smiled sadly as they exited the building together.

"Guess so," Crystal smiled back.

"I hope the Count's all right," Albert admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sure he's…" She paused as a cloaked man with a wide-brimmed hat silently walked past them to the doors of the Champs-Elysees. Both she and Albert exchanged perplexed glances.

"Monsieur…Villefort?" Albert murmured.

"Hide," she whispered, yanking him behind the stone gate that surrounded the estate. Peeking their heads around the corner, they watched as he rang the doorbell. "What's he doing?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Albert whispered. "I came here to warn the Count to be on guard against Villefort…and now here he is."

The door opened to Villefort, and Crystal had to hold back a horrified gasp when she saw who waited there.

"Ah, Count, it seems I've caused you quite a bit of trouble," Villefort grinned evilly. Swiftly, he pulled a pistol out of his coat and began to aim it at the emotionless Count. "Let me put an end to this once and for all!"

"COUNT!" Albert and Crystal cried in unison, running together as they tackled the crazed man. Colliding, they knocked him over, the gun firing and missing its target completely. Monte Cristo watched with unbelieving eyes as this happened, unable to comprehend what possessed them to do such a thing.

Albert, falling with Villefort and Crystal, smacked his forehead against the pavement and blacked out, lying unconscious. Villefort snarled at him. "Foolish boy, this is the last time you've meddled in my affairs!"

"No!" Crystal cried, lunging at him. They tussled momentarily before he smacked her aside with the gun, stunning her. Lying on the ground beside the Viscount, her vision hazy but her hearing perfect, she heard him say, "And you…! You're another nuisance! It's time you both be gone!"

_Gankutsuou_ sparked to life, filling the Count with unbridled fury as he lunged forth, grabbing the Crown Prosecutor as another shot rang in the night air.


	14. Truth Hurts

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! Wolf and I are so glad you are enjoying, we really appreciate the kind comments! Unfortunately, school calls, and for November, I'm going to be kinda busy with projects and tests, so IDK when I'll be posting the next chapter, but I promise that I will get back to it asap so please be patient and bear with us. In the meantime, I did finish this chapter (nothing extravagant or exciting, but it helps tie the story together - the next one should be more interesting ~_^). Hope you guys have an awesome weekend and a fun Halloween! Until next time! -Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – Truth Hurts<strong>

Crystal blacked out for the briefest moment, the gun shot making her jump up, her head pounding in pain. "Dammit," she hissed, rubbing her skull. "Seriously…it's a miracle I haven't had a concussion yet."

Sirens wailed, grabbing her attention as she looked over and saw a crowd gathering by the gates, police blocking the entrance. "Huh?" she said, her brows furrowed. "What…?"

"Crystal…?"

"Oh! Albert!" she gasped, wrapping an arm around him as she helped him up. "You ok?"

"I think so," he grunted, wincing as he checked his neck and scalp.

"WAIT! What are you doing?!"

The two young people turned and watched in shock as the Crown Prosecutor was handled and dragged off. "Hasn't my record always been perfect?! Haven't I done what always had to be done?!" Looking back, he saw them gawking. Foaming at the mouth, he pointed a finger at them, wanting to lunge but held back by the two strong officers. "YOU! You'll pay for this! Wait and see, Albert, misfortune will call on your house soon after! I swear it! And you, Morrel! You'll end up in trouble with that phony Count sooner or later! _Mark my words!_"

The mention of the Count made them hop to their feet, spinning around in search of the man. Crystal gasped when she saw Bertuccio helping him up, the man's brows knitted together in pain.

"Count!" they cried out, running to him.

Bertuccio helped him turn to face them, a weak smile on his master's lips. "Albert, Crystal…you're not injured?"

"Of course we're not!" Crystal snapped, her eyes tearing as she noticed the hole in his clothes. Oddly enough, there was no blood…still, she couldn't help worrying. "But you…!"

"I'm all right," he promised them. "We shall meet another time. You'd best get home."

"But Count-!" Albert cried as the doors shut on them. He made a sound of irked disagreement, worry bubbling within him. "You really think he's ok?...Crystal?"

She was dumbstruck, her heart in her throat. She'd only seen a glimmer, but it was enough…

A Celtic charm hanging off an old cord was around the Count's neck.

"_My God…it's you…it's been you this whole time…!"_

"Are you ok?" Albert asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm…fine, Albert," she lied, giving him a shaky smile. "I guess…this is all hitting me fast now." Deep inside, her heart tugged in two separate directions. One was to barge in there and hug the man she once knew years ago, the man she'd now fallen for. The other was telling her that he was dangerous now…it was time to reconsider everything before confronting him with the truth. She needed time, and she needed to be strong when she was faced with their next encounter. Gazing at the doors, she nodded to herself. "Until next time…"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Franz gathered his belongings in the old, abandoned church room, their "secret hideout," as Albert remained seated. They hadn't spoken for a while, having gotten into a fight some time ago. Ignoring him, he felt something hit the back of his head. His head whipped around to glare, only to find Albert sitting quietly, his eyes closed, his head bowed. Turning back to collect his belongings, he felt it again – something had hit him. Seeing some seeds on the desk, he looked over his shoulder and seeing Albert in his innocent pose tossed one at his arm. He turned away only to feel a barrage of them at his back and head. Grinning, he grabbed a handful of the seeds and returned the attack.

"Hey!" Albert snapped. "I didn't throw mines so hard at you!"

Franz kept up the fight, the two of them laughing until they were out of ammo. Discarding his belongings for the time being, he plopped down beside his childhood friend and sighed.

"Everything's changing, Franz," Albert murmured, hugging his knees to his chin. "Nothing is what it seems anymore…"

"Isn't it always?" Franz asked, leaning against the wall only to be taken off guard as Albert grabbed the lapels of his coat and clung to him.

"Please, Franz!" he pleaded, his eyes tearing up. "Promise me that no matter what, no matter what I do or learn, that it won't change me and I'll still be me! Tell me that, Franz!"

As he shook his friend, the movement caused an item to fall from the nearby desk, hitting the floor with a musical "clink." The two young men, distracted, looked down to see the Count of Monte Cristo's pocket watch, the lid popping open. Albert released Franz, allowing the blonde boy to pick up the golden item and read the inscription inside.

"'Death is certain, its hour uncertain,'" Franz read aloud in a soft voice. He chuckled and shook his head. "Talk about sinister." Biting his lip, he looked over at his childhood friend. "Frankly, Albert, I think I'd want to know the truth about all this…" Standing up, he gripped the watch in his hand. "Even if it means that I do change." Looking back to the watch, he braced himself as he turned back to Albert. "I wanted you to know…I'm leaving town for a little while."

"Oh, are you going back to Luna?" Albert asked cheerfully, standing up as well. "Great, could I come? I need to get away from here and-"

"I'm going it alone on this one, Albert," Franz cut him off, shaking his head. "Crystal's going to Marseilles to visit her family, and I'm going with her. It's something I have to do."

"But Franz!" Albert cried, hurt. "Why can't I come?! Why not?!"

"…I just…I can't tell you. I'm sorry," he responded, looking down at his shoes, his voice strained.

Albert gawked at him, wounded, a strangled laugh coming through his lips. "Oh, I get it. We're grown up now. We keep our own secrets…even from each other. Makes sense, I suppose…I mean, a 'hideout'? That's childish that we keep coming here, isn't it?!" Snatching the watch from Franz, he took off, dashing down the stairs and running out into the rain.

"Albert!" Franz cried, chasing after him until he reached the door. Watching his friend run away, he gripped the door handle, determination setting on his face. _"Just hang in there, Albert, wait for me…I promise, I'll get to the bottom of all this!"_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Trudging through the rain, Albert felt numb. His body, his mind, his spirit, his will…Nothing was fully functional anymore. Nothing made any sense. After he'd run away from Franz, he passed through the city streets, only to see an interview on one of the hundreds of TVs of Cavalcanti. He stared out with his cold, sinister eyes, a cruel smirk on his lips, as if he were staring directly at Albert as he announced his engagement to Eugenie Danglars. It was the final straw. He didn't want to go home – he was in no mood for it. He didn't have anywhere else to go…If what Franz said was true, then Crystal may not even be at the inn where she'd made her residence. She was leaving him, too. He almost couldn't believe it. Moving along, a carriage passed by, halting a few feet away.

"Albert!"

The young man's head lifted, jolted by the voice. Blinking, he saw the all-too familiar sleek, ink black coach with the Count of Monte Cristo inside. Immediately, his eyes lit up. "Oh, Count! You're well!"

"Yes, I'm fine." The blue-skinned man raised an eyebrow at him. "Albert, are you all right? You're absolutely soaked, and you don't have an umbrella."

"Huh? Oh!" he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, I thought it'd be a good idea to get a little wet this once…I needed to clear my mind."

"I see…" With a small smile, he said, "Albert, I'm leaving for another little voyage to space now. Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

Albert gave him a dull smile, his eyes dimming. "Thank you, Excellency, but…maybe not this time." After everything that was happening to him, he just found it impossible that such luck would come his way. The Count will offer him this trip to be polite and when he refuses, he'll just get up and go, like everyone else. That's what he expected.

"Ah. I understand," he nodded. "Perhaps next time." The windows shut, and the carriage took off once more.

Looking down at his feet, a sinking feeling overtook him. He wished he could just change into the rain and fall onto the sidewalk, never having to worry about getting up again and sliding away to nowhere in particular…

The knickers of halted horses caught his attention, however, and when he looked up to see what had happened, he gawked at the Count's carriage, merely a few feet away from where he was. The door opened and out stepped the Count, not caring in the least that the rain relentlessly pelted him.

"Count…?" Albert asked, staring at him in confusion.

"I cannot bring myself to leave you here like this, not with that look on your face." A gentle, genuine smile grew on his lips as he offered his hand to the young Viscount. "Come, Albert. Join me."

His eyes stinging with tears at the act of kindness, he bit his lip as so not to cry in front of him and took his hand, letting the man lead him to the warm, dry coach that would take them to the Count's personal ship. Soon, he would look back and wonder what on earth he'd been thinking to stay here, a place where nothing made sense…

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Ignis yawned as the train rumbled forward, nearing its destination by the second. "Are we th-there yet?"

"Almost," Crystal smiled, patting his shoulder.

Franz sipped some more orange juice from his glass glancing out the window. "It's so quiet here…it's almost unreal."

She nodded, watching the trees sway to the breeze. "It's soothing…I missed it."

Franz smiled at her, noticing the longing in her eyes. "I'm sure Maximilien will be glad to see you again."

She laughed, grinning at him. "I think he'll be glad to see all of us. Oh Franz," she sighed. "I can't tell you just how…_relieved_ I feel, being able to share this with you. It's hard…I've been on this…mission, with Ignis, to find someone special to me."

"You've mentioned you're looking for a friend several times to us back in Paris," Franz nodded, his eyes falling on her necklace, glittering in the late morning light. "What's so important about him?"

Her stomach twisted as she bit her bottom lip. "…I think he may be the Count of Monte Cristo."

Franz choked on his drink, his eyes huge. "What?!"

"SHH!" she hissed. "Pipe down!"

"U-Um…"

The two of them looked at Ignis, who bit his fingernails in anxiety. "I…I have s-s-something to sh-share with you about that…b-but not now," his eyes darted to the open space around them, the few other passengers within ear shot. "At y-your house, Cr-Crystal."

She raised an eyebrow at him but held her tongue, nodding her agreement.

Half an hour later, the train came to a full stop at Marseilles, the trio stepping off and stretching their tired limbs.

Franz took a deep breath of the salty air. "Mmh…smells good." The scents of fish, baked bread, spices, and the ocean air filled his nose, an assortment of languages and laughter ringing in his ears.

Crystal took in a deep breath herself, a slow smile coming to her lips. "Smells like home."

Grabbing their bags, they walked on, Crystal taking the lead as she navigated them through the now crowded streets. Moving quickly through the masses, her eyes caught sight of a familiar sign.

"_Morrel and Sons Shipping Firm_," the faded wood declared, the doors of the firm boarded. Next to it was the actual entrance to the Morrel household, which she boldly knocked on.

Julie opened the door almost immediately, her face aglow when she saw the young woman. "Crystal!" Opening her arms, she enveloped the young woman in a hug, a huge smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're back!" Looking past her, she smiled at the others. "Welcome home, Ignis! And you must be Franz. It's so nice to meet you! Please excuse the house, it's in shambles!"

"Nonsense," the young baron laughed, offering his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you and the family."

"Please, come in!" Julie said, ushering them inside. "I'm making roast beef for lunch. Is that all right?"

"Sounds delicious," Franz grinned, sniffing the air. A mixture of sizzling meat and sweet chocolate filled the air, hinting that dessert was also in the works.

Crystal lugged her bags in when she saw little Michelle and Javert peeking from around the corner, gawking at Franz. "Hey, you two!" she grinned. "Aren't you gonna come out and say 'hi' to us?!"

They leapt out, tackling her with hugs. "We've missed you!" Javert grinned.

"Hi, Iggy!" Michelle waved, running over to the alien, who blushed at once as he returned the hug.

"Kids, this is Franz, he's a friend and he'll be staying with us for a bit," Crystal explained.

Getting down on one knee, Franz smiled at the children. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Michelle blushed.

"You live in Paris?" Javert asked, gawking at his clothes.

"Yeah, but there's really nothing interesting there," he laughed. "I'm glad you've allowed me to stay. There's something Crystal and I have to do, and this is just the place for it."

"Oh!" nodded Michelle. "Good! Crystal, are you staying for good this time?"

Crystal gave her a sad smile, patting her head. "No, not exactly." When she saw their faces fall, she pulled out two small gifts from her bag. "But I have presents for you." They lit up at once, gasping as they saw their gifts. Michelle caressed the rose-hued, silken handkerchief she was handed as Javert cautiously held the magnifying glass Crystal surrendered, its handle furnished with mahogany and gold trimmings. Both were fine trinkets from Paris that she'd purchased with the gold she'd received so long ago from the Abbe Faria from Monte Cristo.

"How did you ever manage-?!" Julie started.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out," she smirked. "Mind if I use the restroom? I feel gross."

The trio headed upstairs, the young woman leading them to their rooms when a young man stepped out from another room. "Crystal? Ignis? Franz?" Maximilien grinned.

"Max!" Crystal gasped, attacking him with an embrace. "Oh, Max! I'm so glad to see you!"

"H-Hello, M-Max!" Ignis smiled, waving.

Maximilien laughed, gripping his shoulder. "Good to see you again, Ig…and Monsieur Franz!" He clapped his back, beaming. "I truly am glad to see you. I've been counting the minutes since Crystal called."

"I'm glad to be here," Franz answered honestly.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired. Rest and clean up," he urged them. "Settle in and then come see Mademoiselle Valentine and Monsieur Noirtier. They've both been anxious for your arrival."

Crystal took the shower first, letting the hot water cascade over her head, sliding down her naked frame. _"I wonder how Albert's holding up…Franz said he got upset…last he heard he was heading for a space cruise with…Edmond…"_ She almost had to force the name out, even when she was thinking it. It drove a dagger into her heart, an assortment of emotions twisting and spinning inside of her. _"God, could it be that…the Count is really…Edmond? This whole time…he's been right under my nose…why didn't the damn priest just say flat out it was Edmond that _Gankutsuou_ took over?!"_ That was the one question repeating in her brain since the previous night. It drove her mad, and she knew that if she didn't talk it out with Ignis, Franz, and Maximilien soon, she'd become crazy.

Even as the steaming water dripped, soaking her through, she shivered, memories of the mysterious man replaying in her head, gripping onto her. "He's got complete control of me," she whispered, slowly sweeping her wet hair from her face. "As Edmond and the Count…even in memories, he owns me…I'm pathetic." Covering her face as waves of shame and embarrassment washed over her, she released a long sigh before turning off the water and drying off.

Franz took the bathroom next, Ignis fast asleep on the bed.

"He told me he was drowsy and when I looked back, he was snoring," chuckled Franz.

"After taking that shower, I'm a little tipsy myself," she admitted.

"We can get to work tomorrow, can't we?" Franz asked. "I mean, we're all hungry and tired – what's the point of jumping in when we aren't even fully functioning?"

"You have a point," she nodded. "Tomorrow, then. We'll get to the bottom of things."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

The day flashed by without a trace. Valentine awoke for a few minutes, delighted to see them. She was recovering from the poison, thanks to Maximilien's dedication and a small phial that was mailed to them shortly after they escaped.

"From the Count of Monte Cristo," Maximilien explained. "He'd written a note saying he heard about what happened and thought this would help. I've been following the instructions given with this bottle and so far, it's helped her a great deal."

Crystal's stomach churned at the mention of the man who was once her best friend. Her eyes pricked with tears as she remembered telling him of their escapade in saving Valentine, how she suffered from the poison…he'd never mentioned this to her, this small act of kindness.

Dinner was delicious, but falling asleep was just as wonderful. Exhaustion from anxiety and anticipation throughout the whole day made Crystal collapse onto her old bed and sleep soundly until the sun peeked into her window. Franz was still fast asleep, so she got to work helping Julie and Emmanuel with chores.

"What're you making?" she asked her little cousins.

"Cookies for you and your friends!" Javert grinned.

"Hey! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Michelle pouted.

Laughing, Crystal ruffled her hair. "I won't say a word to the boys, I promise."

After hanging the laundry, she headed back up the stairs and found Franz getting dressed, Ignis in the bathroom.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good afternoon, you mean," she smirked. "It's noon."

"Oh! Wow, sorry," he grimaced.

"No worries," she giggled. "I was going to talk to Max and Monsiuer Noirtier just now. Care to join me?"

"Of course," he nodded.

Together, they went to the door and knocked, Maximilien brushing a wet cloth gently to Valentine's forehead.

"Hey, come on in," he smiled. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Good afternoon," she nodded. "And good afternoon to you, Monsieur," she smiled, bowing.

His eyes twinkled, his lips twitching into a smile.

"So, you're going to get to work?" Max asked them, setting the rag aside.

Crystal nodded. "I was thinking I'd show Franz around before getting to our 'detective work.'"

"Think you can handle all the information she'll probably hurl at you?" he grinned.

"Hey!' Crystal pouted.

"I think I can manage," Franz chuckled, tapping his forehead with his forefinger. "I don't look the part, but I hit the books pretty hard, y'know?"

Whispers from outside the room caught their attention, causing Maximilien to raise an eyebrow and get up, looking out into the hallway.

"You were the one who wanted to give them to him," Javert prodded Michelle on.

"Ok, what're you two up to?" Maximilien asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Javert gave his sister a nod, the two of them entering. In her hands, Michelle held a plate of cookies. "We made them for you and the others," she explained shyly to Franz.

He smiled brightly at her. "That's very sweet. Thanks! May I?" Taking one of the treats, he bit it gingerly, chewing for a moment. After swallowing, he grinned and popped the whole thing into his mouth. "Mm! Delicious!"

"I s-smell cook-kies!" Ignis gasped, sticking his head into the room.

Laughing, everyone shared the goodies until there was nothing left. Franz kissed Michelle's cheek, causing her to giggle while her brother rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok, you two, let Ig and Franz eat so we can get a move on," Crystal smiled, her eyes dimming at the thought of visiting the cemetery and old Dantes's home. _"We've got a long way to go…"_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"You're saying that you think your friend, the one you've been searching for this whole time is the Count?" Franz asked, raising an eyebrow as they returned in time for supper.

"I'm almost entirely certain," she nodded. Having explained to him about her travels and the priest's tale, she held back the story of the reason Edmond would have cause for revenge. All she had told him for the time being was that he was betrayed by people he thought were good or friends.

"I don't know, Crystal…maybe it's coincidence?" Franz shrugged.

Clutching her necklace to her breast, she said softly, "You have no idea how much I wish it was just that…but something inside of me is repeating to me over and over again…I can't shake it."

Stepping back into the house, Franz pursed his lips at her. "…I feel like there's something you're not telling me…that's why the story seems a little off to me…is there something you're keeping secret?" he asked as they walked back up the stairs to the bedroom where Ignis poured through some books.

"S-Secret?" Ignis asked, lifting his head at them.

"I've explained to Franz who I'm searching for and why…and…" She swallowed. She hadn't admitted it yet to Ignis, who'd been with her this whole time. "…I think the Count is Edmond."

Ignis paled at her words, also swallowing. "…P-Pl-Please, Cr-Crystal…forgive me."

She gave him a puzzled look, saying, "Huh?"

"…the d-day you got p-poi-poisoned…Ali and I br-brought you to the C-Count…he was a-arguing with h-himself…he said y-you were all he ha-had left…the o-only one wh-who cares…he called you his l-l-little g-gem…"

Now Crystal paled at his words, her knuckles going white as she tightened her grip on the necklace. This didn't escape Franz's notice.

"Is that…what Edmond Dantes called you? His 'little gem'?" he asked gently.

"No one…no one else could possible know…" she gasped. "It's _got_ to be him!" Her mind flashed with events from that fateful night, Villefort's lingering just a smidge longer…and then, it hit her. "Monsieur Noirtier," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Monsieur Noirtier…he's Villefort's father!" she exclaimed.

"So?" Franz asked, his arms over his chest.

"Villefort was-!" She stopped short, biting her lip as she prepared to finally reveal the missing piece of the puzzle to Franz. "…Villefort, Danglars, and Morcerf…they were all involved in removing Edmond Dantes from the picture."

Franz gawked at her for a moment, stunned. "…you're…positive?"

"I saw it and heard them with own two eyes, Franz!" she frowned. "This much I do know. And if we want details, then maybe Monsieur Noirtier can help us?"

"B-But, how?" Ignis piped up. "H-He can't t-talk."

"Yes he can," Crystal said, determined. Turning on her heel, she took off, followed by the others. Knocking on Valentine's door, Max let them in before they went directly to the elder.

"Is everything ok?" Maximilien asked, startled by their urgency.

"Almost," Crystal told him. "Everything is falling into place…"

Looking into the old man's eyes, Franz quietly asked, "Please, Monsieur, we need your help…we need to know about what happened to Edmond Dantes…and who _Gankutsuou_ is and what he's up to…is there any way you can help?"

He said nothing – he couldn't say anything, really. They remained there, watching, waiting as he blinked. Ignis, however, was the first to hear the whirling, high-pitched buzz of something, yelping as he jumped back from Noirtier's left arm.

"Ig?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He merely pointed, and she followed his petrified gaze as she watched, shocked, as the old man's arm twisting in a three-sixty motion several times before collapsing to the floor.

"What-?" Franz gasped, Maximilien's face matching his own expression.

The moment the arm his the floor, it seemed to trigger a device, the skin disappearing, a pen in its place. Cautiously, Crystal picked it up, looking over at the old man. With his eyes, he motioned to the writing desk in the room, prompting them to go to it. Pulling out a sheet of paper, Crystal held the pen over the paper and gasped as it began to write of its own accord.

"If in the course of events the disclosed information in this pen is needed, it may be activated by the assistance of a third party," Franz read aloud in a soft tone.

"A password?" Maximilien asked, scratching his head. "How will you figure that out?"

Crystal thought a moment, considering who the "third party" may be. Who would Noirtier entrust a secret pass code to? Her eyes drifted to Noirtier, whose eyes were locked on his waking granddaughter.

"Of course!" she snapped her fingers. "Valentine!"

"V-Valentine?" Ignis asked.

"She must be the 'third party' mentioned," Crystal explained, going to the girl's side. "She'll know!" Placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, she whispered, "Valentine, can you hear me?"

The redhead blinked, looking very much like her grandfather before moaning, "Yes…"

"Can you think of a word that your grandfather asked you to always remember? We need it…please help us…"

She remained silent, a thought flickering through her mind as she seemed to recall a memory. "…blue rose…" she said softly. "…Blue Rose."

"Blue Rose?" Franz asked.

"It is my grandfather's favorite flower," she explained. "He told me to never forget it."

Giving the girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze, she pecked her forehead. "Thank you," she whispered. Valentine smiled at her before casting her eyes to Maximilien, who returned the smile.

Together, Crystal, Franz, and Ignis went back to the desk, Franz taking charge as he picked up the pen and began to scribble down the password. Both Ignis and Crystal had a hand on each of his shoulders, waiting anxiously for something to happen.

No sooner had Franz finished writing the two words did they suddenly become blinded by a white light. Wincing, the trio squinted, seeing a silhouette of a stronger Noirtier, standing firm and tall before them.

"Thank you Crystal, Franz, Ignis…you've all helped to protect Valentine, and for that I will always be grateful. You've unlocked access into the recesses of my mind. Here, I will be able to show you what happened…all your questions will be answered shortly. Take care, my young friends, and please, keep watching over my dear grandchild. Godspeed."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Maximilien watched as the trio stood there at the desk, standing perfectly still, staring at the wall ahead of them. He glanced over at Noirtier, who kept his eyes closed, as though he were asleep. "I don't like this," he muttered, his brow creased.

"Max…what's wrong?" Valentine asked, straining to sit up.

Gently pushing her against the bed, he shook his head. "I…I don't know…but I'm afraid if I do anything to startle them, it might make things worse. We'll just have to wait."

For the next twenty, agonizing minutes, he fed Valentine her soup and spoke softly to her, always keeping a watchful eye on them. When at last Noirtier's eyes opened, he heard the trio gasp. Jumping to his feet, he rushed over to them. "Are you ok?!" he asked, breathless with worry.

Crystal was the first to snap out of her trance, shaking her head as to clear her mind. "Ugh! Whoa…"

Ignis became crossed-eyed, dizzy at the return to the normal world. "Oooo…" He fell face-first onto the floor, snapping out of his stupor the moment he hit the deck. "…ow."

Franz squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose before blinking rapidly. "…my God…did we just see all that?"

"See what?" Maximilien prodded, confused.

"Everything," Crystal explained, her jaw clenched, her heart tearing apart. With watery, determined eyes, she cast her gaze on a picture of the crew of the _Phareon_, during happier days, its crew and their friends grinning as the camera had flashed at them. "…we need to get back to Paris."

"How soon?" Max asked.

Franz and Crystal exchanged a look, immediately thinking of poor, innocent Albert, wrapped up in something much bigger than he understood.

"Immediately."


	15. What You Don't Know Will Hurt You

**A/N: Thanks for all your support and kind words, everyone! It really means a lot to me :) I was naughty and ended up getting distracted from schoolwork and studying and came up with this. Hope you enjoy it! We own nothing except the OCs and craziness. Please let us know what you think! See you next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – What You Don't Know Will Hurt You<strong>

Haidee wept in her room, guilt and pity so intertwined within her that she could not tell the difference from one or the other. After revealing Morcerf as who he really was, a traitorous murderer named Mondego that had ruined her family and destroyed everything in Janina, the princess knew that though the moment itself was sweet, it did not last long. Shame washed over her, especially after seeing the Countess Morcerf's face as she told them the truth, showing off her branding as proof.

"I must go and stop the Count!" she cried to Ali, who had struggled to comfort her in his silent way. "He must stop this!"

Haidee and Ali made haste to greet the Count after his travel in space, only to be confronted by Albert as the ship landed. He had a look of fury and confusion on his face as he screamed out her name, only stopping when he noticed the ship landing several yards away.

The Count's arrival did not make things any better. Too late, Haidee realized, that the Count had placed one of the final pieces in motion for _Gankutsuou_ to take hold as his vicious, vengeful side began to leak out.

"Did you really think any of that was true?" the Count of Monte Cristo chuckled sinisterly after laughing in the viscount's face. He paused for a moment, adding, "Thank you…you've been very useful to me." Bowing, a wicked smile shadowed his face. "I'm indebted to you."

Haidee felt her stomach twist. How could he change so rapidly, all within a matter of days, showing Albert who was really behind all the mischief and misfortune with the Villeforts and his own family? The princess was paralyzed as she watched Albert angrily throw his glove at his back, demanding a duel. She wanted to cry out for them to stop, but only terrified gasps escaped her lips. The deed was done, and there was nothing that could be done to change it. The Count started walking again, making the others follow in sullen, hesitant steps. Albert caught her gaze for a moment, his eyes burning with tears.

"How could you…?" was all he could whisper.

Haidee managed to hold in her tears until she was back in her room. The aura emancipating from the Count told her that he would be in no mood for tears or pleas – nothing and no one could sway him now, no one…not even her.

Grasping the dagger her mother had given her, she held it to her heart, her eyes falling upon a letter she'd received from Franz the morning he'd left Paris with Crystal, merely hours after she'd received notice that the Count and Albert were now in orbit.

"Franz," she whispered, choking on the name. He'd visited her a few times, in secret of course, but she treasured them. She loved how he said her name, held her hand in his, the way his lips grazed the skin of her pale fingers…

A cry trickled out of her mouth as she vainly tried to cover it with her hands. Getting up, she barreled out of her room, leaving the manor. She needed time to herself…

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Albert was numb, just as he was when the Count invited him to space, only now, it felt ten times worse. All this time…it had all been a lie.

"_Franz was right…he was right this whole time…and Monsieur Villefort, too…now my family's suffering misfortune…no one tells me anything…even my own parents didn't tell me the truth behind our family history…I'm so damn gullible…I wish Franz and Crystal were here…"_

The water glistened, a blinding glare coming off the surface from the sun as he passed by the canal. The restaurant tables were empty, the street deserted in the early morning. Only two figures could be seen up ahead, coming his way.

He squinted, the people across from him coming into view through the bright light, their features showing as he stopped, watching them come closer. "…Franz? Crystal?"

The young woman squinted, a smile gracing her face as she, too, recognized him from a distance. "Franz," she grinned, tapping her companion's shoulder. "There he is!" she pointed.

Albert felt his heart ache, his eyes stinging as he saw the two smile and wave. "OH CRYSTAL! FRANZ!" he cried, breaking into a run and tackling them on impact. "I'm so glad you're back!" he wept, sobbing on their shoulders. "You were right, Franz…I should've listened to you…I'm so sorry…"

Franz shook his head, smiling, his gaze softening. "Hey," he joked, patting his friend's back. "Clean up your face, huh? You're getting snot all over all of us," he laughed, giving him a handkerchief.

Crystal giggled as Albert wiped his nose, his laughs mixed with hiccups from crying so hard. "Hey, you…" She embraced him hard, gently brushing his disheveled hair away from his face. "Don't cry, Albert…everything will be ok…" Planting a kiss on his forehead, he sniffled, remembering a time when his mother would do the same to him as a child. He missed that…perhaps that was why he loved being with Crystal, why he loved her at all. She was older than him and his friends by a little over a decade, but was so youthful and younger than his parents that she got along well with himself and the gang. He offered her a shy, boyish smile. "I missed you and Franz a lot…"

"We've missed you, too," she smiled, fixing his collar.

"We've been worrying about you, too," Franz confessed. "C'mon, let's show Crystal our hideout. It's a better place to talk anyway."

Albert nodded, allowing himself to be led away by the two. "Hey, where's Ignis?"

"He's getting a room set up for us at the same inn we were at last time," Crystal explained. "He said he's sorry he couldn't greet you himself, but to be honest, he looked a little exhausted from the trip. I thought he could use the rest."

"Oh, that's all right. I understand," the viscount said, his mind clearing up.

"So, what's new with you? Anything exciting happen while we were gone?" she asked brightly, though she cringed inside. She and Franz had both heard of Haidee exposing Fernand de Morcerf as Fernand Mondego, a soldier who'd betrayed and killed the Pasha of Janina.

"Uh…a lot, actually…a lot has happened…" He sighed. "I'm not that dumb. You both must have heard about my father…"

Crystal shared a look with Franz and bit her bottom lip. Franz sighed. "…yeah…we heard about it."

"My mother finally admitted this to me just a few hours ago…and the Count…" His eyes became dark, his jaw clenched as they arrived at their "secret hideout." "…you were right, Franz…he was just…using me…I was a fool." Looking at Crystal as they walked up the stairs, he frowned and said, "Keep away from him, Crystal. He's cruel…I know…I know you must feel deeply for him…I did, too…I thought he was my friend, but…"

"Albert," Crystal cut him off, sighing as she felt her stomach tie into a knot. They were in the room now, and taking a seat on the worn carpet, the trio looked at one another, Albert perplexed, Franz determined, Crystal hurt and angry. "…we have a lot to tell you…and before I do say anything, I want to apologize. I knew a lot of stuff, but I didn't tell anyone…I _couldn't_…please, I don't expect you to understand all this, but…just listen for a little…and you'll see why this is happening."

They told him everything. Starting from the beginning when a little girl named Crystal Morrel lost her parents and ran away crying into the dark streets of Marseilles, saved by a dashing and young sailor named Edmond Dantes. The friendship that grew from there…growing closer as they grew older, with beautiful Mercedes and quiet Fernand…the night Dantes was betrayed, little Crystal discovering who was behind it, but she couldn't go to the police…who would believe her? Even if anyone did, what would happen to her? The little girl grew, learning and becoming strong in mind, body, and will, the goal to find her "dead" friend always pushed back because of complications in her family…details with what happened to Fernand, Danglars, and Villefort, and even a louse named Caderouse came to light…Then, at last, Crystal set out, finding Ignis, gathering clues, finding a ghostly priest who only gave her a piece of the truth, perhaps as so not to hurt her, or perhaps he couldn't tell her the whole truth…and then, Luna, and after that, the rest was history…

"But…he…he was your friend…?" Albert asked, flabbergasted.

She nodded, her own eyes stinging. She left out the parts about his father being an absolute monster, trying to get her to be his mistress, nearly raping her…poor Albert didn't need that. She wouldn't tell anyone, not even Ignis or Max…that wasn't something she would be proud of, for her sake or Fernand's. "In the Chateau d'If, there was a spirit, a cruel one that had been locked away for centuries…when he found Edmond and heard his cries, they became one." Lifting her head, her jaw firm but her lips trembling, she told him, "They became the man you know as the Count of Monte Cristo."

Albert paled, gasping in horror.

"Listen, Albert, we've got to keep away from this guy, and get Haidee out of there, too, possibly," Franz said, his thoughts constantly with the revealed princess of Janina. He had to find a way to get her out of there immediately – he didn't trust this man, Crystal's ex-friend, this "Count."

"Um, I would…but…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously, wincing already.

"Wait…what did you do while we were gone?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced over at an equally worried and confused Franz.

"I…I challenged the Count to a duel…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Franz pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked through the streets of the outskirts of Paris. He was furious…furious and frightened for Albert. The idiot had gotten himself mixed in a duel against the Count of Monte Cristo, and he wouldn't back down now. Though they had given him the entire story and explanation of what had happened, Albert was still angry towards the Count, and he would not back down from the battle. Crystal wasn't happy either, but nothing the pair said could dissuade him from changing his mind.

"Dammit, Albert, why do you have to be so stubborn?" he muttered.

The small marketplace was full of bustle and chatter, people calling out to sell their wares. Franz ignored them. All he wanted to do was walk and think. He needed to get Albert and Haidee out of these predicaments…

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted a still, silent figure, sitting on a lonely bench. Her head bent down, her dark hair cascading all over like a curtain, he knew at once who she was.

"Haidee?" he said softly, stepping towards her, his hand cautiously reaching out to her.

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, lifting her head to see who had spoken her name. When she saw the young Baron, her eyes filled with tears, her lips stretching into a heartbreaking smile. "Franz…oh, Franz!" Leaping up from her seat, she threw herself at him, her robes flying around her. He caught her, allowing her to cling to him.

"What're you doing here, all alone?" he asked, startled as he felt her sob into his chest.

"Oh, Franz…I'm just terrible…I exposed Albert's father…I've ruined Albert…I wanted my revenge for what Mondego did to my father, my mother…but all I feel is pain and sorrow. I tried to do something…I wanted to stop the Count…but I…" She wept, her shaking frame seeming fragile to him. "I'm no princess…I'm a monster…"

"No…no, you're not," Franz said firmly, pulling her back so that he could look into her eyes. "Listen to me, Haidee…you're the most beautiful, kind, and talented person I've ever known…I know what it's like to lose a father…I lost mine years ago…so I don't blame you for feeling that way about Albert's father…some of the things you may have done or helped with were wrong…" She bit her lip, looking down at the ground. He surprised her by lifting her face with his hand, his eyes glistening. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Trembling, she felt her eyelids flutter close when he leaned in and kissed her lips, pressing them gently against hers. She pushed hers harder against his, deepening it before they pulled away, a chuckle escaping Franz's lips making her shiver.

"C'mon…how about we walk back together?" he asked, offering her his hand.

She slipped her delicate fingers into his own, the two walking on in silence, the mere sensation of being close to one another comforting. Haidee let her eyes wander to the pavement, feelings of gratitude and worry intermingling within her.

"Haidee?"

She turned her head, gasping when she saw Franz holding a bright red rose towards her, its fragrance sweet and alluring. He offered her a sheepish smile, blushing as she accepted, her eyes glistening as she caressed the petals. "Thank you," she whispered.

A horse's knickers caught Franz's attention, his eyes drawn to a parked coach. It was the old fashioned kind, the ones with flowers growing and twisting around the curved beams of the vehicle, the horse's bridle sparkling with golden accents, a feather popping up between his white ears. He smiled, thinking of when he was a child and used to watch newly weds get on and ride off into the sunset, kissing.

Mischief tickled his thoughts, an idea coming to mind. "Shall we go for a ride?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the quiet girl.

"How?" she asked, following his eyes to the gorgeous ivory carriage across the street. "Oh!" she gasped. "It's beautiful!"

He grinned, gripping her hand in his as he tugged her across the empty street and spoke with the driver. The elderly man chuckled as Franz asked if he was busy, motioning for them to hop in. Franz paid the man handsomely, asking him to take them back to the bustling streets of Paris.

"This isn't…I mean…you don't have to do this for me…" Haidee blushed.

"You deserve the world," Franz insisted as the coach took off, the two of them snuggling against the cushioned seats.

"Oh, Franz," she whispered. "I…I'm afraid…"

"Of what? Who?" he asked, immediately getting protectively.

She smiled sadly, shaking her head at him. "Not for myself…for Albert…and the Count…" Her eyes watered, her bottom lip trembling once again. "I fear…I may have lost the Count for good…he's like a father to me…but…he wants revenge…"

"I know," Franz cut her off, startling her. "Crystal and I know about the truth behind the Count…and now, Albert's gotten mixed in with this and won't back down."

Haidee bit her lip, holding back her tears. "…I don't know what to do…the Count won't listen to me now…he's preparing for battle." Covering her face with her hands, she murmured, "I wish I could do something…I'd offer myself up just to save them both…but I can't…I just can't…"

Franz gawked at her, the words echoing in his head. _"I'd offer myself up just to save them…"_ He didn't care for the Count, this Edmond Dantes. He pitied him, sure, but he didn't believe he was the same man as before. Crystal insisted that there had to be a way to save him, but Franz was certain that it was too late to "melt his heart." Albert was no excellent swordsman, but he was his best friend…

"Haidee…I'm sure that…that everything will work out for the best," he smiled, embracing her and holding her to his chest. She glanced up at him, sniffling. "I think I have an idea of how to stop this…"

"What is it?" she asked, blinking away her tears.

He shook his head at her, a sad, knowing smile on his lips. "No, I can't say yet. Might jinx myself. You'll have to trust me. Listen, why don't you stay at my place? It's safe, and…"

She shook her head. "My place is with the Count, Franz…I can't just leave him…he won't hurt me, don't fret," she consoled him, placing her hand on his cheek.

He kissed it lovingly, his mind and stomach tight with fear and determination. He had much to do, and only a little time left.

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Crystal took in a deep breath as she headed for the Morcerf mansion. She was grateful that the reporters had gotten tired and decided to give it up for now – she sincerely felt sorry for Mercedes and Albert, having their lives turned upside-down because of all these hidden secrets. Albert had refused to return home and was staking out at the secret hideaway; Franz promised to drop by that evening but first, he had some matters to attend to. Crystal herself had send Ignis over with food and to keep Albert company in the meantime, also vowing to meet with them that night, but first, she thought she owed Mercedes a visit.

"_But if I so much as hear Fernand's voice, I'm outta there,"_ she promised herself. She would not tolerate that man, no matter what. She may have felt some degree of pity towards him, but she didn't trust him, not to mention, the memory of his assault on her was still fresh.

Knocking on the great doors, she waited, but no answer came. Frowning, she knocked once more, calling out Mercedes' name. Dusk was turning to nighttime, a slight chill in the wind causing her to clutch the collar of her coat closer to her neck.

"Mercedes, are you home? It's me, Crystal…Mercedes?" Heaving a sigh, she figured she either wasn't home, or couldn't/wouldn't answer the door. Turning away and starting down the steps of the entrance, she stopped when she heard the doors slowly creak open. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a teary eye, shadowed behind the thick doors.

"Crystal…" The woman's voice was hoarse, but she knew it anywhere.

"Mercedes," she said, turning around to face her. Getting closer to the door, she gasped when the woman dragged her inside and slammed the doors, falling to her knees and weeping.

"Oh Crystal!" she wept, covering her face.

The young woman felt her own eyes tear up as she knelt down beside her and embraced the wailing female. "It's ok, Mercedes…it'll be ok…"

"No…no it won't," she bawled, shaking her head as she allowed the younger woman to hold her. "Fernand is gone…I haven't been able to contact him since the campaign meeting…and Albert…he's challenged the Count of Monte Cristo to a duel!" She shuddered, the salty tears pouring forth from her eyes like there was no tomorrow. "But the worst thing about all this is that…the Count…he's really…"

"Edmond," Crystal whispered, her heart in a knot.

Mercedes froze, looking up at her in shock. "But…how did you know…?"

"I began to suspect it a while ago, but…" she bit her lip, shaking her head. "I didn't listen to my head…I couldn't trust myself…but now I know for sure. He's been getting revenge on those who betrayed him years ago, Mercedes…and Albert, the poor boy, had no idea, and got so angry that his father was exposed that he challenged Edmond to a duel." Frowning, she looked the woman in the eye and said, "Neither of them will back down. I've spoken with Albert, he won't budge. But maybe if you talk to Edmond-"

"I've already tried," Mercedes cried, shaking her head. "I went to his estate and begged him to spare my son's life…he told me that tomorrow, he would prove to me that Edmond Dantes is truly dead."

Fear gripped her heart as she realized that _Gankutsuou_ was finally starting to take hold of Edmond, and that it might be completely too late to do anything about. "I can't let them kill each other!" she hissed, clenching her fist. "There must be some way to stop this!"

The Countess de Morcerf watched the girl with love and admiration, her trembling hands curling around Crystal's own clenched fists. "…you must try, Crystal. Edmond wouldn't listen to me…perhaps he will to you."

"Huh?" she asked, blush instantly coming to her cheeks. "Um, Mercedes, if he didn't listen to you, he's not likely going to listen to me…there's a lot more going on than just the vengeance thing…he's kind of possessed by a demon that feeds off his anger and is slowly taking over his body…"

"What?!" the woman gasped, looking at her incredulously.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true," she insisted. "You weren't talking to Edmond just now; you spoke with _Gankutsuou_…and chances are, he won't listen to me, either."

"Oh, please, Crystal!" she wept, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "You must try…at least…for me? For Albert?"

She couldn't help noticing that she didn't say "For Fernand?" Perhaps it was just a coincidence. Heaving a sigh, she saw Edmond's face flash before her eyes, swiftly transforming into the Count, only to become a horrid monster. She bit her lip, thinking, _"If I don't at least try to do something now…I'll never forgive myself."_ Looking back at the wretched woman, she said quietly, "…If I come back, it means that I've convinced him out of it. If not, it means that I've gone to stay with Albert and Franz for the night…and that the battle is still on. If that's the case, we'll meet at the park…and I'll try to think of something else."

"Oh," Mercedes breathed, hugging the girl fiercely. "You were always the brave one, Crystal…headstrong and stubborn at times, but…that's what makes you special. I know Edmond will listen to you!"

Embracing the woman, Crystal felt a sick feeling in her stomach. _"I'm not special…and if Edmond doesn't listen…that means that I'm worth absolutely nothing at all."_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

He was adjusting his gloves, his mind dark, thoughts and emotions churning together like a tempest within him.

"_The boy has brought this on himself; it's his own fault for getting involved in our affairs,"_ the Cavern King reassured him. When Mercedes had come to plead for her son, she acted undeterred by his change, but he would not change his mind. His heart no longer pulsed for her as it once had, nor did it pulse at all, only very faintly…

"Pardon my intrusion, Excellency," Bertuccio's voice quietly cut into his thoughts.

"What is it?" he nearly snapped, startling the servant.

He bowed, hiding his fear and hurt, and replied, "Mademoiselle Morrel is here and insists on seeing you at once."

A sudden pang vibrated through him, his heart stinging painfully. The Cavern King hissed, seeming to double over in his mind when he felt the pain in his heart.

"I've tried to tell her you'll not see anyone, but she will not budge from the front doors," Bertuccio continued. "Shall I dismiss her, sir?"

Struggling not to gasp for air in front of the man, the Count felt his fingers instinctively curl around the Celtic charm hanging from his neck.

"_Humor her," Gankutsuou_ whispered, sounding unsure of himself. _"But nothing can change what is to happen in the morning…"_

"Send her in," he ordered, his frame shaking.

The servant disappeared, only to return moments later, announcing her arrival. When he said her name, Edmond shivered. He watched as she calmly stepped in, dressed in her pirate-like attire, her long hair captured in a ponytail, her dark eyes locked upon him, glistening with unshed tears, hurt, and anger. He began to wish he wasn't already dressed for battle, seeing how she looked him over, her frame rigid, her fists clenched, her jaw tight.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle," he said stiffly.

She remained silent as she slowly stepped towards him, her eyes never leaving his face. When at last she stood before him, she said darkly, "Hello…Edmond."

The pang that had shuddered through him was now a tremor, his eyes huge as he gawked at her, only to widen even more as she slapped him. He could only stare at her as she shook, her tears sliding down her cheeks only to be removed quickly by her own hand.

"How could you?…how could you lie to me this whole time, when you knew I was looking for you…when I was still thinking about you, wondering if you really were long gone or dead…and then to find out you have a little friend controlling you…" She glared at his shocked face. "That's right…I know about you, too, _Gankutsuou_…"

The demon shuddered within him, though he couldn't tell if it was from anger or pleasure at the sound of his name.

"Mercedes asked if I would go…to beg of you to stop this…but I know the rules of a duel…and neither of you will back down from it. Your friend won't let you."

She shook violently now, her face covered in hot tears. "You know…what the worst part about all this is?...It's not that you used me and Albert and everyone else…that you lied…that you didn't even think to admit to me that it really was you…no…the worst part about all this…is that I let myself fall in love with you…and think that you possibly felt the same way."

The words pierced his body, his heart, like a dagger. _Gankutsuou_ remained silent, but he sensed a strange emotion rolling off of the spirit…Shame? Uncertainty? Possibly, Hurt?

"Crystal…I…" he began.

"Don't!" she snapped, glaring at him through her tears. "I don't want to hear any excuses about that…just know that…I believed in you…and I still want to…but not when you've decided you'll kill innocent Albert no matter what the cost for your revenge!" Her face softened just a little as she watched his face, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Believe me, Edmond…I know what you feel…I don't blame you for wanting your vengeance on all of them…Danglars…Villefort…Caderousse…and especially, Fernand Mondego…you should consider getting your revenge on me as well, considering that I knew about them but I was too young and cowardly to do anything about it. No one would believe me and I had no real proof…but I knew…so are you happy now?! You got back at me, too!" Slamming her fists against his chest, she screamed, "Take it all out on me, dammit, but leave Albert and Mercedes out of this! It's not their faults! They didn't know! God, Edmond, if you're still in there, at least listen to me and let the boy live!"

She could contain herself no longer, breaking down and falling to the ground, weeping just as she'd found Mercedes. She didn't care that she sounded and looked pitiful, all she wanted to do was cry, cry and scream…

Cautiously, two arms wrapped themselves around her. She could hear his ragged breathing in her ear, her heart pounding a million beats an hour. She allowed him to hold her to his chest, breathing heavily. "…I…I can't…" she heard him gasp. "I can't surrender…I can't let him win…I must fight tomorrow…nothing can change that…"

Sniffling, she roughly wiped her face, staring down at her boots. "By God, Edmond, I _will_ find a way to stop this nonsense…even if it means risking my own life."

Breaking away, she scrambled to her feet and stood before him, his eyes glued on her. "I have to go…Albert and Franz need me. Please excuse me for this intrusion." Bowing her head, she started walking away.

"Crystal!"

She stopped, hearing his strained voice. "…you shouldn't think so little of yourself," she heard him whisper. "…I never said I didn't love you."

Her throat tightened as she bit her lip to steady herself as she prepared to speak. "…you never said you did, though." Before either of them could say another word, she bolted, leaving the place immediately to find the boys.

Edmond watched, his heart feeling as though a thousand needles were piercing it at once.

"_We're doing…the right thing," _his friend reassured him. _"It must be done…she cannot stop us."_

Even _Gankutsuou_, however, did not sound as certain as he had earlier.


	16. Worth Dying For

**Chapter Fifteen – Worth Dying For**

Morning seemed like a distant notion to the four figures in the old, abandoned church. Albert laughed, his face bright red, as he rambled on about nonsense. He was absolutely drunk.

"Is this what you always do when facing an adversary in the morning?" Crystal yawned, stuffing her face with chocolate. She didn't care for alcohol – chocolate was more of her kind of drug.

"Aw, everyone needs a little liquid courage," Franz chuckled, taking a sip for himself.

Albert stood, wobbly as he took another swig from his glass. "Just you wait and see!" he hiccupped, his speech slurred. "I'll show that Count who's boss." His frown immediately became a goofy grin as he began to laugh uncontrollably and toppled over, collapsing onto his sleeping bag.

Crystal sighed, smacking her face. _"He's doomed…I have to figure something out…I can't just let him waltz into his own death…he's no match for Edmond…"_

Just the mention of his name in her thoughts made her sick. Her eyes stung with tears again, and she didn't bother covering her face. Franz was too busy trying to get Albert to sit up while Ignis snored away. He'd fallen asleep hours ago, the poor man, tears streaming down his face at the thought of the duel still taking place. Stuffing another piece of dark chocolate into her mouth, she chewed slowly, her tears dripping onto the floor. _"I just want to go to sleep and never wake up again…"_

It was as thought lightning struck her. Her eyes widened at the realization – it was so simple. She would take Albert's place in the duel, leaving early without anyone knowing. If she managed to defeat Edmond, she would allow him the chance to live. If not…she would have at least given it her all and protected the boy.

Hearing Albert's snores, she looked over her shoulder to see Franz ruffling his friend's hair as the young viscount was in a deep, drunken sleep.

"Y'think he'll wake up on time?" she asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"If he doesn't, we'll take care of it," he chuckled, shaking his head. Franz let his gaze linger on his friend, sadness shining through.

"It'll be ok, Franz," she reassured him, her stomach in a tight knot.

"Yeah…I know it will," he nodded, taking his place in his own sleeping bag before shutting his eyes.

Shutting off the lamps, Crystal lay on the floor, a wave of drowsiness striking. "Get up early," she told herself, confident that the alarm they'd set would get her up when the hour came. "Get up early…"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

The rays of the sun had not yet lifted up into the sky, the park foggy and still, an eerie sight in this dark hour. A sleek black car drove up to the empty fountain area, four figures emerging from the vehicle. Bertuccio and Baptistin stood side by side, silent and still as the air around them. Ali offered Haidee a coat, which she readily accepted. Her heart thumped anxiously as they waited…

Off in the distance, something disturbed the birds from their perches in the trees. A shift in the air, followed by a heavy gust of wind swept over them as a giant suit of armor flew to the fountain, landing with a loud 'clank.' Haidee gazed up at the armor, twisting the knife hanging around her neck. _"Oh, Albert, please…just give up and surrender now! Franz…Crystal…where are you?!"_

The whirling of electronics became stronger as a second suit joined them, standing perfectly at attention before them. Haidee couldn't help but notice how Albert's suit shuddered for a moment, fear rippling through her.

Bertuccio raised his hand, signaling for them to exchange swords and inspect their weapons before handing them back to their rightful owners and preparing for battle. The two stood there, poised, waiting for the other to begin.

Through the speaker in his twelve story armor, the Count said, "I'm only going to offer you this one time, Viscount. Admit defeat now or prepare to die."

Albert's suit shook, an angry cry rising from within as he lunged forward, starting the battle at last. As they dueled, Haidee winced, looking away many times. Each time she did, her hearing sharpened. As she listened to their grunts and cries, she came to realize something. _"That voice…something isn't right…it doesn't sound like Albert…"_ The voice sounded all too familiar, and yet, she couldn't put her finger on it!

A taxi came to a screeching halt as it arrived at the scene, a woman in a scarlet dress stepping out. "NO!" she screamed, her hair in a mess, her face worn, showing that she hadn't slept a wink that night. Clutching at her midnight cloak, she ran forward, the taxi taking off without a second thought. "Edmond! Stop this!" she begged, running for the two fighters when Bertuccio stopped her.

"Please, Madame, you can't-!" he tried to explain.

"You don't understand! That's my son!" she wailed, twisting and jerking to free herself from his strong grasp.

"Madame de Morcerf, you must understand something…Albert initiated the duel. It was up to him to call it off."

Her eyes growing large, she began to cry, shouting for them to stop as the Count struck off another limb off the gigantic suit. Turning to face them, he spoke, "Now, Countess de Morcerf, I will prove to you that Edmond Dantes is dead, once and for all!"

Albert's suit began a feeble attempt to fly away, only to feel the wrath of the enemy's sword. The body swerved in the air, a choked gasp emitted from the suit, before heading back to earth.

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Albert blinked his eyes open, groaning as he felt a slight pounding in his head. "Damn, Franz…how much did you let me drink last night?"

The room was dim, a thick silence hanging over his head. Scratching the back of his neck, he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. His eyes became huge when he saw the hour. "Dammit! Franz, why didn't you wake me?! I'm fifteen minutes late!" he hollered. It wasn't until he lifted himself up that he realized the room was empty. Deep in the pit of his stomach, he sensed something was wrong. "Franz…? Crystal? Ignis?...Anybody?!"

A set of feet thumped heavily on the stair as two figures came back into the room.

"Crystal! Ignis!" Albert declared. "What's going on?!"

"He beat me to it," Crystal panted, worry shining through her eyes. "Franz…he's taken your place."

"What?!" Albert asked, his face paling.

"The s-suit is gone," Ignis explained. "And, y-y-your drink…" He held up a small bag with white pills. "We f-found it when w-we woke u-up a few minutes ago."

"But…he couldn't!" the viscount shook his head.

"He did," Crystal reaffirmed. "And I was planning to do the same. We have to get to the park before it's too late!"

He nodded, buttoning his shirt as quickly as possible before snatching his jacket. "Let's go!"

The trio ran down the steps and outside to their motorcycles, revving the engines and immediately taking off. Crystal felt her heart in her mouth as she led the others, her blood pulsing rapidly through her veins. _"Oh God, please…don't let either of them die!"_ She began to grip the handles so hard her knuckles went white, her fingers stiffly locked in place. When at last she saw the trees, she began to give a breath of relief until she saw Albert's suit flying into the air, only to be struck down by another.

"NO!" she cried, speeding forward even faster than before.

Albert and Ignis kept up as best as they could. Once the young viscount saw his friend go down, however, it sent him over the edge, violently forcing his vehicle to speed up. Together, the three came to a sudden halt, Crystal nearly flying out of her seat.

"Stop it!" she called out to Haidee and the others. "Tell them to stop!"

She saw the shock in their eyes as they came barreling towards them. Crystal noticed how Mercedes lay in Baptistin's arms, unconscious from the fear and grief that had overcome her.

"Mother!" Albert gasped, going to her side at once. Gently, he shook her. "Mother! Mother, wake up!"

Her eyelids fluttering open, she gasped when she saw him. "Albert! Are you a ghost?!"

He would have laughed if the situation weren't so grave. "Mother, I was never in the suit to being with. Franz drugged me and took my place!"

At the sound of an agonizing cry, everyone looked up, horrified, watching as the Count's massive suit buried its sword within Albert's suit's torso.

"Oh, Franz!" Haidee wept, covering her face as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Crystal watched as Edmond stepped out of the suit, brandishing a sword he'd kept inside with him. _"What do I do…? What am I supposed to do?!"_

She did the only thing she could do.

"C-Crys!" cried Ignis. "STOP!"

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. Visions of a carriage hauling away an innocent man flashed before her eyes, motivating her to push on, faster than she ever had in her life. _"I won't fail you again, Edmond…not this time."_

He was entirely focused on the head of the suit, knowing that was where its controller was. His eyes glinting, _Gankutsuou _began to shine on his forehead. Deep inside the suit, bloodied and unknown to all, Franz had his own sword ready, pointing it at the Count's heart from inside the suit. As the two pulled their arms back, they glared defiantly at one another and struck…

_Shhn-ACK!_

Franz gasped, immediately pulling his weapon out. "Oh, God, no!" he whispered hoarsely.

Edmond's eyes were huge, his jaw falling. _Gankutsuou_ was stunned, an emotion he'd never experienced before. The feeling kept them frozen only for a second as Edmond jerked his blade out, instantly regretting it.

"_CRYSTAL!_" Albert screamed, running towards them, the others following in hot pursuit. _"CRYSTAL, NO!"_

The blades roughly removed from her frame, she fell face forward, landing in Edmond's shaking arms. Gasping for breath, she felt her stomach and chest burning, stinging, exploding…it felt like everything happening all at once, and it was making it difficult for her to breathe. She could feel her blood, warm and wet, sliding out of her. She could hear it splatter…it made her sick. Her vision was full of black dots vanishing and reappearing all at once, faces from her past and present flashing before her eyes.

"Crystal…!"

Forcing herself, she kept her eyes open, looking up at the Count as he gazed back down at her, the Cavern King nowhere in sight. "Why…?" he whispered, tears flowing down his face, falling onto her cheeks. They were icy cold, but she liked it. Anything was better than the heat that was overtaking her.

"Maybe…now…you'll listen…to me…" she wheezed, coughing violently. She could taste her blood, and it made her feel even worse.

"Crystal…oh, C-Crystal…"

Tilting her head weakly, she saw them all. Bertuccio, Baptistin with his arm around Mercedes, Ignis and Ali, Haidee and Albert supporting Franz, who was also seriously injured.

"Why, Crystal? Why did you do it?" Albert whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"…like Franz…I love you…all of you…" she gasped, her own tears spilling forth from the pain and emotion she felt. "…I won't…let any…of…you…die…"

"Crystal…I'm so sorry," Franz whispered, bowing his head in shame as he wept in Haidee's arms.

"Oh, Crystal…that was reckless…you saved them, but…" Mercedes's lip began to tremble, causing Baptistin to place his coat over her shoulders. All three of the Count's servants gave her grateful, pained looks.

"Crystal…"

His gloved hand gently cupped her face, redirecting her eyes to his own sorrow-filled orbs. "Forgive me…forgive me, my little gem," he whispered, the tears never stopping.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, its light glinting off of a charm hanging from the man's neck. A feeble smile on her lips, she reached for it and curled her fingers around it. "I'm glad…you remembered me…"

Covering her hand with his own, he pressed it lips to it, startled when she tugged it back and kissed his palm.

"…I…love you…Edmond…"

Her eyes slowly shut, everything dark, warm, and dizzy. She felt as though she was swaying, and it made her feel ill, wanting to vomit. She could hear a collection of voices, some strong, some soft, some fading in and out. The last thing she remembered was being in a set of strong arms, a cold, piercing liquid going down her throat as a voice whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...I own nothing. Me n' Wolfie own Crystal and Ignis and random cameo characters that don't belong to the anime or book. Thank you so much guys for all your support and wonderful reviews! You've been great! I know, the chapter was short, but I felt like it was a lot going on (and I got a little lazy). Next chapter we'll probably bump into Cavalcanti and Eugenie again! Please, don't kill me for what happened in this chapter. I swear, she's not going to die. I mean, that'd be stupid! Who kills off the main characters?! (Romeo and Juliet does NOT count! XP) Anyways, thanks for reading, and please don't forget to leave a review! Lots of love to you all!**


	17. Freedom and Revenge

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Miss me?! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I am in the last week of school, and I was hit by a wave of lazy procrastination. I'd like to thank HowlingWolf, my partner in crime, for being patient with my writing so she can review it before publishing, and to you, the reviewers, for waiting oh-so-patiently (sort of ;)) for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and yes, we are coming to a close soon. I'm estimating about 2 to 3 more chapters or so of this fic. Thank you all for hanging with us and leaving reviews of encouragement and support! Hang in there for teh next chapter! Love you all, and happy belated Thanksgiving!**

***sigh* No, we don't own anything. Just the OCs and craziness that ensues, thank you very much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen – Freedom and Revenge<strong>

There was a fierce throbbing in her stomach and side as she tumbled through the dark. The only comforts she found were a strange coolness trickling through her, and faint words that constantly replayed in her mind. _"I love you…I love you…"_

With a moan, her eyelids fluttered open, soft rays of sunlight breaking through the cracks in the blinds of the enormous windows. Frowning, she blinked several times, trying to shake the sleepy drowsiness off of her. She wanted to stretch so badly, but each time she tried, a sharp pain would blast throughout her frame, causing her eyes to water.

"Crystal?"

Finally awake, she turned her head, her eyes scanning over the details of the room. A large painting of a younger Mercedes gazing out at the harbor of Marseilles caught her attention. _"Albert's room…how did I get here?"_

"Hey…can you hear me?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she focused to her left, seeing another invalid set up in bed. He was coated in bandages, tucked tightly into his place, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Franz?" Crystal whispered, her eyes shining. "Oh, thank God you're ok!"

"Yeah, thanks to you," he laughed, wincing as he became sore. "We're lucky…especially you. We were given some sort of powerful medicine that came from Eastern Space. It saved us, but we still need about another day's rest. You more than me, of course."

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, grimacing at the muted pain she felt.

"About two days. I pretty much conked out for the first and I've been here recuperating, watching you," he explained.

"What're we doing in the Morcerf house?" she asked nervously, hoping Fernand hadn't been around.

"Madame and Albert offered us this place. They've been taking turns keeping watch, too. Ignis is with them now," he told her.

"Is…General Morcerf-?"

"He hasn't been back for a while," Franz shook his head. "There have been reports that he departed after the disaster during the campaign and is attacking Eastern Space. I think he's losing it." He watched as her face darkened, something clicking in his head. "Has he…ever bothered you?"

She forced herself to look him in the eye, swallowing. "…more than once."

"Does Albert…?" He paused, seeing how she shook her head. He was relieved to know that Albert had no clue about how cruel his father was towards Crystal – it would break his heart. "Hey," he said, changing the subject. "Thanks again for saving me…Haidee was pretty mad about what happened. My mother's been giving me a tough time, too."

She laughed at this, shaking her head. "Great minds think alike…I was planning on taking his place, too. I'm only glad you and Edmond didn't…" The realization struck her with such force that she nearly fell back into the pillows. "Edmond! Where is he?!" she gasped, demanding an answer.

Franz gave her a sympathetic look, saying, "…he was watching over you while you were unconscious…he kept saying he was sorry, that he loved you…" He watched as her eyes watered, her hands quickly covering her face. "He asked for my forgiveness and Albert's, and then he just left last night. You were so cold was what everyone was saying, that you might not make it…I think…he thought he was losing you, so he left. I think he was scared."

The storm of emotions made her cry, her body shaking each time a sob escaped. The more she cried, the more painful it was, and the more it made her weep.

"Crystal, I'm sorry!" Franz exclaimed, regretting what he'd said. "Please, Crystal, don't cry!"

She was deaf to his pleas. All she could think of was one thing: Edmond. She'd lost him again. He thought she was dead – he just left, like that! Maybe he felt guilty, maybe he didn't want to be hurt again, or maybe _Gankutsuou_ wanted him to leave…

A set of hands grabbed her, cautiously pushing her into the bed again. A phial pressed to her lips, she felt the same, icy liquid rushing down her throat, her head swirling, her body aching.

"I didn't mean to make her cry, Albert, Raoul…I had no idea she'd react like that."

"She's still recovering. According to the Count's instructions, if we keep giving it to her until tonight, she'll be fine…gee, Albert, Franz, I sure wish he'd stayed behind. Should we send him a message?"

"I've already tried the Champs-Elysees. No one answered the door. We could try sending a letter, but I don't know if it'll work…Oh, Franz, I feel like this is all my fault!"

"Maybe everyone's to blame, Albert…this is so much more complicated and bigger than just one of us…I just hope she'll be better when she wakes in the morning…"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

"Any threes?"

"Go fish."

Four males gathered at a kitchen table quietly ate their breakfast and played their hand at simple cards to pass the time. Sipping their tea, they're startled when they hear a thump at the door. Lifting his head, Albert squinted, only to have his blue eyes widen. "Crystal?! What're you doing out of bed?!"

"I smelled food, and I had to use the restroom," she yawned, pushing her chocolate locks away from her face. "I'm starving."

"C-CRYSTAL!" Ignis screeched, leaping up from the table to tackle her. When she grunted in pain, he quickly stepped back. "Sorry!"

"It's ok," she smiled, hugging him tightly. "Thanks…I feel better, just a little sore when I strain myself or his my side."

Albert, Franz, and Raoul Chateau-Renaud all jumped up from their places, surrounding her with grins and hugs. She smiled, feeling a little light-headed.

"Sit down! You've gotta eat!" Franz laughed.

"I had some of my employees come over to help out," Chateau-Renaud explained, calling one of the maids and asking for another cup of tea and a freshly made meal.

"Where's your mother?" Crystal asked, twisting her hair into a ponytail.

"She said she wanted to stop by Marseilles for a little," he explained. "I guess she wanted to face her past."

"Crystal…I'm sorry about what I said yesterday," Franz said quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"I think it was the medicine, too much sleep, and lack of food," she said with a crooked smile. "…I'm sorry I reacted like that. Must've freaked you out."

Franz just smiled, patting her arm. Breakfast was served shortly afterwards, and the boys were amazed to see her eat three helpings of the meal. She hadn't been joking when she said that she was hungry, and she left the plates clean, the glasses empty.

"Monsieur, there's an invitation for you," said one of the maids, handing an elegant envelope over to Raoul.

Everyone watched with interest as he opened the slip, pulling out a golden sheet of paper. Raoul read it over once, his eyes growing huge. "Oh…oh no! Eugenie's marriage! It's today! They must've sent out the invitations late!"

"What?!" Albert gasped, nearly knocking the table over. "When is it?!"

"One o'clock," his friend answered.

"Danglars is forcing her to do it so suddenly?" Franz asked, stunned.

"It must be Ed-…er, the Count's doing," Crystal stammered, her face becoming beet red. "He's been toying with everyone. He must've gotten Danglars deep into trouble with money and convinced him that marrying Eugenie off to Cavalcanti would be best."

"I won't let that happen!" Albert cried, his eyes shining with fury. "We've got to stop this!"

"H-How?" Ignis asked, absolutely befuddled.

"Excuse me, Monsieurs, Mademoiselle, you have a visitor," the same maid reappeared suddenly, announcing the arrival of another.

All looked up to the doorway, seeing a young woman timidly step in, her hair obscuring her face. Albert's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Peppo?! What're you doing here?" he frowned.

"Please, Albert, hear me out," she pleaded, walking towards the group.

"There's nothing left for you to say, or for me to listen to," he snapped, leaving the room.

"Albert!" she cried, lunging after him, her arms extended towards him.

As he turned to retort a warning, she tackled him, her lips brushing his as she clung to him. He stood there, frozen, his eyes large in shock. "Just like you want to save the girl you love, I want to help the boy I love," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Um, Franz…isn't Peppo a…?" Raoul started.

"Yes, yes _he_ is," Franz whispered, shaking his head with a wry smile.

Crystal blinked, Ignis looked at them with huge eyes. "She's a boy?!" Crystal whispered.

Franz just nodded, covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

Seeing how Albert was still standing frozen in shock, Crystal cleared her throat and stood up. "So, gentlemen, just how are we going to save Eugenie?"

Albert snapped out of his trance, his brows furrowed together, when suddenly, his face lit up. "I think I have an idea…"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Everything within her being was screaming, twisting, bleeding, but her face showed nothing. Staring blankly at the floor, Eugenie walked with her father down the aisle, past the reporters, pasts the few guests they'd invited, past Lucien and Beauchamp. She hated her father, hated him with a passion. She'd received a letter from Franz a few days ago, saying that he would take Albert's place in a duel with the Count, explaining briefly and as best as he could about the Count's past and involvement with her father. She was furious with Albert, Franz, and the Count of Monte Cristo, but the feeling that burned within her the most was the fierce anger she felt towards the man she'd called father. He was truly nothing more than a selfish pig, claiming that what he did was for her good, when all it would do is benefit his own pocket. Her mother was no better, drinking her life away and toying with different men that came her way and fascinated her.

But the letter that had brought her grief soon came with relieving but terrifying news – Franz had indeed taken Albert's place and nearly was killed, except that Crystal Morrel saved him…nearly at the cost of her own life. From what she'd heard from Raoul, they were recovering at the Morcerf mansion; the Count had called off the duel, as had Albert.

"_Albert, Franz, Renaud, Crystal, Ignis…someone, save me please!"_

As they came at last to the desk, the ceremony began. Andrea signed his line, handing the pen over to Eugenie. She stood there, the pen clumsily poised. She was stuck in a horrid position, one she wished she wasn't in at all…

"Eugenie."

It was but a whisper, yet, it filled her head. Lifting her head, titling it just so, she saw the line of maids standing reverently in the room, two of them catching her eye. They were standing side by side, one of them slightly taller than the other. One had fiery red hair, but familiar brown eyes twinkled as a crooked smile began to stretch on her face. The second had blond hair, but she didn't seem completely female. A small gasp escaped her as she locked her view with the maid's handsome blue eyes. _"Albert…and Crystal!"_

A cry of horror came from her father, and as she looked back to see what was wrong, she saw a humongous blob of ink splattered on the contract from her pen.

"It's said that when Marie Antoinette was signing her own marriage contract, she splattered ink all over it," a light, airy voice chirped, soft footsteps coming from the aisle. Eugenie, Cavalcanti, and Danglars all turned, their eyes falling upon the figure of Peppo, also in a maid's dress. "Many believed it to be a bad sign, and, as we all know, she and her husband later were killed during the Revolution."

"Who the hell are you-?!" Danglars snapped, only to gasp as she hopped up to them, picking up the contact in her dainty hands.

"If I were you, I'd get smart and call it quits now," she grinned, shredding the paper to nothing.

Everyone in the audience gasped and gawked, unable to believe the scene before them. As they were distracted, Albert and Crystal leapt forward. Grabbing the bride's arm, Albert whispered, "Eugenie! Let's go!"

Her eyes filling with tears, she smiled and allowed him to drag her off.

"NO!" Cavalcanti cried, a snarl on his lips. As he lunged forward, Lucien, who had gotten up and moved closer to the front as Peppo had been speaking, stuck out his leg, tripping the Marquis. He had caught on the moment he saw Eugenie glance towards the maids and grinned as he watched Crystal punch the phony aristocrat before doing a swift back-flip, kicking Danglars in the face.

Beauchamp was laughing hysterically as he snapped countless photos. He, too, quickly figured out what was going on, and knew that the maid was really Maximilien's feisty cousin. Personally, he thought Danglars and Cavalcanti had it coming, so he smirked as Cavalcanti glared at him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Crystal snickered before taking off after Albert and Eugenie. Peppo followed at a distance, when suddenly the police burst into the room.

"Andrea Cavalcanti!" the head officer shouted, pointing at the culprit. His men surrounded him at once, causing him to scowl. "You are under arrest!"

Somewhere towards the back of the room, Madame Danglars fainted.

Meanwhile, Albert took Eugenie through a secluded wall, Crystal close behind him. Gathering her in his arms, Albert grinned. "Hang on!" The trio leapt out of the window, landing with a thud a few feet down.

"Albert! How are we going to get out-?" Eugenie started when she noticed a large whole in the stone gate that had held her captive. Her eyes widened, another gasp escaping her.

"We got busy," Crystal grinned, panting heavily.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten about our old, secret entrance, did you?" Albert laughed, setting her down.

"Oh…thank you!" she cried, ripping the veil from her head. She tore her long skirt off, displaying the short wedding dress that she truly wore.

"Ready to get outta here and to the airport?" Crystal asked.

"Airport?" Eugenie asked.

"You got accepted into a music academy in America, right?" Albert asked, grinning. "Well, we're going to take you there."

"We?" she asked, allowing her rescuers to take her through the wall. Tears filled her eyes once more as she saw Chateau-Renaud's car parked in front, with the owner sitting in the driver's seat, and Franz's sitting shotgun. Ignis waved, sitting on his motorcycle.

"Oh, Raoul! Franz! Ignis!" she laughed. "Thank you all!"

"Better hurry," Crystal smiled, giving her a tight hug. "Good luck, Genie."

"Aren't you coming?!" Eugenie pleaded.

"I want to…it's just…"

Eugenie studied her face, noticing how pale and worn she looked. Recalling how she'd nearly gotten killed and was still recovering, she bit her lip and hugged her tightly. "I understand…get better…and thank you!"

"Thank Albert, he's the one who came up with the plan," she chuckled, kissing the girl's forehead. "Get out of here and stun the world with your talent!"

"We'll meet you back at home," Albert promised. "See you later!"

Getting into the vehicles, Crystal watched her young friends take off, feeling a little lightheaded. "Ignis, let's go back."

He nodded, revving the engine before slowly taking off, wary of his weakened friend.

As they left, Peppo stepped out, tears in her eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Good-bye, Albert…good luck." Cleaning her face, she took off her shoes and stepped out calmly onto the Parisian sidewalk, humming a happy tune as she walked off.

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Eugenie's kiss was still fresh on his lips as they drove off, heading back into Paris. Having discarded the maid disguise when they got into Chateau-Renaud's car, Albert was relieved he didn't have to worry about the itchy wig and dress. But they had done their job, and now, Eugenie was on her way to America with her scholarship at hand.

"How do you like your present, birthday boy?" Franz grinned, watching Albert listen to the recording Eugenie had made specifically for him.

Albert chucked, watching the sun lower itself in the sky. It was early in the evening by now, and he'd nearly forgotten his birthday with all the drama that had been going on these past few days. "It's beautiful," Albert responded, putting away the shell-shaped iPod. "I can't believe she managed to fit this into the bodice of her dress."

"I'm glad this all worked out," Renaud nodded. "But I'll be happy to get some sleep, too. I'm a little drained. At least it's all over."

Looking towards the horizon, Albert felt a small frown grow on his lips. "No, not quite…I've got to talk to the Count first."

"Now?" Franz frowned. He _did_ want to talk to Haidee again, but he doubted the Count would be in any mood.

"Yeah…Renaud! Just stop by the Champs-Elysees for a second. I need to take care of business…"

They arrived within the hour, just as the sky was beginning to darken, but when knocked on the door, no one answered. He frowned, pounding it once more. "HEY! Open up!" He stepped back as the door slowly opened, his brows knitting together when he saw Baptistin.

"Geez, kid, can't a man take a nap?" he yawned. "If you're looking for the Count, he's gone on a deep Space trip."

"When will he be back?!" Albert demanded.

"Dunno," the servant shrugged. "Now go home! I'm tired…"

"Wait!" Franz cried, getting out of the car and running towards them. "Is…Is Haidee…?"

"Franz?"

The timid voice startled the three of them as Haidee came to stand behind Baptistin. "Oh, Franz!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

As the young Baron held the girl close to his heart, the servant looked at Albert. "Hey…is Crystal…?"

"She's better," Albert nodded. "She's ok as long as she doesn't strain herself, so she still needs some rest, but she's well enough to help us get Eugenie out of her marriage with Cavalcanti!"

Baptistin laughed, shaking his head. "Well, that's a relief…I'll send a message to the Count about your request and Crystal's recovery…he thought she was…well, y'know…the last time he saw her…"

Albert nodded, remembering the man's state when he left the Morcerf mansion. "Please let him know she's ok…"

"Count on it."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

He gaped in horror, the memories all flooding back and hitting him with such force that he felt sick. He hadn't planned on getting trapped in this plane in the middle of deep Space with the Count of Monte Cristo, nor had he planned to find out the Count was actually a face from the past.

"E-…Edmond…Dantes?!" he gasped, choking over each word. "But…but you're-!"

"Dead? Not quite." A dark, sinister chuckle came from the strange figure before him. "Now, my dear Baron, I must bid you _adieu_."

"No! Wait! You can't leave me h-!" He was cut off immediately, Edmond thrusting a brick of gold into his face.

"Take it," the Count, Edmond, said, a wicked smile on his blue lips. "It's what you desire most, isn't it?"

It was true – he'd only just discovered that the plane's seats were actually made of gold bricks. Only in his wildest dreams had he imagined it like this. With trembling fingers, he took the gold, lovingly rubbing it to his cheek, falling to his knees. He kissed the metal, seeing his own dazed, bloodshot eyes in the yellow reflection. The sound of gushing wind made him stone still, his gaze rising to see that Edmond was leaving with the two pilots…Luigi Vampa and his female assistant, Teresa.

"No, no wait! Edmond, please! I beg of you!" he cried, watching as the doors shut, the two ships separating. Edmond's ship took off immediately, leaving him stranded in Space, alone, with his gold…

Glaring through the window of his ship, Edmond smirked. "And that's one…"

"Excellency!"

"Hmm?" Raising an eyebrow, he turned about to see Bertuccio bowing to him.

"Pardon my intrusion, Excellency, but I've just received a message from Baptistin."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he nodded. "What is it?"

"There are two matters: the first is that the Viscount Morcerf demands an audience with you the moment you return to Earth."

He smirked, chuckling at the boy's determination. "I'm afraid he'll have to wait. I'm due at the courthouse for Villefort's and Cavalcanti's hearings…what else is there?"

"The Viscount wishes you to know…Mademoiselle Morrel is alive and well, still recovering, but she's well enough to go out on adventures, evidently."

His eyes grew large at the mention of Crystal's name, a sharp pounding taking place in his heart, his veins stinging with a wonderful, hurtful sensation.

"_She's…well?...She's WELL?!" Gankutsuou_ gasped inside of him, feeling the same amount of relief and disbelief that he, too, was feeling.

"She…she's all right?" he choked out.

"Yes, Excellency," Bertuccio nodded, a slight smile on his face. "The Viscount has also requested that you visit soon, or he's afraid she may just go out and search for you once more, as she's done so recently."

He laughed, a harsh, woeful laugh, startling his servant. "Bertuccio…there is no way she could forgive me after all this…I can't…"

"Excellency…with all due respect…I was told she wept when she found you were not there with her." Edmond lifted his eyes, filled with tears, as he listened to his servant's words. "If I know the young Mademoiselle at all from the past few encounters, I believe she will do as the Viscount predicts. You must see her, Count."

Biting back the whirlwind of emotions within him, he shook his head. "I will see her…but not yet…not until I've finished with this hideous business of mine…I don't want her to get caught up in this ever again…"


	18. Back From the Dead

**Chapter Seventeen – Back from the Dead**

The courtroom was packed with people, spectators waiting for a great drama to unfold. What they had no idea about was how dramatic and scandalous it truly would be. Villefort was certain he had everything under control, when Cavalcanti was called to the witness stand.

"State your name," the judge demanded.

He gave a sly grin, the phony Marquis, and chuckled knowingly, tossing his hair out of his face. "I'm afraid I have no true name. I am called Benedetto, but my parents never gave me a name themselves. You see…my father tried to bury me alive the moment I was born."

Villefort paled at his words, becoming frantic. "What does this have to do with my trial?!"

"Please state your name," the judge insisted, sending Villefort a poisonous look.

"I have none," repeated the young man. "However, I do have this scrap of cloth I was wrapped in…one of the servants saved me and gave it to me when I was older, to remember my heritage." Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a thin, worn, blanket. Emblazoned, though faded and grey, was a very familiar crest to all of France. Villefort couldn't hold back a gasp of horror as he saw it, and all of the courtroom followed in close pursuit.

"My father is none other than the honorable Prosecutor before you, Monsieur de Villefort."

Trembling with anger, Villefort left his stand as the judge strived to silence the cries of uproar and shock in the room. "Lies! It's all lies! You were brought into our society through that horrid Count of Monte Cristo!"

"He may have helped me entire this society, Father, but I am truly your son," he said soberly. "It had to be this way…how else could I have gotten your attention?"

Shaking like a leaf on a windy night, the Crown Prosecutor came forward, meeting his illegitimate son in an embrace. "My boy…" As their arms wrapped around each other, the sudden, sharp sting of a needle. His eyes bulged as a numbing sensation spread throughout his frame, causing him to collapse to the cold stone floor. Everything was a blur of colors and sounds, the maniacal laughter of his son ringing in his ears. For a moment, everything was black, and then, he opened his eyes and found himself in a white room. _"W…What…happened-?"_

"I trust you're feeling well, Monsieur Prosecutor?"

The voice made him freeze, rigid in his place. His eyes darted to the towering figure at his bedside. "YOU?!" he gasped, his voice ragged and hoarse. Something wasn't right, the way the Count's eyes shone maliciously, or how shapes began to form on the walls, and faint screams rang in his ears. "Why have you done all of this?!" he choked, suddenly realizing that he was strapped to the bed he lay in.

"Consider it retribution for the crimes you committed against all the innocent you sentenced, starting with a sailor from the town of Marseilles…a man by the name of _Edmond Dantes_."

The two words hit him with great force, everything suddenly coming together. "Dantes?!" he whispered, images flashing before his eyes. "No…! You _can't_ be!" The sounds and sights that blurred and blazed before him were driving him mad, causing him to writhe in frustration and panic. "What have you done to me?!" he bellowed.

"There was a decent amount of poison in that needle Benedetto stabbed you with," the Count smirked, placing his hat on his head before taking his leave. "Just as you left your wife to her made ravings, locked in a cold, heartless institution, you will follow her lead."

Tipping his hat to him, Edmond stepped out of the room, sensing _Gankutsuou's _satisfaction as Villefort's cries and mad laughter became louder and louder. "And that makes two," he murmured.

Stepping out into the streets of Paris from the hospital, he could hear the hum of the behemoth warships overhead.

"_Mondego has returned at last to Paris, the coward," Gankutsuou_ snickered. _"He'll be dealt with soon…very soon…"_

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

Albert kept a slow, absent-minded pace as he moved through Paris. The far-off blasts from his father's warships didn't frighten him, not now anyways.

He'd stopped by the Champs-Elysees again this morning, and with no luck. He'd caught Baptistin on his way back from grocery shopping, but with no news from the Count. He hated this – hated the waiting, hating not knowing. What really bothered him, though, was Crystal's condition. After rescuing Eugenie, she remained in her room, sleeping, gazing out the window, and, when she thought no one was around, silently crying. Albert had thought it was the lingering pain from her venture, but he came to discard that notion the moment he heard her whisper his name.

"_Edmond."_

Edmond Dantes. He couldn't seem to escape that name, no matter how hard he tried, and apparently, neither could she. But she didn't want to escape him – she wanted to drown in it, even if it meant misery for the rest of her days. She was brave, she was strong, she could handle herself, he knew that – but she did it all for the man she'd lost nearly sixteen years ago. And if she didn't complete the mission that had been so prolonged and handled, she could die from grief. Especially now, the young man knew, now that she was in love with the Count of Monte Cristo.

It was a sort of silent, private depression, he'd thought as he came to rest at the bridge where the Count had found him in the rain. It felt like ages ago, everything that had happened, it all seemed so far away, but it all happened in a blink of an eye.

"_Crystal's always been thinking about others…even when she was looking for the Count, she stopped and made time for all of us, her new friends…I won't let her down. I can't."_

The tapping of shoes against the cobblestone of the bridge nagged at his conscious brain, causing the young man to lift his head. His eyes widened at the sight of the Count walking calmly down the same path he stood in. Standing straight and firm, Albert locked his eyes with the not-so-mysterious man and said in a loud, clear voice: "All right, Count. No more running. No more games. I'm ready. I want the truth. _All_ of it."

The Count of Monte Cristo stood still, watching the young man with interested eyes. Taking a few more steps forward, he came to stand beside young Albert, gazing down at the aquamarine waters below. In the distance, bombs blasted. And the Count began his story…

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

The vibrations of the bombings made the entire structure shudder. Crystal shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose as she strived to wake herself. Rubbing her red eyes, she squinted, glancing out the windows. Smoke rose in columns in the distance, warships flying overhead. The ground shook every few seconds, cries in the distance becoming louder and clearer.

Rolling out of bed, she went to the window, frowning as she saw the damage being inflicted on the city. She took her time getting cleaned up before heading out to the main hall.

"Ig!" she called out. "Where are you?"

"H-Here," he yelped, startled at the bombings.

Franz emerged as well, buttoning his shirt, his hair mussed. "I heard from Raoul that the invasion started," he said, a disapproving look in his brown eyes. "I'm glad he went back home and took his staff. It's not safe in this area. And Albert's wandering the streets looking for the Count, most likely."

"What time is it?" Crystal asked, feeling as though she had a hangover.

"Al-Almost noon," Ignis noted, checking a clock on the far wall of the entrance hall.

"Good Lord!" she exclaimed. "No wonder I'm so drowsy. Has anyone heard from Albert or Mercedes?"

"Nothing," Franz shook his head, when suddenly, a phone rang. The three exchanged glances, perplexed, before heading over to the next room, the parlor. Crystal felt a shiver run through her spine as she recalled the first time she'd officially encountered Edmond as The Count of Monte Cristo. That seemed like ages ago…

Grabbing the phone, she placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Crystal? Is that you?" a familiar, rugged voice came from the opposite line.

"Baptistin? What's wrong?" she asked, hearing some sort of commotion in the background.

"Glad to hear you're ok, Crys. Listen, I ran into Albert earlier this morning and he set off looking to find the Count. I gave him a communicator to keep in touch, and a few hours after I spoke with him, I heard some sort of argument going on…and then gunshots."

"Gunshots?!" she gasped. "What happened?"

"Me n' Bertuccio are here in one of the abandoned warships that belong to Mondego. The General…he…he shot his wife and son."

It was as though she was being stabbed again from both sides. She felt the blood drain from her face as she heard him tell her that Mercedes and Albert were shot by Fernand.

"What's going on?" Franz whispered, noticing how she stood stiffly, her eyes staring off blankly as she listened to Baptistin.

"They're ok. Madame de Morcerf is still recovering and – HEY! Albert! Get your ass back in the cot, dammit!" he barked, causing some of the color to return to Crystal's face as she listened to their squabble. "Anyway, the point is, we've got them here in our own ship. We're going to head back to the Champs-Elysees. I know that the Count's got his final showdown going on with Fernand next. Albert and all of us, y'know, me, Bert, Ali, and Haidee…we want to see if we can't stop _Gankutsuou_ from officially taking over the Count. You in?"

The determination, strength, and courage she seemed to have lost within the last few days seemed to fill her from within once more as she tightly gripped the phone. "How soon can you be here? Franz and Ignis are with me, too."

She heard him chuckle from the other line and say, "We'll be there in five minutes. Be outside so we can grab you and go."

"Got it. See you in a few." Hanging up, she turned to the others and started to head out. "I'll explain everything in a moment guys, but we've got to get outside first."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

It was perfect.

Fernand glared at his opponent, hate and anger churning all at once within him. Edmond…he should have known. Edmond always ruined _everything_ for him! First with Mercedes and his luck, then he'd come back as the Count of Monte Cristo, destroying everything for Danglars, Villefort, and himself. He'd just shot his own wife and son…God, he just killed his _family_! Is that what this has come to? Edmond drove him mad – mad to the point of wanting to kill himself! It hand to end…and it would.

_Now._

With a battle cry, he aimed at the tiny, insignificant Count, sure that victory was in his grasp, when the sword his massive robotic suit held sliced thin air. He gasped, seeing Monte Cristo vanish, his cold, cruel laughter ringing in the air.

"So good to have you here, Fernand. Just like old times."

If it weren't for his suit's sensory system, he never would've been able to block the attack that Edmond started from behind. He fell, crashing into the indoor world that had been created inside the Champs-Elysees, growling as he began to get up once more. A sudden force hit from behind, causing the suit to shudder, the vibrations making him shake inside. He hadn't been prepared for this ruthless side of Edmond, crying out in horror as Edmond's armor's sword plunged into the suit, slicing one of the arms. Standing and facing one another, Edmond's voice seeped out from the armor.

"I shall give you the despair of one who has had everything taken away from him. Prepare to taste _my VENGENCE!_"

Lunging forward, the two fought on, grunting in frustration and pain as they lashed out at one another – two friends turned mortal enemies. A swift parry and thrust knocked Edmond off his feet momentarily, causing Mondego to laugh maniacally as he prepared to ram his weapon into the Count. He started, however, when the Count's suit caught the blade between its hands and with a sudden jerk, the blade snapped in two.

Hailing curses, Mondego grabbed onto Edmond's arm, crushing it in his grasp when out of the blue, a piece of the blade was lodged deep within Fernand's armor. Gasping in shock and horror, he listened to Edmond's laugh, shivers traveling throughout his frame. A barrage of punched and a fierce kick caused Fernand's suit to double over, allowing Edmond to run the blade through his suit and thus nearly breaking it in half. Fernand cried out in pain, his body burning as he sensed all the suit was going through, his own frame aching and sore from the fight.

"Don't worry…I won't let you die. Not yet. Death is too good for you. That would be giving in, giving up…and that it _too easy!" _

Fernand held his breath, gritting his teeth, when Edmond began to writhe, clutching his head and crying out in pain. Seizing his chance, he snatched Edmond's whole sword and threw it expertly, landing square in the robot's chest. He gave a satisfied huff, his armored body falling back against the sand. Slamming his fist into the controls, Fernand managed to throw the latch open, allowing him to tumble out, gasping for breath. Grasping his own sword, he stepped out, seeing Edmond also emerge from his suit, but still crying and groaning as he covered his face.

Glaring at him, the former general called out, "Prepare to die at last…you _NIGHTMARE_!" Pulling back his arm, he ran as fast as he could, listening to the sickening sound as his weapon ran through the Count's cold flesh. He stood a moment, panting, regaining himself, when his eyes grew large in terror.

The Count was getting up, the blade still embedded in him.

"No…no, this can't be!" he trembled.

His horror grew as he saw that Edmond did not possess a face that looked even remotely human. There were at least three sets of mismatched eyes, and a gaping, wickedly fanged mouth as the sword was pulled out of his body.

"I will not die. I _cannot_ die. I am not permitted to die, Mondego," came the gruesome reply, Edmond's voice not quite his own.

"NO! Stay away from me!" Fernand cried, stumbling backwards just to keep space between them.

"Look at me, Fernand Mondego…I have given up everything…all for the sole purpose of one goal, one goal alone…_REVENGE!_" The eyes glowed even brighter than ever, an eerie light flowing about around him. He was a monster…

He was on his knees now, weeping from fear as Edmond came closer, his own sword pointed at him.

"Excellency, don't!" cried an airy voice.

Haidee stepped between them, her tiny frame shaking as tears streamed down her face. "I can't let you do this…not after all that's happened…I won't lose you like I lost my father."

With narrowed eyes, Edmond…_Gankutsuou_…ordered, "Stand aside."

"I won't." She stood there firmly though she wept.

"Stand aside!" he repeated harshly.

"I will not!" she protested. The two stood silently, eyes locked on one another. "You are so dear to me…you've become my protector…my father…I won't lose you…even if it means I must lose my life in the process!"

"So be it!"

Haidee's shriek pierced the air as Fernand wrapped his arm around her throat, a gun pointed at her head. Edmond snapped out of his partner's control, watching with stunned eyes as Fernand sneered.

"You heard her, Edmond. She'll forfeit her life for your sake."

"FATHER!"

The voice had little affect on the two men, as Fernand continued to taunt Edmond: "You and your 'revenge'!" He laughed cruelly as Edmond stuck the sword in the sand. "This is why you're such a weakling, Edmond! So, shall I kill your little princess here and now?"

And then, he laughed.

Fernand stood there, stupefied, watching Edmond laugh harshly before pointing to his right. "My dear General, I do believe your son has come to visit."

Averting his eyes from his enemy, Fernand felt his guts turn to jelly as he saw Bertuccio holding Albert in the same position he held Haidee. Fernand felt his eyes sting as he immediately began to regret his actions. Albert was alive!...at least, he was for now.

"You monster!" he spat out.

"Your son's life is mine for the taking," smirked the Count. "Bertuccio…kill him."

Everyone was aghast, gawking in disbelief at him. "Are you mad?!" Fernand raved. "Fine! Go ahead! She'll follow right after!"

"Don't, Father!" Albert cried out. "Please, listen to me! Let her go!"

Bertuccio and Baptistin looked to one another, utterly confused and frightened. What were they supposed to do?!

"Bertuccio! Don't do this, please!" Albert wept. "Don't you care what happens to Haidee?!"

The man shook, torn between duty and conscious. "…I…I must do as he says…"

Albert was desperate now. "Father…let her go," he pleaded "…don't hurt anyone but me! Don't hurt her anymore!"

Something within Fernand snapped, images of Mercedes's bloody body lying on the floor filling his brain. With a furious cry, he raised his pistol into the air and fired. Haidee fell to the ground, shaking, crying all the while…

"HAIDEE!"

The voice made her heart soar as she lifted her head and saw Franz rushing to her side, letting his jacket cover her shoulders. "Haidee, are you all right? Oh, I'm so sorry," he whispered, tears staining his cheeks. "I should've come sooner to do something, but I was watching Madame…oh, there's no excuse for that. Haidee, for give me!"

Tears never stopped flowing from her eyes as she kissed his face, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and press her into his chest. "Oh, Franz…Franz, I love you…"

Listening to their words, Fernand let the gun fall to the ground. Glancing at his son, he gave a weary smile, Albert's eyes shining with relief, before turning back. "Edmond! Please, let my son go! He's all I've got! Please!" On his knees, he fell face forward, groveling, "Hate me! Kill me if that's what you want, but let my son live! I'm begging you, Edmond, _let him go_!"

All was silent as everyone waited for a response from Edmond. Slowly, he walked over and knelt down, a sad smile on his lips. "Fernand…I'm sorry…" The general raised his head, expecting forgiveness, expecting an offer of truce… "…death is the end of all things…but it's just a release from suffering in the end…and I want your everlasting despair."

He gaped in horror at his words, as did everyone else as he rose with a chuckle. "It's time." Lifting himself to his feet, he looked at Bertuccio.

"NO! DON'T!" Fernand screamed.

Bertuccio was frozen, his finger on the trigger, but his brain would not allow his hand to execute its command.

Pulling out his own pistol, Edmond took aim at Albert as Fernand leapt to his feet. Haidee gasped in fear, covering her face as Franz cried out in despair. Both servants watched in numb terror, while Albert held his breath, waiting…

_BLAM!_

His eyes had clamped shut, but he felt nothing. Opening one eye, he glanced down to see that there was no new bullet hole in his body. Hearing gasps all around, he lifted his head, both eyes open, seeing everyone gawking to his right.

"ENOUGH!"

Albert felt his heart pumping again, a weak smile on his lips as he saw his heroine.

Standing before them in her pirate attire as she once had when she first arrived, Crystal glared defiantly at Edmond's stunned figure. Poised with shuiriken in her hands from the ship, her dark eyes glittered as she called out, "Enough of this…_Gankutsuou_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well? What do you think? Hope you all are enjoying the fic and please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks everyone! Much love to you all from both Rose and Wolf!

PS...we own the OCs XP


	19. Love Conquers All

**Chapter Eighteen – Love Conquers All**

No one moved for what felt like ages. Everyone's eyes were locked on the young woman who stood alone on the sandy shore. The entire frame of the estate shook, pieces of the ceiling and structures collapsing into the water surrounding them.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Crystal snapped at the frozen figure of the Count. "No matter what either of you tries to do, hurting others will only make things worse, and murder is murder no matter what!"

Bertuccio's arm shook as he listened to the woman's words. He tossed the gun aside at once, releasing Albert of his harsh grip. The young man gasped for breath, giving the stunned servant a grateful look before returning his attention to the Count. "She's right…she's been right all along. She's the one who's been trying to keep us all from going at each other's throats!"

Fernand looked away from them in shame, his head hanging as he averted his eyes.

Though Edmond's body stood before them, _Gankutsuou's _voice made them shiver. "How can you speak so nobly? How can you wish your enemies well? This man…this _monster," _he spat, pointing accusingly at Fernand. "He harmed you more than once…he is the main cause of all this misery you and Dantes went through…and you say it's not just to make him suffer?"

Albert's eyes widened at the Cavern King's words, his head whipping back to see his father cover his head, as though that would hide him from the world. The young man's eyes returned to Crystal, and when he saw the hurt and embarrassment in her eyes, he realized what the demon spoke was true.

"And you," _Gankutsuou_ said, pointing his face towards Albert. "You think you know what my friend here is going through? Do you have any idea of the agony he suffered?…It doesn't matter anymore…Our contract is finished."

"NO!" the two young people cried, despair gripping their hearts. "Edmond, don't do this!" Crystal begged.

The glaring, glowing purple of the demon's marks seemed to flicker for a moment, but it regained momentum as the harsh voice stated, "My name is…_Gankutsuou. _Bertuccio! Get me my cloak!"

Both servants didn't budge from their places, too frightened and stunned to do anything about what just happened. Haidee wept uncontrollably as Franz held her up, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"_No…NO!"_ The word repeated itself in her brain over and over again. "Dammit, I didn't make it this far only to lose you now, Edmond!" she snapped, her eyes watering in frustration and worry.

"Count! Is this the destiny you spoke so much about?!" Albert called out, panting. The stress and emotions were putting a strain on his wound, but he wouldn't give up. "Weren't you the one who told me destiny was made of your own indomitable will?! Where's your will now? Where have you gone?! COUNT!" Tears falling out of his eyes, the young man looked over to Crystal. "What now? How do we save him?" he whispered, feeling lost and small as he had just a few days ago.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Crystal bit her lip, praying quietly within her mind. _"What do I do…?! What can I do?"_

"_Melt his heart…"_

Crystal gasped, her eyes opening at the sound of the familiar voice. "Faria…?"

"_You're close, dear one…melt his heart and he'll be himself."_

"Melt his heart…?"

"Who're you talking to?" Albert asked raising an eyebrow.

"Albert, we need to show him that there's no need for _Gankutsuou_," she stated, ignoring his puzzled expression and question.

"How?" he whispered, glancing at the Count's back. The concern he had for the man showed clearly in his eyes. "How do we do that?"

"The only way we know," she whispered back, taking his hand. "We show him we care."

Starting slowly, she was startled as Albert forced himself to run, dragging her along with him as they outran the Count and blocked his path. "Wait!" she said, stretching her hand out to him.

_Gankutsuou_ stood still, waiting, staring at them. "Dantes's time has run out. There's nothing you can do to stop this. Not you…a child who doesn't understand my friend's heart…and you, another child…a _girl_, no less, who claims to know and care what he's gone through…"

"You're wrong," she said softly, her eyes filling with tears. "I didn't want to live for a long time after Edmond was taken away. I blamed myself, I still do, for not being able to do something about what happened. True, I may not have suffered the same way Edmond did, but my life wasn't always sunshine and happiness, either. And I…" She stopped, the words caught in her throat, her mouth dry. Speaking to the Cavern King was nothing like speaking to the Count or Edmond. He was cold…he made her feel as though her words, the _meaning_ behind her words, was nothing.

"I…" Albert swallowed, lifting his head as he confronted the entity. "…I might not understand the Count's true feelings, but…I…we…Crystal and I…"

Feeling a grateful squeeze on his hand from her, the two cautiously walked up to the frozen being. Slowly, they stretched their arms out, wrapping themselves around his stiff frame. The demon felt a sudden chill pass through him as he realized that as the boy and young woman rested their heads against his chest, they were hugging him. "W...What-?!" he started, only to stop as he looked down to see them staring up at him with tear-filled, determined eyes. "No…stop! Both of you!" he demanded.

"No…I won't lose you again, Edmond," Crystal murmured, inclining her head just so. Albert followed her lead, pressing a timid kiss against the Count's cheek, like a child would do so to his father. Rapid, red shock smacked _Gankutsuou_ from within, leaving him speechless and unprepared for the next assault.

"Edmond…if you can hear me…I love you."

A gasp was lodged within his throat as Crystal's lips brushed against his own, her fingers curling in his wild hair as it flowed around his face.

Something sharp, something warm, something beautiful…it pierced his cold heart and veins like a knife, as it had since he'd encountered her…but this time, it was much, much stronger.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" he cried out, reeling back as pain overtook his body.

Crystal stumbled backwards, Albert following in close suit. "What's…happening?!" Albert asked, watching with huge, unbelieving eyes.

The Count of Monte Cristo doubled over in pain, a bright, colorful light shooting out from his head, his hair suddenly changing from black-blue to a dark chocolate brown. Squinting, Crystal watched, her eyes widening as she saw his fingers change from cool blue to a pleasant tan. "Edmond…?"

"Count!" Albert cried, ready to lunge forward when a click stopped him. His eyes became large once more, and Crystal's as well as the Count stood tall, transformed, his angry eyes fixed on them, aiming another small gun at them.

Crystal couldn't help herself as she took him in. He was of the same build, the same face, the same burning eyes of the Count of Monte Cristo…but he had the hair and skin color of a native of Marseilles, of one who'd been out in the shining sun everyday of his life. His teeth were pristine white, but the vampire-like fangs were gone. And his eyes…they were as violet as the sea at twilight.

"Edmond," she whispered.

"I'm…" He was shaking, his face contorted in anger and confusion as he glared at them. "I'll…I'll kill you!"

Albert frowned, but he shut his eyes and extended his arms, as if encouraging him to take the shot.

Crystal's face was stained with her tears as she bit her lip and bowed her head. "Fine, Ed…you win."

He growled, the pistol in his hand unsteady, when his eyes began to grow large. Reason…memories…emotions tumbled within his being, slowly steadying to a calm, soothing wave. The gun slipped from his fingers, landing in the sand, as he fell to his knees, his own eyes leaking tears. "Crystal…Albert…forgive me…help me…"

At the sound of his voice, she ran to him, a happy sob escaping her mouth. "Edmond!" she cried, falling beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, Edmond! I'm sorry…I should've done something long ago…this is all my fault!"

"Crystal…" He felt a smile tugging at his lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his free hand lifting her face so that he could see her. "I am the one who needs to be apologizing…can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to be forgiven," she smiled, repeating the phrase she'd used many nights ago, when he was a mysterious Count.

"Count…? Are you all right?" Albert asked, coming forward kneeling down before them.

With a bright smile that startled the young man, he stretched out his hand and gently grasped his shoulder. "Albert…call me Edmond. Edmond Dantes."

A smile grew on Albert's lips as he embraced the man. "Edmond…it's good to have you back."

"Excellency!"

They were all running to him now: Haidee, Franz, Baptistin, and Bertuccio, all gaping and smiling, amazed and relieved.

"Haidee…" Stretching his arms out, Edmond embraced the weeping girl, kissing her forehead. Grinning at Franz, he offered his hand, which the young man shook hesitantly. "I expect you'll be taking good care of her, Monsieur d'Epinay."

"With my life," Franz vowed.

"Excellency…thank goodness," Bertuccio sighed, his lips stretching into a crooked grin. Baptistin laughed, slapping his friend on the back when he suddenly frowned, taking a glance behind him. "Hey! We've gotta get outta here! The place is gonna fall apart!...HEY! Ali! Hurry up!"

Scurrying closer and closer to them was the third servant, along with Heloise de Villefort and Edouard, straggling along with their blank stares, like perplexed children.

"Madame…Villefort?" Albert blinked, taken off-guard. "I nearly forgot about them…are they…?"

"The poison has taken over Madame, I'm afraid," Edmond explained, grateful for Crystal as she helped him to his feet. "Edouard, however, is recovering from the shock and abuse he suffered at the institution with his mother…they'll be all right."

"Quickly, back to the ship!" Bertuccio cried, leading the way back to the craft they'd flown to the estate.

Together, they all ran as quickly as their legs could carry them. Haidee gasped as Franz scooped her up in his arms, a wink and a grin shining on his face, causing her to giggle and blush.

"Hang on, kid!" Baptistin smirked, snatching Albert and slinging him onto his back.

"HEY!" Albert gasped, ready to argue, when he sealed his lips. His side was aching badly, now that his attention wasn't focused on Edmond, and he was thankful for the help. "…thanks," he said quietly.

"Excellency!" Bertuccio exclaimed, helping Crystal as they both took either side of Edmond and helped the stumbling man back to the ship. "Hold on, Count!"

"Bertuccio…" The servant looked up, seeing a mischievous gleam in his master's eyes. "Thank you, my friend. You were always there when I needed you…"

Crystal smiled as she watched Bertuccio grin back. The two almost looked like brothers, leaning on one another. As they got onto the ship, she watched as Ali led Heloise and Edouard on, then Franz and Haidee, then Albert and Baptistin…that's when it hit her.

"WAIT!" she yelped. "What about Fernand?!"

Edmond and Albert immediately paled, whipping around. They scanned the perimeter, their eyes falling upon a lone figure in the sand, surrounded by debris.

"FERNAND!" Edmond called as Albert shouted, "FATHER! HURRY!"

Standing quietly, he let his gaze upon the group linger, his countenance calm, a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry, my son…Edmond…Crystal…I hope you can forgive me…"

"FATHER!" Albert screamed as one of the many structures fell, crumbling around Mondego.

"Quickly! Inside!" Bertuccio commanded, shoving the three of them back before locking the doors.

Glancing back one last time, Edmond closed his eyes and whispered, "…I forgive you…Fernand."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

There was a huge mob of spectators surrounding the large crater which had once been the Champs-Elysees, all peering into it, as well as the people who had emerged from the solar-charged ship that had flown out of there in time. Standing all together by the ledge, the group consisted of Edmond, Albert, Crystal, Bertuccio, Baptistin, Haidee, and Franz, all holding flowers as they gazed down into the black nothingness below. Raising their arms almost simultaneously, they tossed their flowers into the pit, each one saying a silent prayer for the man who'd admitted defeat.

"Goodbye…Father," Albert whispered, bowing his head reverently.

Turning away, they headed back to the ship, Bertuccio and Baptistin snapping at the crowd to get lost and mind their own business. Entering once more, Edmond went to Mercedes's bedside, seeing her eyelids flutter.

"Mercedes…" he said softly, earning her attention.

Her eyes wandered up, catching sight of his face. A gasp escaped her as tears began to form. "Edmond…? But how-?!"

"Crystal and Albert…they saved me," he smiled

"Oh…I'm so glad, Edmond…I just…I feel sorry…for Fernand…"

He squeezed her hand, his throat tightening as he nodded. "I know…I'm sorry, too."

Watching them, a numbing, stinging feeling grew within Crystal.

"_It's not right to be jealous…he was meant to be with her…I may have kissed him and all that, but that doesn't mean that he…that he'll…"_ Biting her bottom lip, she turned away, moving to a dark corner of the ship, hoping no one would see her face.

"Hey, don't fuss over it."

Lifting her head, she saw Baptistin leaning against the wall she had been headed for, a wry smile on his lips. "He's only got eyes for you."

"As the Count of Monte Cristo…but now, he's Edmond Dantes again," she shook her head, her forehead touching the cool metal of the ship. "I'm sure they still feel something for one another…all I was to Edmond was a child, a little friend he'd play with and visit. I'm nothing like Mercedes, Baptistin."

"That may be, but you're your own person, and from what I saw for the past few months, in the time I've known him, you're so much more than just that kid from his past," he insisted, frowning. His eyes darted back to the injured woman, his gaze softening for just the briefest moment.

This did not escape Crystal's notice, something clicking in the back of her mind. "…you like Mercedes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He jumped at the question, his face turning red. "Wh-What?! Don't be stupid!" he scoffed, glaring at his shoes.

She smirked, patting his shoulder. "Whatever you say."

"Aw, shut up!" he snapped, but he couldn't help the goofy grin on his face.

"Am I interrupting?"

The two looked up, startled, to see Edmond standing before them, a smirk on his lips as he looked from one to the other.

"Er, no, Excellency," Baptistin coughed, fixing the collar of his jacket. "Excuse me…" Giving Crystal a thumb's-up, he left to find Ali and Ignis.

Taking Baptistin's place, Edmond stood beside the blushing young woman, his eyes taking her in. "…Crystal?"

"Hmm?" she asked, curling her hair with her fingers, striving not to look up at his handsome face. "Meep!" she squeaked when his hand curled under her chin and tilted it up, causing their eyes to meet.

He chuckled, his smile causing his face to glow, only to fade a moment later. "Earlier…days ago, and now…you said something…something that changed me and gave me hope…"

She felt her heart quicken as he tipped his head closer to hers, his words as soft as a spring breeze. "…did you mean it…? That you…love me?"

Her face burning, her heart aching, her eyes stinging, she cast her gaze to his chest and nodded. "…with all my heart."

"…Did you hear me, by any chance…after you we unconscious?" he asked. When she raised her brow in confusion, it was he who looked away in shame. "After Franz and I…injured…you, I gave you a potion from eastern Space. I kept whispering something to you…I didn't know if you could hear me, but…"

"Then it wasn't a dream?!" she asked, her hands shaking.

Taking them in his own tattooed hands, he kissed them and looked at her once more. "No…it wasn't…I love you, Crystal…can you accept me for who…_what_…I am?"

"If I loved you when you were blue-skinned, of course I can love you now, you idiot!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she attacked him with an embrace.

A relieved smile on his lips grew as he held her close to his heart, his lips brushing against her cheek before slowly working to her lips. Closing their eyes in unison, she felt his now warm lips press gently against hers, her heart singing out in happiness. She could scarcely believe it…he loved her! _He LOVED her!_

A low, strange giggle echoed in their ears, causing them to freeze in their sweet moment. "…what was that?" she asked, both brows raised in suspicion.

"Getting busy already, huh?"

Crystal's eyes became huge as she pointed to Edmond's shoulder. Glancing down, he gawked at the colorful little creature on his shoulder, a miniature figure of the imprisoned creature, _Gankutsuou_, that he'd seen in the Chateau d'If. "What…?! I thought you were gone!"

"I'll always be with you, Dantes," he said, giving a chuckle. "Unfortunately, so will _he_."

The munchkin pointed to his left, and there, floating nearby, was the Abbe Faria.

"Faria!" Crystal gasped with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"We're spirits, dear one," he laughed. "We can take time to visit you two. You've freed us from this curse, you and young Albert. Therefore, should you ever need us, call upon us and we will appear…now, my mischievous descendant, leave them be for now."

_Gankutsuou _huffed, but he gave them a wink before disappearing in a puff of smoke, the priest along with him.

"…ok, that was weird," Crystal shrugged, causing Edmond to laugh.

"Yes, it was…now, then…where were we?" he smirked.

"Hmm…" she tapped her cheek then grinned as she leaned forward. "Oh yeah, I think I remember…"

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

_One week later…_

She could hear Michelle and Javert calling her name the moment she stepped off the train, her heart soaring. "We're home, Edmond."

"Home…" he smiled, squeezing her hand in his. "I've missed it." Emmanuel, Julie, the children, and even Maximilien and Valentine came running out to greet them all as they stepped back into Marseilles.

"Crys!" Max laughed, taking his cousin into a great bear hug. "We've missed you all…and it seems you've found your friend after all." He grinned at Edmond, offering his hand. "Right in front of our eyes the whole time, huh?"

"Yes, but I was not entirely myself," he chuckled.

"Thank you for the medicine," Maximilien added, motioning towards Valentine, who smiled brightly as she stood beside him.

"Mademoiselle Valentine!" Albert cried, running to hug her. "I'm so glad you're better! Where's Monsieur Noirtier?"

"Sleeping," Valentine giggled, returning the gesture. "But when he wakes, he'll be pleased to see you've returned."

Franz helped Haidee off next, followed by Ali, Ignis, and Bertuccio, carrying their luggage as they also helped Heloise and Edouard. At last, Baptistin stepped off, assisting Mercedes as she stepped into the sunlight, a little wobbly. She had been recovering remarkably well the past week, and Baptistin had become invaluable to her. Casting him a grateful and gorgeous smile, he felt his cheeks go bright pink when she thanked him, causing him to mutter "it's nothing."

"It's going be snug, isn't it?" Franz asked, remembering the Morrel home.

"Just for a little," Crystal smiled. "I'm going to help Edmond remodel his father's apartment, so we can split into groups and not take up so much room at Manny's place."

"It's no problem," Emmanuel laughed. "Anyways, Max will be leaving soon."

"Why?" Albert asked, startled.

"I've got to head back to the Army," he answered, kissing Valentine's head when she looked away, worried. "But when I get back, I want to reopen my father's business."

"The shipping firm?" Franz chuckled. "Who've thunk? Maximilien? A firm owner?"

"If you're in need of funds when you open, please consider taking me in as a partner," Edmond offered. "I have no further need for all my fortune…and your father was my employer. I wish to honor his name and family in any way possible."

"I may have to take you up on that," Maximilien admitted, shaking his hand once more. "Thank you."

"What about you, Miss?" asked Julie, looking to the princess. "You'll be staying here, too?"

"For a time, yes," she nodded. "However, my people need me…I plan on returning to Janina by the end of the year."

"I'm going with her," Franz added, feeling her squeeze his hand, her eyes shining as she gazed at him. "Ali wants to come with us…and Ignis, too."

"You're leaving?!" Javert and Michelle gasped, their eyes tearing up as they stared at Ignis.

He nodded, a sad smile on his face. "I m-miss home…and I want t-to serve my p-princess. Crystal s-said I c-could if I wanted t-to…but I w-will m-miss you all."

"You'll have to visit when you can," Julie nodded. "And you two?"

"I'm helping Madame, now," Baptistin shrugged, striving to ignore how Mercedes smiled at him.

"I will always be at my Master's side," Bertuccio said firmly. Edmond sent him a grin, shaking his head. He'd constantly told the man that he was free to do as he wished, however, Bertuccio would not leave him. He was true to his word, and cared very deeply for the man once known as the Count of Monte Cristo.

"And your friends?" Emmanuel asked, staring at Heloise and Edouard, who looked about in amazement. Valentine gasped, causing Maximilien to place his arm around her.

"What happened to them?" he asked quietly.

"The poison overtook Madame," Edmond explained. "Edouard is recovering from shock. We also found out he was medicated at the institution Villefort placed them in, which is why he acts a bit…strange."

"Oh…poor Edouard…my poor step-mother," Valentine whispered, covering her eyes.

"They'll stay with Edmond, in their own room," Crystal reassured the girl. "He'll make sure they're well taken care of."

"Well, let's get moving!" Baptistin cried. "I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed as they helped one another. "Coming?" Albert asked Edmond and Crystal as they drew away from the group.

"There's something we have to do first," Crystal said, taking Edmond's hand in her own. "We'll be back soon."

Nodding, the young man waved with a smile and took off with the others.

Together, the couple walked through the town, taking their time as they passed the open shops, the harbor, the stands, homes, and soon, the open fields. Entering through a gate, they passed into the cemetery, coming to a grave with withered roses that had been there for nearly a month.

"Father…I've come home…for good," Edmond whispered, taking out a fresh rose from his coat and placing it on the grave as the got rid of the old ones. Crystal placed her own flower on the grave, kneeling with Edmond as they paid their respects.

"…you never once gave up on me," Edmond said suddenly, startling her. He reached over and caressed the necklace she wore, his other hand grabbing his own necklace. "I think, perhaps, these helped us keep our sanity…and remember one another."

"I didn't need a necklace to remember you," she shook her head. "I could never forget you, not in a million years."

With a gentle smile, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Nor I, you." Getting onto his feet, he offered her his hand and said, "Come…let's go home."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

It was an extremely full house that night as they all sat down to dinner. Everyone was laughing and smiling, a warm, happy sensation filling the air. Crystal couldn't help noticing, however, the way Edmond kept glancing over at her, his hand constantly patting his pocket, as if to make sure something was still in there. She shrugged it off, thinking perhaps he had a surprise for the children, or some special item he'd brought home.

Once dessert had been cleared off the table and everyone was seated, still talking, Edmond got up out of his seat and walked over to Crystal.

Standing up to greet him, she was taken off guard when he took her hand and kissed it.

"There's something I need to ask you," he said softly, his eyes shining. She felt his hands shake, and she began to worry.

"What is it?" she asked, thinking perhaps something was wrong.

Gazing upon her face, he said lovingly, "Crystal Morrel…I love you." As he sunk to one knee, one of his hands going into his pocket, her heart stopped. She gasped, her breath stuck in her throat as she realized what was happening. Tears stung her eyes as a shaky laugh escaped her lips. Looking up to her, popping a small box open, he held his breath as he asked, "…will you marry me?"

Everyone watched with wide eyes, grins and snickers aplenty around the table. They did not expect Crystal to give a delighted squeal, laughing as she fell to her knees.

"YES! Yes, of _course _I'll marry you!" she said, sobbing with tears of delight.

Cheers and applause filled the crowded room, and hoots soon joined after as Edmond slipped the sapphire ring onto her finger, earning a kiss from his beloved. "I love you, too, Edmond," he heard her whisper in his ear. "Thank you…thank you so much!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***gasp!* We're almost at the end! I plan to have another chapter and epilogue after this one, and then, I have a little surprise. But I'm not going to disclose anything on it just yet, not until the next chapter is posted. ;) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one and please don't forget to leave a review! See you all soon!


	20. Happily Ever After

**A/N:** Hey everybody, sorry it took so long. I was helping my mom get through an illness she caught and then I ended up with the flu. Anywho, here's the next chappie, and please, PLEASE read the notice at the bottom, that's where you'll see you're surprise ^_^. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen – Happily Ever After<strong>

Marseilles was abuzz nearly a month later, when preparations for the wedding were at last completed. When everyone had heard that Edmond Dantes was indeed alive and well, and innocent no less after all these years, the people were adamant about helping and pitching in to make this wedding just as wonderful, if not more so, than the first. Flowers, garlands, and streamers flowed throughout the town, and the wedding bells chimed loudly as all gathered at the little church. Outside awaited an open carriage, decked with white roses, lilies, and baby's breath. The two handsome black stallions at the front chewed at their bits patiently, waiting for their driver and passengers to return.

Inside the church, everything had been cleaned twice over. Everything sparkled, and light streamed through the stained-glass windows, filling the place with gorgeous hues of cerulean, scarlet, emerald, gold, and violet. The altar was adorned with its finest mantle, fresh flowers set on either side of it.

Everyone wore their finest clothes for this occasion – hats, gloves, ties, dresses…they were dressed to the nines.

"I'm so excited!" Albert said, looking out over the crowd.

"Then try to stop fidgeting," Franz laughed, fixing his friend's tie. "The ceremony's going to start soon."

"I'm sure glad Eugenie could make it," Albert grinned. "It was nice of her to come back in time for this occasion."

"And Raoul, Lucien, and Beauchamp, too," Maximilien chuckled, jerking his head in their direction. "This is going to be an interesting event." Glancing over at Albert, he whispered, "I heard Edmond's thinking about adopting you and Madame. How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly, I'd like it," Albert smiled. "He's like a father to me, and he's serious about getting me back into school once summer is over."

"I should hope so."

The three young men looked up, sheepishly grinning at Edmond, smartly dressed in is tuxedo, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, as he smirked at them. "I'm not deaf, gentlemen, even with all this noise. Thank you, Albert. I'm honored you think of me so."

The young man placed his hand on his shoulder, a reassuring smile on his lips. "Nervous?"

"Perhaps a bit," he shrugged with indifference, but Albert noticed how his hands trembled. When the music began, the boys stood tall and waited for the girls to join them. In her pew, Mercedes watched with Baptistin, Bertuccio, Ali, Ignis, Monsieur Noirtier, and Julie as Haidee stepped out first. Mercedes felt her heart soar for the man she once loved and still cared for this day. She wished him all the best. Squeezing Baptistin's hand, she bit back a giggle as his cheeks turned red.

Haidee was a vision in her pale turquoise gown, flowing at the knee and trailing down behind her to her ankles. Her hair was decorated with yellow roses and her smile made her face glow. In her hand was a bouquet of the same flowers in her hair. Giving the boys a wink, she took the first step on the opposite side of Edmond and waited.

Valentine came next, dressed the same as Haidee, but in her hands and hair were blue roses. Her grandfather beamed as he watched her go down the aisle and join her friends, blushing delicately. Eugenie came at last, dressed the same as the others, but her roses were white. She couldn't fight the smile off of her face, especially when she saw Albert. Little Javert was the ringer-bearer, his face adorably solemn as he walked down the aisle, his hands steadily holding the pillow containing the two simple rings. Then Michelle came forth, smiling and giggling as she graciously tossed the pink and white petals on the wooden floor.

As the doors burst open and music began to swell, Edmond felt his stomach tighten in a knot, only to relax a moment later, his heart beating wildly.

With Emmanuel taking her down the aisle, Crystal only had eyes for Edmond. Her long hair had been pinned up for the day, but that would be remedied later. Her face was still visible through the veil she wore which had belonged to her own mother. Her gown was made by all the women of Marseilles, as a gift of their love and blessing. If Crystal had been in Paris, she would've heard countless complaints on it – it was a white and cream colored gown, mostly adorned with handcrafted lace and a few pearl buttons. It was designed to be off-the-shoulder, with tight sleeves that flowed open at the wrists; the bodice hung to her figure, and the skirt trailed out behind her a foot-long. She wore the daintiest slippers in town, with a bouquet of blood-red roses in her hands. Parisian women would've hated it – she loved it.

When at last they reached the altar, Emmanuel gave her over to Edmond, tears in his eyes. Kissing her cousin's cheek, she watched him leave before allowing Edmond to wrap his arm around her waist and step forward to face the priest. He seemed to go on for ages, but each time she became impatient, she would glance at her beloved's face, and as if he could read her mind, he'd glance back her way and wink, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"…may we have the rings, please?" the priest asked at last.

Javert stepped forth, handing the pillow to Albert. The young man took the golden bands from the child, patting his head, before giving them over to the holy father. After a quick blessing, he gave the opposite rings to the owners, allowing them to slip them onto each others' fingers. Butterflies filled Crystal's stomach as they completed the task, watching Edmond's eyes shine with happiness as they prepared to say their vows.

"Do you, Edmond Dantes, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, to cherish and to treasure, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part, so help you God?"

His fingers curled around hers, his hand lifting her own to his lips as he kissed the ring on her finger and said, "I do."

Blush flooded to her cheeks as she heard the girls giggle while the boys snickered and coughed back laughs.

"Do you, Crystal Morrel, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, to cherish and to treasure, for rich or for poor in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part, so help you God?"

With their eyes locked on one another, Crystal squeezed his hand, tears in her eyes as she smiled brightly at Edmond. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the church and our Lord, I now pronounce you man and wife." Looking out to the congregation, with a great smile and a loud voice, he called out, "I would like to present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Edmond Dantes!" As the church was filled with applause and cheers, he gave Edmond a wink. "Count of Monte Cristo, you may kiss your bride."

With a grin that filled his face, he lifted the veil off of his blushing bride and leaned in. Their lips brushed against each other, his arms wrapping themselves around her tiny waist as her pulled her into his frame, tasting her joy and excitement. When at last they pulled apart, Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"Oh, Edmond! I'm so happy…" she whispered.

"As am I," he chuckled, his soul at ease feeling her heart beat against his own. "You have no idea how content I am right now. You've completed me."

Pulling apart, the priest embraced them and smiled. "I'm expecting children from you two!" he informed them, causing them to laugh and blush before he gave them a final blessing and dismissed them. Arm in arm, the newlyweds walked out, followed by the ring-bearer and flower girl, then Albert and Eugenie, Franz and Haidee, and Maximilien and Valentine. Everyone followed in close suit as they left the building and stepped into the glorious sunlight. As they headed for the coach, Crystal squinted at the water, thinking she saw someone.

"Edmond," she said, pointing off to the harbor. "Isn't that…?"

"Well," Edmond said quietly, a slow smile coming to his face. "So it is."

The Abbe Faria and _Gankutsuou_ stood at a distance, smiling and waving, wishing them well as they got onto the carriage. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. As the couple made themselves comfortable and Bertuccio took the driver's post, Crystal kissed her husband's cheek. "Something tells me we'll see them again later."

**~GANKUTSUOU~**

The party brought back so many memories that both ached and made him smile as he danced with his new wife. Edmond couldn't have been any happier, spinning on the floor with Crystal in his arms. He no longer saw that cheerful child who had given him his necklace years ago, cried when he'd been taken away…now, she was a grown woman, his spouse no less, and she was his.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," Crystal commented, smirking at their friends gathered in couples as they danced together.

"Not as much as I am enjoying myself," he chuckled, nuzzling her ear. He felt her shiver against him, her fingers curling in his hand. A smile crept onto his face as he pecked her temple.

Somewhere in the background, Beauchamp's camera snapped.

"He's at it again," she sighed.

"Let him," Edmond grinned. "You have a strange misperception that you aren't photogenic." He loved watching her blush – the color on her cheeks was lovelier than the actual roses they had planted in their reception area.

"Hey, you two!" they heard Franz call out. "Are we ever going to eat this cake or what?!"

Wrapping her arm around his, Crystal let her husband take her to their wedding cake, where they cut their first slice together before she promptly squashed some onto his nose. In retaliation, he messily kissed her with frosting on his lips. This sent the males in fits or howling laughter while many of the women sighed or rolled their eyes.

"So, I wonder who'll be tossing the bouquet next?" Eugenie giggled.

"We're about to find out," Maximilien laughed, pointing at Crystal as she stepped onto the floor once more. "She's going to do the toss!"

Immediately, the floor was filled with young women (and even some who weren't so young), squealing and squirming, anxious to get their hands on the flowers. Turning her back to them, Crystal closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and threw the crimson blooms over her head.

Screams filled the air as everyone seemed to jump up to grab them, but in the end, they remained in one person's hands. Valentine stood frozen, her face as red as the flowers in her hands as Haidee and Eugenie clapped and hugged her, congratulating her on the catch. Lifting her head, she caught sight with Maximilien, who blushed and smiled sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulders and gave a timid wave. Crystal laughed, running over to hug her friend, kissing her cheek. "I can't wait for your wedding," she joked, only causing Valentine to flush even more so.

At Lucien's insistence, Edmond was forced into the garter toss. Crystal had to bite back a laugh and grimace as everyone began to break into laughter as he carefully used his teeth to bring the lace item down her leg. When at last he managed to grab the item, he tossed it over his shoulder, smirking as he predicted who would catch it. Looking back, he tossed his head back and laughed as he saw Franz's face go from pale to red within a matter of seconds, Haidee covering her face as she blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

The hours flew by, and before they could blink, it was time to leave. They stood at the doors, thanking their guests and wishing them a lovely night. When at last they were all gone, Edmond took his love by the hand and led her out to the harbor, where a familiar ship awaited them.

"Captain Jacapo!" Crystal gasped, embracing the old pirate. "When did you get here?!"

"Ah, not too long ago," he winked. "Ignis and Bertuccio let us in. We didn't want you to see us and spoil the surprise."

"What surprise?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought we'd do a little traveling for our honeymoon," Edmond said motioning towards the ship. "I contacted Jacapo and asked if he would be willing to…'chafer' us around."

Giggling, Crystal glomped Edmond and pecked his cheek. "I'm glad he consented."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and good-byes were aplenty as the newlyweds boarded the ship and waved goodbye. Crystal kept her eyes on her friends and family as they got further and further away, growing smaller with each passing moment. Leaning into Edmond, she allowed him to guide her away from the deck and into their private cabin.

"Take a moment to relax and get cleaned up," he said, nodding his head to the open bathroom door.

"Sure you don't want to go first?" she asked mischievously.

"We have the suite, my love," he smirked, kissing her cheek. Pointing in the opposite direction, he said, "I have my own."

"See you in a few," she smiled, taking off and closing the door behind her. Peeling the dress off of her body, she looked around the marble room and sighed. She didn't think she would ever been on a private honeymoon cruise with their own friend as the captain…then again, she didn't think she'd find her dear old friend and end up marrying him. Sliding into the warm water, she closed her eyes and sighed once more. Running her fingers over the surface of the soapy waters, she couldn't help but shiver as she realized that in a few moments, they'd truly be together…_alone_.

"_What'll he think of me?"_ she panicked, curling into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. It was a little frightening, the idea of him seeing her completely…she couldn't stop the butterflies that attacked her stomach, nor could she put the thought out of her mind. Pushing her long locks away from her face, she bit her lip, staring out the window and into the starry night that surrounded the ship. _"Why am I so afraid?" _

When at last she could take it no more, she got out of the tub and drained it clean. Drying off, she winced as she realized just how sheer the nightgown laid out was. She slipped it on, nevertheless, and tightly tied the sash of her robe around her waist. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the bath and back into the room. As she shut the door behind her, her eyes fell upon his form.

He, too, had released his brown locks from their hold as they hung down past his shoulders. He wore his own pajamas, the shirt open at the front, revealing his chiseled chest. Blush flooded her face as she softly stepped closer.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern shining in his violet eyes. "You seem…frightened."

"I…I'm…I guess, I'm just a little…nervous?" she stammered, covering her face in shame.

He took her hands in his and kissed them. "There's nothing to be nervous about," he reassured her. "If you're uncomfortable, I could take another room, or…"

"Edmond, we're married. There's no need to find another room," she laughed a little, her face still red. "I don't know why I'm acting like this. I…"

"I'm nervous, too," he admitted, holding her close to his heart. "But we'll take this slow. One step at a time."

Lifting her face, she smiled gratefully at him, leaning in. Her eyelids fluttered close when he pressed his lips to hers, tasting him as they kissed once again. Running her fingers through his hair, she could feel her heartbeat accelerate, his own joining in time with hers. His hands slid down her waist, gently crushing their frames together. She felt her breath hitch when his slid his tongue out over her lips, a chill passing through her. She opened her mouth to him, her fingers sliding down his neck to run over his bare chest. He stepped back, only to bump against the bed and fall on his back, bringing her with him.

Laughing, they nuzzled each other, continuing with their kiss. She didn't realize his hands were untangling her sash until he was gently forcing the robe off of her shoulders. Of course, it was only fair because she had been pushing his shirt off of his torso. Every time they touched, sparks flew through her veins. Her body was on fire when he flipped her over so that he was over her, his lips working their way from her mouth to her neck.

"You're beautiful," he murmured to her skin, smirking as she became warm under his touch.

"So you say," she breathed, allowing him to set her back against the pillows.

"I mean it," he frowned, focusing on the uncertainty in her brown eyes. "Everyone sees it, and everyone knows it. Why don't you accept it?"

"I guess I'm just used to being second best," she shrugged in defeat. His lips said otherwise as they sweetly kissed hers and planted themselves on her forehead.

"You are always the best…and now, you're mine," he whispered. "I love you, Crystal."

Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up to reward him, she whispered back, "I love you, too, Edmond."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **YAY! They're finally married! Ok, you've all been such awesome readers and reviewers, I thought I'd have some fun and Wolf has approved of the idea. Just a little treat I thought you all might enjoy - After the epilogue is posted, a special chapter will be added. If any of you have read my "A Chat With the Ouran Host Club" fic, you'll catch on right away. You all are invited to leave a question, comment, or request to any member of the cast of _Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo_ or even me and my partner in crime, **howlingwolf**. I will set an official deadline when I post the epilogue. I would to get AT LEAST 5 to 7 reviews and please include different characters to make it interesting.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get lots of responses for the special chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter, and I hope you all are enjoying your holidays! (Christmas, Hanukkah, whatever!:D) See you all soon!


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue – For Now and Always…**

_Five Years Later…_

_**Janina**_

The sun slowly slunk down past the horizon, signaling the end of another day in the exotic country. As the last rays fell over the land, they hit the palace spires at such an angle that they seemed to catch fire. The country of Janina was at peace now, their princess having returned to them five years prior and training to become the best possible leader she could be for them. She would be crowned their Empress by the end of the summer, and wed within the following month.

Inside the palace, a beautiful woman sealed a letter with her stamp before setting it aside and getting up, moving towards the window. She watched as night overtook the city, her people at ease. Everything had been fixed, the damaged repaired in these past few years. If Ignis and Ali had not been with her, she didn't know what she would have done…

And then, of course, there was Franz…

"Baron d'Epinany, Your Highness, requests an audience with you," a servant announced.

Even after everything they'd been through, he stuck with her and traveled into the unknown just to study and be with her. A smile graced her face as she nodded. "Please send him in."

His hair was much shorter now, cut closer to his jaw and neck, but his bangs always fell into his warm brown eyes. He was quiet accustomed to life here in Janina with his beloved princess, and the people loved him as much as they loved her. He was practically considered an ambassador of the planet Earth to the people and the court of Princess Haidee.

"Princess," he said, bowing before entering. He liked to keep the formalities in front of others so that there wouldn't be any spreading rumors that he was "too comfortable" with the princess. The last thing he wanted to do was disgrace or embarrass her.

"Come, Franz, watch the sunset with me," she pleaded, and he did as he was asked, striding to her side and watching as the light died, giving way to the countless stars above. His arms snaked their way around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Turning her head just so, she kissed his cheek, a radiant smile on her lips.

"I can't wait for our reunion with the others on Earth," she sighed. "I've missed them all so much."

"As have I," he nodded, returning the kiss. "It'll be good to see Albert, Eugenie, Maximilien…"

"And Crystal and Edmond," she added, smiling still. "They've promised to come here for the coronation…and wedding, of course." Her pale face was flooded scarlet, and he chuckled. "Oh Franz, I'm so happy." She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to dip in.

"So am I, Haidee. So am I."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marseilles<strong>_

Birds chirped their final song as the sun began to set, the city ablaze in color and light.

"Javert! Michelle! Edouard! Louie!" called a woman from the open kitchen door. "Come inside! It's time for dinner!"

The four children, playing in the fenced garden outside skidded to a halt and rushed back into the house, laughing all the while. The siblings took care to help their baby cousin, only five years old. He had the same violet eyes his father possessed, the same tanned skin and dark hair both his parents had. He giggled as Javert slung him over his shoulder and ran back inside.

"Whoa, easy," the woman laughed, steadying herself as she set the table. She rubbed her belly lovingly, anxious for her second...and third child. The doctor said she had twins. Personally, she hoped at least one would be a girl. She wanted at least one of each. Either way, the babies would be loved dearly by their parents and brothers.

"Crystal, has Max come home yet?" Michelle asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I haven't heard from your mother, but I'm sure he'll be back soon," Crystal Dantes smiled, serving each of the children stew.

"Momma, is Papa home yet?" Edouard asked, helping his little brother Louie into his seat.

She shook her head at the blonde boy, offering him a smile. "No, Eddie. Papa's with Albert, Bertuccio, and Emmanuel, preparing the store for Max."

Crystal let her gaze wander out the window as she recalled how poor Heloise de Villefort suddenly died a year after she and her beloved Edmond were married. Edmond thought it may have been more than just the poison that affected her. Poor Edouard was miserable, suddenly snapped back into reality after her death, but he recovered quickly, especially after having been accustomed to living with the Dantes family for so long. He got along exceptionally well with little Louis Dantes, or Louie, named after Edmond's late father. He also enjoyed Javert and Michelle's company, and he looked up to Albert, who had been adopted as well into the family.

Gripping her necklace, Crystal remembered how Mercedes's health got worse some time after the wedding, forcing her to leave Marseilles and recuperate elsewhere. Edmond managed to purchase a private island, with the right climate and plenty of fresh air. Baptistin left with her, never even considering leaving her side. They lived there still, though they came to visit often, and when they could not, the Dantes family went to visit them.

"HEY!"

Albert's voice made her jump, spinning around to face the front door as the young man burst into the house, his face aglow. "Max is back!"

A gasp of delight escaped Crystal as she realized her baby cousin was home at last to stay.

"Can we go see him, Momma?!" Louie begged, bright-eyed and grinning.

Nodding, she allowed them this once to skip dinner. Gathering her child in her arms, the other three followed her and Albert as they rushed out and down the street, just three homes down, to the Morrel household.

"UNCLE MAX!" Michelle and Javert cried out, running into the parlor and attacking their giant of a cousin.

"Hey!" he laughed, kneeling down and embracing them. "I've missed you! And Edouard! You've gotten bigger! Louie! Is that you?! You're looking more like your daddy every day!"

"You're telling me," smirked Crystal, waiting for the children to finish before allowing her humongous cousin to sweep her into a bear hug.

"How's the bun in the oven?" he asked, his laugh booming.

"How's your blushing bride-to-be?" she counterattacked, noticing Valentine just behind him, her face a lovely rose shade.

"As lovely as I recall," he grinned, leaving Crystal to go back and kiss his fiancé. The boys "ew-yuck!"-ed while the Michelle giggled.

"Save it for later, you two," Emmanuel laughed, his arm around Julie. "We're all hungry."

"I have some stew back home," Crystal suggested.

"I'm sure it'll taste better with bread," a deep voice said, a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her belly.

"Edmond!" she laughed, turning and receiving a kiss on her forehead.

"My love," he chuckled. "Max and I were just discussing final preparations for reopening the shipping firm."

"Needless to say," Maximilien grinned. "We're very excited. And I've decided that if Albert's still willing, I'd like for him to start an apprenticeship with us."

"Really?!" Albert's face it up at once. Edmond had used his money to help Albert get the best education he could possibly hope for, and though Albert found that he enjoyed dealing with finance and business, he wanted to stay close to home. This opportunity would certainly be beneficial to him, his family, and the town of Marseilles. "Thank you, Max! I won't let you down!"

"I never had any doubt," his friend smiled. His face dimmed for a moment. "I just wish…my father and Monsieur Noirtier, and Monsieur Dantes were still here to see this."

"But they are still here," Crystal smiled, tapping her chest. "They're with us everyday."

Everyone nodded solemnly, the silence surrounding them.

"Well," Emmanuel spoke up. "Shall we get to Edmond's place before the food gets cold?"

Shuffling out together, they left the house and headed back down the street.

"Albert just got a letter from Eugenie," Edmond murmured to his wife, his fingers intertwining with hers. "She's on her way to Paris at the moment, and then she'll travel here with Raoul Chateau-Renaud, Lucien Debray, and Monsieur Beauchamp."

"I can't wait for our reunion," she confessed, her face aglow. "Eugenie's a famous composer and player now, and Renaud's been founding charities and helping end debts in this mini war we've braved. I've heard that Beauchamp and Lucien are both moving up the ranks and creating effective changes, too. And of course, there's Haidee's coronation and her engagement to Franz."

"Hmm," he said, shaking his head with a smile. "It's about time…then again, with all these political matters and so forth, they had to be careful with when they announced the date. If they had said anything earlier than this year, the court might have been in an uproar. To think – their princess is marrying a foreigner, one from a country they've detested for years."

"But Franz has done a marvelous job so far," Crystal said, pecking his cheek. "They're going to make a great couple, and a fine ruling pair. I can't wait to see Ignis and Ali, too, though."

"I can imagine," Edmond chuckled. "It feels like ages since we've seen them last, which was, what? A few months ago?"

Still strolling at a leisurely pace, Edmond made sure Crystal was steady as they moved down the lane.

"I saw an ad the other day," Crystal laughed, shaking her head. "It was from Paris…and the model was Peppo!"

"Ah, yes, one of the few who was there when this all started," he grinned. "I'm glad to hear that she's doing well…however, I can't say the same for Cauderousse and Benedetto."

"Ugh," she grimaced, remembering the old louse and the phony Marquis. "Both well-known criminals and partners in crime. I just hope they keep away from Marseilles."

"Even if they did come, we'd be all right," he promised, kissing her temple.

"Uncle Bert!" the children's cries rang out, grabbing their attention. Edmond laughed as he watched the youngsters gather around the looming man, considered a brother and friend, a member of the family as well.

"He must've just come back from visiting Abigail," Crystal giggled, knowing how fond he was becoming of one of the local young ladies.

"Speaking of visits, I think we might be visited tonight," Edmond said, one brow furrowed in half-annoyance and half-amusement.

Following his gaze, she saw two familiar transparent friends standing off at a distance. One was in the form of an elderly priest, smiling at them. The other was on the priest's shoulder, a chibi-form creature in constantly changing colors, a gleeful, wicked looking grin on his face as he waved his tiny hand at them. They visited often, as they had promised years before, and tonight would be another night of reminiscing and laughter, discussions on family and friends. They were considered the family's guardian angels and protectors, though they oftentimes sparred playfully with Edmond.

"You're sure you don't want to rejoin? You know Crystal just adored the blue skin," Ganky would say slyly.

"Positive, thank you. I've had enough trouble from you to last me a lifetime, and don't start with 'if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here'!" Edmond would snap back while Faria and Crystal would struggle to stifle their giggles.

"Ganky and Faria are back again," she laughed, returning the smile and wave to them.

"Yes," Edmond sighed.

"Oh, Ed, they're just as much a part of our family as our children and friends," Crystal grinned. "At least Ganky isn't feeding on souls anymore. Besides, it's partly in thanks to them that we're all together like this."

"Ah, I think you're mistaken, Love," he smirked, turning her around to face him. He loved the perplexed look on her face, the way one eyebrow was raised and curved while the other was quirked in curiosity. The way her bottom lip jutted out tempted him, but he busied himself brushing away her hair from her face. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you."

"Me? But I didn't…"

His lips silenced her, her eyelids closing as if by command. She let him kiss her and when he finally pulled apart, he explained, "If you hadn't come for me, if you hadn't given up everything just to go searching for me, I may not be here…it may not have all turned out like this."

"You're praising me again, Edmond," she rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the blush coming to her cheeks.

"I mean and believe every word," he said, bringing her as close to him as her belly would allow. "God knows that if it weren't for you, things would be different for me…you are my redeemer."

Gazing into his eyes, feeling the prick of tears behind her own, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Edmond."

"And I, you," he smiled, leaning in once more to kiss his wife.

The sun sank below the sea, the sky transforming into purple, then blue, and then black. The stars and moon, however, gleamed in the night, acting as a constant reminder to those who then, now, and will look to them as beacons for hope, for their lights are symbols of hope, love, and forever…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (*IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!*) **Voila! Thanks so much you guys for reading and reviewing. I hope you had fun and enjoyed. **Before you all take off, however, I posted a comment in the last chapter that I'd like to bring up again. As a _bonus chapter_, we'd like to _offer you the chance to leave all the comments, questions, requests, etc you'd like for a little interview chapter. If you have any questions, please PM me. Otherwise, leave your questions with your reviews (or PM them if you have a lot so I can keep track). The deadline for receiving your questions/requests will be JANUARY 20. You can leave a message to ANYONE, even the authors (me and HowlingWolf)_. Thanks guys, and have a great one!**


End file.
